Deseado
by Christianna Cullen
Summary: ¿Quién es realmente Edward Cullen? ¿Qué secretos esconde ese guapísimo millonario a quien el FBI vigila? Isabella Swan sólo sabe que se siente atraída por él desde que era muy chica, y ahora está dispuesta a seducir a este hombre tan intenso como irresistible. ¿Caerá Edward bajo la inocente seducción de Isabella o sus convicciones y promesas a Phil serán mas fuertes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a la gran J. Kenner, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo para mi solita =0P.

Es mi primer adaptación asi que please sean no sean tan malas conmigo.

Disfruten

**Capítulo 1**

Sé exactamente cuándo cambió mi vida. En aquel preciso instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la mía y dejé de ver la insulsa familiaridad en sus ojos para descubrir en ellos el peligro, la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo. Quizá tendría que haberlo evitado. Quizá tendría que haber salido corriendo. No lo hice. Lo deseaba. Más, lo necesitaba. Al hombre y el fuego que encendía en mi interior. Vi en su mirada que él también me necesitaba.

Ese fue el momento en que cambió todo. Yo, sobre todo.

Pero que el cambio fuese para bien o para mal… Bueno, eso está por ver. Incluso muerto, mi tío Phil sabía cómo dar una fiesta por todo lo alto. Su ático de Chicago con vistas al lago había sido invadido por un ecléctico grupo de dolientes, la mayoría de los cuales había ingerido tanto vino de la famosa bodega de Howard - Phil que su melancolía había quedado relegada a un dulce olvido, y el velatorio o la recepción, o cómo demonios quiera llamarse, había dejado ya de ser triste. Políticos mezclados con financieros, y estos con artistas y profesores; todo el mundo sonreía y brindaba por el difunto.

A petición suya, no se había celebrado un funeral al uso. Solo aquella reunión de amigos y familiares con comida y bebida, música y risas. Phil —odiaba el nombre de Howard— tuvo una vida apasionante, algo muy evidente, sobre todo tras su muerte. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, pero no había llorado. No me había puesto a gritar ni a despotricar contra el mundo. En realidad, no había hecho nada, salvo dejar pasar los días y las noches, sumida en una bruma de emociones, con la cabeza nublada. Y el cuerpo anestesiado.

Suspiré y jugueteé con el amuleto de mi pulsera de plata. Me la había regalado él: tenía una moto en miniatura y me había hecho sonreír hacía justo un mes. Desde antes de cumplir los dieciséis no había vuelto a mencionar mis ganas de montar en moto. Y hacía años que no viajaba de paquete con un chico, agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura mientras el viento me alborotaba la melena.

Sin embargo, el tío Phil me conocía mejor que nadie. Vio más allá de la princesa y descubrió la chica oculta en el interior. Una chica que había levantado muros por pura necesidad, pero que seguía deseando liberarse a toda costa. Que quería meterse en unos tejanos ajustados, ponerse una vieja chupa de cuero y hacer unas cuantas locuras. Algunas veces incluso llegó a hacerlo. Y otras, la cosa no acabó muy bien.

Apreté con más fuerza el amuleto mientras me asaltaba el recuerdo de Phil tomándome de la mano —prometiéndome que guardaría mis secretos—, lo que acabó llenándome los ojos de lágrimas. Debería estar a mi lado, maldita sea. Además, las crecientes risas y los chismorreos que flotaban en el ambiente empezaban a ponerme enferma.

Pese a saber que Phil lo quería así, estuve a punto de abofetear a todas las personas que me abrazaban y me susurraban que mi tío estaba en un lugar mejor y que era maravilloso que hubiera tenido una vida tan plena. Menuda mentira de mierda: ni siquiera había cumplido los sesenta. Los hombres dinámicos de cincuenta años no deberían caer fulminados víctimas de un aneurisma, y ni un millón de esas manidas frases de condolencia me harían pensar lo contrario.

Presa de la ansiedad, iba cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Habían instalado una barra en el otro extremo de la sala, y me situé lo más lejos posible de ella porque precisamente lo único que deseaba en ese instante era sentir el ardor del tequila en la garganta. Deseaba abandonarme, explotar y acabar con el aturdimiento que me tenía atrapada dentro de una crisálida. Salir corriendo. Sentir que estaba viva. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. No pensaba probar ni una gota de alcohol esa noche. Al fin y al cabo, era la sobrina de Phil, lo que me convertía en una especie de anfitriona por defecto; no tenía escapatoria. Se trataba de un apartamento de trescientos metros cuadrados, pero juro que sentía que esas paredes cubiertas de cuadros iban cercándome.

Quería subir corriendo por la escalera de caracol hasta la azotea y saltar por la terraza al cielo del ocaso. Quería sobrevolar el lago Michigan y el mundo entero. Quería romper objetos, chillar, dar voces y despotricar contra el maldito universo por llevarse a un buen hombre. «Mierda.» Inspiré con fuerza y miré el exquisito cuaderno de aspecto antiguo, expuesto en el interior de la vitrina de cristal y cromo contra la que me había apoyado. El ejemplar encuadernado en piel era una copia perfecta de un cuaderno de Leonardo da Vinci descubierto hacía poco. Se titulaba Bestiario y constaba de dieciséis páginas con bocetos de animales.

Estaba abierto por la mitad, lo que dejaba a la vista un impresionante dibujo realizado por el joven maestro: el boceto del famoso, aunque jamás localizado, emblema del dragón. Phil había intentado comprar el cuaderno original, y recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que se había enfadado cuando lo perdió porque lo había adquirido Eleazar Denali, otro empresario de Chicago con una colección privada que competía con la de mi tío.

En aquella época yo acababa de entrar en la Universidad de Northwestern para cursar una licenciatura en ciencias políticas y una diplomatura en historia del arte. No tengo especial talento artístico, pero he dibujado toda la vida y me ha fascinado la pintura —y, en especial, Leonardo da Vinci— desde la primera vez que mis padres me llevaron a un museo, a los tres años. El Bestiario me parecía asombroso, y me puse tan furiosa como Phil cuando, además de perder en la puja por comprarlo, la prensa echó sal en la herida haciéndose eco de la nueva y maravillosa adquisición de Denali.

Alrededor de un año después, Phil me enseñó el facsímil, reluciente y de vivos colores, en el interior de la vitrina hecha a medida. Por norma general, mi tío jamás adquiría copias. Si podía hacerse con la obra auténtica —ya fuera un Rembrandt, un Rauschenberg o un Da Vinci—, simplemente la compraba. Cuando le pregunté por qué había hecho una excepción con el Bestiario, se encogió de hombros y me respondió que al menos las ilustraciones eran tan interesantes como su procedencia. «Además, cualquiera que sea capaz de falsificar con éxito un Da Vinci habrá creado una obra maestra por derecho propio.»

A pesar de que no fuera auténtico, el cuaderno era mi favorito entre los múltiples manuscritos y obras de arte de Phil, y en ese momento, allí de pie y con las manos apoyadas sobre el cristal, sentí que, de algún modo, él se encontraba a mi lado.

Inspiré una bocanada de aire, consciente de que debía interpretar mi papel, aunque solo fuera porque cuanto más abatida pareciera, más invitados intentarían animarme. Y no es que tuviera aspecto de estar destrozada precisamente. Cuando creces siendo Isabella Swan.

Swan, con un padre en el Senado y una madre que es miembro del consejo de administración de más de una docena de ONG internacionales, aprendes desde muy pequeña la diferencia entre la cara que hay que poner en público y la que hay que poner en privado. Sobre todo, si tú misma tienes secretos que ocultar.

—¡Vaya mierda! Me dan ganas de gritar.

Sentí que una tímida sonrisa me asomaba a los labios; me volví y descubrí los ojos inyectados en sangre de Alice.

—¡Joder, Bella! —exclamó—. No debería estar muerto.

—Se habría cabreado si supiera que has estado llorando —comenté parpadeando para disimular mis propias lágrimas.

—Me importa una mierda.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Alice Brandon tenía la virtud de decir lo que pensaba sin andarse con gilipolleces. No estoy segura de quién se inclinó primero hacia la otra, pero nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Sorbiéndome los mocos, fui yo quien se apartó. Quizá fuera perverso por mi parte, pero el hecho de que alguien más comprendiera lo horrenda que era aquella situación me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Cada vez que doblo una esquina tengo la sensación de que voy a verlo —comenté—. Casi deseo seguir viviendo en mi antigua casa.

Me había mudado con el tío Phl cuatro meses antes, cuando le detectaron el aneurisma. Pedí vacaciones en el trabajo, algo que no supone ningún problema si trabajas para tu tío. Durante dos semanas hice de enfermera cuando él volvía a casa del hospital, y cuando los médicos le dieron el alta —sí, como si eso fuera una buena señal—, acepté su invitación de mudarme de forma permanente. ¿Por qué no? El diminuto piso que compartía con Jacob, mi amigo de toda la vida, no era lo que se dice el colmo del lujo. Y aunque quería a Jacob, no era fácil convivir con él. Me conocía demasiado bien, y siempre me había incomodado que los demás vieran lo que yo quería ocultar.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no solo anhelaba estar en mi diminuta habitación semejante a una crisálida, sino la presencia constante de Jacob. A pesar de lo que me gustaba el ático, sin mi tío resultaba frío y vacío, y el simple hecho de estar allí me hacía sentir frágil. Como si fuera a romperme en mil pedazos de un instante a otro.

La mirada de Alice era cálida y comprensiva.

—Lo sé. Pero a él le encantaba tenerte aquí. Dios sabe por qué —añadió con una estrafalaria mueca—. No das más que problemas. Puse cara de exasperación. Alice Brandon tenía veintisiete años, apenas cuatro más que yo, pero eso no impedía que se las diera de más madura y más lista siempre que podía. Por otra parte, algo tendría que ver con esa actitud el habernos hecho amigas en circunstancias un tanto incómodas.

Ella trabajaba en una de las cafeterías de Evanston donde yo acostumbraba a chutarme cafeína durante mi primer año en Northwestern. Habíamos hablado un par de veces en plan: «Con extra de crema de leche, por favor, que he tenido un día espantoso», pero no teníamos confianza. Eso cambió cuando coincidimos un día en que el extra de crema de leche no iba a ayudarme mucho, ni de lejos. Fue en los almacenes de lujo Neiman Marcus en Michigan Avenue, y yo había recurrido a la inyección de adrenalina como tabla de salvación para sobrevivir a un día horrible. Acababa de sucumbir a mis demonios personales, y un par de pendientes de liquidación a quince dólares cayeron en mi bolso sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aunque, al parecer, no había sido tan discreta como creía.

—Pero bueno, ¿tú qué eres?, ¿una aprendiz de ladrona? —me preguntó Alice entre susurros mientras me conducía hacia la sección de calzado femenino—. Con esa técnica de mierda es alucinante que aún no te hayan detenido.

—¡Detenido! —chillé, como si la palabra pudiera llegar hasta Washington y a oídos de mi padre, que se entera de todo. El miedo a que me pillaran lo hacía más emocionante. Pero no me convenía—. No, yo no… Quiero decir…

Me mandó callar con un movimiento despreocupado de la mano.

—Solo te digo que seas más lista. Si vas a arriesgarte, al menos que sea por algo que valga la pena. ¿Por esos pendientes? La verdad, no son nada del otro mundo.

—No es por los pendientes —solté, pero me arrepentí enseguida. Fue una respuesta refleja, aunque sincera. Y no era por los pendientes. Era por mi padre, por las clases de la universidad, por las charlas sobre mi futuro profesional y por la certeza tácita de que, hiciera lo que hiciese, mi hermana lo habría hecho mejor.

Era por el insoportable y opresivo peso de mi vida y mi futuro, que llevaba cargado a las espaldas y que aumentaba de tal forma que estaba segura de que, si no hacía algo para aligerarlo un poco, acabaría aplastándome.

Alice clavó los ojos en mi bolso de piel Coach como si tuviera rayos X para detectar los objetos robados. Luego volvió a mirarme a la cara poco a poco. Se hizo un silencio cortante que duró una eternidad. Al final, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tranquila. Lo entiendo. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la salida—. Venga.

Sentí un alivio tremendo y empecé a recuperar la movilidad de las extremidades, que se me habían paralizado por el miedo y la mortificación. Alice me llevó hasta su coche, un Mustang rojo cereza que conducía a la velocidad de la luz. Cruzó a toda pastilla Michigan Avenue, haciendo todo tipo de maniobras para incorporarse a Lake Shore Drive, y acercándose tanto a los demás coches al ir en zigzag que me sorprendió que su descapotable no tuviera ni un rayaso en la pintura. En otras palabras, fue la hostia. Llevaba la capota bajada, el viento me pegaba el pelo a la cara y me lo metía en la boca, y no tuve más remedio que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

Alice estuvo a punto de matarnos cuando me miró de soslayo.

—Sí —afirmó—. Vamos a llevarnos bien.

Desde entonces, adoraba a Alice. Y en ese momento, con la muerte de Jahn, que hacía que mi universo se tambalease, me di cuenta de que no solo la quería, sino que confiaba en ella.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí —le dije.

—¿Y dónde iba a estar si no? —Miró con detenimiento la habitación—. ¿Han venido tus padres?

—No han podido. Están atrapados al otro lado del charco. —Volvió a invadirme una sensación conocida de aturdimiento cuando recordé los neuróticos sollozos de mi madre y el profundo pozo de tristeza en que se había sumido la voz de mi padre cuando se enteró de la muerte de mi tío.

—Fue horrible tener que llamarlos —me lamenté entre susurros—. Fue como volver a revivir lo de Gracie.

—Lo siento. —Alice no había conocido a mi hermana, pero estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. De la versión de la prensa, en cualquier caso, y yo sabía que su comprensión era sincera. Conseguí esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Ya lo sé. Significa mucho para mí.

—Todo esto es una mierda —sentenció Alice—. Es tan injusto… Tu tío era demasiado increíble para morir, joder.

—Supongo que al universo le importa una mierda que seas increíble.

—El universo puede ser muy hijo de puta algunas veces —afirmó Alice. Soltó un sonoro bufido—. ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir para que no estés sola? Nos quedaremos despiertas hasta tarde y nos pondremos tan ciegas que no soñaremos ni de coña.

—Gracias, pero creo que estaré bien.

Me miró con cierta incredulidad. Era una de las pocas personas a las que le había contado de mis pesadillas, y aunque agradecía su comprensión, algunas veces deseaba haberme mordido la lengua.

—De verdad —insistí—. James está aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo te va con él? ¿Ya estáis prometidos?

—Más bien no —respondí de manera parca. Se suponía que estábamos saliendo, ya que nos habíamos acostado dos veces, pero de momento yo había evitado la conversación sobre nuestra exclusividad como pareja. No tenía muy claro por qué me mostraba tan reacia. El sexo con él no era para tirar cohetes, pero estaba bien. Y el chico me gustaba. Pero me había pasado los últimos meses dándole largas, diciéndole que debía concentrarme en la operación de Phil y luego en su recuperación.

Evidentemente, no había planeado su muerte repentina. ¿Era muy horrible que yo pensara que, ahora que Phil había muerto, se me habían acabado las excusas para rechazar a James?

Todavía a mi lado, Alice alargó el cuello y echó un vistazo a la concurrencia.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está?

—Ha salido a hablar por teléfono. En teoría, hoy trabaja.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —me preguntó Alice.

—¿Con James? —Para ser sincera, de momento mi intención era ignorar el tema.

—Con el trabajo —respondió ella—. Con tu casa. Con tu vida. ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer?

—Ah. —Dejé caer los hombros—. No. En realidad, no.

Mi trabajo en el departamento de relaciones públicas en la empresa de Phil me permitía pagar las facturas, pero no era para nada mi meta en la vida. Alice era una de las pocas personas a quien había confesado ese profundo y oscuro secreto. Pero precisamente en ese momento no era una conversación que me apeteciera tener. Por suerte, algo en el otro extremo de la sala había llamado la atención de Alice, e hizo que olvidara mi falta de orientación y objetivos vitales.

Se enderezó y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Fue curioso; me volví en esa dirección, pero no vi más que trajes y vestidos formando un mar de color negro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es James? —pregunté, rezando para que no estuviera acercándose a nosotras.

—Jasper Whithlock —respondió ella—. Al menos, eso creo.

—Ah. —Me humedecí los labios. Se me había secado la boca de pronto.

—¿Edward está con él? —Me obligué a parecer despreocupada, pero se me aceleró el pulso. Si Jasper estaba allí, era bastante probable que también estuviese Edward. Entonces recordé la fecha que era; la decepción me cayó como un jarro de agua fría y se me ralentizó el pulso.

—¿No era hoy la ceremonia inaugural, con corte de cinta incluido, del ala del hospital financiada por Edward?

Alice no se molestó en mirarme; seguía rebuscando entre la gente.

—No estoy segura. —Me fulminó con la mirada—. Sí, era hoy. Pero tu invitación me llegó antes, ¿sabes?, y ha ocurrido todo esto.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas.

—A Edward le cabreará no poder venir. Phil era como un padre para él.

Alice retrocedió de forma repentina y eso me sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Apartó la mirada de la concurrencia y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo… ¡Mierda! Tengo que hacer una llamada. Vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale?

—Mmm… Vale. —¿A quién narices necesitaba llamar justo en ese momento? Aunque no tardé en entenderlo, porque entonces vi a Jasper. Y justo a su lado, mirándome como si fuera el rey del mundo y del universo, se encontraba Edward.

De inmediato noté una opresión en el pecho y una descarga eléctrica que me erizó el vello. Era algo previsible, pero esa reacción física me pilló por sorpresa. Tuve que sentir su presencia para verlo de verdad.

Y menuda visión.

Mientras que Jasper rezumaba sexo por los poros, Edward Cullen era la ardiente e hipnótica llama del pecado que se consume con lentitud, y esa noche estaba rompedor. Debía de venir directamente del hospital, porque todavía llevaba el esmoquin, y aunque iba demasiado elegante para la ocasión, no parecía en absoluto incómodo. Ya fuera vestido de gala o con tejanos, en el caso de Edward lo que importaba era la percha. Era de una belleza escultural que lo habría propulsado al estrellato en la época dorada de Hollywood, y poseía una confianza y un porte que lo habrían hecho arrasar en la cartelera. Tenía la ceja izquierda partida por una pequeña cicatriz, lo que daba a su cara de ángel un aire maléfico.

Tanto Jasper como Edward procedían de familias adineradas y habían amasado su propia fortuna, y eso se apreciaba en su saber estar, que les permitía dominar la sala con una mirada. Edward tenía los ojos verdes de las esmeraldas y el pelo de color del cobre: con reflejos rubios y rojizos cuando la luz le daba directamente. Lo llevaba un poco largo por detrás, hasta el cuello de la camisa, y las ondas naturales le daban forma de melena leonina, lo que acentuaba su aspecto salvaje.

Salvaje o no, yo quería acercarme a él. Deseaba enredar los dedos en su cabellera y sentir la tersura de sus mechones sobre la piel. Imaginaba que su pelo era suave, aunque sería lo único suave en él. Todo lo demás era duro como el acero; los afilados rasgos de su rostro y su fuerte cuerpo ocultaban un peligroso núcleo por debajo de la belleza. Ignoraba si el peligro era real o solo una ilusión. Pero en ese preciso instante me daba igual.

Deseaba las caricias, la pasión. ¿Y esa ansia de alzar el vuelo que había sentido durante toda la noche? Era superior a mí: quería lanzarme al abismo de los brazos de Edward.

Necesitaba esa inyección de adrenalina. Deseaba sentir esa emoción.

Deseaba al hombre.

Y era una verdadera mierda que él no me deseara a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo para mi solita =0P. Disfruten…

Y no se olviden de comentar.

**Capítulo 2**

Hacía casi ocho años que conocía a Edward Cullen, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo era. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años cuando lo vi por primera vez, durante el sofocante verano que marcó tantas primeras veces en mi vida. Fue el primer verano que pasé entero en Chicago. El primero sin mis padres. La primera vez que me tiré a un tío. Porque así fue: me lo tiré. No fue un tierno amor adolescente. Fue por puro desahogo, simple y llanamente. Desahogo, evasión y necesidad de olvidar. Y vaya si necesitaba olvidar, porque además ese era el primer verano sin mi hermana, que yacía a dos metros bajo tierra en la soleada California.

Me sentí perdida tras su muerte. Mis padres —abatidos por el luto— habían intentado arroparme, ayudarme y consolarme. Pero yo me mostraba reacia, la pérdida me pesaba como una losa y no podía acudir a ellos como me hubiera gustado. Me sentía tan culpable que creía no tener derecho a recibir su ayuda o su afecto. Fue Phill quien me rescató de ese pequeño rincón del infierno. Se presentó en la puerta de nuestra casa en La Jolla el primer viernes de las vacaciones de verano, y enseguida se llevó a mi madre al despacho con revestimiento de madera oscura al que yo tenía prohibida la entrada. Cuando salieron de allí veinte minutos más tarde, mi madre volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos, aunque consiguió dedicarme una animosa sonrisa.

—Ve a hacer la maleta —me ordenó—. Te vas a Chicago con el tío Phil.

Metí tres camisetas de tirantes, el bañador, un vestido, unos tejanos y los pantalones cortos que me puse para el viaje en avión. Esperaba pasar allí el fin de semana, pero me quedé todo el verano.

En esa época, Phil vivía gran parte del año en su casa con vistas al lago en Kenilworth, una adinerada urbanización de Chicago. Durante dos semanas enteras no hice otra cosa que sentarme bajo la pérgola y contemplar el lago Michigan. No parecía yo. En visitas anteriores había salido con la moto de agua o a practicar con el monopatín, o bajaba a toda pastilla por Sheridan Road con una bici prestada en compañía de Jacob, el chico que me tiraría más tarde y que vivía dos puertas más allá, y que era tan salvaje como yo. A los doce años llegué incluso a instalar una tirolina que iba desde la habitación del ático hasta el extremo más apartado de la piscina. La probé toda ilusionada, para gran consternación de mi madre, que empezó a gritar y a blasfemar en cuanto me vio cruzar por los aires, disparada como una bala, para acabar en el agua. Desde su tumbona de reina, Marie empezó a chillarme acusándome de que le había fastidiado la edición de Orgullo y prejuicio. Mi madre me castigó sin salir de mi habitación el resto del día. Y el tío Phil no había dicho ni mu, pero al pasar por su lado me pareció ver un brillo cómplice en su mirada, además de una expresión de respeto.

No vi nada semejante durante el verano de mis dieciséis años. Solo percibí lástima.

—Todos la echamos de menos —me confesó una tarde—. Pero no puedes llorar su pérdida eternamente. Ella no hubiera querido. Sal con la bici. Vete al pueblo. Ve al parque. Arrastra a Jacob a ver una peli. —Me sujetó la barbilla entre las manos y me levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara—. He perdido una sobrina, Issy. No dos.

—Bella —corregí, y decidí en ese mismo instante deshacerme para siempre de Isy. Isy era la chica de antes. La que exprimía la vida al máximo y necesitaba emociones fuertes constantemente. La que tenía demasiada vitalidad para estar tranquila o ser cautelosa. La que era una verdadera inconsciente, la que fumaba en la parte trasera del colegio y la que se colaba en las discotecas. Una mocosa estúpida que se lo montaba con los tíos por lo emocionante que resultaba y que viajaba de paquete en sus motos por la misma razón. Lina era la chica a la que habían estado a punto de expulsar del instituto solo una semana antes de graduarse.

También había sido ella la causante de la muerte de mi hermana.

Viviría en la piel de Issy toda la vida, pero ya no quería seguir siendo esa chica. —Bella —repetí, y puse la primera piedra del muro que estaba levantando a mi alrededor. Entré en casa.

El tío Phil no volvió a molestarme en todo el día ni tampoco al día siguiente, aunque yo sabía que estaba preocupado y confuso. El sábado por la mañana me dijo que unos estudiantes del máster en economía que impartía en calidad de adjunto vendrían a hacer una barbacoa en la piscina, y que yo estaba invitada si quería. Era decisión mía.

No estoy segura de qué me empujó a salir de la oscura cueva de mi habitación esa tarde, lo único que sé es que me presenté con mis viejos pantalones cortados y una raída camiseta de los Rolling Stones de mi tío Phil sobre la parte de arriba del biquini. Comí una hamburguesa. Me contuve para no robar una cerveza, pues era la típica gamberrada de Issy, impropia de Bella.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué junto a la piscina dejé de pensar en la cerveza y las hamburguesas, que fueron reemplazadas por la pura y decadente lujuria. Y no fue un flechazo de adolescente. No, vi a Edward Cullen con el torso desnudo y ese bañador tipo bóxer que le iba como un guante, y se me revolucionaron las hormonas. Llevaba el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás y agitaba una espátula metálica mientras permanecía de pie junto a la parrilla, riendo con otros dos chicos, Jasper Whitlock y Emmet Mcarty, quienes, según sabría más tarde, eran sus dos mejores amigos.

Los tres parecían más jóvenes que los otros cuatro estudiantes que ocupaban el frondoso jardín trasero. Más adelante se confirmaron mis sospechas. Los demás estaban en su último año de licenciatura, mientras que Edward todavía estaba cursando la diplomatura y le habían concedido un permiso especial para asistir a esas clases. Emmet y Jasper ni siquiera estaban matriculados en Northwestern. Emmet era estudiante de primer año en Loyola. Jasper era un año mayor que Emmet, y acababa de regresar de Roma tras una especie de período de prácticas relacionado con las bellas artes. Habían ido a la barbacoa con Edward, quien, junto con los demás, formaban el alumnado de ese seminario de verano sobre economía. Los tres, Jasper, Emmet y Edward, componían un variado menú de tíos buenos, que incluso mis ojos lógicamente inexpertos eran capaces de apreciar. Aunque Edward era el único al que quería hincar el diente.

Mi tío me llamó, y los tres se volvieron hacia mí. Se me cortó la respiración en cuanto vi que Edward me daba un buen repaso con la mirada sin cambiar de expresión, para volver luego a su cometido de dar la vuelta a las hamburguesas. No estoy segura de qué película me monté yo sola. Algo salvaje y romántico, supongo, porque en cuanto me dio la espalda, me invadió una oleada de decepción. Y esa sensación, cómo no, fue seguida por la mortificación. ¿Sabría él lo que estaba pensando? ¿Pensaría en mí, a partir de ese momento, como en la sobrina de Phil que lo había mirado embobada? ¿La que se había colado por él como una colegiala? Mierda, la simple idea resultaba aterradora.

—Oye, Bella —dijo Phil, y sus palabras hicieron que me enderezase de golpe con la misma rapidez que un títere al que le tensan las cuerdas—. ¿Te apetece comer unas hamburguesas con nosotros? —Yo… —Se me atascaron las palabras en la garganta y supe que no podía quedarme allí. Necesitaba espacio. Maldita sea, necesitaba aire—. Creo… creo que me estoy pillando algo. —Lo solté del sopetón, di media vuelta y salí corriendo para volver a entrar en casa, tan colorada que mis mejillas podían provocar un incendio.

Intenté concentrarme viendo la televisión. Leyendo un libro. Navegando por internet. Pero no había nada que lograra captar mi atención. Estaba demasiado obsesionada con Edward, y al final me fui pronto a la cama. No porque me estuviera pillando algo, sino porque quería sentir el placer de la oscuridad. La excitación de deslizarme la mano por el vientre y meterla por debajo de las bragas para tocarme con los ojos cerrados mientras imaginaba que eran los dedos de Edward acariciándome. Sus dedos, su lengua y hasta el último y decadente centímetro de su ser.

Se convirtió en mi fantasía nocturna favorita, que evoqué muchas noches durante los años siguientes. Por suerte, no se repitieron ni los grititos ni el hecho de salir corriendo como una imbécil cada vez que Edward se presentaba. Digo que fue una suerte porque Phil les tomó un cariño paternal a los tres, y se convirtieron en visitantes habituales de la casa. Y como no tenía la intención de pasarme el verano escondida, empecé a atreverme a salir. En agosto ya veía a Emmet y a Jasper como hermanos mayores. En cuanto a Edward… era imposible que lo quisiera como a un hermano, aunque al menos era capaz de hablar con él sin imaginarme sus labios sobre los míos.

Phil los llamaba los Tres Caballeros Guardianes, porque los Tres Mosqueteros no era lo bastante original para unos chicos tan especiales. —Además —comentó una noche bromeando mientras me rodeaba por el hombro y sonreía a los chicos—, así tengo a mis caballeros y a la princesa.

Edward clavó sus hipnóticos ojos verdes en mí; supe que estaba calibrando el comentario.—¿Eso es lo que eres? Me quedé helada, paralizada por la pregunta. Marie siempre había sido la princesa y yo el bufón. Pero ahora que había muerto, yo adquiría un incómodo protagonismo. Él seguía mirándome a los ojos mientras yo buscaba torpemente una respuesta en vano, y durante un instante creí que era capaz de ver a la chica oculta en mi interior y tras el apellido familiar. Creí que podía ver mi auténtico yo. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada y falsa, y el hechizo se rompió.

—En esos cuentos, la princesa siempre es el cebo para el dragón.

No supe cómo responder, y el bochorno recrudeció mi malhumor. Acabé explotando cuando Emmet y Jasper soltaron una carcajada al unísono, y Edward les dedicó una arrogante sonrisa como diciendo: «He ganado este asalto».

—No te preocupes por mí —respondí con frialdad—. Nunca seré el cebo para el dragón.

—¿No? —Me miró de arriba abajo, y me costó hasta la última partícula de autocontrol permanecer quieta mientras me daba el repaso—. Supongo que ya lo veremos —concluyó.

Luego, sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba, ansiosa e insatisfecha. Deseaba algo, algo grande y salvaje. Algo como el explosivo chisporroteo que la lenta y ardiente mirada de Edward me había hecho sentir. ¿Algo? ¡Venga ya! No me lo creía ni yo. Sabía exactamente qué deseaba, o, mejor dicho, a quién deseaba. Y él acababa de marcharse sin más, tan desinteresado en mí como yo obsesionada con él. Mientras evitaba poner mala cara, me di cuenta de que mi tío me miraba de forma extraña, y por primera vez temí que hubiera descubierto mi secreto: que Edward Cullen era algo más que un amor platónico de colegiala. Y que no pensaba rendirme hasta que lo consiguiera.

Emití un largo suspiro de lamento, con los ojos aún clavados en la imagen casi hipnótica de Edward con su esmoquin. No sabía si me invadía un tierno optimismo o una tristeza patética. De lo único que estaba segura era de que, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido —y a pesar de la absoluta falta de interés por parte de él—, mi fascinación por Edward Cullen no había disminuido ni un ápice.

Durante unos segundos me permití el lujo de tener una fantasía. Su dedo doblado por debajo de mi barbilla. La ligera presión mientras me levantaba la cara para que lo mirase a los ojos. Su tacto sería delicado pero firme. Su perfume, masculino y embriagador. «Bella —diría—. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hemos hecho antes?» Yo abriría la boca para responder, pero Edward me acallaría con un beso, fogoso e intenso, y tan desesperadamente exigente que me fundiría con él, nuestros cuerpos se convertirían en uno por la electricidad que descargaría en mí, toda concentrada entre mis muslos, haciendo que me retorciera. Consumiéndome de deseo.

—Y aquí está ella.

Me encogí de dolor, arrancada de golpe de mi fantasía por un timbre de voz acaramelado y masculino. Me volví para sonreír a un hombre de poco más de noventa quilos y proporcionesperfectas: Jasper Whitlock. Al primer golpe de vista asustaba, a pesar de ser sencillamente maravilloso. Era todo altura y fuerza, tenía los rasgos marcados y ese aire de estar advirtiendo a cualquiera que quisiera tocarle las narices. Había nacido y crecido en el temible South Side de Chicago, y la crudeza de su herencia no se disimulaba ni con el traje hecho a medida ni con todo el boato del éxito. Su origen multirracial lo había dotado de una piel mulata con tenues reflejos dorados, y sus ojos eran de un profundo color turquesa. En esos ojos se veía al auténtico hombre. Imponente e intenso, y tan solo un poco amenazador. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, leal hasta la muerte. Tendió los brazos y yo me lancé encantada a ellos.

—¿Cómo llevas todo esto, cebo para el dragón?

—No muy bien. —Suspiré, su fragancia me recordaba al tío Phil, un perfume almizclado y masculino que podía comprar cualquiera, pero que a mí me parecía propiedad exclusiva de los hombres que adoraba—. Me alegro de verte. Creía que estabas fuera de la ciudad. —Hemos vuelto, por supuesto. —Con ese «hemos» supe que incluía a Emmet Mcarty—. Teníamos que estar aquí por Phil —añadió. Me plantó un casto beso en la frente—. Y por ti. —Y Emmet, ¿está escondido entre la multitud? —No mencioné que ya había localizado a Edward.

—Estaba justo a mi lado. Pero se lo ha llevado una rubia calientabraguetas con cara de querer comérselo. Tuve que reírme. Incluso en un funeral, Emmet era un imán para las chicas. Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Sí, bueno, ella no tiene la culpa. Creo que se había medicado para soportar el dolor de la pérdida. —Sé cómo se siente. Me miró con intensidad: no quedaba ni rastro de humor en su rostro.—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídela.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero permanecí callada. Lo único que necesitaba era un momento de locura. Sacudirme el peso de la pena, liberarme y perderme en una bruma de adrenalina. Funcionaría, sabía muy bien que era la mejor forma de ahuyentar el dolor y la sensación de pérdida que me invadían. Aunque daba igual, no pensaba hacerlo.

Sin separarse de mí, Jasper llamó a Emmet a voces. Me aparté un poco de Jasper y me quedémirando cómo se acercaba el tercero de los caballeros de Phil. Mientras que Jasper era delgado, Emmet era alto y musculoso. Poseía una belleza impactante y era tan encantador que la gente hacía lo que él quería, convencida de que lo había hecho por iniciativa propia.

Alargó la mano y me dio un apretón.

—Dinos qué necesitas.

—Nada —mentí—. Solo a vosotros dos. —Levanté un hombro—. De verdad. Es mejor que solo estéis aquí vosotros.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Emmet, y aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a Jasper, yo también me volví para mirar. Pero Edward había desaparecido.

—Hay que joderse. Estaba justo a mi lado hace un minuto. —Jasper echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Debería ser bastante fácil de localizar. Sigue vestido de monigote.

—No ha querido perder tiempo yendo a cambiarse. —Emmet se volvió hacia mí—. Pero tú lo has visto, ¿no?

—Yo… no —respondí—. Quiero decir que lo he visto cruzando la sala, pero no he hablado con él. Todavía no.

—¿No? —Emmet torció el gesto—. Pues me envió un mensaje diciendo que se marchaba del homenaje y que venía directamente hacia aquí para asegurarse de que estabas bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —Una suave oleada de placer me recorrió la espalda.

—Sí, él… Espera. Ahí está. ¡Edward! —Su voz recorrió la sala, y varias personas se volvieron para mirarnos. Yo, sin embargo, solo veía su cara. Sus ojos. Y hubiera jurado que estaban mirándome con esa fogosidad maliciosa con la que yo no dejaba de fantasear.

Inspiré presa del nerviosismo, esa agradable oleada de placer estaba desplazándose hacia partes más interesantes de mi cuerpo. Miré al suelo, obligándome a no perder los papeles. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward estaba dirigiéndose hacia nosotros en respuesta al insistente gesto de Emmet. Sin embargo, esta vez no vi nada en sus ojos, lo que me hizo pensar que las oleadas de placer eran fruto de mi imaginación. Se acercó a nosotros pisando con firmeza. La multitud se apartaba de forma automática al verlo, con la misma naturalidad con la que se reverencia a un miembro de la realeza.

Cuando llegó hasta nosotros no me miró. Ni siquiera me dedicó un vistazo rápido. Se dirigió a Emmet y Jasper. Su actitud fue brusca, y su tono, muy profesional.

—¿Todo bien por California?

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Emmet—, pero todo va bien, tío.

—Perfecto —respondió Edward. Cambió de postura, como si estuviera a punto de alejarse de nuestro grupo.

—He oído que los actores devoran vuestros burritos —solté. Desconocía cuántos negocios tenían entre manos los tres, pero me había enterado de que habían comprado una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida con sede en California, que yo frecuentaba cuando iba al instituto. El lugar había incumplido tantas normas sanitarias que yo había sobrevivido a la adolescencia sin sufrir una hepatitis de milagro, pero los chicos consiguieron no solo sanear los locales, sino abrir sucursales en otra media docena de estados.

Me importaban un bledo los burritos o California, solo deseaba que Edward me mirase con calidez. Maldita sea, me habría conformado con el destello fugaz de una sonrisa, era lo mínimo. Además, tanto Jasper como Emmet me habían dedicado una. Pero yo no deseaba sus gestos, sino los de Edward. Y lo único que había recibido era su fría indiferencia.

No tenía sentido. A pesar de guardar en secreto mi atracción por él, habíamos mantenido el contacto, y la conversación entre nosotros siempre había sido fluida. Al fin y al cabo, yo tenía mucha práctica en ocultar secretos. Intenté convencerme de que estaba obsesionado con el trabajo, aunque no lo creía. Su silencio fue como una falta de respeto. Como si estuviera evitando mirarme de forma intencionada. Y, sinceramente, justo ese día, eso me cabreó de verdad.

Estaba tan ofuscada con Edward que no me enteré de que James se había acercado hasta que se puso a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Eh! —Esbocé una rápida sonrisa con la esperanza de no parecer decepcionada al verlo.

—¡Lo mismo digo!

Me incliné para recibir su dulce beso. Y sé que estuvo muy mal, pero en lo único que pensaba mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los míos era en si Edward estaría mirando. Me aparté y me obligué a concentrarme en el hombre al que acababa de besar.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Tienes que irte?

—No ha estallado la crisis —respondió—. La verdad, la justicia y el sistema de la nación pueden seguir imperando sin mí.

Me besó en la sien con ternura, y mientras yo lo miraba a él y luego a Edward, me pregunté qué narices me pasaba con él. Era un hombre increíble y considerado que había dejado muy claro que quería formalizar nuestra relación, en lugar de salir de vez en cuando, pero yo seguía con mis fantasías de adolescente. ¿De verdad había hombres que fueran mejor partido y más de fiar que un agente del FBI? Además, teniendo en cuenta que nos había presentado mi padre, James ya contaba con la aprobación familiar.

Con toda la intención, me acerqué más a él y lo rodeé por la cintura con los brazos, luego levanté la vista y lo miré a la cara. Llevaba el pelo rubio y ondulado perfectamente cortado casi al cero, y sus ojos azules desprendían encanto y simpatía. En definitiva, era el típico buen chico de cara bonita, como el quarterback, que es mono aunque no tan sexy como el tío vestido de cuero y con el coche tuneado.

—Te agradezco de corazón que estés aquí conmigo.

—Le he dicho a Burnett que hoy necesitaba estar aquí por ti —dijo refiriéndose a su jefe en el departamento de agentes especiales del FBI. Miró, uno a uno, a Jasper, Emmet y Edward.

—Ya volveré a la caza del delincuente mañana.

—¿A quién está persiguiendo, agente Warner? —preguntó Edward.

Percibí cierto tono socarrón en su voz, además de un punto de tensión al estar conteniéndose. Tanto Emmet como Jasper debieron de notarlo también, porque ambos miraron de forma cortante a Edward. Tuve la impresión de que Jasper iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—A quien señalen las pruebas —respondió James—. Si uno sigue la pista el tiempo suficiente, encuentra al mamón al final del camino.

—Pruebas —repitió Edward con tono reflexivo—. Creía que las pruebas habían dejado de importar hace años. ¿El método de ahora no consiste en tirar mierda y ver cuánta se pega?

—Si insinúas que hacemos lo que haga falta para reunir las pruebas necesarias —respondió James muy sereno—, estás en lo cierto.

A esas alturas, la conversación había perdido el tono de humor. Torcí el gesto al recordar demasiado tarde que el FBI había investigado a fondo al trío hacía cinco años. Leí la noticia en los periódicos y pregunté a Phil al respecto. Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que una empresa de la competencia había vertido desagradables acusaciones, pero que sus caballeros no tardarían en limpiar su buen nombre. En ese momento yo estaba volcada en los exámenes finales, así que había confiado en las palabras de mi tío. Y como no volvió a salir nada en las noticias, olvidé el tema por completo. Estaba claro que Edward no lo había olvidado, y era tal la tensión que había en el ambiente que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Carraspeé, decidida a cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué tal la ceremonia inaugural del hospital?

—Inapropiada —espetó Edward. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos e inspiró con fuerza; no hacía falta ser adivina para comprender que estaba esforzándose por contener el malhumor—. Lo siento —añadió con tono amable.

Se volvió ligeramente y, por primera vez desde que se había unido a nuestro grupo, me miró.

—Es que esa ceremonia y la inauguración de esa planta significan mucho para mí, y más todavía los niños a los que vamos a ayudar, pero necesitaba estar aquí. —Por un breve instante me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí que me costaba respirar—. Era un buen hombre — añadió Edward, y el dolor que percibí en su voz fue un reflejo del mío—. Se le echará de menos.

—Sí que se le echará de menos —admitió James. Lo dijo de un modo tan poco natural que yo tuve que reprimir el impulso de soltarme de sus brazos, porque él no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo entendiera? En realidad, no conocía a mi tío; él no entendía lo que yo había perdido. Intenté tragar saliva, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta de tanto contener el llanto. Apreté los puños, como si pudiera mantener a raya la tristeza a base de fuerza. No funcionó. De pronto me sentí perdida. No había lugar al que ir, ni anclaje posible, y sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control.

«Maldita sea.»

Lo había hecho tan bien hasta entonces… Echaba de menos a Phil, sí, pero no había caído en la autocompasión. Había sobrevivido, y el hecho de estar aguantando el tipo me llenaba de orgullo. Pero ya no aguantaba más. La frialdad de Edward me había dejado fuera de juego, y sin poder evitarlo, me moría de ansiedad y estaba hecha polvo. Quería salir de ese extraño triángulo formado por Edward, James y yo, pero estaba paralizada.

Solo sabía que el tío Phil siempre había estado a mi lado. Siempre me había entendido. Siempre había acudido al rescate. Pero ya no estaba, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotarme sin remedio.

—Bella —murmuró Edward—. Venga, nena, tranquila.

No tengo ni idea de cómo ocurrió, pero de pronto tenía la cara pegada al pecho de Edward, que me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda con una mano, y su voz me apaciguaba diciéndome que me desahogara. Que todo iría bien. Que a mí me iría bien. Me aferré a él y me entregué a su consuelo. Su cuerpo era fuerte, firme y sólido, y no quería soltarlo. Deseaba sumergirme en su fuerza y reclamarla como si fuera mía. Pero empecé a moquear, así que me aparté por miedo a estropearle el esmoquin, que le habría costado un ojo de la cara.

—Gracias —murmuré, o al menos lo intenté.

No creo que llegara a pronunciar la palabra, porque al levantar la vista no percibí la mirada comprensiva de un amigo. No, fue una mirada fogosa, de deseo. Palpitante, auténtica e inconfundible. Y tan encendida que me quemó por dentro. Lancé un suspiro ahogado y el sonido activó algo en él. A continuación, con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, el fuego se consumió y yo me quedé helada, vacía y más confundida que nunca.

—Te necesita —dijo Edward poniéndome en brazos de James, quien me acogió, aunque con cierto recelo.

—¿No quieres dirigir unas palabras a los asistentes? —preguntó Jasper, y su voz me recordó que Emmet y él estaban ahí al lado, presenciándolo todo.

—Sí que quería —respondió Edward con una expresión tediosa y un tono profesional, como si así pudiera borrar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero era demasiado tarde, todo había cambiado. Yo lo había visto. ¡Maldita sea!, lo que había visto en su mirada había estado a punto de tumbarme. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba alejándose de mí y, mientras lo observaba marcharse—a la vez que apretaba con fuerza la mano de James—, supe que iba a tener que ir detrás de él.

Porque Edward Cullen siempre era el que se alejaba de mí.

De pronto lo vi claro y supe cuál era el motivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a la gran J. Kenner, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo para mi solita =0P. Disfruten…

Y no se olviden de comentar.

Capítulo 3

Entré en la Universidad de Northwestern justo cuando Edward la dejaba, pues tenía tanto éxito en sus diversos negocios que ni se planteó cursar un máster. Ese otoño se respiraba el perfume de las violetas en el ambiente, y Phil celebró una de sus populares fiestas. Edward asistió, por supuesto, flanqueado como siempre por Emmet y Jasper. Me senté con ellos al borde de la piscina y, mientras balanceaba los pies descalzos sobre el agua, les pregunté cómo sobrevivir a las primeras semanas de clase.

La conversación era despreocupada y fluida, y yo estaba orgullosa de sentirme tan relajada. O al menos así fue hasta que Phil me pidió que lo acompañara dentro para escoger una botella de vino.

—Ya sabes que eres como una hija para mí —me recordó en cuanto estuvimos en la luminosa y espaciosa cocina, mirando la piscina a través del enorme ventanal.

—Claro —respondí muy risueña. Pero capté algo en su mirada y fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él negó con la cabeza, fue un movimiento casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, la repentina seriedad de su mirada sugería algo bien distinto.

—Solo espero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Que te protegeré de lo que sea y de quien sea.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y el labio superior se me cubrió de gotas de sudor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me invadieron temibles imágenes de navajas, visualicé un fuerte ataque que acababa en violación. ¡Oh, Dios, no! Seguro que…

—No. —Phil habló con la misma fuerza con la que me apretaba la muñeca—. No —repitió, esta vez más tranquilo—. No me refiero a eso. No tiene nada que ver.

Poco a poco, mi miedo fue mitigándose.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa?

—He visto cómo los miras, Bella.

—¿Cómo los miro? —No entendía nada, de verdad.

Pasado un rato caí en la cuenta y me puse colorada.

—Esos chicos siempre te cuidarán —afirmó, sin dar importancia a mi bochorno—. Te cuidarán aunque les vaya la vida en ello porque eres importante para mí. Pero nunca habrá nada más entre vosotros. Con ninguno de ellos. —Hablaba con más firmeza, había adoptado un tono imperativo y rígido poco habitual en él—. He dicho que te protegería —añadió—, aunque eso suponga protegerte de ti misma.

—No entiendo qué quieres… —empecé a decir, pero él me cortó en seco.

—Esos hombres no te convienen —sentenció con rotundidad. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión muy seria—. Y ellos saben que tú estás fuera de su alcance.

Fui a decir algo, pero me callé; ¿qué narices se suponía que podía responder? La situación era surrealista. Mi primera reacción fue negar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero me venció la curiosidad.

—¿Qué problema hay con ellos? —pregunté.

—Ninguno, ¡maldita sea!

—Entonces ¿a qué ha venido esta conversación?

Dio la espalda al ventanal, se apoyó contra la encimera de granito y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Entrecerró los ojos, y yo me enderecé de forma automática ante su expresión de censura. Apartó la mirada enseguida.

—Son demasiado mayores para ti.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

—¿En serio? ¿Ese es el problema? Papá es trece años mayor que mamá, y nadie dice nada.

Me miró casi con melancolía.

—Renee es especial —respondió.

—¿Y yo no? —Lo preguntaba en broma, claro, aunque también un poco en serio—. Edward solo tiene seis años más que yo, y es el mayor de los tres. Venga ya, tío Phil. ¿Qué pasa de verdad?

En lugar de responder, agarró un sacacorchos de la encimera y fue a abrir las botellas que había escogido para la velada. Me quedé mirándolo en silencio, con impaciencia y curiosidad, mientras él llenaba una copa, daba un sorbo y servía vino en otra. Al ofrecérmela, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de suficiencia. Teóricamente, aún no tenía edad para beber. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con una voz serena y un tanto arrepentido.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste con mi mujer?

La pregunta me pilló tan de sopetón que respondí sin pensarlo.

—Hace años que no te veo con ella. —No había visto ni a su última esposa, ni a ninguna de las otras muchas mujeres que había tenido desde hacía varios años. Me constaba que todas lo habían dejado, pero nunca supe por qué. Y como no tuve relación con ellas, ni siquiera había preguntado.

—Demasiados secretos destruyen una relación —afirmó.

—Yo no tengo secretos. —Aunque sí que tenía.

Phil hizo una pausa, y temí que me hubiera descubierto. Pero entonces asintió con la cabeza como si aprobara lo que yo había dicho.

—Puede que tú no tengas. Pero él sí que tiene. Tiene sus propios secretos y oculta los de otros.

«Él.»

Esa sencilla palabra resonó en mi interior y llegué a marearme un poco. Porque sabía qué significaba. Significaba que no estábamos hablando del trío, sino de Edward. De que yo lo deseaba y Phil lo sabía.

Tragué saliva, avergonzada pero también aliviada, por extraño que pudiera parecer. Phil sí que me conocía, seguramente mejor que nadie, tanto en ese momento como en el futuro. Pero se equivocaba en algo: los secretos no me molestaban. ¿Cómo iban a molestarme si yo misma tenía tantos?

Y así, mientras ahora estaba en el diáfano salón del ático de Phil escuchando a Edward hablar con los asistentes, el fantasma de Phil me llevó, como el señor Scrooge, de regreso al pasado para revivir aquella tarde en su casa. Hasta ese momento no había estado segura de si Edward, al igual que sus mejores amigos, me consideraba una hermana.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Con aquel sermón, Phil no solo pretendía advertirme que me alejara. También había dicho a Edward, Emmet y Jasper que se mantuvieran apartados de mí. Y mientras que a Jasper y a Emmet no les pesaba esa orden, yo había visto el ardor en la mirada de Edward.

Edward me deseaba.

Maldita sea. Edward me deseaba y era demasiado leal a mi tío para romper su promesa.

—Howard Phil era un hombre que amaba a su esposa. —La voz grave y nítida de Edward se extendía por la sala de forma hipnótica—. Durante el breve tiempo que estuvo entre nosotros, no solo aprovechó la vida al máximo, sino que enseñó a otros a hacer lo mismo. Cambió la existencia de muchas personas, muchas de las cuales están aquí esta noche. Y yo lo sé de buena tinta. Soy uno de los afortunados a los que acogió bajo su ala.

Aparté la vista de Edward el tiempo suficiente para observar a los presentes. Estaban tan absortos como yo, hipnotizados tanto por el carisma de Edward como por las palabras que estaba pronunciando. Lo miré —ese hombre que había conseguido una fortuna por sus propios medios siendo tan joven— y comprendí cómo había medrado hasta convertirse en uno de los hombres más influyentes de Chicago. ¡Por el amor de Dios! De haber sido predicador, habría engatusado a millones de fieles.

El único que no parecía impresionado era James. No estaba segura de si seguía molesto por su encontronazo con Edward o si empezaba a darse cuenta de cuánto me atraía el orador. Como en cierto modo esto último me hacía sentir culpable, me acerqué a James y lo tomé de la mano. Pero mi hipocresía me hizo sentir más culpable aún.

—Howard Phil me enseñó a ver el mundo de otra manera. En muchos sentidos me rescató y jamás me dejó tirado. —Edward había mirado a los presentes mientras hablaba, pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la mía—. Estamos hoy aquí para honrar su memoria — prosiguió con un tono de extraña ferocidad—. Su memoria. Su voluntad. Su herencia.

Hizo una pausa y percibí una corriente entre ambos que me dejó sin respiración. Me sorprendió que todas las miradas no se dirigieran hacia nosotros, pues el fuego que ardía entre los dos era evidente. Ahí estaba. Lo sentía y deseaba arder en él. No sé qué diría Edward a continuación. Debió de seguir hablando, porque antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, los presentes alzaron las copas para brindar mientras se enjugaban las lágrimas.

El hechizo que me había cautivado se desvaneció, y me quedé boquiabierta mirando cómo Edward se confundía entre la multitud. Iba estrechando la mano de los asistentes y aceptaba palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro. Era el rey de la sala, sereno y con un dominio absoluto de la situación. Una presencia inalterable en la que los dolientes podían apoyarse. Y no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Entonces se acercó con la mirada firme y tranquila, y una expresión decidida. Yo era consciente solo a medias de la presencia de James, quien aún tenía los dedos entrelazados con los míos. En ese preciso instante, Edward Cullen era todo mi mundo. Deseaba volver a sentir su tacto. Deseaba que me tomase entre sus brazos. Que me murmurase que entendía lo que yo había perdido con la muerte de Phil. Deseaba el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos para consolarme, y que olvidara luego el decoro y me besara de forma tan salvaje e intensa que la tristeza y el lamento quedaran sofocados por la fogosidad de la pasión. Me cabreaba muchísimo que eso no fuera a ocurrir por la promesa que Edward había hecho a un muerto.

No sé muy bien qué intentaba demostrar, pero me volví de golpe y me lancé a los brazos de James.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Lo acallé con un beso que al principio fue algo torpe, pero James debió de creer que yo lo necesitaba. Que la pena me había impulsado a saltarme la etiqueta para entregarme a una desenfrenada demostración de afecto en público. Me posó la mano en la nuca y me devoró la boca. En lo que a besos se refería, James era un maestro. Desde el punto de vista empírico, era el beso perfecto, pero yo no estaba satisfecha. Ni de lejos. No sentía pasión, ni un fuego abrasador. Ni mariposas en el estómago, ni deseo de entregarme. Por el contrario, lo único que consiguió el beso de James fue hacerme más consciente de mi vacío interior. De esa avidez —ese deseo— que no podía saciar por mucho que me esforzara.

«Edward», pensé, y me impresionó la desesperante nostalgia que me evocaban esas dos breves sílabas. Sin saber cómo, todo lo que había reprimido durante esos años se había liberado. La tristeza que me embargaba me había empujado por el precipicio y, por primera vez en la vida, deseé dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen. Estaba fuera de mí. Enloquecida y temeraria. A una chica como yo no le convenía ese estado de ánimo.

Cuando James puso fin al beso y se apartó de mí, yo solo deseaba volver a fundirme en otro beso. Besarlo hasta que yo decidiese terminar. Hasta provocar un fuego, aunque fuese por pura fricción. Porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba liberarme. Necesitaba perderme en él hasta que el fuego de Edward Cullen quedara reducido a cenizas, a una insignificante quemadura en mi corazón. Pero sabía que eso jamás iba a ocurrir.

James me posó una mano en la mejilla y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Cariño, pareces destrozada.

Asentí en silencio. Sí que lo estaba. Sin embargo, no por el motivo que él creía. Eché un vistazo a la sala en busca de Edward. Quería saber qué había visto. Quería que se sintiera tan atrapado y confuso como yo. Pero ni siquiera estaba allí.

—Isabella, querida, esa joven camarera me ha dicho que te encontraría por aquí. Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, a pesar de las circunstancias…

La dulce voz con acento sureño me hizo estremecer y torcí el gesto. Me había refugiado en la cocina —que teóricamente quedaba fuera de los límites para los invitados— con la esperanza de estar al menos un segundo a solas. Por lo visto, no iba a ser posible. Forzando mi sonrisa de hija con padre senador, me aparté de la encimera y saludé a Harry Clearwater, congresista de Alabama o de Mississippi o de algún otro estado que, a juzgar por su acento, no era del Medio Oeste.

—Congresista Clearwater. ¡Qué alegría! —mentí. Amplié más la sonrisa—. No sabía que conociera a mi tío.

Tenía el pelo cano y una sonrisa tan falsa que no llegué a creérmela del todo.

—Tu tío era un hombre asombroso —afirmó—. Muy bien relacionado. Cuando ayer hablé con tu padre y me dijo que no podía venir hoy, decidí acercarme.

—Se lo agradezco —respondí. Clearwater era miembro de la Cámara de Representantes y tenía aspiraciones de llegar al Senado, y aunque mi padre acababa de iniciar su período de seis años en el cargo, había establecido importantes alianzas, incluso con varios políticos que empezaban a barajar su nombre como posible candidato a la vicepresidencia. No hacía falta estudiar ciencias políticas para darse cuenta de que Clearwater estaba más interesado en quedar bien con mi padre que en presentar sus respetos a mi tío.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco años desde la última vez que te vi? Debo decir que te has convertido en una mujercita encantadora.

—Gracias —respondí, tratando de mantener la luminosa sonrisa, aunque se hubiera tensado bastante—. Hace ya casi ocho años —añadí, incapaz de contenerme. La última vez que había visto a Clearwater fue en el funeral de mi hermana, y el recuerdo de ese día impactó de tal forma contra el que estaba viviendo que me sentí helada y vacía. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no perder el decoro, pero me sentía demasiado confusa para seguir de cháchara.

—Bueno… —dije, pero dejé la frase inacabada porque no se me ocurría nada más.

Entonces Edward llegó al rescate.

—¿Congresista Clearwater? —El político se volvió hacia Edward, que estaba en la puerta con una expresión tan oscura, misteriosa y serena como el agua a medianoche—. Hay una joven ahí fuera que lo busca. Parece muy impaciente por hablar con usted.

—¿Ah, sí? —El congresista se animó y se alisó la corbata mientras yo reprimía una sonrisa.

—Melena rubia y larga, vestido negro y corto. —Edward entró en la cocina para situarse a nuestra altura—. Se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando la he dejado.

—Bueno —dijo Clearwater. Se volvió hacia mí—. Querida, ha sido un placer, pero si esa joven es una votante, debo ir a ver qué desea.

—Desde luego —respondí—. Ha sido un placer volver a verle. Gracias por venir.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, me volví hacia Edward.

—Se te da muy bien mentir.

—Por lo visto, no tan bien como yo creía si tú me has descubierto tan fácilmente.

—Será que te conozco demasiado bien —bromeé.

Se quedó mirándome un rato y luego se acercó un solo paso. Me quedé sin respiración y se me aceleró el pulso, y cuando alargó un brazo hacia mí, me sentí paralizada, anticipando una caricia que jamás llegó. El gesto no se dirigía a mí, sino a una botella de vino.

«Idiota, idiota, idiota.» Aunque logré recuperar el aliento.

—¿Demasiado bien? —preguntó mientras llenaba una copa de pinot noir y me la pasaba—. ¿Significa eso que has descubierto todos mis secretos?

Nuestros dedos se rozaron cuando tomé la copa de sus manos, y me estremecí por el chispazo que saltó y que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de las manos hasta la de los pies. Percibí en el brillo de su mirada que se había dado cuenta de mi reacción y quise morirme. Porque no era yo la que conocía sus secretos, sino al contrario. ¡Maldita sea!, me sentía confundida, expuesta y vulnerable.

—¿Secretos? —repetí. Me erguí aún más, decidida a recuperar como fuera el control de la situación—. ¿Como el misterio de por qué casi no me has hablado en toda la noche? ¿De por qué no has querido ni mirarme?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como analizando mis palabras, luego se sirvió una copa y dio un largo, larguísimo sorbo.

—Ahora te estoy mirando.

Tragué saliva. Sí que estaba mirándome, y cómo me miraba. Sus brumosos ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, y percibí la tensión de su cuerpo, como si estuviera conteniendo la inminente descarga de una tormenta. A pesar de que quería conservar la lucidez, bebí un sorbo de mi copa. Sí, necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada esa noche, pero en ese instante necesitaba más el valor.

—Sí que me estás mirando —reconocí—. ¿Qué ves?

—Una mujer hermosa —respondió, y me palpitó el corazón tanto por sus palabras como por el tono con que las dijo—. Una mujer hermosa —repitió— que necesita retroceder y pensar qué narices está haciendo y por qué lo está haciendo.

—¿Perdona? —Su tono había variado solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para acabar con las palpitaciones—. ¿Perdona? —repetí, porque me había desconcertado tanto que no lograba dar con otra palabra.

—Lo has pasado muy mal, Bella —prosiguió—. Te mereces ser feliz.

Empecé a juguetear con la copa entre los dedos mientras intentaba descifrar cuál era el mensaje. ¿Estaba a punto de decirme que él podía hacerme feliz? La idea me provocó un breve escalofrío de esperanza, aunque no me convencía. Pasaba de la calidez a la frialdad y resultaba demasiado confuso. Además, no iba a lograr adivinar de qué estaba hablando a menos que se lo preguntara sin rodeos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz?

Hizo un pequeño gesto de indiferencia levantando un poco el hombro.

—Entiendo por qué sales con Warner —comentó—. Padre político. Novio agente del FBI. Es todo muy lógico. Todo tiene sentido. Eres la hija ideal, esa pieza que encaja en el rompecabezas de la imagen perfecta que compone tu vida.

Me puse muy nerviosa, tenía la garganta seca y me dolía el pecho. Me sentía como un pato en movimiento contra el que Edward había dado en el blanco.

—No es asunto tuyo, pero James es estupendo —respondí con brusquedad, decidida a que no supiera que había dado de lleno con su dura crítica.

—No —respondió Edward. Seguíamos junto a la encimera de la cocina, los dos solos salvo el par de camareros que entraba a rellenar las bandejas. Entonces Edward se me acercó y juraría que oí el crepitar de las moléculas de aire que nos separaban—. Puede que sea estupendo para otra persona. Pero no para ti.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás? —Pretendía parecer indignada, pero no lo conseguí ni de lejos.

—Sé lo suficiente —replicó, acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos—. Sé que necesitas un hombre lo bastante fuerte como para darte seguridad. Un hombre que entienda qué necesitas, en la cama y fuera de ella. —Una sonrisa deliciosamente sexy afloró en sus labios—. Necesitas un hombre que con solo mirarte te ponga cachonda. Y, Bella, también sé que James Warner no es ese hombre.

«Dios mío.» El sudor empezaba a correrme por el cuello. Respiraba con dificultad y se me aceleró el pulso. Tenía plena conciencia de mi cuerpo. Del vello erizado de los brazos. De la sensación irrefrenable y anhelante entre las piernas. Estaba mojada, no me cabía duda. Y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Edward me metiera mano. Me hizo falta una enorme fuerza de voluntad para poder articular palabra, e incluso más para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y si no es James, entonces ¿quién es? —pregunté, aunque la verdadera pregunta era: «¿Eres tú?».

Alargó una mano y me colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja; el suave roce de su dedo sobre la piel estuvo a punto de derretirme por dentro.

—Supongo que es algo que tendrás que averiguar.

**Mi regalo para ustedes doble actualización…**

**Disfruten **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, aunque planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión.

Disfruten

Y no olviden comentar.

**Capítulo 4**

Pasé la hora siguiente dando vueltas por el ático, charlando con los invitados y recordando a Phil. Vi de pasada a Jasper dos veces y a Emmet, una. No vi a Edward ni una sola vez, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Por una parte, me gustaba la forma en que me había mirado. Me gustaba el escalofrío que me provocaba el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Por otra parte, nuestra conversación en la cocina había sido tan surrealista que necesitaba evitarlo hasta que hubiera asimilado lo ocurrido. Además tenía muy claro que no pensaba escuchar otro sermón sobre James. ¡Maldita sea!, Edward tenía toda la razón. James me había acompañado desde el momento en que salí de la cocina. Se había entregado de tal forma al papel de novio compasivo que apenas tuve un instante para mí. Al final recurrí a la excusa de ir al servicio para poder escapar, pero solo quería estar a solas y respirar con calma.

En lugar de ocultarme en algún dormitorio, subí corriendo a la terraza de la azotea. Es mi sitio favorito del ático, al que se accede por una impresionante escalera de caracol situada en el extremo norte del salón. Phil había decorado la terraza con tanto detalle como el interior del piso: las zonas cubiertas y las descubiertas estaban llenas de cómodas sillas y tumbonas, rincones para entregarse a la conversación, y hermosas plantas que daban aspecto de parque a aquel oasis en las alturas. O, cuando menos, de elegante salón de lujo de algún hotel europeo de cinco estrellas.

Mientras la mayoría de invitados estaban descansando en las butacas y tomando una copa en la cocina al aire libre, yo me alejé de la multitud. Me quedé sola entre los diminutos abetos de las macetas situados alrededor de toda la terraza, con las manos pegadas al cristal, ya que eso me protegía un poco contra el impulso de extender los brazos y saltar al vacío, lo cual confirmaba que aunque pudiera parecer humana, en realidad no lo era. Era solo aire y respiración, y deseo de acción, y nada malo podía ocurrirme en el cielo nocturno porque el viento me ayudaría a planear.

—Espero que no estés pensando en saltar.

Irónicamente, eso fue justo lo que hice, porque di un respingo mientras me llevaba una mano a la garganta. Tenía el corazón desbocado, aunque no sabía si era por el sobresalto o por el hombre que se había acercado a mí de forma tan sigilosa. Cogí aire para tranquilizarme, me recompuse y me volví para mirar de frente a Edward.

—Lo estaba pensando —reconocí—. Pero no te preocupes. No tengo tendencias suicidas.

—No —se limitó a responder con una mirada inexpresiva mientras me evaluaba—. Eres demasiado fuerte para eso.

—¡Eso es mentira, joder! —Solté la respuesta sin pensarlo, y me enfadé por haber perdido el control. Todos dijeron lo mismo cuando Marie murió, y sus palabras me rechinaban como uñas arañando una pizarra. «Eres tan fuerte, estás llevándolo todo tan bien…»

Era todo mentira, porque yo no estaba llevándolo bien para nada. Vivía en plan zombi y no lograba reaccionar. Los días eran horribles. Pero las noches eran lo peor; estaba hecha una puta mierda. Me estremecí.

—Sobrevivir no quiere decir que seas fuerte —añadí—. Lo único que significa es que, una vez más, la muerte no te ha escogido a ti. Torcí el gesto porque, en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, supe que había hablado demasiado. «Mierda.» Me volví hacia el cristal, en dirección al mundo. Permanecí en la misma posición cuando noté que se acercaba para situarse a mi lado frente a la barrera cristalina. Por primera vez, que yo recordara, deseé que Edward Cullen se largase.

—Lo siento —dijo. Habló con una voz grave y pausada, y me deleité con su eco en mi cabeza. Pero no me volví. No estaba segura de si lo sentía por mi pérdida o se disculpaba por lo que había dicho; además, si era por lo primero, en realidad no quería saberlo.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté al final, todavía dándole la espalda—. ¿Me has seguido para continuar dándome la brasa por el tío con el que salgo?

—Lo creas o no, no paso tanto tiempo pensando en James Warner.

Me volví con un gesto interrogativo.

—¿Ah, no? Porque en la cocina ha quedado claro que estabas pensando en él.

—No pensaba en James —se limitó a decir—. Estaba pensando en ti.

—¡Vaya! —Tragué saliva mientras saboreaba esa frase pronunciada por sus labios: «Estaba pensando en ti».

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos. Yo no sabía qué decir. Ni tampoco sabía lo que él quería. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, ni qué estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, ni si iba ocurrir algo. Esperé a que él hablara, pero parecía cómodo con el silencio. Se limitaba a estar allí de pie, pero yo me sentía atrapada, como si él me hubiera capturado con su mirada firme y decidida. Presa de la impaciencia, logré componer una frase.

—Te equivocas —afirmé mirándome las uñas para no tener que mirarlo a la cara—. No soy para nada fuerte. —Pensé en las ganas que tenía de olvidar ese día. De las ganas que tenía de que mi tío volviera. De las ganas que tenía de llorar como una loca y de lo mucho que tenía que esforzarme para mantener toda esa tristeza a raya. Sobre todo pensé en la certeza de que no lo lograría. De que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, al final explotaría y todo lo que había reprimido acabaría saltando por los aires.

—Sí que lo eres. Te he observado —respondió con total seguridad—. A lo largo de estos años, quiero decir. Siempre te controlas muchísimo, Bella. Y para eso hace falta tener mucha fuerza.

Deseé de todo corazón que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Sin embargo no lo eran. Durante años había intentado controlarme, pero cuanto más empeño ponía, más piezas se desencajaban. Ahogando un suspiro, me volví de nuevo para mirar el lago Michigan y las barcas, que en ese momento no eran más que diminutos puntos de luz en la distancia.

—Pues a mí me parece que no has observado con mucha atención —respondí.

—Todo lo contrario —replicó con esa voz grave, pausada y tan intensa que acallaba mis reproches incluso antes de expresarlos—. Te he observado muy de cerca. Siempre lo hago cuando algo me importa.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé con un hilillo de voz.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, posó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me levantó la cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos. Con el contacto visual, el calor me recorrió el cuerpo y me pregunté si vería el rastro de una quemadura la próxima vez que me mirase al espejo. Volvió a retirar la mano y sentí ganas de protestar a gritos.

—Confía en lo que te digo, Issy. Lo sé todo sobre el autocontrol.

Tragué saliva. No tenía muy claro de qué estábamos hablando. No sabía por qué narices me había llamado por mi antiguo nombre, aunque, para mi sorpresa, me gustó. Pero me gustó aún más la forma en que me miraba. Podría haberme quedado allí para siempre, con la ciudad y el lago a mis pies, bajo el cielo estrellado y con ese hombre misterioso a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Sus labios empezaron a moverse, y quedé prendada por su preciosa boca.

—Querer liberarse no es una debilidad —afirmó—. El deseo de correr algún riesgo. El placer de sentir la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas.

Parpadeé, incrédula.

—¿Cómo lo has…?

—No digas nada. —Su sonrisa fue parsimoniosa y pausada, e hizo aflorar un hoyuelo en la mejilla que raras veces era visible—. Lo necesitas. Te has estado reprimiendo toda la noche, volviéndote loca. Clausurada en tu dolor. Adelante. Cierra los ojos y da media vuelta.

—Pero yo…

Levantó un poco el dedo y lo posó con delicadeza sobre mis labios.

—No discutas. Solo hazlo.

No me gusta actuar de forma sumisa, pero obedecí. Cerré los ojos, dejé que la oscuridad me envolviera y volví a situarme de cara al cristal. De haber estado mirando, habría visto el cielo nocturno abierto ante mí. Pero solo veía a Edward, que para mí era más real que la vida misma.

—Buena chica.

La melena me llegaba hasta los hombros. Contuve la respiración mientras él me apartaba con delicadeza los espesos rizos y me posaba una mano en la nuca. Su tacto me hizo estremecer y me encogí de vergüenza porque supe que él se había dado cuenta. Movió ligeramente el pulgar y me acarició la piel con suavidad. No pude saber si lo hacía a propósito o si era un movimiento reflejo. En cualquier caso, estaba volviéndome loca, y me mordí el labio inferior dando gracias de que estuviera detrás de mí y no viera esa señal inequívoca de que empezaba a perder la compostura.

Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz ronca.

—Ahora, apoya las manos en el cristal.

Me sentía confusa y un poco nerviosa. Pero también estaba muy caliente, y esperaba que él no intuyera que tenía los pezones erectos ni que percibiera el rubor de mis mejillas en la oscuridad. Antes de poder hacer lo que me había pedido, se colocó detrás de mí, me agarró las manos con las suyas y las puso sobre la mampara. La conexión fue como una potente descarga eléctrica, y me recorrió un calor creciente cuando me entregué al placer de esa sensación de sometimiento.

—¿La sientes, Bella? ¿La contención del cristal? Te detiene. Te contiene. Te mantiene aquí a salvo, a mi lado.

Apenas escuchaba sus palabras. Lo único que percibía era la forma en que su voz me acariciaba, como una lluvia de besos sobre mi cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era la presión de sus manos sobre las mías y el susurro de su aliento sobre mi piel, tan cálido como un rayo de sol en verano.

—¿Y si el cristal cediese? —preguntó con tersura y amabilidad, como si fuera la idea más natural del mundo—. No caerías al vacío, Bella. Planearías.

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza. Edward había logrado captar la atención de mi cuerpo, pero también se había apoderado de mi imaginación.

—Quizá no empujes a propósito el cristal para que ceda, pero si esa barrera se esfumara, lo experimentarías a fondo. Extenderías los brazos, te entregarías a la caída. Inspirarías el aire y sentirías el abrazo del viento, y te elevarías. Porque era eso en lo que estabas pensando, ¿verdad? No en saltar. Ni tampoco en caer…

Lancé un suspiro y me apoyé contra él, con el culo pegado a su entrepierna. La tenía dura, y, Dios mío, yo estaba mojada.

—Deseas volar, Bella —susurró y me rozó con los labios el contorno de la oreja.

Me estremecí; ¡Dios!, si volvía a tocarme, me correría, estallaría en mil pedazos y me fundiría con las estrellas. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarme tal y como estaba, con el calor generado por nuestra conexión incendiándome por dentro, y suplicar en silencio que él jamás se marchara. Que ese momento no acabara jamás.

Colocó las manos sobre mis hombros y fue bajándolas hasta rodear mis costillas. Sus pulgares descansaban sobre mi espalda y las puntas de los otros dedos me rozaron el contorno de los pechos. Me mordí el labio inferior, decidida a no gritar, a no moverme. A no hacer nada que pudiese detenerle, ya que por nada del mundo quería que pusiera fin a aquella maravillosa fantasía.

Edward bajó un poco más las manos y me rodeó por la cintura. No soy especialmente menuda, pero en ese instante me sentí pequeña y frágil, porque supe que él podía partirme en dos. Destruirme hasta lo más profundo y además con suavidad.

—Bella —dijo, y empezó a darme la vuelta.

Cerré los ojos para saborear el momento. Pero antes de poder moverme, antes de poder asimilar la posibilidad de que fuera a besarme, el agudo timbre de mi móvil rompió la magia. Edward apartó las manos, y entonces se escuchó algo más: un gemido.

No me cabe duda de que fue mío.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo a Edward se le demudaba el rostro y adoptaba una expresión gélida e ilegible. Ignoraba cómo habría sido hasta entonces, aunque imaginaba la lujuria en su mirada. Me dio un vuelco el corazón; acabábamos de perder nuestro momento. ¡Maldita sea!, sabía muy bien que jamás lo recuperaríamos.

—Deberías contestar —sugirió él.

—¿Qué?

Miró el diminuto bolso que yo llevaba esa noche porque no tenía bolsillos para guardar el teléfono.

—¡Ah! —Yo ya lo había olvidado—. Es un mensaje. —Busqué el móvil a tientas y miré la pantalla.

—¿James?

—Jacob —respondí a toda prisa, pues no quería que James estuviera presente de ningún modo en aquella conversación—. ¿Te acuerdas? Ese chico que era vecino de mi tío Phil en Kenilworth.

—Seguramente ya no es tan chico —comentó Edward con un tono cargado de celos que hizo estremecer de placer a mi lado más cursi.

—No —respondí como si nada—. Ya no es tan chico.

Seguía concentrada en su expresión, y durante un instante pensé que iba a alargar la mano para tocarme. Que iba a abrazarme contra su cuerpo y pegar sus labios a los míos, y que ese beso nos haría alzar el vuelo por encima del maldito cristal protector. Pero el instante se desvaneció, y él se volvió a mirar el oscuro lago. Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato. Al final, él habló con voz grave y firme.

—Yo también pienso en saltar.

—¿Eres un suicida? —bromeé.

—No. —Se volvió hacia mí y lo que vi en su rostro no fue ardor ni lujuria, sino plena convicción—. Soy un arrogante.

Enarqué las cejas, confundida.

—Soy lo bastante arrogante como para creer que puedo controlar mi propia caída —se explicó.

—Pero no puedes —le advertí, pensando en mi hermana. En mi vida. En mi tío—. Nadie puede.

Su sonrisa era amplia, sexy a rabiar e impregnada de una tristeza infinita. Alargó una mano y me acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

—Mírame.

Lo miré, pero solo le vi alejarse. Me quedé sola en la terraza. Sola, confundida y mortificada. Y rodeada por una veintena de personas que apenas conocía. Todos juntos en aquella azotea de Chicago, precipitándonos al espacio, el tiempo y el universo. Permanecí inmóvil mirando cómo se alejaba Edward. Sin tan siquiera pensar.

A mis espaldas, empezó el espectáculo pirotécnico en el antiguo muelle, y de pronto el cielo nocturno cobró vida gracias al color. Apenas presté atención. El único color que veía era Edward: su tez era lo único que destacaba sobre el fondo gris que me consumía.

Tardé cinco minutos de reloj en darme cuenta de que aún tenía el móvil en la mano. Leí el mensaje y, pese a estar sumida en la más absoluta confusión, sonreí.

«Acabo de aterrizar. ¿Estás bien?»

Tecleé la respuesta:

«Sobreviviendo, creo…»

Entonces dudé. Quise añadir algo más antes de enviarlo. Quería contarle a Jacob lo que acababa de ocurrirme con Edward, de quien me había oído hablar hasta la saciedad desde que teníamos dieciséis años. Quería contarle que veía al fantasma de Phil al doblar todas las esquinas. Hablarle de lo mucho que odiaba la muerte y los funerales, y de cuánto me habría gustado tener la costumbre de salir a correr para calzarme unas Nike y salir pitando. No escribí nada de todo eso, claro. Me limité a darle al botón de enviar.

«Tardo 10 minutos.»

No pude evitar sonreír. Él sí que me conocía bien.

«Todo bien. La gente se marcha.»

«No quiero que estés sola.»

«James me lleva a su casa.»

Pasó un rato antes de que entrara el siguiente mensaje, y entendí por qué. Había pasado demasiadas noches dándole la brasa con mi idea de que James era perfecto en la práctica, y de que yo era una imbécil por plantearme la idea de dejarlo.

«¿Es eso lo que quieres?»

No, claro está. Lo que yo quería era estar con Edward. Su voz en mi oreja. Su mano en mi espalda. Quería regresar a ese lugar en el cielo, y de pronto me asaltó el temor de que Edward fuera el único que podía llevarme hasta allí. Enfadada, aporreé el teclado con un solo dedo. No pensaba enviar mensajitos psicoanalíticos. Ni hablar.

«Tengo que irme. Ya hablamos.»

Puse el teléfono en modo «Silencio» y volví a guardarlo dentro del bolso. Si Jacob me respondía con otro mensaje, prefería no enterarme. Alcé la vista justo a tiempo para ver que James había llegado a la terraza y que estaba mirándome con una expresión de perplejidad. No me sorprendió mucho. Estaba destrozada, por no hablar de lo confundida, insatisfecha y culpable que me sentía por mi placentero, extraño y del todo inesperado encuentro con Edward. Lamentablemente, no me dio tiempo a cambiar de cara antes de que James se fijase bien en mí.

—Pareces cansada —me dijo, sonriendo con amabilidad al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano—. Vámonos.

—¿«Cansada» es un eufemismo para «destrozada»?

—¿Qué puedo decir? No soy de letras.

Reí de corazón.

—Eres un buen hombre, agente Warner —dije—. Te mereces algo más que una ruina como yo.

—¿Y si me gustan las reformas? —Levantó nuestras manos entrelazadas y me besó la punta de los dedos—. Necesitas alejarte de todo esto. Vamos. Ya le he dicho a Paul que iba a sacarte de tapadillo —añadió refiriéndose al mayordomo del tío Phil, omnipresente, aunque rara vez visible—. Él se encargará de despedir al resto de invitados.

Dejé que me arrastrara hasta la salida. Los invitados ya estaban marchándose, y un par de ellos me detuvieron para darme un abrazo y decirme palabras de aliento. Alice se acercó a toda prisa cuando llegábamos al recibidor.

—¿Te vas?

—Por esta noche ya ha tenido bastante —respondió James—. La llevo a mi casa.

—Genial —comentó Alice con un tono insulso, aunque mirándome con una expresión interrogativa. Deseé poder contestarle. Quizá fuese un cliché, pero me habría sentado bien una noche de chicas; pasarla pintándonos las uñas, comiendo helado y hablando de hombres.

—El tiempo lo cura todo —dijo Alice, y luego me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Eso dicen.

—Nos vemos mañana —añadió—. Iremos a comer cupcakes, ¿vale?

—No lo dudes —respondí, porque ¿quién podría rechazar unos cupcakes acompañados de la compasión de su mejor amiga?

No localicé ni a Emmet ni a Jasper, pero como había accedido a que me sacaran de allí cuanto antes, seguí caminando hacia la puerta, suponiendo que los vería en un par de días en el despacho del albacea de mi tío. Todavía me quedaba pasar el trance de la lectura del testamento. Quizá después podría empezar a recuperarme.

Oí a Edward antes de verlo: su inconfundible voz grave, vibrante y tersa como una pluma. Me asaltó el deseo de desviarme del camino. Por desgracia, él estaba justo en la salida.

—Lo entiendo —estaba diciendo—. Pero este no es el lugar apropiado.

—Es que sin la puta licencia para vender bebidas alcohólicas, no conseguiré suficientes beneficios, y no me darán la licencia sin…

En ese momento sí que lo vi y lo miré mientras atajaba a un hombre robusto y con cara de comadreja poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Este no es el momento. Pero te prometo que me encargaré de ello.

—¿De veras?

Percibí un ligero tic muscular en la mejilla de Edward.

—¿Estás dudando de mi palabra?

El tipo con cara de comadreja se mostró aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de haber ofendido a Edward.

—Claro que no. No quería decir que estuvieras…

—No hay problema. —El tono sereno de Edward contrastaba de forma rotunda con el nerviosismo de su interlocutor—. Me deben un par de favores. Ya lo arreglaremos. La comadreja asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradeceré. Sé que lo harás.

Percibí el momento en que Edward fue consciente de mi presencia. Apenas un leve desvío de su mirada, que pasó de la comadreja a mi cara, y luego volvió al punto de partida.

—Mañana —añadió Edward—. Ya hablaremos. —Luego se volvió hacia mí, y así se despidió de forma definitiva de la comadreja, que salió escabulléndose por la puerta, dejando caer los hombros con un gesto de aparente alivio.

—Bella. —Su voz me acarició como una mano fuerte y firme, y sentí que el cuerpo me ardía por el recuerdo de su tacto. Desplazó la mirada con gesto rápido hacia James—. Agente Warner.

—Bonito discurso —comentó James. Tendió la mano para estrechársela—. Eres un hombre muy elocuente.

—En mi profesión es conveniente saber convencer a las personas —respondió Edward.

Por un instante creí que iba a ignorar la mano tendida de James. Pero él también la tendió, y entonces descubrí que tenía los nudillos rojos y en carne viva. Me pareció increíble no haberme dado cuenta antes, y lo achaqué a la falta de visibilidad en la oscuridad. Y al hecho de que solo me había fijado en la proximidad de su cuerpo, en su tacto y en la revolución de mis hormonas.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Un enfrentamiento callejero, señor Cullen? —preguntó James con la intención de bromear, aunque a mí me pareció fuera de lugar.

—De haber sido así —respondió Edward sin inmutarse—, el otro tío estaría bastante jodido.

—Levantó la mano para que la viéramos—. Yo diría que me he defendido bien.

Edward y James se miraron durante un rato; la tensión en el ambiente resultaba de lo más incómoda. La histórica guerra de las Dos Rosas se quedaba en nada comparada con la guerra de los dos machos alfa, y yo tenía la desagradable sensación de ser la causante del conflicto.

—No tiene gracia —espeté—. En serio, Edward, deberías limpiarte la herida. Y, por el amor de Dios, James, ¿se puede ser más idiota?

Me miró de reojo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —dijo Edward—. De verdad. He ayudado a una amiga con una avería en el coche. Se me ha resbalado la mano y el motor todavía estaba muy caliente. Me duele, pero creo que sobreviviré.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —aconsejó James.

—Siempre tengo cuidado —replicó Edward—. Pero las putadas pasan, y ya está.

Tenía razón. La muerte de Phil había sido una de esas putadas. Durante un instante se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los tres. Entonces James me rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Bella ha tenido un día horrible. Nos largamos de aquí.

Esperé a que Edward se despidiera, una diminuta parte de mí deseaba que diera un paso al frente e insistiera en que me quedara en el ático, porque ¿cómo iba a dejarme marchar con James? Pero se quedó ahí plantado.

No quedaba ni rastro —ni una pizca— del hombre tan sensual de la terraza. El hombre cuya voz me había invitado a volar y cuyo tacto había hecho estallar en mi interior tantos colores y destellos como los fuegos artificiales de esa noche.

Me sentía demasiado cansada y desgarrada para intentar entenderlo o pensar siquiera en ello. Me invadía una enorme tristeza.

—¿Te despedirás por mí de Emmet y Jasper?

—Claro —respondió, y aunque fue más amable de lo que esperaba, no dijo que hablaríamos pronto ni que vería a los chicos dentro de unos días. Una vez más, recibí el impacto de la horrible realidad. Phil era nuestro punto de encuentro y, tras su muerte, estaba yendo a la deriva.

Tomé de la mano a James y salí corriendo del ático antes de que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la noche empezaran a brotar. En cuanto estuvimos en el ascensor, James presionó varias veces el botón de la planta baja como si toda prisa para salir de allí fuera poca.

—Al menos la muerte de tu tío tiene eso de positivo —afirmó con un tono enigmático.

—¿Cómo?

—Me refería a que ya no verás más a esos tres.

—Pero ¿qué demonios…? —Mi voz restalló como un látigo, pero me daba igual. En mi opinión, no había nada bueno, repito, nada bueno, derivado de la muerte de Phil, y eso incluía, sobre todo, el hecho de perder a tres hombres que consideraba mis amigos.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir.

—Bien. Porque deberías sentirlo. Y ahora explícame por qué lo has dicho.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella!, no puedo. No debería haber dicho nada.

—No, no deberías haberlo dicho. Pero ya lo has hecho. Y ahora vas a darme una explicación.

—Bella… —Su voz fue apagándose.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con esa investigación de mierda de hace unos años? Sinceramente,

James, has sido muy grosero con ellos al principio de la noche.

—¿Investigación de mierda? ¿Sabes siquiera de qué estamos hablando?

—¿Lo sabes tú? —rebatí. Llevaba solo cuatro años en el FBI. Aquel fiasco del que me había hablado Phil relacionado con sus caballeros tuvo lugar un año antes de que James entrara.

—Burnett sí que lo sabe y me ha contado lo suficiente. Sé que creciste con ellos, pero eso no los convierte en buenos tipos. Se estaban dedicando al contrabando de objetos robados, Bella.

Me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta.

—Eso es una locura. Son hombres de negocios, como lo era mi tío.

—Están metidos en un montón de negocios, eso no voy a discutirlo.

Entrecerré los ojos, irritada por su tono de suficiencia.

—Si lo que dices fuera cierto, estarían entre rejas en lugar de ser las estrellas de Chicago. ¡Venga ya, James! Son tres de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad, por no decir que son los que tienen mayor proyección pública. No están trapicheando en una tienda de empeño demala muerte vendiendo equipos de música robados.

De verdad, ¿a qué estaba jugando James, joder?

—¿Dices que son hombres de negocios? —me preguntó—. No digo que no. Pero no todos sus negocios son legales, y tú lo sabes muy bien, maldita sea.

Iba a responder, pero me mordí la lengua, porque aunque no quisiera reconocer nada de lo que decía James, debía admitir que lo que decía era cierto. Mi padre había participado en la redacción de docenas de proyectos de ley para luchar contra la corrupción y había supervisado casi el mismo número de cuerpos especiales del Estado. Y como no era el típico hombre que desconectara del trabajo al llegar a casa, a mí no se me escapaba algún que otro cometario jugoso. Y algo que sí sabía es que había negocios legales que servían de tapadera para empresas corruptas. Pero ¿los negocios de Edward? ¿Los de Emmet y Jasper?

Quise poner punto y final dando un taconazo, y replicar a James que lo que decía era una ridiculez. Que los negocios de mis tres amigos no tenían nada por lo que el gobierno pudiera inspeccionarlos. Pero seguí con el pie plantado con firmeza en el suelo. Porque una vez que él había arrojado luz sobre ese hecho, percibí señales de alarma.

La más llamativa era el Destiny, por supuesto, el club masculino de lujo que tenían entre los tres, y que había sido la manzana de la discordia entre ellos y mi tío, que opinaba que estaban despilfarrando el dinero y mancillando su buen nombre. Por lo visto, los chicos no estaban de acuerdo o les daba exactamente igual.

Aparte de la excentricidad del club, los chicos tenían el negocio perfecto. Habían creado Twilight Enterprises, una corporación dedicada a la compraventa de otras empresas, cuyo excepcional rendimiento los había catapultado a la condición de multimillonarios.

Tiempo atrás le pedí a Phil que me explicara a qué se dedicaban, y él me hizo un resumen de lo esencial. Básicamente compraban todo tipo de negocios, desde túneles de lavado hasta licorerías, empresas de trabajo temporal y un montón de cosas más. Algunas, como el restaurante de burritos, se las quedaban, contrataban a gestores para los asuntos cotidianos y llevaban el negocio bajo el ala de su corporación. Otras las vendían y obtenían beneficios de los diversos activos y el capital inmobiliario.

En otras palabras, se jugaban el dinero apostando su fortuna a las empresas más prósperas. Y, por lo visto, habían hecho un montón de buenas apuestas. Hasta hacía unos minutos, todo aquello parecía del todo legal. Pero las sospechas de James me habían hecho escuchar expresiones como «objetos robados», «contrabando» y «blanqueo de dinero». ¿Habría estado ciega hasta ese momento? ¿O James estaba portándose como un gilipollas?

Las dos posibilidades me cabreaban, y hablé con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—Si existiera alguna prueba, no habrían desestimado el caso. Fue hace cinco años, James.

Estás alteradísimo por una tontería.

—No es una tontería —replicó—. Y no he dicho que sea la única razón por la que quiero que te mantengas alejada de ellos. Maldita sea, Bella, me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te relaciones con hombres como esos.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y salimos. James se dirigió hacia la salida, pero yo no había acabado de hablar, ni mucho menos. Lo agarré por la manga y tiré de él hasta llevarlo a un pequeño hueco que había junto a la pared donde estaban los buzones.

—No me vas a dejar con la duda —le espeté—. Has dicho que tenías malas noticias, pues explícate.

—Ya sabes que no puedo entrar en detalles, Bella.

—Mierda. —Solté el taco porque leí entre líneas lo que acababa de decir. Las acusaciones de hacía cinco años tal vez hubieran prescrito, pero los caballeros guardianes de Phil seguían en el punto de mira del FBI—. Si son tan corruptos, ¿por qué el FBI o la poli o quien coño sea no les ha echado el guante?

James se limitó a mirarme como si yo fuera demasiado ingenua. En ese sentido, seguramente no se equivocaba.

—Por las pruebas —aclaró—. Por la planificación. Y no pienso seguir hablando más de esto. Ya he hablado más de lo que se puede considerar prudente, pero es porque tú me importas, Bella.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No te gusta que tenga amistad con otros hombres? ¿Te cabrea que estuviera hablando con Edward?

—¿Hablando con él? He visto cómo llorabas en su hombro, Bella.

Intenté replicar que Edward era solo un amigo, pero me pudo la tristeza y no logré pronunciar la frase. James se acercó a mí, acortando la distancia entre los dos, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que a pesar de su físico desgarbado, poseía una fuerza innata.

—No, no me ha gustado. Tampoco me gusta la forma en que te mira. No me fío de él. Además, no quiero que te relaciones ni con él ni con sus amigos. Y, sinceramente, Bella, no creo que a tu tío le gustara.

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron sin respiración. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Phil no quería que estuviera con Edward. ¿Sería ese el motivo? ¿Era Edward peligroso? ¿Lo serían los tres? ¿De verdad eran una panda de delincuentes? Mierda, jamás me había planteado la posibilidad de que esas acusaciones de hacía cinco años fueran ciertas. En tal caso, ¿lo sabía Phil? ¿Se había limitado a obviar el hecho de que los hombres a los que quería como si fueran hijos suyos, sus tres caballeros, dirigieran un negocio fraudulento?

¿O quizá mi tío admirase la ingenua temeridad necesaria para saltarse la ley? ¿Envidiaba la descarga de adrenalina que esos tres recibirían cada vez que sobrepasaban los límites de la legalidad y se salían con la suya? ¿Peligroso? Sí. ¿Crispante? Desde luego. Pero emocionante de la hostia.

Me estremecí y me di cuenta de que James había adoptado una expresión paternalista.

—Ya lo sé —dijo—. Esos tíos dan miedo. Mantente alejada de ellos. De todos ellos.

Asentí en silencio, pero solo porque era la reacción que él esperaba. Mi estremecimiento no había sido provocado por el miedo, sino por la excitación. Por la posibilidad de sentir la anhelada inyección de adrenalina personificada en el hombre que deseaba en mi cama. Un hombre que ya había encendido la mecha de mis sentidos.

No supe analizar ese sentimiento, pero la verdad es que no estaba como para sumergirme en un mar de introspección. Al fin y al cabo, la conclusión seguía siendo la misma. Deseaba a Edward Cullen. Deseaba que me tocara, que me besara. Deseaba que me poseyera entera, que arrasara conmigo.

Joder, deseaba volar.

Sin embargo, eso jamás ocurriría. Quizá no conociera todos los secretos de Edward, aunque estaba segura de su lealtad. Había hecho una promesa al tío Phil, y por nada del mundo la incumpliría. Tal vez yo no entendiera a qué había jugado conmigo en la azotea, pero tenía la absoluta certeza de que no terminaría con Edward Cullen en la cama.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, aunque seguramente era lo mejor. Quizá deseara entregarme a ese arrebato, pero sabía mejor que nadie que mis salvajes instintos tenían afiladas fauces y ya me habían mordido demasiadas veces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

La historia no me pertenece solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer aunque planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión.

Disfruten y no olviden comentar….

**Capítulo 5**

- Espera —dije cuando James iba a bajar de su Prius—. No subamos todavía. Estábamos en el aparcamiento del ático de James, a solo un par de manzanas de Michigan Avenue. Como aparcamiento no estaba mal, aunque tampoco era un lugar acogedor, por eso James me miró con tanta perplejidad.

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó para agarrarme de la mano—. Ha sido un día horrible.

—Sí que lo ha sido —admití—. Por favor, ¿podemos salir?

—¿Fuera?

—Sí, a dar una vuelta en coche… No sé. —Aunque, para ser sincera, si íbamos a limitarnos a conducir hubiera preferido un descapotable y pisar el acelerador a fondo—. O vayamos al Ledge. ¿Sigue abierto a estas horas? —A pesar de estar siempre lleno, el Skydeck del Ledge era mi lugar favorito en la ciudad. Aunque sabía que era tan seguro como estar sobre tierra firme, seguía sintiendo la descarga de adrenalina cuando me veía a ciento tres plantas del suelo sobre una plataforma de cristal, incapaz de asimilar mentalmente cómo era posible no estar cayendo al vacío.

La expresión de James reflejaba preocupación y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

—No —respondí—. Hace días que no estoy bien. —Había estado guardándomelo todo. Interpretando el papel que se suponía que debía interpretar porque era la sobrina doliente. La hija del senador. La cara visible de mi familia en Chicago. Había hecho declaraciones a los medios en dos ocasiones, aunque con el asesoramiento de mi jefe inmediato, el director del departamento de relaciones públicas de Phil, y había insistido en acompañar a su secretaria por los pasillos de Howard Phil Holdings & Acquisitions sin otro propósito que transmitir a los empleados una sensación de continuidad. Un gesto del todo inútil, ya que yo no podría haber dirigido HPH&A aunque me hubiera ido la vida en ello. Con todo, interpreté mi papel y lo bordé. Sin embargo, en ese instante solo necesitaba respirar.

—Tú dime lo que necesitas, solo eso —me pidió James.

—Estoy intentando decírtelo.

Percibí la impaciencia en mi voz y traté de mitigarla. Me recordé que James no me conocía, a pesar de habernos acostado dos veces y contar con la aprobación de mi padre. No sabía lo mucho que había luchado por ser la chica que era en ese momento. No sabía que era la reina del autocontrol. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si yo nunca se lo había dicho? No obstante, tampoco se lo había dicho jamás a Edward. Y, aun así, él me había entendido.

Recordé la sensación que me provocaron sus palabras y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Me había dado cuanto necesitaba en ese único instante. El calor, las palabras, la comprensión. Me había dejado probar un bocado, pero, joder, yo quería el menú completo.

—Oye —dijo James, moviendo nuestras manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—, te escucho.

Intenté calmarme, pues me sentí culpable. Era cierto, sí que me escuchaba. Al menos lo intentaba. Y yo estaba fantaseando con la posibilidad de que pudiera leerme la mente.

—¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que has llegado al límite? —le pregunté—. Como si hubieras estado reprimiéndote tanto que tienes que dejar escapar algo porque, si no lo haces, explotarías y sería mucho peor.

—Una válvula de escape —puntualizó, y la opresión que sentía en el pecho empezó a aligerarse.

—Sí, exacto. —No podía creer que de verdad lo hubiera entendido.

—Cielo —dijo, y me soltó la mano para poder acariciarme la mejilla—. Tú deja que te lleve a casa.

—Es que… —empecé a protestar, pero me callé. Porque ¿no era eso lo que necesitaba? No tenía nada que ver con salir por ahí, ni con descontrolarme. Maldita sea, tenía que ver con renunciar al control.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé el momento en que entraríamos al piso. Él ni siquiera cerraría la puerta antes de poseerme contra la pared, obligándome a poner las manos por encima de la cabeza y pegando su cuerpo con fuerza al mío. Yo cerraría los ojos y dejaría que las sensaciones me recorrieran el cuerpo, mientras él me agarraría por las muñecas con una mano y con la otra me magrearía los pechos. Me arquearía cuando me tocara, pero sin liberarme. Me tendría allí retenida, y solo tomaría lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Perdida en esas sensaciones, flotando en los decadentes brazos de la rendición, abriría los ojos, ansiosa por ver la pasión reflejada en su mirada.

Entonces, no vería la cara de James sino la de Edward.

Lancé un suspiro ahogado y abrí los ojos de verdad. Vi a James escudriñándome, muerto de preocupación.

—¿Bella? Oye, ¿estás bien?

Asentí en silencio.

—Estoy cansada. Solo eso.

—Pues mayor razón para ir a casa.

Volví a asentir. No quería hablar, no quería pensar. La culpa y la tristeza no dejaban de mortificarme, e ignoraba qué hacer para remediarlo.

Cogimos el ascensor en el aparcamiento hasta el estudio de la octava planta, y cuando entramos me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración; aunque no sabía si era porque deseaba que me tocara o porque lo temía. Aunque dio igual, porque lo único que hizo fue volverse y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué te parece si te preparo una taza de té? —me preguntó, después de echar los dos pestillos y poner la cadena.

Me parecía horrible, pero asentí de todos modos. El té me parecía relajante. Me parecía tranquilizante. Pero yo no deseaba tranquilidad. Deseaba que alguien me pusiera las manos encima. Deseaba electricidad. Deseaba ahogarme en una tormenta de relámpagos, aniquilada por la pasión. Deseaba perderme en un placer tan intenso que lo borrara todo hasta convertirme en un lienzo en blanco, hasta hacerme olvidar el horror de los días pasados.

Pero eso… no era eso lo que deseaba.

Es más, no deseaba a James.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—No seas tonta. No hay problema. —Se encaminó hacia la diminuta cocina, pero debió de ver algo en mi mirada, porque se detuvo.

—¿Bella?

¿Habría cambiado todo si me hubiera besado justo en ese momento? ¿Si hubiera detectado el fulgor en su mirada? ¿Me habría perdido en sus caricias, me habría colgado de la droga del sexo? ¿Me habría entregado a él y me habría quedado en su casa?

No lo sé. No lo creo. No dudaba de la bondad de James, pero no era el hombre que deseaba, y yo merecía un campeón, no un medallista de plata. A decir verdad, James también merecía algo mejor.

—Lo siento —repetí—. No debería haber venido esta noche. No debería… —Sacudí la cabeza como si intentara tirar del hilo de mis palabras—. Esta noche estoy hecha polvo. Pero solo quiero estar sola.

—No. —Mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar y alargó la mano para agarrarme por una muñeca—. Estás desconsolada, lo entiendo. Quédate. Yo te cuidaré.

Me estremecí, porque eso era lo que quería. Alguien que cuidara de mí para liberarme y perderme en esa sensación inigualable de entrega. Pero no con té y galletas, ni con un baño caliente de espuma. Con eso no iba a calmarme.

—Ya hablaremos mañana —le prometí, al tiempo que empezaba a marcharme, intentando evitar el contacto con las paredes que amenazaban con aplastarme—. Ahora tengo que irme.

Estaba descorriendo los cerrojos de la puerta cuando me agarró por el codo.

—No pienso permitir que vuelvas allí. Esta noche no. No estando cómo estás. La tristeza lleva a la gente a hacer tonterías. Lo veo muy a menudo.

—Voy a caer rendida —mentí—. Quiero dormir en mi cama. Y no es decisión tuya —añadí cuando vi su intención de discutir—. Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero necesito espacio.

Se quedó ahí plantado, clavándome los dedos en el brazo que el vestido negro de tubo y sin mangas que todavía llevaba puesto dejaba al descubierto.

—James… —percibí el tono de disculpa en mi propia voz, sumado a la súplica.

—Maldita sea… Está bien. —Me soltó y levantó las manos con los dedos separados, y en ese momento lo imaginé hablando con los sospechosos, tratándolos con condescendencia. Diciéndoles que estuvieran tranquilos y que todo iría bien. Tal vez fuera injusto, pero eso acabó de convencerme de que debía marcharme.

—Ahora —dije—. Me marcho ahora.

—Te llevaré en coche.

—No. —Inspiré, al tiempo que intentaba combatir la sensación de pánico que amenazaba con hacerme estallar. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que necesitaba correr, de que necesitaba irme?—. Es solo que… Es que quiero estar sola. Por favor.

Debería haberme gritado llamándome mentirosa, y haberme dicho que me largara de una puta vez. En lugar de eso, su mirada se volvió dulce y asintió en silencio.

—Está bien. Pero pienso llevarte hasta el taxi. Mañana —añadió mientras me acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla—. Mañana hablamos.

El taxi tardó en llegar siete minutos de reloj. Lo sé porque miré la hora siete veces durante ese tiempo. Me movía con impaciencia. Contemplé cómo iba apagándose el barrio. Las luces del Yolk ya estaban apagadas, era uno de mis locales favoritos para desayunar, y con solo mirar en esa dirección me rugieron las tripas. Me di cuenta de que no había comido nada desde la mañana, y tuve que reconocer que el hambre podría haber contribuido a mi mal humor.

Un Volvo plateado con los cristales tintados dobló por McClurg, frenó delante de Fox & Obel, un supermercado de lujo a una manzana de distancia, y se quedó allí con el motor al ralentí. Me fijé porque cuando salgo a la calle siempre estoy muy atenta a lo que me rodea. Sin embargo, como no había nada raro en que un coche esperase junto a la acera, y como James estaba a mi lado, le presté poca atención. Luego, en cuanto el reluciente taxi amarillo dobló por East Grand y se detuvo justo delante de nosotros, lo olvidé por completo.

James me abrió la puerta y yo entré con la sensación de haberme quitado un peso de encima. Se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla y cerró la puerta de manera brusca. Pensaba que ahí se había acabado todo, por eso me sorprendió que asomara por la puerta del copiloto. Contuve la respiración, porque no quería discutir, pero tenía claro que lo haría si planeaba no cumplir su palabra y acompañarme. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue dar al conductor la dirección y pagarle por adelantado la carrera.

—Tengo dinero —le dije.

—Ya está pagado —respondió con firmeza, y como le había rechazado el té, acepté que me pagara el taxi.

En cuanto el conductor se alejó del bordillo, respiré aliviada. James era tierno, sin duda, y yo sabía que se preocupaba sinceramente por mí. Pero no me daba lo que yo necesitaba. Y aunque no tenía muy claro qué era lo que necesitaba, la posibilidad de retomar lo que Edward había empezado en la azotea estaba en mi lista de prioridades.

Coqueteé con la fantasía de plantarme en casa de Edward, echarme en sus brazos y acallar sus protestas con besos. Pero hay una gran distancia entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Además, no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía.

«Joder.»

Estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de moverme. Ya estábamos en Lake Shore Drive, acercándonos al ático, pero no era el lugar adonde quería ir. Quería estar en un lugar tan ruidoso que no me oyera ni pensar. Algún lugar donde pudiera dejar de ser Isabella Swan, la buena chica. La hija del senador. La sobrina del empresario.

«Ya basta.»

Intenté relajarme; me recosté en el asiento, cerré los ojos y disfruté del recorrido. Sabía muy bien que no necesitaba ser esa chica. Necesitaba ser Bella, en lugar de ceder y ser Issy, quien dejaría que su tristeza, su frustración y sus necesidades tomaran las riendas.

En mi favor debo decir que llegué hasta el ático. Pero cuando el taxi se detuvo en la entrada, fui incapaz de bajar. No podía volver a entrar. No mientras me sintiera tan frágil y desorientada.

—Arranque —ordené con brusquedad—. Usted siga conduciendo.

El conductor se quedó mirándome por el retrovisor.

—¿Estás segura, bonita? Porque tu novio ha sido muy insistente, y tengo el billete de cien pavos que lo demuestra. Bufé de forma exagerada por la nariz. Debería haber imaginado que James no solo le daba la dirección.

Saqué otro billete de cien y se lo pasé.

—Arranque —repetí.

Eso hizo. Volvió a incorporarse al tráfico, y entonces vi un Volvo plateado junto al bordillo de la acera de enfrente. ¿Sería el mismo de antes? Me desplacé hacia la ventanilla para verlo mejor, pero la pregunta del taxista para saber adónde nos dirigíamos me distrajo.

—A algún lugar ruidoso —respondí—. Con pista de baile. Y tequila. Y ni una sola persona que conozca.

—Tendrás que ser más específica, bonita.

Saqué el móvil.

—Deme un segundo —respondí, preguntándome cómo narices habría sobrevivido la gente en la Edad Media sin el smartphone.

El Eclipse parecía el mejor entre una variopinta oferta de clubes. Estaba más o menos cerca, justo a las afueras de Wrigleyville, en una zona lo bastante bien iluminada como para llegar con seguridad del taxi a la puerta. Deseaba sentir la descarga de adrenalina, sí, pero no por correr delante de unos matones por callejones oscuros o topar con camellos en esquinas sombrías.

Me metí la tarjeta del conductor en el bolso, por si el club no contaba con el servicio de llamada de taxis.

—Mi amigo también se ha quedado con su tarjeta, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, bonita.

Le enseñé un billete de veinte dólares.

—Esto es para pagarle un mensaje. Si le llama, dígale que me ha dejado en casa, y que la última vez que me ha visto estaba entrando en el vestíbulo.

—No sé si me parece bien, bonita.

Conseguí disimular mi desesperación y saqué otro billete de veinte.

—¿Y ahora le parece mejor?

Me arrancó el billete de los dedos.

—Cielo, ahora ya me siento bien.

Me quedé un rato en la acera para armarme de valor y me sorprendió que el corpulento gorila que dirigía la cola me hiciera un gesto con la mano indicando que me acercase. Para ser sincera, aún me sorprendió más que hubiera cola, siendo miércoles. No había escogido un club de lujo en un barrio de clase alta. Además, cualquier club que aspirase a la popularidad debía ser exclusivo. Por lo visto, ese local tenía una maravillosa oferta de consumiciones los miércoles y música en directo de algunos de los grupos emergentes del momento.

—¿Estás sola, guapa?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Y qué?

El gorila hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar la puerta.

—Entrada libre para las chicas con un culo tan bonito como el tuyo.

Me debatí entre molestarme o agradecérselo, y acabé no haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas. Acepté la invitación y me dirigí al interior mientras las mujeres que seguían esperando — algunas visiblemente solteras— me fulminaban el bonito culo con la mirada. El interior del club era exactamente lo que buscaba. Oscuro, ruidoso y algo sórdido, con una multitud reunida en torno a la barra y una masa de cuerpos en la pista de baile. Llamaba un poco la atención con mi vestido negro de tubo y los tacones de aguja, pero me daba igual.

Quería una copa. Quería música. Y quería dejarme llevar por la música en la pista de baile, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo el cuerpo y dejando volar la imaginación. Quería escapar, joder. Y justo en ese momento, aquel lugar era mi mejor alternativa. Metí tripa y me puse de lado para abrirme paso hacia la barra apretujándome entre la multitud, un recorrido tan traicionero como cruzar Lake Shore Drive en dirección contraria.

Cuando por fin llegué a la pulida aunque pegajosa barra de madera de roble, levanté un dedo para captar la atención del barman, y no tardé en descubrir que, aunque mi bonito culo me hubiera procurado la entrada a ese antro de perdición, las ventajas habían disminuido de forma considerable.

—¡Joder! —blasfemé después de que el barman pasara corriendo por tercera vez delante de mis narices sin dedicarme siquiera una mirada.

Teniendo en cuenta la situación, me había pasado un poco con el taco, y me di cuenta de que no solo estaba molesta por la falta de alcohol, sino furiosa con el mundo. Con mi tío por haber muerto. Con el universo por llevárselo. Con Edward por ponerme caliente, y conmigo misma por fantasear con un hombre al que no podía tener y no debía desear. Y con James por no ser el hombre al que deseaba.

—¡Joder, joder, joder! —repetí, y luego me alejé de la barra. No necesitaba la copa, lo único que necesitaba era la embriaguez. Me abrí paso zigzagueando hasta la pista de baile y me quedé junto a una rubia borracha que estaba a punto de enseñarlo todo por culpa de la ropa que vestía. Estaba bailando con dos tíos, mejor dicho, ellos estaban bailando con ella. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Era evidente que le daba totalmente igual que la miraran.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se empapara de música, acompasé mis agitadas emociones con su rítmico martilleo y me entregué al sonido a medida que iba adentrándome entre la multitud, hasta situarme a solo unos centímetros de un chico con aspecto de matón. Llevaba el pelo rapado y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto uno de los tatuajes de serpiente enroscada a un puñal más impresionantes que había visto en toda mi vida. Me echó el ojo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si ya me conociera, y con deseo. Eso me gustó y me puse a bailar más cerca, con los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza y contoneando las caderas. Iba acercándome, pero sin tocarlo. Provocando y jugando.

Al parecer, el chico quería algo más que una provocación, porque entró al trapo. Olía a alcohol, a tabaco y a lujuria, y aunque yo no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en enrollarme con él, disfrutaba del flirteo mientras bailaba y sentía cómo se me aceleraba el pulso. Estaba disfrutando de sentirme realmente viva. Porque estaba cansada, cansadísima del aturdimiento, joder, y cuando me puso las manos en la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me puse a dar vueltas con la música. No estaba allí con ese chico. Estaba en otro lugar. Con otra persona. Quizá yo misma fuera otra persona. Porque en eso consistía, ¿verdad? Cuando me liberaba, salía de mi cuerpo. Me desprendía de la culpa, del dolor y de los malditos secretos y… ¡lo mandaba todo a la mierda!

Me apretujé contra el cuerpo de mi acompañante con desenfreno.

Se le escapó un ronco gemido de placer, me agarró por el culo, me pegó con fuerza a su entrepierna y noté que estaba empalmado. Inspiré con fuerza y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Vi la lujuria en sus ojos. Vi cómo fruncía los labios. Estaba acercándose más, o para comerme la boca o para susurrarme que nos pirásemos de allí cuanto antes. No deseaba a ese desconocido. Deseaba todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que no podía conseguir, y solo quería salir corriendo.

Pero ¿cómo puede una huir de sí misma?

Me puse nerviosa al imaginar lo que iba a decirme el chico, convencida de que respondería que sí a lo que me propusiera y de que me arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente. Y entonces mi mundo se vino abajo. Me oí gritar cuando alguien apartó de un empujón al matón, y luego oí mi suspiro ahogado de sorpresa al ver quién era el hombre que había tenido la caballerosidad de apartarlo de mí.

Edward.

Me quedé paralizada mientras Edward se acercaba más a mí, hecho un basilisco. Sin embargo, bajo esa ira aparente percibí el fuego de su mirada, que me recorrió el vientre hasta instalarse entre mis muslos. Mierda. Ahí estaba: mi fantasía hecha realidad. Aunque una parte de mí daba saltos de alegría, la otra se preguntaba cuándo narices habría empezado a tener alucinaciones. Porque aquello no podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser posible?

—¿De qué coño vas, colega? —espetó el matón al tiempo que propinaba a Edward un buen empujón en el hombro y se cargaba mi teoría de que todo era un sueño—. ¿Quieres apartarte de mi chica?

Estuve a punto de decir que yo no era su chica, pero la mirada enfurecida de Edward se intensificó y opté por lo más inteligente: me quedé callada.

—Ella no es tu chica —respondió Edward con serenidad—. Y yo no soy tu colega.

El matón entrecerró los ojos y vi cómo cerraba el puño de la mano derecha.

—Tienes que aprender modales, niño bonito.

Edward se quedó mirando el puño ya cerrado y volvió a levantar la vista hacia el tipo.

—Yo de ti me lo pensaría mejor.

—Que te den —repuso el matón, y lanzó un derechazo con la misma rapidez con que pronunció las palabras.

Con un movimiento propio de James Bond, Edward se desplazó a un lado y esquivó el impacto.

—Yo no volvería a intentarlo. —Parecía tranquilo, aunque había algo en su actitud que lo convertía en el mayor hijo de puta de la sala. Y estaría dispuesto a demostrárselo a quien lo cabreara.

El matón había perdido el equilibrio y se tambaleó, mientras miraba a los que bailaban alrededor, que por fin se habían dado cuenta de la trifulca. Se humedeció los labios y percibí que se debatía entre el sentido común y la chulería. Al final, relajó un poco la expresión e hizo una rotación de hombro, como despreocupado.

—Lo que tú digas, tío. De todas formas, la zorra no vale la pena.

Más rápido de lo que yo hubiera creído posible, Edward alargó una mano, agarró al tío por el cuello y se lo acercó a la cara.

—Discúlpate con la señorita —ordenó, con palabras cortantes como el hielo—. Y a lo mejor logras salir de aquí por tu propio pie.

Mientras yo presenciaba la escena, el tipo se quedó blanco del susto, lo que le dio cierta apariencia cadavérica y de medio muerto.

—Claro. Claro. ¡Mierda! No he querido ofenderla. He sido un gilipollas. Lo siento, muñeca.

Con una expresión suplicante, se volvió hacia Edward, quien, con una mirada complacida, lo zarandeó un poco, luego lo soltó y lo obligó a dar media vuelta.

—Date el piro.

En cuanto el matón desapareció entre la maraña de cuerpos, me volví hacia Edward.

—Pero ¿qué coño…?

Él estaba tan tranquilo, como si se encontrara en un salón de actos dando una conferencia.

—Era un gilipollas.

—¿Y? —Bueno, eso no pensaba discutirlo—. Estaba bailando con él, no íbamos a casarnos.

Se acercó a mí, y a pesar de estar cabreada, se me dispararon las pulsaciones.

—Y ahora no harás ni una cosa ni la otra —añadió Edward.

—¡Ah! —Se me escapó, fue más un suspiro que una interjección. Ni siquiera quería decir eso. Lo que quería era preguntar: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué había empujado al chico?

Me había seguido, eso estaba claro. Era demasiado improbable que estuviera en el mismo local por coincidencia. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Se arrepentía de haberme dado plantón en la azotea? ¿Estaba celoso de James? ¿Del matón? ¿O se limitaba a vigilarme? ¿A cuidarme como Phil me había dicho que siempre lo haría?

—Ese tío era peligroso, Bella —afirmó Edward sacándome de la pista de baile—. Además, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y hablé sin pensar.

—A lo mejor me gustan los hombres peligrosos.

Dudó un instante antes de responder, pero aunque hubiera pensado durante un siglo lo que iba a decir, no podría haberme herido más.

—Pues a lo mejor no deberían gustarte.

Lancé un manotazo con la intención de darle una bofetada. No lo conseguí. Me agarró por la muñeca y me acercó a él hasta que estuvimos a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia. El calor de nuestros cuerpos era tan intenso que temí arder por combustión espontánea. Me sacaba una cabeza, y estábamos tan cerca que tenía los labios casi pegados a su cuello.

Olía a pecado y, a pesar de lo cabreada que estaba, tuve que reprimir la tentación de sacar la punta de la lengua y probar a qué sabía. Ladeó la cabeza, y su aliento me acarició el contorno de la oreja mientras me susurraba.

—Ya lo entiendo —se limitó a decir.

Me tensé por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes exactamente?

—Que todavía estás llorando su pérdida.

Me quedé helada, me costaba respirar. No sé cómo logré articular palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Algo me acarició el pelo, y aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, imaginé que habían sido sus labios. Durante un instante no respondió, se limitó a sostenerme. El martilleo de la música no podía competir con el palpitar de la sangre en mis oídos. Quería quedarme así para siempre. Perdida en un bosque de sensaciones.

Perdida en sus brazos.

Eso era lo que tanto anhelaba; la razón por la cual había salido esa noche. Ni por el club, ni por la música, ni por el alcohol, sino por aquello. Una vez derrotado el aturdimiento, mis sentidos habían puesto la directa. Sabía que la música y el baile me llevarían hasta ese punto. Que podría meter la mano entre bastidores y atrapar aunque fuera un instante o dos de auténtica realidad, aunque gran parte de ella se me escapara entre los dedos como si hubiera agarrado un puñado de arena.

Sin embargo, jamás habría imaginado aquello. Jamás habría imaginado que podía sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, para saber, con pleno convencimiento, que de verdad estaba viva. Volví a tragar saliva. Parte de mí temía hablar por miedo a romper el hechizo. Pero otra parte de mí quería saber más.

—¿Edward? —conseguí susurrar al final, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que pudiera oírme con tanto barullo—. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—A ti —respondió simplemente y, aunque no podía ser cierto, era lo mejor que podría haberme dicho.

—Lo echo de menos —respondí con la voz rota, como si eso explicase el porqué de mi presencia en ese sórdido lugar en vez de estar hecha un ovillo, tapada con una manta, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente y llorando.

—Ya lo sé —afirmó, y sentí que me recorría un escalofrío porque supe que era sincero. Él sí que lo entendía. No me refiero al aturdimiento. Ni a esas veces en que ya no podía más y tenía que avanzar entre la niebla. Sino a esa noche y a la pena que me embargaba por todo lo que había perdido. Él entendía que estar allí, en ese club, entre esas personas anónimas y con la música retumbándome en la cabeza, apenas mejoraba un poco la situación. Llenaba el abismo de la tristeza y la pérdida. Y lo hacía soportable. Yo no entendía cómo Edward lo entendía, pero el caso es que lo entendía. Todo lo que James no podía ver en mí, Edward sí lo veía.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarle y me topé con esos ojos verdes clavados en mí. «Ojos de león», había pensado antes, y la comparación era incluso más adecuada en ese momento.

Podía percibir peligro. Avidez. Como si quisiera comerme viva.

¡Oh, Dios mío, cuánto deseaba que me devorara!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurré.

—Querías volar. Quería asegurarme de que no te estamparas.

—¿Así que solo has venido a vigilarme? —Le sostuve la mirada, sacando valor de la necesidad que percibí en sus ojos—. ¿O quieres ayudarme a saltar?

Habló con lentitud, midiendo las palabras.

—No es inteligente que la princesa se burle del dragón.

—¿Y quién dice que me estoy burlando de ti?

—Tampoco es muy inteligente provocarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —Hablaba con la respiración entrecortada, llena de ansiedad.

—Los dragones escupen fuego. Y sus heridas dejan cicatrices.

—¿Y si no me importa?

No respondió, pero su mirada se oscureció y supe que él también me deseaba.

—Edward. —No me di cuenta de que había dicho su nombre en voz alta hasta que oí mi propia voz, tersa y grave, suplicante.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No.

La negación fue rotunda, pero no me la tragué. Esa era mi oportunidad. Mi momento de gloria. No debía forzarlo. ¿No me había dicho a mí misma que era una línea que no debía traspasar? ¿Que debía refrenarme? ¿Que no debía jugar esa baza?

¡A la mierda con todo! Cuando lo miré a la cara, supe, sin lugar a dudas, que podría lanzarme al abismo con Edward. Si hubiera dado el salto conmigo, tenía el convencimiento de que él no permitiría que me hiciera daño. Él mismo lo había dicho: sabía cómo mantener el control. Y yo me moría de ganas de perderlo. El miedo, el deseo y una involuntaria timidez me revolvieron las entrañas. Estaba arriesgándolo todo, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que poseerlo. O al menos intentarlo.

—Por favor —me limité a decir.

—Hace años que dejé de hacer tonterías —respondió Edward con un tono firme y decidido—. Siempre acababa metiéndome en líos.

Intenté tranquilizarme. La lógica me indicaba que él tenía razón, que debía recular. Que debía detenerme, irme a casa, contar hasta diez. No actuar en caliente. Pero, en lugar de todo eso, fui un paso más allá.

—¿Y ahora solo te importa el control?

Vi su tic de la mejilla.

—Sí —respondió con parquedad, pero supe que estaba luchando por mantener el tipo.

Percibí su tensión y sentí mi feminidad reafirmada, porque tenía la absoluta certeza de que, si lo presionaba, caería en mis redes. Alargué la mano y posé la palma con delicadeza sobre su torso. Me sentía salvaje. Joder, estaba desatada, y lo irónico era que, en realidad, no había perdido el control.

—Está bien —accedí levantando la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada implacable y encendida—. En ese caso, contrólame.

—Joder, Bella —protestó, y supe que yo había ganado.

—Edward. —Esa única y delicada palabra fue como acercar una cerilla encendida a una mecha de dinamita, y vi cómo prendía el fuego en su interior. Su mano se deslizó hacia mi cintura y me llevó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Me apreté contra él, que ardía tanto que fue un milagro que yo no quedara reducida a cenizas. Noté la dureza de su erección apretada contra mí y estuve a punto de gritar por el simple hecho de saber que me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Fue como si cada vena, cada cabello, cada átomo de mi cuerpo existiera con el único propósito de propagar el placer por todo mi ser. Era una sensación tan intensa que no estaba segura de poder soportar su potencia. Eso era todo cuanto deseaba. Justo lo que había imaginado que sentiría cuando Edward al fin me tocara. Sin embargo, fue tan fugaz, tan intenso y tan abrumador que estaba a punto de explotar. O eso o me desnudaba ahí mismo y lo tiraba al suelo.

Aunque no parecía una idea muy inteligente.

Respirando con dificultad, me aparté de él para aumentar el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Vi la duda dibujada en su rostro, la sombría desaprobación de nuestra unión rota, y antes de que eso pudiera convertirse en arrepentimiento, prudencia o responsabilidad, volví a acercarme a él, apreté mi cuerpo contra su torso y le puse las manos en el culo. Por primera vez me percaté de que se había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba el esmoquin. El hombre que tenía delante llevaba unos sencillos Levi's y una camiseta blanca aún más sencilla, que dejaba a la vista un tatuaje con una especie de enredadera, una rama de hiedra enroscada alrededor de su brazo.

Tenía un aspecto juvenil, de tío bueno que todas habrían querido tirarse, y una vez más me abrumó el hecho de que estuviera allí. Conmigo. Una fantasía novelesca hecha realidad. Sentí el latido desbocado de su corazón y supe que era real. Me contoneé pegada a su cuerpo, moviéndome al ritmo de la música, pero me di cuenta de que Edward no hacía lo mismo.

—Baila conmigo —le supliqué, tirando de él hacia la pista de baile.

Me recorrió con la mirada, y me sentí expuesta y muy deseada.

—Yo no bailo.

—¡Oh! —Sentí una opresión en el pecho y de pronto temí que todo eso, fuera lo que fuese, acabara quedándose en nada.

Entonces afloró en sus labios una sonrisa parsimoniosa y sensual, y deslizó las manos por mi cintura, justo encima de las caderas, y la fricción hizo saltar chispas de electricidad estática entre nosotros.

—Pero tú ya lo haces bastante bien por los dos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Baila para mí, Bella. —Su voz era grave y firme, y el tono imperativo, inconfundible.

Eso era lo que había hecho hasta entonces, pero mis movimientos se volvieron más provocativos, más eróticos. Era muy consciente de la penetrante mirada de Edward, el ardor de sus ojos me abrasaba y me daba seguridad para coquetear con él, para incitarlo, para provocarlo al ritmo de la música. Jamás había sido tan consciente de mi cuerpo ni del efecto que provocaba en un hombre.

Que se jodieran Phil, sus temores y sus prohibiciones. En ese preciso instante me daba todo igual. Ni el mismísimo diablo conseguiría que dejara escapar a Edward Cullen esa noche. Lo necesitaba. Maldita sea, lo necesitaba. Y si su forma de mirarme no me engañaba, él también me necesitaba.

Bailé más pegada a él aún, sintiendo que mis pechos le rozaban el torso, y lo rodeé con un brazo por el cuello. Me puse de puntillas y le pegué los labios al oído.

—Hay muchas formas de bailar —murmuré mientras le ponía la mano que me quedaba libre sobre la entrepierna; sentí su erección, dura como el acero, que luchaba por liberarse de sus tejanos—. Pues bien, Edward, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres bailar conmigo?

**La cosa se está poniendo caliente….**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por sus follows y favorites...**

**Christy Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. **=0P** Disfruten…

No se olviden de comentar…

**Capítulo 6**

Su mirada se ensombreció, y temí haberlo presionado demasiado. Temí que todo cambiara de golpe y que de pronto solo fuéramos dos personas en la pista de baile de un antro de mala muerte, sin ese calor ni ese deseo que nos unía. Entonces me agarró con las dos manos por la nuca y me pegó más a su cuerpo. Lancé un suspiro ahogado, inspirando el perfume de la excitación, tanto la suya como la mía. Inclinó la cabeza y se me puso la piel de gallina cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te lo juro por Dios, Bella, eres como la criptonita: destruyes todas mis defensas. —Se echó hacia atrás y me agarró la cabeza con las manos, al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos entre mi pelo mientras me sujetaba con fuerza para mantenerme inmóvil.

Empecé a jadear, presa de la impaciencia. Separé los labios de forma casi imperceptible e intenté inclinarme, atraída como un imán por la energía de ese hombre. Me agarraba con firmeza, y supe que cualquier ventaja que tuviera sobre Edward Cullen era insignificante. Él podía girar las tornas en cuanto quisiera. Joder, sí que era peligroso. Y en ese momento era mío.

—He hecho un montón de tonterías —confesó—. Pero esta puede ser la peor de todas. Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero él seguía agarrándome con fuerza.

—No me lo creo —dije.

—Sí que lo es. —Deslizó una mano hasta la base de mi cuello y me mantuvo inmóvil mientras me acariciaba con suavidad el labio inferior con el pulgar de la otra mano. De forma automática, abrí la boca y empecé a jadear, estremecida de pies a cabeza. Ya no le ocultaba nada, no quería esconderme. El aire que corría entre nosotros estaba cargado de calor y lujuria, y aunque llevaba un vestido y tacones, jamás me había sentido tan desnuda.

La punta de su dedo pulgar seguía atormentándome el labio. Me metió el dedo en la boca, solo un poco, y aunque una parte de mí, mi rebeldía, quiso actuar como si nada ocurriera, fue imposible no reaccionar. Cerré los labios alrededor del dedo, saboreándolo con la lengua, chupándolo con los labios. Cerré los ojos, solo sentía el peso de los senos y el deseo de mi sexo palpitante. Gemí, me parecía increíble estar tan excitada cuando el único contacto físico que teníamos era su dedo pulgar en mi boca y su mano en mi pelo.

—Si supieras lo que deseo hacerte ahora mismo, saldrías corriendo. —Habló con una voz grave y cortante como un cuchillo; me desgarró por dentro y me dejó abierta en canal. Intenté responder, pero no logré articular ni una palabra. Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, volví a intentarlo y, no sé cómo, conseguí hablar.

—No he salido corriendo.

Su mirada era sombría, apasionada. Sus emociones se debatían en combate. Las sombras se cernían sobre su rostro, lo que le daba una apariencia incluso más peligrosa. Por un momento, no estuve segura de si quería que ganara o perdiera esa batalla contra los sentimientos. Aunque daba igual, porque me agarró con más fuerza por el pelo y me obligó a pegarme a él una milésima de segundo antes de que su boca me devorase los labios. Nos rodeaba una algarabía de gente bailando, riendo y chillando, pero la sangre palpitándome en los oídos me impedía oírlos. Separé los labios, y su lengua penetró en mi boca, reclamándome. Edward sabía a lujuria, como el más refinado de los chocolates o el más intenso de los licores. Me agarré con fuerza a él y hundí los dedos entre las sedosas ondas de su pelo, con mi cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

Me sentía más ligera que el aire y me alegré de que él me sujetara con tanta firmeza porque, de haberme soltado, habría salido flotando hasta el techo. Nuestro beso fue intenso y salvaje, ansioso y provocador. Noté sabor a sangre y no me importó. Quería sentirlo todo, darlo todo. Tomarlo todo. Yo estaba desatada, lo necesitaba todo, hasta el último roce de sus caricias, sus emociones y su ser, porque si paraba o retrocedía, podría acabarse. Aquello podría ser un sueño. Un error. Una fantasía. No lo habría soportado. Él era como una droga, y ahora que lo había probado, sabía que estaría enganchada a él para siempre.

Entonces se apartó de mí, resollando y respirando con dificultad. Lancé un gimoteo de protesta, temiendo que fuera el fin. Pero mi miedo se disipó cuando lo miré a los ojos. No íbamos a parar. A juzgar por el fuego que vi arder en sus ojos, supe que nunca pararíamos. Durante una sobrecogedora eternidad nos limitamos a mirarnos el uno al otro, y yo me imaginé ahogándome en él, perdida en sus pupilas. Nos uniríamos y nos fundiríamos para siempre, sin esa sensación no podría seguir viviendo. Me latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que todos percibían cómo me temblaba el vestido al ritmo de las pulsaciones. Quería suplicarle que volviera a tocarme, que volviera a besarme, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería que dejara de mirarme porque, ante su mirada, me sentía más viva, real y fuerte de lo que me había sentido en años.

No sé si estuvimos así durante horas o segundos. No oía la música, ni veía a la multitud. Solo sentía la mirada de Edward, que me deseaba con fervor. Fue él quien puso fin a ese instante; me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí con impaciencia por la pista de baile. Yo lo seguí de buena gana, y recorrimos un oscuro almacén hasta la salida de emergencia, que estaba entreabierta. Él abrió la puerta de una patada, y me arrastró a un callejón de iluminación tenue. Me asaltó el hedor a cerveza rancia y a patatas fritas, pero me dio igual. Lo mismo me daba que fuera un callejón como un hotel de cinco estrellas. Lo único que deseaba era estar con ese hombre. En ese momento. Lo único que quería era entregarme a él.

Recordé mi frustración con James, pero eso no era problema con Edward. Él tomaba lo que deseaba y me daba lo que yo necesitaba. Poder, control, intensidad. Con un solo movimiento me puso contra la pared del callejón y me encerró entre sus brazos.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Eres preciosa!

—Edward. —Fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar. El único sonido que logré emitir y rescatar de entre el nudo de emociones que se me formaba en la garganta.

—¿Tienes idea del tiempo que hace que yo…?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté cuando dejó la frase a medias. Mi pregunta fue un susurro, una súplica. Maldita sea, fue una plegaria.

—Lo siento —respondió, y entonces el miedo se apoderó de mí y me paralizó—. Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo.

Alargué una mano y lo agarré por la camiseta, pues me negaba a dejar que se marchase. Pero me di cuenta de que no iba a marcharse y de que la disculpa no iba dirigida a mí. O tal vez sí. Me dio igual, porque tanto daba lo que hubiera dicho o lo que estuviera pensando, pues no tenía ninguna relación con que fuese a marcharse. Lo deduje por la forma tan rápida e intensa en que su boca buscó la mía, por la forma en que me clavó la rodilla entre las piernas. Por la forma en que su proximidad condensaba el aire que nos separaba, calentándolo y licuándolo, cargándolo de sensualidad y seguridad.

Dejó de besarme el tiempo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. La pasión se los oscurecía. Los míos estaban abiertos de par en par de asombro y emoción. Pensé en decir algo, aunque no sabía qué. Él negó con la cabeza y me acarició los labios con un suave beso.

—No hables. Ni siquiera pienses.

Sacudí la cabeza, luego asentí y volví a negar en silencio. ¿Que no pensara? ¡Si no podía pensar! Ni mucho menos cuando sus labios me rozaban la sien y su mano se acercaba a mi pecho. Lo único que hice fue lanzar un suspiro ahogado.

Su pulgar me acarició el pezón, que estaba erecto por debajo del sujetador. ¿En qué narices estaría pensando? Debería haberlo quemado. Tendría que haberme puesto uno de raso. O no habérmelo puesto.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —murmuró, y estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada por la sintonía de nuestros pensamientos. Pero ese estallido cómico se esfumó enseguida tras la estela de las palabras que pronunció a continuación.

Su tersa voz masculina me dijo que quería tocarme, que quería clavarme los dientes en los pezones, levantarme la falda y bajarme las bragas para poder meterme los dedos y acariciarme el clítoris. En mi interior ya no bullía la risa, sino lava fundida. Caliente. Espesa. Quería sumergirme en ella. Fundirme en sus caricias. Dejar que me llevara a donde quisiera.

Suspiré de placer y contoneé las caderas en respuesta a sus palabras. Arqueé la espalda para exigir más caricias. Más de él.

—Edward —repetí, pero esta vez no dije su nombre, sino que era una súplica. Mejor dicho, una exigencia.

Me enredó los dedos en el pelo y me tiró del cabello, obligándome a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirarlo a la cara. Me sentía embriagada y aturdida, sobre todo cuando vi el fondo de sus intensos ojos grises, empañados por la lujuria.

—Bella —dijo con un tono inexpresivo y casi triste. Observé que la pasión desaparecía de su mirada y era sustituida por ferocidad y dureza. Antes de tener tiempo de procesar su cambio de actitud, me soltó el pelo y dio un palmetazo contra la pared de ladrillo que estaba justo detrás de mí. Di un respingo, sorprendida y confusa por esa transformación—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó. Luego añadió con más amabilidad—: ¡Dios, soy un gilipollas!

Sacudí la cabeza, negando sus palabras y sus actos. No quería que parase y no entendía por qué lo había hecho. No, no era cierto. Sí que lo entendía, pero no quería admitirlo. El mundo que nos rodeaba. Las promesas. Las lealtades. No tenían cabida entre nosotros. No en ese momento. ¿Cómo iban a existir si el fuego que ardía entre ambos lo reduciría a cenizas?

—Cuéntame. —Hablé con una voz grave. Entre resuellos, aunque decidida—. Has dicho que, si supiera lo que deseas, saldría corriendo. Bien, pues cuéntamelo, porque todavía no he salido corriendo.

—¿Que te lo cuente? —repitió con la voz quebrada y temblorosa, como si quisiera reprimirse pero no pudiera—. ¿Qué te cuente cómo deseo desnudarte? ¿Cómo deseo que tus pechos me llenen las manos y pellizcarte los pezones hasta que grites de placer y de dolor?

Me estremecí, tenía los pezones erectos por la promesa de sus palabras.

—¿O debería contarte que me gustaría azotarte el culo con la mano abierta hasta que tengas los cachetes rojos y el sexo húmedo y resbaladizo? —Se inclinó para acercarse más, su voz susurrante me hacía cosquillas en la oreja—. Te deseo desnuda, Bella. Desnuda, atada y mojada para mí. Te quiero con las piernas abiertas y tu cuerpo a mi disposición. Quiero verte. Maldita sea, quiero darme un banquete contigo. Quiero lamerte todo el cuerpo y volverte loca. Quiero que para ti solo existamos yo y el placer que te dé. Y quiero ver cómo te brillan los ojos cuando consiga que te corras.

Yo no paraba de jadear, tenía las bragas empapadas, los muslos húmedos y temblorosos. Sus palabras me impactaron, desde luego. Pero también me pusieron cachonda. Me eché hacia atrás y me separé apenas unos centímetros de Edward, aunque no tenía otra opción. O encontraba apoyo contra la tosca pared de ladrillo o caía desplomada al suelo, porque mi cuerpo no respondía. En cuanto me eché hacia atrás, no obstante, su expresión se entristeció.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy gilipollas.

A pesar de que me había dejado fuera de combate, y de que todos los huesos, los músculos y los tendones de mi cuerpo se habían vuelto como de gelatina, conseguí sacudir mínimamente la cabeza y articular una sola palabra.

—No. —Inspiré para coger fuerzas y repetí con más firmeza—: No. No voy a salir corriendo. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Me humedecí los labios, que se me habían secado de pronto, y bajé la vista al suelo, porque me moría de vergüenza. Pero no lo bastante como para paralizarme. Ni en broma.

Pasaban muchísimos coches al final del callejón y el ritmo de la música se filtraba por las gruesas paredes del club. Pero no nos llegaba ninguno de esos ruidos. El callejón parecía tranquilo y en silencio, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar y todo lo demás —mi existencia, la de Edward, la de todo el maldito universo— estuviera atascado en el limbo hasta que yo volviera a hablar. Enderecé los hombros.

—Todo lo que acabas de decir… yo también… Yo también lo deseo.

Sentí las mejillas tan encendidas que imaginé que estarían reluciendo como neón rojo, y mantuve la mirada gacha, por miedo a que, si la levantaba y lo veía, pudiera arder por combustión espontánea.

—Bella. ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! —Tomó mi cabeza entre las manos, deslizando los dedos entre mi espesa mata de pelo mientras me levantaba la cara para que lo mirase—. Me haces perder el norte. —Había tanta intensidad en su voz que sonó casi dolorosa, y su tono de deseo me hizo estremecer—. Dime que me deseas. Dime que deseas esto. —Sus palabras eran contundentes y apremiantes—. Necesito oír cómo lo dices.

—Te deseo —dije, y me quedé corta en comparación con la complejidad de las emociones que me embargaban.

Durante un instante me sostuvo la mirada, como si estuviera buscando en mi rostro cierta decepción. No me amedrenté. Sabía que en lo que veía en mí, se veía a sí mismo reflejado. Me acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar, la dulzura de su gesto contrastaba con la crudeza de lo que me había dicho que deseaba hacerme. Aunque ese simple gesto hizo que me derritiera por dentro.

Él era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Todo lo que necesitaba. Maldita sea, era más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Y en ese instante supe que haría cualquier cosa por retenerlo a mi lado.

—Te deseo —repetí—. Deseo esto.

—¿Esto? —repitió, y entonces se inclinó para dibujar una hilera de besos suaves como plumas por mi cuello, para ir bajando hasta la clavícula.

Su tacto era más ligero que el aire, y, aun así, retumbaba en mi interior como un constante y rítmico martilleo, cuyo volumen iba in crescendo.

—¿O esto? —Deslizó las manos por mis brazos y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Presionó su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mío mientras su boca buscaba mis labios, su lengua exigía entrar mientras extendía nuestros brazos a ambos lados como si estuviera preparándonos para alzar el vuelo. Me penetró con su beso, explorándome con la lengua, devorándome con los dientes, mordisqueándome los labios. Y mientras tanto iba moviendo con lentitud nuestros brazos hasta colocar los míos justo encima de mi cabeza y desenlazar con suavidad sus dedos de entre mis manos.

—¿O quizá deseas esto? —preguntó mientras me manipulaba para que fuera yo misma la que me agarrara la muñeca por encima de la cabeza.

—Edward, yo…

—No. —Me rozó la oreja con los labios, y habló en voz tan baja que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo—. No digas ni una palabra. No hagas ningún movimiento. Los brazos arriba, las manos juntas. Asiente con la cabeza si me has entendido. —Me humedecí los labios —. Asiente con la cabeza —repitió.

Asentí en silencio, tan hipnotizada por su hechizo que si me hubiera pedido que me desnudara y me abriera de piernas en ese mismo instante, lo habría hecho de buena gana. Así de subyugada me tenía. Sí, vale, era peligroso; pero ese era el peligro que yo deseaba.

—Buena chica —dijo, y acto seguido me acarició los labios con el más terso de sus besos

—. Y creo que ya hemos dado con lo que quieres —añadió, y cerró su mano sobre la mía.

Inspiré jadeante porque tenía razón. Me tenía atrapada; tal vez no en la realidad, sino por la promesa de mi propia obediencia. El resultado era el mismo. Estaba muy caliente, muerta de deseo.

—Esto te gusta —afirmó—. Te has abierto a mí, te has abierto al mundo. Te comportas como una guarra en un callejón donde podría pasar cualquier cosa. —Una vez más se inclinó para susurrarme. Una vez más me impresionó lo bien que me conocía—. Esto te excita, ¿verdad? No saber qué vamos a hacer a continuación. Qué va a pasar. Quién podría aparecer doblando la esquina. No saber si voy a besarte o a follarte. —Hizo una pausa, y las palabras que pronunció a continuación me hicieron gemir—. Te daré una pista, Bella. Voy a hacer las dos cosas.

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo había retirado una mano y había dejado de agarrar la mía, pero sí noté que me pasaba los dedos por el muslo y levantaba poco a poco el dobladillo de la falda mientras subía cada vez más. Gimoteé un poco, pero la mano que todavía me sujetaba lo hacía con fuerza, y él negó con la cabeza. Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible. «No.»

Cerré los ojos y obedecí tanto a esa orden no pronunciada como a mi sobrecogedora necesidad de deleitarme con el éxtasis de ese instante. Me tenía sujeta contra la pared, paralizada con su enorme mano rodeándome ambas muñecas. Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que sentía el calor que desprendía. Y su mano iba subiendo cada vez más hasta mis bragas ya empapadas por completo, hasta mi clítoris palpitante y hasta mi sexo, suave y resbaladizo por la excitación.

La razón me gritaba que debía abrir los ojos y decirle que no. Que debía largarme de allí. Que aquello era una mala idea y que yo era una chica sensata; que me había dicho miles de veces que no debía dejarme llevar y ponerme en plan salvaje. Que aquello no podía acabar bien. Que lo lamentaría por la mañana. Pero entonces no lo lamentaba. Ni muchísimo menos.

Cambié de postura y separé más las piernas; recibí la recompensa de su grave y sensual rugido de aprobación. Poco a poco, su dedo fue recorriendo las costuras de mis bragas, bajándolas por la parte que me cubría el pubis. Gimoteaba mientras él jugaba conmigo sin piedad, su dedo acariciando la seda y la gomita de mi prenda interior, su piel rozando la sensible piel de la cara interior de mis muslos.

—¿Impaciente, cariño? —murmuró.

Yo tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y respiraba de forma entrecortada. «¿Estás loco?» Grité mentalmente. En realidad, apenas pude decir:

—¡Dios, Edward! ¡Por favor!

Separó los dedos para juguetear con la hendidura entre la unión de mis muslos, con caricias ligeras aunque firmes. No llegaba a tocarme la tierna carne oculta bajo la seda ni a acariciarme el clítoris, tenso y deseoso. Me removí para que me soltase las manos, desesperada por acabar lo que él había empezado. Pero él me sujetaba con fuerza, y yo deseé soltar algún taco, exigir que me poseyera, arrodillarme y suplicar. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir jadeando mientras el cuerpo me temblaba; cada nervio, cada sensación sumergida entre las piernas era el anticipo de una caricia que parecía decidido a no concederme.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —preguntó mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior.

—Por favor —repetí—. Por favor, lo quiero todo.

Su carcajada grave y satisfecha me inundó, y me hizo cosquillas en la piel con la misma sensualidad que si me hubiera acariciado todo el cuerpo con una pluma.

—Tócame —exigí.

Se inclinó para acercarse más y su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Ya te estoy tocando.

Contoneé las caderas para exigírselo en silencio.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero quiero escuchar cómo lo dices. —Me pasó la lengua por el borde de la oreja, y yo me mordí el labio por miedo a gritar tanto de placer como de frustración.

—Te deseo… —Tragué saliva y volví a intentarlo—. Te deseo dentro de mis bragas.

En honor a la verdad, debo decir que obedeció, y yo suspiré cuando sus dedos me acariciaron la carne tersa, húmeda e hinchada. Tenía el pubis completamente desnudo, pues había descubierto recientemente la depilación brasileña, y la forma en que su dedo se deslizó por mis labios mojados me enloquecía. Sin embargo, no me tocó el clítoris, y mi deseo ardiente, palpitante y creciente no obtuvo el alivio necesario. Volví a contonearme, intentando expresar sin palabras lo que en realidad deseaba.

—Eres de las exigentes, ¿verdad? —preguntó para provocarme.

—Maldita sea, Edward, estás siendo muy malo.

—Quizá. —Pasó el dedo de forma fugaz sobre mi clítoris, y todo mi cuerpo se encendió—. Pero te aseguro que lo estoy disfrutando. —Me penetró con los dedos y yo lancé un suspiro ahogado cuando mis músculos se tensaron a su alrededor, forzándolo a meterlos hasta el fondo

—. Eso es, nena. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Quieres que te follen.

Cerré las manos en un puño y conseguí decir:

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Se rió en voz baja, y aunque a mí también me pareció divertido, ese momento cómico se esfumó por las lentas y rítmicas acometidas de sus manos, que iban penetrándome cada vez más y me dejaban sin respiración, ansiosa y a punto de llegar al clímax.

Cuando retiró la mano, llegué a gemir en voz alta, y cuando me metió entre los labios la punta de un dedo, humedecida por mi flujo, solté un gruñido y me lo tragué entero, cerrando los ojos mientras succionaba y jugueteaba con la lengua, imaginando que tenía su polla en la boca.

—Dios mío, me pones a cien —susurró. Se acercó más y sentí la presión de su erección contra mi vientre, tensa y dura por debajo de la tela vaquera de los pantalones—. Te deseo, Bella. Quiero levantarte la falda y arrancarte esas malditas bragas. Quiero hundirme dentro de ti y mirarte a la cara mientras te corres. No dije nada, solo lo acerqué más a mí y me regodeé con el tenue sonido de su receptivo gruñido.

—Pero aquí no, no en un callejón. —Me sacó el dedo de la boca y yo abrí los ojos de golpe —. Voy a llevarte a casa. Voy a follarte, Bella, pero voy a hacerlo en condiciones. Di que sí, nena.

Asentí en silencio.

—Quiero oírlo.

Como una tonta, volví a asentir en silencio.

—Sí —respondí después de esforzarme por volver a pensar.

—Buena chica. —Me dio un momento para recuperar la habilidad de caminar y luego me llevó hacia la calle donde supuse que había aparcado.

Habíamos dado solo dos pasos hacia la intersección del callejón con la calle principal cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre la acera, seguida por una rápida silueta que reconocí enseguida. Era el matón. Había otro tipo a su lado, alto y delgado, con unos andares tranquilos que indicaban al resto del mundo que podía dar una buena hostia a cualquiera.

Una punzada de pánico —intensa, rápida y gélida— me impactó de pleno. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido aquello? Jamás bajaba la guardia cuando salía, y menos estando en un callejón oscuro. Pero no me había percatado de nada. No había visto nada, no había oído nada, no había percibido nada. Desde el instante en que habíamos salido del club, solo había tenido ojos para Edward. Me había dejado llevar por él, había echado a volar a su lado, y todo se había ido a la mierda. ¡Joder!

—¿Este es el que te ha levantado a tu chica? —preguntó el tío delgado.

—¿Mi chica? Más bien mi putita. —El matón se dirigió a mí—. ¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera que estás haciendo guarrerías en un callejón oscuro con este hijo de puta?

—Que te jodan —espeté. O, al menos, lo intenté. Pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta, atrapadas allí al ver de soslayo el brillo de la navaja que el matón llevaba en la mano. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si unos dedos helados ascendieran por mi columna. Inspiré con fuerza y el aire me supo a agua salada. Cerré los ojos y vi sangre. «Esto no está ocurriendo. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo.»

No me di cuenta de que había retrocedido un paso hasta que sentí la mano de Edward apretando la mía con fuerza, para que no me moviera. Me quedé paralizada, resollando, intentando concentrarme solo en la reconfortante sensación de que me tenía sujeta. Él era el orden de mi caos, la calma de mi tormenta. El miedo podía retenerme con fuerza, pero Edward escapaba de su férreo puño como el aire. Edward dominaba la situación en aquel callejón.

—Creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita —dijo sin inmutarse.

—Que te den.

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió Edward—. Ahora vete cagando leches de aquí. —Habló con un tono implacable, en consonancia con su actitud.

Dio un solo paso hacia ellos, lo que me obligó a hacer lo propio. Me mordí el labio inferior y probé la sangre. Vi que el matón abría la boca, pero no logré entender lo que decía. Aunque sabía que estaba en un callejón oscuro de Chicago, solo veía los pilares de sujeción cubiertos de percebes del muelle. Oía el romper de las olas contra la playa. Sentí que había entrado en una de mis pesadillas y ya no tenía fuerzas para huir de ella.

Entonces el matón arremetió contra nosotros, navaja en ristre, y un grito desgarrador me devolvió a la realidad de golpe. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que había sido yo la que había gritado y de que, en esa brevísima fracción de tiempo, Edward me había soltado la mano, había levantado el brazo y había conseguido desviar la trayectoria de la navaja que se aproximaba.

—¡Mierda, Chris! —gritó el tío delgado mientras Edward le retorcía el brazo a su colega, el matón, hasta colocárselo en la espalda y lograr que soltara el arma blanca.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Chris, pero no se resistió, y desde donde yo estaba vi por qué: teniendo en cuenta cómo lo tenía agarrado Edward, a Chris le hubiera bastado con respirar para acabar con el brazo roto.

—La has cagado de lo lindo, niño bonito —espetó el tío delgado mientras avanzaba con su propia navaja bien sujeta en la mano.

Con uno de esos movimientos dignos de una coreografía de Hollywood, Edward empujó a Chris a un lado, se volvió hacia el tío delgado, apartó el brazo que sostenía la navaja con una patada y posó la punta del arma en la base del cogote del tío delgado. Chris blasfemó, se largó corriendo por el callejón y dejó a su colega a merced de Edward. Edward no le dedicó siquiera una mirada, sino que se concentró en el tipo delgado con la navaja que todavía empuñaba en la mano.

—Dame un motivo —dijo Edward—. Dame solo un motivo y te clavo la punta como si fueras mantequilla.

—Que te den.

—Motivo equivocado. —Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que yo viera cómo se producía, Edward tiró del tipo agarrándolo con un puño, con el rostro consumido por la rabia. La hoja de la navaja quedó presionada sobre el cogote del tío delgado. Vi una sola gota de sangre deslizándose por su cuello—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es girar la mano —susurró Edward con un tono tan pausado y amenazante que me daba la sensación de estar oyéndolo dentro de mi cabeza en lugar de pronunciado por sus labios.

El tipo delgado cerró bien los ojos, y la navaja que todavía empuñaba cayó al suelo. Percibí el penetrante hedor a orina y supe que se había meado encima. Oí un ruido sordo, como el gemido de un niño. Al principio pensé que lo emitía el hombre que Edward tenía retenido. Pero me di cuenta de que era yo.

A Edward se le tensaron los músculos, percibí el cambio de expresión en su rostro, la forma en que apaciguó su furia. El modo en que su pecho se elevaba y se hundía mientras me miraba y se tranquilizaba. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, retiró la navaja, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado callada. Esa posibilidad debería haberme aterrorizado, pero no fue así. Se trataba de Edward y, al igual que Phil, habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerme.

—Vete cagando leches de aquí —ordenó Edward con una voz atronadora.

El tipo no perdió ni un segundo. Se fue corriendo por el callejón, y estuvo a punto de tropezarse y caer. Con parsimonia, Edward se acercó al contenedor de basura y tiró la navaja dentro. Luego se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, con paso cauteloso, como si yo fuera un animal herido. No entendí la razón de ese acercamiento vacilante hasta que se acuclilló delante de mí. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que me había dejado caer hasta el suelo y estaba abrazándome las rodillas, que tenía pegadas al pecho.

—Oye —me dijo con el tono más amable que hubiera escuchado jamás—. Todo va bien. Estás bien. —Alargó una mano y me acarició el pelo—. Se han ido. No van a hacerme daño, y los mataría antes de dejar que te pusieran las manos encima.

Asentí en silencio, agradecida por su caricia. Las punzadas de miedo empezaron a suavizarse y transformarse en suaves oleadas de alivio. Alargué una mano para que me ayudara a levantarme, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Te llevaré.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, ya me había colocado los brazos por debajo de las piernas y por detrás de la espalda. Creí que debía oponerme, pero no conseguí expresarlo. En lugar de quejarme, me acurruqué sobre su pecho y permití que su fuerza inmutable aliviara la crudeza de mis recuerdos. Sus ojos verdes me miraron de manera franca y comprensiva.

No tengo ni idea de dónde salió, pero en cuanto emergimos del callejón a la calle principal, el ya conocido Volvo plateado aparcó junto a la acera. Un hombre corpulento de brazos tan gruesos como mis muslos bajó a toda prisa y abrió la puerta trasera para Edward, quien se movió con cautela mientras me colocaba sobre el terso cuero de la tapicería.

—No te vayas —susurré cuando empezaron a regresar las gélidas punzadas de miedo.

—Nunca —respondió al tiempo que se situaba a mi lado. Entonces volví a estar entre sus brazos, a salvo y arropada. Me acurruqué junto a él con los ojos cerrados. Oí que la puerta se cerraba de golpe, luego oí el sonido de la palma de la mano de Edward contra el respaldo del asiento del conductor. Supe que era la señal para marcharnos porque a continuación sentí el movimiento y la potencia del Volvo incorporándose al tráfico.

Edward no decía nada, y yo se lo agradecía. No quería hablar. No quería dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera quería que me consolaran. Lo único que quería era que me abrazara, y eso hizo, acariciándome el brazo con los dedos de forma despreocupada, y aunque noté el roce de sus labios besándome el pelo, no podía estar segura, porque no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

Estaba cansada. Tenía el cuerpo abatido, los músculos laxos. Maldita sea, todo iba demasiado deprisa. Lo único que quería era sentir los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor, y si hubiera sido posible, me habría quedado ahí, cobijada en su abrazo, para siempre.

Perdón por la tardanza. No tengo excusa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, así que no daré ninguna.

Gracias a todos mis lectores silenciosos y por todos sus follows y favorites.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. **=0P** Disfruten…

No se olviden de comentar…

**Capítulo 7**

Pero nada es para siempre.

El motor se había apagado y estábamos aparcados delante del edificio de Phil. Parpadeé adormecida, vi a Tony, el portero, acercándose a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta y Edward bajó con agilidad, luego se volvió hacia mí y se agachó para tenderme la mano.

—Estoy bien. —Inspiré con dificultad y supe que iba a parecer malhumorada, pero no pude evitarlo—. Me has traído al ático.

—He pensado que necesitarías un lugar conocido.

Asentí en silencio, aunque se equivocaba. No necesitaba ningún lugar conocido. Maldita sea, yo era conocida, ¿acaso no era ese precisamente el problema? ¿Querer alejarme lo máximo posible de mí misma? Ya no entendía nada. Solo sabía que hacía años que me sentía perdida. Es decir, hasta esa noche. Hasta que sentí las caricias de Edward y supe que por fin había llegado a casa.

Sin embargo, no pensaba decírselo. Quizá me sintiera desgarrada, herida, vulnerable y un millón de cosas más, pero no iba a cometer la estupidez de echar la bronca a un tío que deseaba que se quedara. Así que fui lista y me quedé callada, mientras Edward me llevaba por el vestíbulo de suelo reluciente hasta la elegante hilera de ascensores.

El ascensor llegó y subimos. Empecé a rebuscar en el bolso la tarjeta para entrar en el ático, pero Edward ya tenía la suya en la mano. No estoy segura de por qué me sorprendió. Su relación con Phil había sido tan cercana como la mía. Incluso más. Durante años, Edward lo había visitado a todas horas, mientras que yo solo había ido a verlo en verano y cuando la carga de trabajo universitario me permitía hacer escapadas a la ciudad.

El silencio fue lo único que nos recibió cuando entramos en el ático, en marcado contraste con el ruidoso murmullo que había llenado aquellas cuatro paredes horas antes, esa misma tarde. Ni siquiera estaba Paul. Aunque era el asistente personal de Phil, vivía en otro piso, justo una planta por debajo del ático, al que podía acceder por una escalera privada de seguridad.

En otras palabras, Edward y yo estábamos solos. Y aunque todavía recordaba con vívida y deliciosa claridad la sensación de tener su cuerpo contra el mío en el callejón, ya no deseaba esa presión de piel contra piel. Deseaba la compañía del hombre y que me dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me condujo hasta el cómodo sofá de piel y me tapó con una suave manta de lana.

—Zapatos fuera —me dijo—. Luego necesito que me cuentes la verdad.

Lo miré con intensidad, pues no estaba muy segura de estar dispuesta a hablar sobre el motivo por el que había perdido los nervios en el callejón.

—¿Chocolate caliente, vino o algo muchísimo más fuerte?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, pues me sorprendió su ofrecimiento.

—Chocolate caliente, por favor. —Entrecerré los ojos—. Pero solo si es del bueno. Al fin y al cabo, tengo mis principios.

Su sonrisa fue despreocupada, aunque percibí el destello del alivio en su mirada. Si yo bromeaba, quizá no estuviera tan abatida como él temía.

—Cariño, siempre te daré lo mejor de lo mejor.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y se me escapó una carcajada.

—Eso es lo que quería oír. —Alargó una mano para alcanzar la mía y me acarició los dedos antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista, todo el peso de la habitación cayó sobre mí. Eso ya lo había vivido antes. Acurrucada bajo una manta. Chocolate caliente. Solo que no era Edward quien estaba en la cocina en esa ocasión, sino mi madre. Y mi padre se encontraba a mi lado, agarrándome una mano con fuerza. Yo tenía la espalda pegada al respaldo del sofá, pero por más que yo esperaba que ocurriera y lo deseara, los cojines se negaban a separarse y tragarme. Los inspectores y los agentes uniformados habían sido amables, sus preguntas, respetuosas, y su tono, pausado, pero eso no había evitado que se me echaran las paredes encima ni que las lágrimas dejasen de brotar.

Y no consiguieron que mi hermana regresara.

—Bella.

La voz de Edward era suave como una pluma, pero aun así me arrancó de forma violenta de mis recuerdos. Volví la cabeza de golpe y lo vi en la puerta, con una taza humeante sujeta con fuerza entre las manos.

—Estoy bien.

Ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera sopesando mis palabras, y le di un punto positivo por no acusarme de mentirosa. Cruzó la sala hasta llegar a mi lado y me pasó la taza. La tomé acariciándole los dedos y posé las manos sobre la cálida cerámica. Nuestras miradas confluyeron, y sentí la descarga de la conexión que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Auténtica, firme e inconfundible.

Aunque en ese momento no era más que una oportunidad desaprovechada.

El fuego que había percibido en su mirada se había enfriado hasta convertirse en afecto y preocupación. Pero yo no quería afecto. Yo quería que el fuego volviera a encenderse, y quería que ardiera con la fuerza necesaria para incendiar mis recuerdos, los de esa noche y los de hacía ocho años.

—Cuéntame —dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba a mi lado en el sofá.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con un cojín en el regazo y tapada a medias con la manta de lana. Su muslo me rozaba la rodilla, y ese punto de contacto era la única parte de mi cuerpo de la que yo era consciente. Era difícil concentrarse en su pregunta, aunque sabía que lo necesitaba. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de mi reticencia habitual, a Edward le diría cosas que no debía contar a nadie. Que quisiera tirármelo no significaba que quisiera confiar en él. Al menos no del todo. No en eso.

Tomé un sorbo de chocolate y lo miré contentísima.

—Le has puesto licor de menta.

—Una vez dijiste que te gustaba.

Parpadeé, atónita. Había pasado una Navidad en casa de Phil con mis padres. Edward, Jasper y Emmet habían ido de visita una noche con los estudiantes del seminario que impartía Phil ese año y unos cuantos vecinos. Mi tío había servido chocolate caliente con licor de menta. Fue la primera vez que yo lo probaba y pensé que si en el cielo había bebidas especiales, esa estaría en la carta, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Te acuerdas?

No apartó la mirada de mi rostro ni un segundo.

—Me acuerdo de muchas cosas.

—¡Vaya! —Bajé la vista, cohibida de pronto, y tomé un largo sorbo, disfrutando al sentir cómo se deslizaba por mi garganta y me calentaba por dentro.

—Bella —dijo él con amabilidad—, ¿quién te hizo daño?

Volví a mirarlo cuando entendí lo que debía de suponer. Suponía que yo había sido la víctima. Que estaba reviviendo alguna agresión del pasado. Me reí, pero no porque me divirtiera.

—Fui yo.

Si mi intención había sido impactarlo, no lo conseguí. Ni se inmutó. No percibí sorpresa alguna en su expresión. Solo compasión.

—Cuéntamelo —me suplicó—. Puedo ayudarte.

—No estoy pidiendo ayuda.

—No, no estás pidiéndola. —Se enredó un mechón de mi pelo en el dedo. Yo esperaba que dijera algo más, pero no pronunció palabra. Se limitó a permanecer sentado hasta que ya no pude soportar la pesadez del silencio.

—Tú no conociste a Mary —respondí, y sonó casi como una acusación.

—No, pero Phil me habló de ella.

—¿Te contó que había muerto? —pregunté, con más rabia de la que pretendía.

—Me contó que era una chica maravillosa a la que quería muchísimo. Que la echaba de menos y que tú también la añorabas. Asentí con la cabeza, luchando contra el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta.

—La echo de menos cada día. —Inspiré para armarme de valor—. ¿Te contó cómo había muerto?

—No. Y nunca se lo preguntamos. Bella —añadió—, te lo pregunto ahora. ¿La atacaron? ¿Fue en un callejón?

Se acercó y me quitó con cuidado la taza de las manos. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo estaba temblando y que el chocolate empezaba a derramarse por los bordes para ir a parar a mi vestido de seda, que se llenó de manchitas húmedas.

—No pasa nada —me tranquilizó Edward, y supe que no se refería al vestido.

—No fue en un callejón —conseguí decir por fin—. La atacaron bajo el muelle. Eran por lo menos tres y llevaban navajas. La arrastraron hasta una furgoneta. La violaron. La apuñalaron. Y tres días más tarde la abandonaron. —Me cayó una lágrima por la mejilla—. No la mataron. Dejaron que muriera desangrada. Murió sola en una cuneta, cerca de Miramar.

—Malditos hijos de puta. —Me decepcionó la serenidad con la que lo dijo, aunque pude percibir la intensidad subyacente—. ¿Quién fue? ¿Averiguaron quién lo hizo?

«Fui yo. Yo lo hice.» Quise gritar la respuesta, porque esa era la verdad, ¿o no? De no haber sido por mí, Mary aún estaría viva, y nada de lo que pudiera decir, desear o suplicar cambiaría ese hecho jamás.

Intenté imaginarme contándole toda la verdad. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda mientras le contaba la historia que solo había compartido con una persona. Y no era mi padre. Ni mi madre. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a la policía. Solo a mi tío Phil, pero él también había muerto, y mi secreto volvía a ser solo mío. Podía imaginarlo, pero no podía contárselo.

—¿Fue una venganza política? ¿Algo contra tu padre?

—No sé quién lo hizo —respondí mirándome las manos, con las que apretujaba la manta en un puño—. Pero la policía dijo que había sido obra de una banda. En aquella época mi padre todavía trabajaba para la legislatura de California, pero no creyeron que el asunto estuviera relacionado con la política. No hubo petición de rescate. Ninguna exigencia. Jamás detuvieron a nadie. Mi padre contrató a un detective privado, pero tampoco sacó nada en limpio.

—¿Estabas con ella?

Negué con la cabeza con la esperanza de que me mirase como si estuviera loca.

—No debería haber salido esta noche —afirmé.

El cambio de tema no pareció extrañarle.

—No hay nada malo en querer desconectar de vez en cuando.

Me pasé la mano por debajo de la nariz y moqueé como si estuviera resfriada; me sentía como una niña y terriblemente perdida.

—¿Incluso cuando alguien sale mal parado?

Se bajó del sofá con lentitud y se arrodilló delante de mí, y luego posó las manos con delicadeza sobre mis rodillas.

—Nadie ha salido mal parado, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tú has estado a punto.

Torció el gesto, y el hoyuelo de la mejilla afloró de forma fugaz.

—No sé si debo sentirme halagado por tu preocupación u ofendido porque tengas en tan baja estima mis habilidades.

—Halagado —respondí mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

Correspondió el gesto, pero él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se inclinó, recogió mi taza del suelo y volvió a pasármela.

—Bébete el chocolate.

Logré sonreír con ganas y me sentí bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te comportas como si fueras mi canguro.

Enarcó la ceja partida por la cicatriz, lo que le daba un aire sexy y arrogante al mismo tiempo. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me había atrapado con un beso intenso y profundo. Gemí, mi cuerpo se soltó por la avidez y palpitó por el deseo. Solo nos tocábamos por dos partes, los labios y las rodillas, pero el vello de todo el cuerpo se me erizó por la electricidad estática, como si Edward fuera una tormenta eléctrica y a mí me hubiera pillado de improvisto.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que se había acercado, me soltó, se retiró y me dejó mirándolo jadeante.

—No eres una niña, Bella. No estoy seguro de que lo hayas sido alguna vez. Maldita sea, yo nunca he sido un niño.

Como no tenía ni idea de qué responder, permanecí en silencio, sujetando la taza a la altura de la boca y preguntándome si me cosquilleaban los labios por el licor o por el beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se puso de pie y me tendió una mano. Dejé la taza en el suelo, le di la mano y me levanté. Me condujo hasta mi habitación sin mediar palabra. Me volvió de espaldas y, poco a poco, fue bajándome la cremallera del vestido. Cualquier sensación de escalofrío causada por lo ocurrido esa noche o por el violento ataque del pasado desapareció, sofocada por el calor de su proximidad. Me empapé con su calidez, dejando que limara mis asperezas, aunque en mi interior saltaban pequeñas chispas con efervescencia. Con todo, esa simple caricia fue suficiente, tan intensa que me llenó por completo. Me acarició los hombros con suavidad.

—Quítatelo —dijo—. Métete debajo de las mantas.

—Yo…

—No discutas. Hazlo. —Se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación y, aprovechando su ausencia, obedecí: dejé caer el vestido hasta el suelo y se me quedó arrugado a la altura de los tobillos. Dudé un instante, pero me desabroché el sujetador y lo dejé caer también. Todavía llevaba las bragas de seda con encaje, que eran uno de mis muchos caprichos de lencería. Me armé de valor, levanté las mantas y me metí en la cama.

Edward regresó al cabo de un instante con un vaso de agua. Me lo pasó y yo lo tomé. Me lo bebí de un trago, preguntándome si debía entristecerme que su razón para ausentarse de la habitación mientras me desnudaba hubiera sido esa, o sentirme impresionada por su caballerosidad. Me decanté por esto último.

—Gracias —dije.

—Solo es agua —respondió, pero sonrió comprensivo. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento en dirección a la cama—. Ahora duerme.

—Yo… —Me costaba articular palabra—. No quiero estar sola.

Se inclinó y me acarició la frente con suavidad.

—Estaré aquí mismo. —Lo miré mientras se acomodaba en la butaca con estampado floral situada junto al ventanal. Al fondo se entreveía el oscuro lago, salpicado por las luces de los barcos que brillaban como estrellas—. Duerme —repitió, y yo asentí en silencio, consciente de lo mucho que me pesaban los párpados. Me acurruqué bajo las mantas y me quedé frita. Me sentía arropada. Me sentía segura. Me sentía protegida. Al menos, hasta que llegaron las sombras.

El grito fue desgarrador, tan alto, agudo y doloroso que me despertó de golpe. Unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban, inspiré con intensidad, aterrorizada, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que había sido yo la que había gritado.

—Respira, cariño. Estoy contigo. Haz un par de inspiraciones profundas. Estás a salvo. Estás conmigo y estás segura. —La voz de Edward me inundó, cálida y firme, como si por el simple hecho de afirmar que estaba a salvo lo estuviera realmente. Estaba sentada, erguida, aferrada a él. Lo tenía abrazado con las manos cerradas en un puño, apoyadas en su espalda.

La sábana se había caído y estaba arrugada a la altura de mi cintura, y tenía los pechos pegados a su cuerpo. Sus manos, grandes y cálidas, me acariciaban con suavidad la espalda desnuda mientras yo tragaba aire, tratando de liberarme de los tentáculos del miedo, que todavía intentaban atraparme, fríos y amenazantes.

—Estás a salvo —repitió con amabilidad—. Estás bien.

Asentí en silencio, y me di cuenta de que empezaba a creerlo. Estaba despierta. Estaba a salvo. Me sentía arropada por la seguridad de los brazos de Edward. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me tuvo abrazada así. Pero cuando por fin me separé de él, me había transmitido la fuerza suficiente para poder capear el temporal.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté sobre la cama con una pierna doblada por debajo del cuerpo. Acepté el pañuelo de papel que me ofrecía y me soné.

—¿Una pesadilla sobre Mary?

Cerré los ojos para pensarlo en silencio.

—Ha sido como si yo estuviera allí. Esos hombres. La estaban atacando. Llevaban navajas. Se dirigían hacia ella. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. No podía moverme. No estaba allí, no eran de verdad. Pero tenía que mirar. Tenía que mirar, porque no tendría que haber sido ella. Tendría que haber sido yo.

Una vez más empezaron a brotarme las lágrimas y él me acogió entre sus brazos. Sentí que debía apartarme, o hacerme un ovillo, o decirle que me dejara sola un rato mientras recobraba la compostura, pero no lo hice. No tenía fuerzas o, mejor dicho, no tenía ganas.

Porque hasta ese momento había combatido las pesadillas yo sola. Tener a Edward a mi lado, dándome fuerzas y consuelo, era como abrir el regalo más grande la mañana de Navidad. Me acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, aunque percibía la tensión en su tacto.

—Debería haberme largado.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, y me aparté lo justo para poder mirarlo con curiosidad.

—En el callejón —explicó—. Debería haberte llevado de vuelta al interior del club. Debería haberme alejado de esos gilipollas. Haber entrado. Haber llamado a un gorila. Haberme largado de allí. Cualquier cosa para desaparecer. —Me puso una mano en la mejilla—. No lo pensé. Te deseaba, maldita sea, te deseaba tanto… Y no pensé en lo que verías. En lo que pensarías de mí. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—No, ¡por Dios!, Edward, no. Has estado genial. Has estado perfecto.

—No me he sentido perfecto cuando te he visto acurrucada en el asfalto. Ni ahora que te has despertado gritando de una pesadilla.

Percibí la conmoción en su rostro, con un toque de frustración. A él le iba la acción, pero ¿cómo se enfrenta uno al miedo y las pesadillas? Él lo habría hecho. De haber sido posible, estaba convencida de que él habría librado esa batalla por mí, como cualquier caballero de brillante armadura que se preciara. La simple idea hubiera bastado para hacerme sonreír. Pero no sonreí, sino que dije:

—Tengo pesadillas todas las noches. Me persiguen. Tú no has provocado las pesadillas, Edward. De ninguna manera. —Cambié de postura, reaccioné por la necesidad de que él lo entendiera—. Pero lo que has hecho en el callejón… Ojalá alguien como tú hubiera estado junto a Mary esa noche. Alguien que la hubiera protegido. Que hubiera… —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y noté que me caía una lágrima por la mejilla. Edward me la enjugó con la punta del pulgar.

—Acabaría con esos hijos de puta si pudiera. —Habló con tanta tensión que pensé que se le iba a quebrar la voz—. Por lo que le hicieron a tu hermana. Por lo que te quitaron. Y por el miedo que te provoca lo sucedido.

Tragué saliva, deshecha por la rabia que apenas lograba reprimir. Una determinación feroz que resultaba tan cruda y tan primitiva que me cortaba la respiración. Nos miramos fijamente y, por un instante, creí que caería en su abismo interior y que saldríamos dando tumbos de la realidad hasta algún mundo para nosotros. Entonces me abrazó de golpe y supe que aquel, y no otro, era nuestro sitio. Ese universo. Esa existencia. Aunque con Edward a mi lado, tal vez pudiera soportarlo.

—Bella —dijo, y acto seguido tomó mi boca entre sus labios. Su beso fue brusco, en marcado contraste con la ternura de sus caricias. Yo le correspondí, poseída por el deseo.

Intensa. Estaba desesperada por perderme en él, por ir al lugar donde la razón, el recuerdo, el miedo y el arrepentimiento se evaporarían. Por dejarlo todo atrás salvo la realidad de Edward y Bella, del calor y el deseo. Era lo único que deseaba. Con lo que había fantaseado. Ese hombre en mi cama. Su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sus manos sobre mí, su lengua saboreándome.

Estábamos desatados. Enloquecidos. Como si hubiéramos implosionado y nos hubiéramos convertido en supernovas de la pasión. Me agarró con fuerza por la cabeza con una de sus manos para sujetarme mientras nos comíamos a besos. Iba paseando la otra mano por mi espalda, con la palma abierta, y cada centímetro de piel que acariciaba se encendía tras la estela de su tacto, hasta que estuve segura de estar brillando con la misma intensidad que el sol. Me había entregado a él en tantos sentidos que, cuando sentí su mano bajo mi pecho, lancé un suspiro ahogado por el dulce placer de lo inevitable.

—Sí —murmuré—. ¡Oh, por favor, sí!

Sus manos se desplazaron hasta mis hombros, luego descendieron acariciándome los brazos mientras paseaba la mirada por mi cuerpo, lo que me erizó los pezones cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mis senos.

—Dios, Bella, ¿tienes idea de lo…?

No supe qué idea se suponía que debía tener, porque dejó de hablar cuando me tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y me montó a horcajadas. Quedé atrapada debajo de su entrepierna, situada justo sobre la mía. Estaba totalmente desnuda salvo por las bragas, tan mojadas en ese momento que debía de tenerlas pegadas al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Me tenía a su merced, totalmente abierta a él. Podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa. Haberme poseído de la forma que deseara. Yo era suya, hasta lo más hondo, y esa convicción me dejaba sin aliento y me erizaba la piel. Contuve la respiración, porque no sabía qué ocurriría a continuación, sino tan solo que lo deseaba. Deseaba a Edward con todas mis fuerzas.

Sus labios pasaron al ras del contorno de mi oreja, luego descendieron por la tersura de mi cuello; ese contacto ligero como el de una pluma me volvía loca. Poco a poco fue siguiendo la línea de mi clavícula con la punta de la lengua antes de seguir descendiendo. Gruñí con delicioso abandono cuando cerró los labios sobre mi pecho, usando los dientes para juguetear con el pezón mientras me lo chupaba, lanzando disparos de fuego que se proyectaban desde mis senos hasta mi sexo, deseoso y palpitante.

—Edward. —No sé si en realidad llegué a pronunciar su nombre. Fue una súplica, una plegaria. Y mientras su boca ardiente seguía bajando en dirección a mi vientre y su lengua jugueteaba con el ombligo antes de llegar a la costura de las bragas, tuve que reconocer que lo había dicho también en tono de agradecimiento. Quizá acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, pero apenas la recordaba en ese instante. Lo único que sabía era que Edward estaba allí. Lo único que entendía eran sus caricias. Lo único que deseaba era su cuerpo.

—Fuera —ordenó con un gruñido, y sus dedos tiraron del encaje de las bragas. Contoneé las caderas al tiempo que me las arrancaba. No tengo ni idea de si las tiró a un lado o de si acabaron perdidas entre las sábanas.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en la forma en que me apretujaba los muslos, rozándome con los dedos y jugueteando cerca de mi sexo. Me separó las piernas y me abrió aún más al tumbarse sobre mí para lamerme en lo más profundo, hasta el último centímetro de mi hendidura.

Era el primer hombre que me tocaba así desde que me había depilado, y la sensación de su lengua sobre mi carne desnuda estuvo a punto de hacerme enloquecer; esa gloriosa sensación solo era equiparable a la forma juguetona en que su lengua danzaba sobre mi clítoris describiendo delicados y dulces movimientos que me hacían ascender a los cielos. Quería gritar —chillar de placer—, pero no quería que parase, así que me mordí la punta del pulgar hasta que no pude aguantar más. Hasta que esa deliciosa e intensa presión de mi interior fue excesiva para soportarla y tuve que gritar mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y estallaba, para volver a aterrizar entre los brazos de Edward, tal como él me había prometido.

—¡Edward!… ¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward!

—No digas nada. —Subió hasta situarse a mi lado y me acercó a su cuerpo abrazándome por la espalda. Él todavía llevaba los tejanos y la camiseta, pero noté su erección presionándome el culo cuando me pasó un brazo por la cintura para pegarme más a él.

—¿No quieres…?

—Quiero abrazarte. Quiero quedarme dormido con tu sabor en los labios y tu aroma en el cuerpo. Y quiero que te quedes dormida pensando solo en el placer que te acabo de dar. ¿Lo entiendes, nena?

Recordé todo lo que me había dicho en el callejón. Deseaba eso, lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Pero no lo deseaba justo entonces. Lo único que quería era sentirme segura entre sus brazos. Asentí en silencio, y de no haber estado tan cansada, habría sonreído. Una vez más, Edward Cullen entendía lo que yo necesitaba.

—Buena chica. Ahora cierra los ojos. —Su voz era aterciopelada, casi como un arrullo, y obedecí. Me costaba conciliar el sueño, pero con Edward a mi lado noté cómo iba quedándome dormida. Cayendo en el abismo de aquel hombre peligroso.

Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había sentido más segura.

**Perdón por la tardanza. No tengo excusa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, así que no daré ninguna.**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores silenciosos y por todos sus follows y favorites.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. **=0P** Disfruten…

No se olviden de comentar…

**Capítulo 8**

El resto de la noche pasó volando, y me desperté tan fresca y renovada que solté una carcajada. Jamás había dormido sin tener pesadillas. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando se colaban sin que las localizara mi radar, tan fugaces y sigilosas que no las recordaba por la mañana; sabía que habían estado ahí, acechándome como alimañas en la frontera de mi inconsciente. A pesar de todo, estando entre los brazos de Edward, se mantenían alejadas, como si él fuera el centinela que me protegía contra los dragones, cazándolos como hubiera hecho un caballero de brillante armadura.

Poco a poco fui dándome la vuelta, con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, quien aún tenía un brazo por encima de mí. Su expresión era serena y pacífica, pero todavía se apreciaban los sombríos rasgos del hombre que me había protegido en el callejón. Las marcadas facciones de su rostro. La sombra de la barba sin afeitar. La cicatriz que destacaba como un recordatorio de lo que era capaz de hacer. Yo lo había visto, ¿verdad? Si esos hombres hubieran ido más allá —si hubieran intentado hacerme daño —, Edward los habría matado sin pensarlo y sin remordimientos. Para mí era un ángel vengador.

Mi ángel vengador.

Y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar lo que había empezado. Darle el placer que él me había dado. Con sumo cuidado, me acerqué a él y le puse una pierna encima para montarlo a horcajadas con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón. Las mantas cayeron por mi cuerpo y el aire fresco me acarició la espalda y los pechos desnudos. Estaba completamente en cueros, las bragas habían salido volando por la noche como una idea desechada en el último momento.

Me quedé en esa postura un rato, mirándolo a la cara. Sentía todo el volumen de los pechos, tenía los pezones erectos. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y jadeante; deslicé una mano hacia el vientre, luego cerré los ojos y mis dedos se toparon con mi sexo, cálido y húmedo. Inspiré con fuerza al evocar unas escenas del sueño que había tenido. Él había hecho que se desvanecieran las pesadillas, sí. Y los sueños que las habían sustituido eran de un erotismo desenfrenado.

Retiré la mano. Quizá mi cuerpo estuviera al borde de la locura, pero no quería lanzarme sola al vacío. Deseaba a Edward y solo a Edward. Me eché hacia delante doblándome por la cintura y bajé las caderas hasta rozarle la entrepierna. Solo existía ese punto de conexión, pero todos los átomos de mi cuerpo empezaron a reaccionar, girando en espiral, botando y danzando por la gloriosa anticipación. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la cama, a ambos lados de su cabeza. En ese momento estaba tan cerca de él que mis pechos le rozaban la camiseta de algodón, y era tal su dureza que la fricción resultaba casi dolorosa. Jadeaba, y mi cuerpo se consumía de deseo. Posé un tierno beso sobre sus labios y observé cómo parpadeaba. Contuve la respiración y solo exhalé cuando abrió los ojos y me dejó ver la enigmática profundidad nublada de sus ojos verdes.

—Bella—murmuró, y eso me bastó. Salí disparada hacia delante para atraparlo con un beso intenso, rápido y exigente.

Su boca se abrió a la mía, y yo lo saboreé, asimilándolo, paladeándolo. Él interrumpió el beso de pronto, jadeante, y yo me arqueé hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi reflejada en sus pupilas. Mi anhelo y mi deseo. Vi los años de pasión contenida, y en ese instante me sentí totalmente resarcida, al menos hasta que se interpuso una nube negra entre nosotros.

—¡Oh, Dios, Bella! —exclamó y luego apartó la mirada. Entonces mi mundo se hizo añicos.

—Edward —dije, aunque quise suplicar: «Por favor».

Daba igual. Había estado conmigo, ahí mismo, pero se batía en retirada. Presa del pánico, alargué una mano y lo agarré por el cuello de la camiseta para retenerlo.

—Lo deseo —afirmé—. Quiero acabar lo que empezamos anoche. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Todavía no he salido corriendo.

Cruzamos una nueva mirada, pero ya no había pasión. Solo arrepentimiento y resolución.

—Ya sé que no has salido corriendo. —Cerró con suavidad una mano sobre la mía y luego me la soltó—. Pero deberías.

Inspiró con fuerza y se apartó de mí. Me quedé ahí tumbada, como una tonta, mientras él se sentaba al borde de la cama con la espalda recta como una tabla. Tenía los hombros erguidos. Era como un soldado a punto de entrar en combate. Reticente, aunque decidido. Entendía lo que hacía, pero no comprendía el porqué.

—Edward. —Mi voz fue apenas un susurro, por miedo a que un tono más alto pudiera empujarlo hacia la puerta—. Los dos lo deseamos. Yo lo deseo y sé que tú también.

Se levantó y se volvió para mirarme. Yo tiré de la manta para taparme hasta el cuello, pues necesitaba ocultar aunque fuera una parte de mí. Ya le había enseñado demasiado.

—¿No lo deseas? —quise saber, ya que no decía nada. Mi voz tenía un tinte de inseguridad y me maldije por ello. Observé el cambio de expresiones en su rostro como nubes arrastradas por el viento, y el pavor se apoderó de mí—. No me creo que vayas a quedarte ahí de pie y a decirme que me equivoco. Lo he sentido, Edward. Te he sentido.

Su expresión era inmutable, pero sus ojos me parecieron como una tormenta cuando se clavaron en mí.

—He hecho y haré muchas cosas que te parecerían reprochables. Pero jamás, nunca jamás, te mentiré.

Negué con la cabeza, confusa y recelosa.

—Anoche… lo que ocurrió en el callejón. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Fue un error —añadió, y con esa única palabra lo entendí todo.

Al margen de lo que él viera en mí, al margen de lo que deseara, yo había conseguido destruirlo. Quizá él hubiera perdido el control la noche anterior, pero al final yo me había convertido en el cebo para el dragón: en una damisela que necesitaba ser rescatada. Pero Edward Cullen no deseaba una princesa. Nunca la había deseado.

—Un error —repetí, aturdida. Evoqué la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Cómo había conseguido mantener a raya las pesadillas.

Sí, tal vez fuera un error. Porque me sentía más tranquila y estaba segura de no merecerlo.

—Eres una idiota. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me quedé boquiabierta mirando a Jacob mientras me bebía el café a sorbos para intentar amainar la creciente jaqueca.

—Pero ¿qué narices…?

Primero llamé a Alice para compartir unos cupcakes y algo de comprensión, pero ella tenía que sustituir a alguien en la cafetería. Acabé en casa de Jacob, pues supuse que si alguien podía ayudarme era él. Hasta ese momento, no estaba muy impresionada con su técnica.

—Cuando me has dicho que viniera, creía que lo decías para animarme.

—Eso ha sido antes de conocer toda la historia. Y de saber que has dejado que ese tío se largara sin más. Ya te lo he dicho. Eres una idiota.

—¿Que he dejado que se largarse? Pero ¡si ha salido casi corriendo! —Me pasé los dedos por el pelo—. No me desea. Y yo no debería desearlo.

Añadió Tabasco al bloody mary que estaba removiendo y lo deslizó sobre la barra hasta plantármelo delante. Levanté mi taza de café.

—Jaqueca.

—Confía en mí. Esto acabará con ella mucho más rápido que el café.

Puse cara de exasperación. Jacob tenía una fe ciega en los poderes curativos del vodka. Sin embargo, y pese a mis dudas, di un sorbo a la bebida y tuve que reconocer que estaba buenísima.

Estaba sentada junto a la barra de desayuno que había en la isla central de la cocina. Durante los ocho meses que habíamos vivido juntos, ese había sido mi refugio habitual de los fines de semana. No es que se le dé muy bien la cocina, pero Jacob sabe conseguir que cualquier cosa tenga buen sabor. En ese momento estaba revolviendo unos huevos, preparando tortitas de patata rayada y friendo hamburguesas hechas con carne de salchichas de cerdo, y la cocina tenía un olor celestial.

Se movía entre la isla y los fogones con despreocupada eficiencia, vestido con pantalones grises de chándal y una camiseta con el logo del bar John Barleycorn. Estaba guapísimo con esos ojos de mirada profunda y un mechón de pelo cayéndole sobre la frente, aunque no paraba de apartárselo. Su obsesión con salir a correr y montar en bici lo mantenía en forma, y tenía el culo firme y unos bíceps que empequeñecían incluso a la mujer más alta. Sabía cocinar —que para mí es un punto extra en un hombre—, y me constaba que era muy divertido en la cama. Giró en el aire las dos hamburguesas, luego se volvió hacia mí y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Levanté las manos con gesto de inocencia.

—Es que tienes esa mirada. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—No tengo ninguna mirada —protesté.

—Te conozco desde hace siglos. Créeme cuando te digo que sí tienes esa mirada.

—No hay mirada que valga. Pero si la hubiera, sería de confusión.

—¿Y estás confusa por…?

—Me preguntaba cómo te atreves a darme consejos sobre relaciones. Estoy bastante segura de que has salido con todas las mujeres de Chicago, pero, por algún motivo, nunca hay segunda cita.

—Soy muy selectivo —respondió. Dio un salto para sentarse sobre la repisa de granito—. Esto no será uno de esos ejercicios de psicodrama, ¿no? ¿No irás a soltarme que después de estar colada por Edward todos estos años ahora te das cuenta de que en realidad era a mí a quien habías deseado todo este tiempo?

—No te lo tengas tan creído —respondí—. Y me parece que se te están quemando las patatas.

—De eso nada, no se me queman —replicó, pero saltó de la encimera, bajó el fuego y empezó a servir un plato para cada uno.

Quería con locura a Jacob, pero no estaba enamorada de él, ni él tampoco de mí, y nunca lo había estado. Claro que eso no había sido impedimento para que me acostara con él en una ocasión. Él estaba enfadado con su padre. Yo estaba enfadada con el mundo. Le robó las llaves de la Harley a su viejo y salimos disparados por Sheridan Road hasta llegar a Wisconsin. No recordaba cuál de los dos había tomado la iniciativa. Solo sabía que quería echar un polvo, y que necesitaba sentir esa liberación. Es más, quería olvidar a alguien por primera vez. Quería que Edward fuera el primero al que tuviera que olvidar. Porque si lograba poner fin a esa obsesión, quizá lograra poner fin a todo.

No funcionó. Por suerte, nuestro experimento de sexo curativo no había estropeado nuestra amistad. Nos habíamos sentidos violentos durante una semana, más o menos. Una noche nos emborrachamos en la playa y nos confesamos que, aunque había sido divertido y agradable, ninguno de los dos quería repetirlo, y seguimos de la forma en que estábamos antes. Solo que, desde entonces, yo tenía la suerte de poder hablar con él abiertamente de sexo. Teniendo en cuenta su experiencia con las citas y con las chicas desde el punto de vista de un hombre hetero, era una gran ventaja.

—Volvamos a lo de que soy una idiota —dije mientras él colocaba un plato delante de mí

—. Supón que eres un tío…

Ladeó la cabeza, se colocó el paquete y enarcó una ceja.

Puse cara de circunstancias.

—Finge que eres un tío que acaba de plantar a una mujer que le atrae.

—No pienso jugar a eso, Bella. Él no se largó porque tú te murieras de miedo cuando unos gilipollas navajeros os amenazaban. Se largó porque tu puñetero tío lo obligó a hacer una puñetera promesa.

—Pues, ¡joder!, no le importó incumplirla antes de que aparecieran esos gilipollas.

—Estaba pensando con la polla.

—¿Y no estaba pensando igual cuando me lo comió?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Un punto para la señorita.

Me deleité con mi victoria, aunque sabía que era pírrica. Y, para ser sincera, el motivo no importaba mucho. Durante un instante de gloria creí haber conseguido al hombre con el que siempre había fantaseado, y luego todo se fue a la mierda. Sinceramente, debí de haberlo imaginado.

—¿Y sabes una cosa? —preguntó Jacob agitando una espátula en mi dirección—. Si se toma tan en serio lo de cumplir promesas, debería cumplir la que te hizo.

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, lo que debió de reflejarse en mi cara, porque Jacob sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Qué piensas que pasó en la pista de baile? ¿Y en el callejón? Por no hablar de lo que pasó en la cama.

—No basta —murmuré malhumorada.

Levantó su bloody mary como brindando.

—Es verdad, pero lo que iba a decir es que todo eso también era una promesa, ¿no? Estaba prometiéndote pasar un rato de puta madre, y luego va y te deja con las ganas. ¿A las tías os duelen los huevos?

—Sí —me limité a responder.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, pues yo sé que a los tíos sí, y Edward los debe de tener a reventar. Venga ya, ese tío te puso a cien, te tenía ahí, desnuda, y no quiso follarte. ¿Sabes cuánto autocontrol hace falta para soportarlo? Ese tío es el puto Hércules.

Al escuchar eso, me partí de risa. Sabía que ir a su casa era una buena idea. Ya me sentía mejor.

—A lo mejor es que no le atraigo —dije, obligándome a no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Quieres darme pena para que te haga un cumplido.

La sonrisa que intentaba reprimir afloró.

—Te creerás muy listo… No pienso acostarme contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿De qué me sirves si no me cubres de halagos?

—Bien visto. —Engulló el último huevo y bajó de un salto del taburete para rascar lo que quedaba en la sartén y ponérselo en el plato—. Eres una mujer increíble con impresionantes habilidades acrobáticas en la cama. Tienes buen gusto para el cine, un gusto terrible para las golosinas, y preparas unos manhattan deliciosos, gracias a mis maravillosas enseñanzas, por supuesto.

—Gracias —respondí con gentileza—. Y te equivocas en lo de las tiras de regaliz. Pero te quiero de todas formas.

—Es lo que toca. Pero, en cuanto a Edward Cullen… —Se quedó callado, negando con la cabeza y con un gesto de reproche—. Es un gilipollas que no cumple sus promesas.

—No, no lo es —repuse.

Jacob se partió de risa.

—Vaya, hombre. Estás coladita por él.

Suspiré. Porque sí que lo estaba. Totalmente colada por Edward. Jacob dio el último mordisco a su hamburguesa y luego echó un vistazo a mi plato, que casi no había tocado.

—Ya como —dije, y a continuación levanté el tenedor lleno de tortitas de patata y me lo metí en la boca—. ¿Adónde vamos esta semana? —pregunté, pasando de los buenos modales y hablando con la boca llena.

Nuestras escapadas semanales a los museos se habían iniciado en el mes de mayo, el mismo día en que empezamos a vivir juntos, cuando me gradué en Northwestern. Antes de eso, yo vivía en el campus y Jacob había conservado su diminuto cuartucho en la caseta del encargado de jardinería, gracias al trabajo de su padre en la gigantesca urbanización de Kenilworth, a solo unas manzanas del ático de mi tío Phil.

El padre de Jacob, que rara vez abandonaba su mundo de flores, árboles y arbustos, había llegado en tren a la ciudad el día en que nos mudamos al piso. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, asintió en silencio y le dio un abrazo de oso a su hijo. Me consta que se le humedecieron los ojos.

Sentí verdaderos celos. El barrio era seguro y lo bastante pudiente como para acallar las preocupaciones de mis padres, pero habíamos alquilado el piso de una sola habitación más barato que pudimos encontrar. Los dos queríamos pagarlo de nuestro bolsillo, y mi sueldo de principiante en HPH&A no era precisamente para tirar cohetes. El panorama laboral de Jacob no era mucho mejor: era barman y asistente de vuelo. Pero imaginamos que nos las arreglaríamos si yo me quedaba la habitación y Jacob el comedor. Además, la playa de Oak Street estaba a unos minutos en bici.

Mientras que nuestro trato había llenado de orgullo al padre de Jacob, mi padre se mostró muy decepcionado, y me dejó muy claro que me bastaba con pedirlo para que me comprara un ático. Yo no pedí nada. Pops, como al padre de Jacob le gustaba que lo llamaran, nos llevó a desayunar y luego a la línea roja del metro. No hicimos preguntas, nos limitamos a seguirlo hasta llegar a la parada de Roosevelt. Entonces nos acompañó andando hasta el enorme parque del Museum Campus, nos compró un perrito caliente en un puesto ambulante y señaló el Museo de Historia Natural.

—Venid siempre que tengáis el día libre —dijo—. Allí y allí —añadió señalando el acuario —. También al Instituto de Arte, o dad uno de esos paseos en barca en los que ves todos los edificios. Explorad el terreno. Aprended. Veréis el mundo del que formáis parte y en el que vivís. ¿Me habéis entendido? —Golpeteó a Jacob con un dedo en el pecho—. Y eso va por ti por partida doble. Por esa oportunidad que tienes de viajar por todo el país. Por todo el mundo.

—Se sorbió la nariz, luego sacó un pañuelo de tela y se sonó ruidosamente—. Ojalá tu madre pudiera verte.

Jacob me echó una mirada de soslayo; aquello le hacía gracia y le avergonzaba a partes iguales. Pero a mí me gustaba la idea de experimentar el mundo. Sobre todo porque a veces temía haber olvidado cómo se hacía.

En ese momento, Jacob empezó a poner el lavavajillas antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Vamos al acuario.

—¿Y si vamos al Instituto de Arte?

—Ya fuimos la semana pasada.

Me encogí de hombros.

Me miró con impaciencia.

—Si ya sabías adónde querías ir, ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Porque soy muy educada?

—Déjame adivinarlo. Es por las vidrieras.

Lo tomé de la mano y sonreí de felicidad.

—¿Ves lo bien que me conoces?

Sentía por las vidrieras de Chagall lo mismo que sienten algunas personas al ver Notre Dame o la abadía de Westminster. Hay algo en la experiencia de contemplar ese cristal pintado, con esas peculiares imágenes fragmentadas por la separación entre los ventanales, tantas de ellas retratadas en pleno vuelo, que da alas a mi alma. Las descubrí por casualidad un día que me había perdido intentando encontrar la cafetería, y me había quedado ahí plantada, sin hambre ya, contemplando cómo la luz incidía sobre el azul vibrante e intenso.

Sabía que Jacob no entendía mi fascinación. A él le cautivaban los cuadros de Monet, Rembrandt e incluso las imágenes oscuras y melancólicas de Ivan Albright. En su favor debo decir que en esta visita se quedó a mi lado, observándome con la misma intensidad con la que yo observaba las vidrieras.

—Ya sabes que no vas a encontrar una respuesta en el cristal, ¿no? —dijo después de permanecer más de media hora ahí de pie.

—Podría encontrarla —repuse. Me volví para mirarlo—. A lo mejor ya la he encontrado.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Me encogí de hombros, pues no estaba segura de cómo expresar con palabras los pensamientos que me habían rondado mientras estaba ensimismada con mis cavilaciones. El cielo azul. Las imágenes que flotaban surcando la eternidad, elevándose sin caer jamás. La voz de Edward diciéndome que me liberase. Que volara. Y mi propio miedo reteniéndome. Sin embargo, sí que había dado con la respuesta: ¿qué tenía que perder?

—Voy a ir a por todas —dije al final, reduciendo todos mis pensamientos a su más profunda simplicidad.

—Bueno, mírate. Isabella vuelve a ser la que era.

—No seas imbécil.

—No lo soy. De verdad. Me siento orgulloso de ti. El tío te desea. Tú lo deseas desde hace siglos. Así que mueve ficha. Dile que es un idiota por mantener la promesa que le hizo a un muerto. Lo único que hace es castigarte y conseguir que le duelan los huevos. Y si se mantiene en sus trece, es que es un idiota y no te merece en ningún sentido.

—Exacto.

Me agarró por el brazo.

—Vamos. Pasaremos por la sala de arte moderno estadounidense cuando subamos a la tercera planta, y luego te invitaré a una copa de vino en el Terzo Piano.

—Si acabamos de desayunar.

—¿Y qué?

Tuve que darle la razón. Al fin y al cabo, ya era pasado el mediodía y, aunque era jueves, ninguno de nosotros tenía que ir a trabajar.

Además, achisparme un poco por la tarde quizá me diera el valor que necesitaba.

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas por seguir esta adaptación. Y, gracias por sus follows y favorites.**

**Christy Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. =0P Disfruten…**

**No se olviden de comentar…**

**Capítulo 9**

Antes de mis escapadas semanales a los museos con Jacob tenía la costumbre de visitar el Instituto de Arte con Phil. A él le encantaba ese lugar tanto como a mí, le gustaba de tal forma que había donado al museo tanto obras de arte como dinero a través de la Fundación Phil, una organización sin ánimo de lucro que había fundado y que dirigía en persona. Esa era su pasión: encontrar a artistas que necesitaban financiación o instituciones que requerían liquidez para la adquisición y la posterior restauración de alguna obra maestra o algún manuscrito antiguo. En más de una ocasión había acabado en el despacho de Phil hasta altas horas de la noche escuchándole contarme sus planes y decisiones. Oficialmente, eso no formaba parte de mi trabajo, pero esas horas eran siempre las más interesantes de mi jornada laboral.

Aunque Jacob y yo paseamos por todas nuestras salas favoritas, no pude evitar la oleada de melancolía que me invadió al pensar que jamás volvería a recorrerlas en compañía de mi tío. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, la nostalgia llegó mezclada con una pizca de orgullo, porque sabía que la generosidad de Phil había hecho posible la presencia de algunas de aquellas exposiciones, y de otras similares en todo el mundo. Pensándolo bien, era una pasada. Habíamos visto el icónico Gótico estadounidense y habíamos avanzado hasta La puerta, la estremecedora obra de Ivan Albright, cuando mi móvil empezó a tocar «I'm Just a Bill», una de las canciones del programa infantil Schoolhouse Rock. Torcí el gesto mirando a Jacob, luego agarré el teléfono y di la espalda a la extraña y desconcertante imagen que tenía delante.

—¡Papá! —dije en voz baja y me alejé del cuadro—. ¿Ya has vuelto a Estados Unidos?

—No solo he vuelto a Estados Unidos, sino que estamos en Chicago.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? ¿Estáis en el ático?

—¿Están aquí? —me preguntó Jacob moviendo los labios.

—No, no estamos en el ático —respondió mi padre. Asentí en silencio mirando a mi amigo

—Tu madre ha insistido en que nos quedáramos en un hotel. Demasiados recuerdos.

—¿En qué hotel?

—En el Drake. Pero solo nos quedaremos esta noche. Tengo que estar de vuelta en la capital mañana al mediodía.

—¿Mañana? —Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si había confundido las fechas—. Si mañana vamos a reunirnos con el albacea para la lectura del testamento del tío Phil. ¿No vas a ir?

—No soy beneficiario.

—Vaya. —No podía imaginar por qué Phil no habría incluido a su hermano en el testamento. En realidad, eran hermanastros, pero mi padre tenía tres años cuando nació Phil, y siempre habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha—. Vaya —repetí como una tonta.

—Tu madre ha hecho una reserva en Palm Court para tomar el té. ¿Te vemos allí a las tres?

—Allí estaré. —Me encantaba merendar en plan elegante, y el Drake era uno de mis lugares favoritos en Chicago. Pero, sobre todo, quería ver a mis padres.

Guardé el móvil y alcancé a Jacob. Se hallaba frente a otro cuadro igual de inquietante. Era el retrato de una mujer, Ida, vestida de manera harapienta, con la piel cubierta de bultos y descolorida, el rostro demacrado y triste. Me quedé mirándolo y eché un vistazo a los cuadros de alrededor, todos ellos pintados con ese mismo estilo que revelaba los horribles andamiajes de la vida. Toda la bajeza. Eso era lo que no me gustaba de las imágenes de Albright, claro está. Me hacían recordar que, tarde o temprano, cuando menos lo esperase, alguien vería más allá de mis capas de despreciables secretos. Me encogí de hombros con gesto de resignación.

—Vamos —dije a Jacob—. Salgamos de aquí.

Pasamos de la copa; yo no tenía tiempo si tenía que estar en el Drake a las tres.

—¿Quieres venir? —pregunté, segura de que a mis padres no les importaría.

—¿Té, mini bocadillos y esa remilgada música de arpa? Por no hablar de tus padres sometiéndome al interrogatorio de por qué no voy a la universidad. No, gracias. Además, si estás ocupada durante el resto del día, intentaré hacer el turno de tarde en el pub.

Asentí en silencio sintiéndome un poco culpable. Ahora que vivía solo, me constaba que iba justo de dinero.

—¿Has encontrado compañera de piso? Sé que Alice está pensando en trasladarse a la ciudad.

—Tú eres la única persona con la que compartiría un piso de una sola habitación — respondió.

—¿De verdad vas a tener que mudarte? —Entonces sí que me sentí culpable.

—No. Ya lo he arreglado todo.

Me detuve cuando llegamos a la entrada.

—¿De veras?

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no tengo pinta de saber ganarme la vida?

—¿Te han concedido un aumento?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Estás viendo a un hombre que pronto va a forrarse.

—Bien por ti —respondí, y supuse que era un sí.

Salimos a toda prisa, deslumbrados por la luz del sol, y Jacob paró un taxi para mí. Le di un abrazo, y volví a preguntarle si no quería venir conmigo al menos hasta el hotel. Luego indiqué la dirección al conductor.

Fue abriéndose paso entre el tráfico de Michigan Avenue y yo me acomodé en el asiento. La Magnificent Mile se extendía ante nosotros. Lancé un suspiro, deseando en parte poder decirle al taxista que condujera sin parar hasta dejar de dar tumbos con todos los baches de mi vida. Me encantaba el Drake y quería a mis padres, pero estaba segura de que al verlos evocaría todos mis recuerdos.

La muerte de Phil resultaba más fácil de asimilar con cada día que pasaba. Pero entonces doblaría una esquina y todo volvería a ser difícil. Percibiría el olor de su colonia. Oiría su nombre de forma inesperada. O quizá viera a mi madre llorar. Cerré los ojos e inspiré para relajarme. Esa era una de aquellas esquinas, y necesitaba prepararme para doblarla. Ser fuerte por mis padres, que siempre habían sido fuertes por mí.

La entrada del Drake tiene cierto aire art déco que me encanta. Me hace imaginar a las chicas con sus vestidos de charlestón saliendo por ahí durante los locos años veinte, para deleite de los estirados hombres de negocios a quienes excitaba en secreto ver tanta pierna al aire y tanto escote.

Sin embargo, aunque la fachada del Drake hacía volar mi imaginación, su interior me dejaba boquiabierta. No era de un lujo exagerado, sino sencillamente elegante. Una escalinata gigantesca llevaba hasta un hermoso arreglo floral flanqueado por impresionantes lámparas de araña. Eso era lo único que se veía hasta subir los escalones y entrar en un mundo de ensueño.

Eso hice en ese momento, y me detuve al final de la escalera para volverme y contemplar la magnificencia de Palm Court. Mis padres nos habían llevado a ese lugar por primera vez cuando Marie tenía diez años y yo siete, y yo creí que pertenecíamos en secreto a la realeza.

Toda la sala relucía por su blancura, desde las cortinas hasta las columnas, desde las sillas tapizadas hasta el impresionante arreglo floral, que parecía manar de la fuente que era la pieza central de la sala. Tardé un rato en aparcar los recuerdos, y luego me dirigí hacia el atril del jefe de restaurante.

—He quedado con mis padres —dije, aunque mi madre se había levantado de la mesa situada detrás de la fuente y estaba saludándome con la mano.

—La mesa del senador. Desde luego. La acompañaré.

Lo seguí sonriendo por el comentario. Mi padre había sido elegido por los votantes de California, pero incluso en Illinois era «el senador».

—Cariño, tienes cara de cansada. —Mi madre me acogió con un fuerte abrazo, retrocedió y me inspeccionó de cabo a rabo.

Me encogí de hombros. Sentí que volvía a tener siete años y que estaba alisándome el vestido sin mangas y estirándome el jersey de punto que llevaba para protegerme del aire fresco del museo.

—Estoy bien —respondí—. Pero me cuesta dormir por las noches. Por el funeral y todo lo demás.

Todavía recordaba la aterrorizada impotencia en la mirada de mi madre cuando le hablé de mis pesadillas tras la muerte de Marie. Yo no podía soportar la certeza de añadir algo más a lo que ya era una terrible carga de por sí. Cuando volvió a preguntarme al respecto, le mentí diciéndole que lo de las pesadillas ya era agua pasada. Su alivio fue palpable, y sacrificar el bienestar de los abrazos de mi madre y sus palabras de consuelo fue un precio mínimo a cambio de librarla de esa angustia.

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunté haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema.

—Nos hemos encontrado con el presidente de Trycor Transportation. —Hizo un gesto de cabeza para señalar al otro extremo de la sala, donde estaba mi padre, sentado a una mesa, charlando amigablemente con un hombre de pelo cano y dos chicas jóvenes que sin duda eran sus hijas—. Volverá enseguida. Mientras tanto, tú y yo podemos ir pidiendo.

Nuestra mesa estaba lo bastante lejos de la fuente y del arpista como para escucharnos sin problemas al hablar. Pedimos una merienda completa y Earl Grey para los tres, y a reglón seguido mi madre empezó a hablar de cuestiones mundanas. Me acomodé en la silla, encantada con la calidez de la conversación desenfadada.

—¿Cómo está Jacob? —me preguntó. Le hice un resumen de su horario como asistente de vuelo y como barman, y ella emitió esos chasquidos de lengua tan maternales de desaprobación—. Dile que tiene que plantearse en serio lo de ir a la universidad. Es demasiado inteligente para descuidar su educación. —Reprimí una sonrisa, al recordar la razón por la que Jacob había decidido no acompañarme al Drake.

—Ya se lo diré.

—¿Y por qué tú y yo no hacemos un viaje a casa? Nos tomaremos unos días para relajarnos un poco. Incluso podríamos ir en coche hasta la costa y salir de compras.

—¿A La Jolla? —pregunté, pues sabía que se refería a ese lugar cuando hablaba de volver a casa. Aunque el estilo de vida de Washington encajaba a la perfección con mis padres, no se habían mudado a la capital de forma definitiva.

—Me encantaría —respondí con el corazón en la mano—. Pero hace más de una semana que no voy al trabajo, y cuando vuelva será una verdadera locura.

—Estoy segura de que podemos arreglarlo —comentó quitando hierro al asunto, como si cualquier problema laboral que pudiera surgirme no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Levantó un brazo y me sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ya viene tu padre. – Me levanté y me acurruqué entre los brazos de mi padre; el bienestar que encontré en ellos me bastó para olvidar lo rara que estaba mi madre.

En honor a mis padres, debo aclarar que no hablamos ni del tío Phil, ni de su funeral, ni del testamento. Ambos intuían que necesitaba espacio. Que los necesitaba solo a ellos, y conversamos sobre la recaudación de fondos que llevaba a cabo mi madre, sobre las diversas organizaciones de beneficencia con las que colaboraba y sobre la última propuesta de ley que mi padre esperaba que aprobaran, además de comentar lo diligente que era su nuevo asesor personal.

Mientras hablábamos, los camareros habían traído el té y la merienda, y en ese momento estaba sirviéndome el último panecillo y untando abundante nata cuajada en la costra cubierta de azúcar, antes de dar un mordisco no muy propio de una señorita. Mientras lo hacía, mis padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con miedo a estar a punto de recibir una reprimenda por mis malos modales—. ¿He hecho algo?

—Hablando de mi nuevo asesor… —empezó a decir mi padre—. Eso me recuerda algo de lo que quería hablarte.

—Y lo has recordado por casualidad —apostillé. Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y tomé un sorbo de té, luego me recosté sobre el respaldo y me quedé mirando a mi padre. No solía recordar las cosas «por casualidad», y tuve el repentino presentimiento de que lo que iba a decir era la verdadera razón por la que habían ido a Chicago—. Vale. Te escucho.

—¿Recuerdas al congresista Winslow?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No.

Por un brevísimo instante, mi padre pareció molesto.

—Bueno, pues él sí que te recuerda. Ahora ya está en su segundo año de mandato en Washington, pero antes ocupaba un cargo en Sacramento, conmigo. Todos los veranos ejercía como profesor del seminario de derecho al que asistía tu hermana. Incluso fue su tutor de proyecto en el programa para embajadores de la juventud.

—Vaya. —Asentí con la cabeza como si todo fuera muy lógico. Pero, por lo que podía deducir hasta ese momento, el congresista recordaba a mi hermana, no a mí—. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere el congresista?

—Algo bastante importante, en realidad. Sin duda alguna, sus aspiraciones están puestas en la Casa Blanca. Hace poco ha contratado una asesora legal.

Me miró sonriendo, pero yo sacudí la cabeza, confusa.

—Eres tú, Bella. —Se inclinó hacia a mí y me abrazó, luego me soltó para que mi madre pudiera emular el gesto desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Un momento… ¿Yo? —pregunté cuando acabaron los besos y los abrazos—. ¿Cómo voy a ser su asesora legal? Si ni siquiera lo conozco.

—He tenido que mover algunos hilos —comentó mi padre—. Pero él también se graduó en Northwestern, y sabe lo competitiva que es la carrera de ciencias políticas. Además, hay que tener en cuenta que tu media de notas supera la suya por unas décimas.

—Es justo el tipo de cargo que te conviene, cariño —añadió mi madre.

Asentí como una autómata. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería; jamás me había tomado el tiempo de pensarlo con calma. Pero mis padres estaban en lo cierto. Para eso estaba trabajando. Era la razón por la que había ido a la universidad. Y, más importante aún: era lo que Marie habría deseado.

—Es el cargo perfecto para una joven que empieza —aseguró mi padre.

—Suena genial, papá. Pero no sé si es correcto que me marche de Chicago con la muerte del tío Phil tan reciente.

Se le tensó el gesto.

—Tú haz lo que debas, por supuesto. Pero sabes que es una oportunidad ideal para ir medrando. Winslow no solo está bien considerado por la opinión pública, sino que, además, cuenta con la atención de la Casa Blanca. Te lo prometo, cariño, te ayudará a prosperar, y tu madre y yo te acompañaremos a lo largo del proceso. Mi padre alargó una mano para agarrar la mía, y, de no haberlo conocido mejor, habría jurado que tenía los ojos empañados.

—Te quiero, Isabella —afirmó, y el corazón me dio un vuelco porque estaba siendo sincero y porque yo sabía qué estaba callándose: «Tú eres lo único que me queda».

Rechacé el ofrecimiento de que el chófer de mi padre me llevara a casa. Me excusé diciendo que iba a ir de compras, aunque en realidad quería estar sola. Caminar y pensar. Deseaba decirle a mi padre que no estaba preparada para trasladarme a Washington. Que aunque las relaciones públicas no fueran lo mío, mi trabajo tenía cosas fascinantes. ¿No eran para eso los veinte años? ¿Para explorar todas las opciones?

Sin embargo, pensé en Marie, quien, con seguridad, sabía desde antes de nacer que la política era su vocación. Todavía recordaba las largas conversaciones que mantenía con nuestro padre en la cocina, mientras yo asentía en silencio y con seriedad, fingiendo que lo entendía, intentando a toda costa tener alguna ocurrencia inteligente para que mi padre me mirase con el mismo orgullo que a Marie.

Pero ella había muerto, y se me partió el corazón al pensar que la llama interior de mi padre se apagaría con su muerte. No obstante, esa luz seguía refulgiendo, porque yo la había protegido. Quizá no lograse salvar a Marie. Quizá no consiguiera hacerla regresar. Pero me apunté al consejo de estudiantes. Me uní al equipo de debate. Realicé una estancia de prácticas de verano en Sacramento. Fui a la universidad de Northwestern para licenciarme en ciencias políticas. Y había mantenido viva la llama interior de mi padre. Era un precio muy bajo a cambio de renunciar a mis sueños. Sobre todo porque ignoraba cuáles eran exactamente.

Iba caminando deprisa por Michigan Avenue, moviendo los pies al ritmo de mis agitados pensamientos. Esquivaba a los turistas y los músicos callejeros, y me obligaba a concentrarme en las caras de los desconocidos y en la ropa demasiado cara que abarrotaba los escaparates de las tiendas. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera de mi ensimismamiento.

La cosa no funcionaba, así que apreté el paso con la intención de que toda mi energía mental se volcara en la velocidad y en la necesidad de mirar hacia delante para no atropellar a nadie. Necesitaba escapar de mi propia cabeza. Borrar todos los pensamientos relacionados con el plantón de Edward y con el hecho de que mi padre marcara el rumbo de mi vida.

Una conocida sensación de ansiedad —tensa y brutal— me oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Me convencí de que podía arreglármelas sola. No necesitaba una inyección de adrenalina; solo necesitaba llegar a casa. Evitar las tiendas, mantenerme centrada y no hacer ninguna estupidez.

Cuando por fin llegué al vestíbulo del ático tenía el pelo encrespado y hecho un desastre, me dolían los músculos, me sentía pegajosa por el sudor y me rugían las tripas. ¡Pues sí que duraba poco la energía de los panecillos y los mini bocadillos! Aunque al menos conseguí, no sé cómo, recobrar la calma.

Paul estaba en el recibidor cuando salí del ascensor y entré en el ático.

—El señor Warner la está esperando en la terraza. ¿Les preparo una merienda cena?

Negué con la cabeza, pues me sentía desorientada. Tenía el estómago vacío y solo pensaba en comer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

—Una hora aproximadamente. Le he dicho que no estaba seguro de cuándo volvería, pero él me ha preguntado si podía esperarla. Ha dicho que tenía lectura atrasada y que disfrutaría sentado en la terraza. Espero que no sea un problema.

—No pasa nada —mentí. Y, aunque solo tenía ganas de dar media vuelta y volver a irme, me armé de valor y subí a la terraza por la escalera de caracol. Empujé la puerta de cristal y me detuve un instante. Acababa de llegar a casa, sabía que fuera hacía fresco. Pero allí arriba la sensación de frescor era aún más intensa. Desde donde yo estaba, veía parte del lago a través del cristal: el sol hacía que los barcos blancos relucieran y que la superficie del agua cabrilleara. ¿No había sido la noche anterior cuando contemplaba un campo de estrellas mientras Edward me prometía con susurros que me llevaría volando hasta allí?

Cerré los ojos, inspiré con fuerza y me obligué a olvidarlo antes de girar a la izquierda y caminar hacia la zona cubierta. Encontré a James en un confidente con armazón de hierro forjado junto a la cocina al aire libre de la terraza. Tenía un documento en la mano, una carpeta abierta al lado y el ordenador portátil sobre la mesa del café. Había una copa de vino tinto junto al ordenador, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño: James no acostumbraba a beber en horas de trabajo.

—¡Qué tal! —exclamé al tiempo que me dirigía hacia la pequeña nevera y cogía una Coca- Cola Zero antes de sentarme en la butaca situada frente a él.

James no apartó la vista del documento que estaba leyendo. Crucé las piernas y me recosté en el asiento mientras desenroscaba el tapón de la botella. El sonido de la efervescencia liberada fue como una pequeña explosión y me sobresaltó. Me bastó con eso para perder la calma. Estaba tensa e incómoda y, teniendo en cuenta que yo vivía allí y él no, me molestaba aún más esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar.

—¿James? —pregunté haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hablar con calma—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dejó el documento a un lado y poco a poco se volvió hacia mí. Era como un padre a punto de echar una reprimenda; me costó no empezar a removerme en el asiento cuando recordé mi escapada de la noche anterior.

—He venido hace un par de horas. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Ah. —Bebí un sorbo de refresco—. Podrías haberte limitado a llamar.

—Lo he hecho. En realidad, te he llamado dos veces. Como anoche estabas tan hecha polvo, me he preocupado al ver que no contestabas.

—¿Dos veces? —Por primera vez se me ocurrió mirar el móvil, y lo saqué a tientas del bolso. El modo «Silencio» que había activado la noche anterior solo acepta llamadas de mis padres y del trabajo, y había olvidado desactivarlo. Miré la pantalla y vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas. Dos de James y una de Alice. Ninguna de Edward.

—Esta mañana he estado en el Instituto de Arte —le conté a James—. Con Jacob. Luego he quedado con mis padres para merendar en el Drake. —Me encogí de hombros como si todo aquello no tuviera mucha importancia. Pero es que no era para tanto. No estábamos casados. No estábamos prometidos. Ni siquiera habíamos decidido no salir con otras personas. Y yo no le había hecho ninguna promesa al marcharme la noche anterior. Esas justificaciones no apaciguaban el sentimiento de culpa que se retorcía como una serpiente en mis entrañas.

James se quedó mirándome en silencio.

—Ya veo —dijo por fin, y a pesar de aquella culpa perturbadora, me cabreé aún más.

—¿Qué ves exactamente? ¿Es que he cometido algún delito terrible yendo al Instituto de Arte? ¿O quizá por ir a merendar al Drake?

—¿Hay algo que debería saber? —me preguntó. Su tono pausado estaba poniéndome de los nervios—. ¿Quizá algo que hay entre Jacob y tú?

—Claro que no —respondí sin pensar, y en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras caí en la cuenta de que debería haber mentido. Si quería romper con James, fingir una relación con Jacob habría sido la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Me enfadé por haber sido tan estúpida. ¿Dónde estaba, en el instituto?

—Entonces, a lo mejor hay algo entre Edward Cullen y tú —prosiguió. El cambio de tono fue casi imperceptible, pero percibí la brusquedad de su voz. Y, al mirarlo a la cara, vi tanta rabia como dolor.

—Pero ¿qué dices? —pregunté, aunque la indignación que intenté imprimir en mi voz no hizo que dejara de sentirme culpable.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Si de verdad querías salir, yo podría haberte llevado. Pero ¿ir al Poodle Dog Lounge?

—Un momento. ¿No me digas que me seguiste? —El cabreo me hizo levantarme de golpe.

—Si quieres que alguien mienta a un agente federal, tienes que pagarle más de cuarenta pavos.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Empecé a caminar de un lado para otro, como un torbellino en movimiento—. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

No se inmutó ante mi arranque de ira.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Por lo visto, tenía razones para estarlo. —Levantó la copa y bebió lo que quedaba; fue la única señal de que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba—. Edward Cullen no es de fiar, Bella. Anoche te dejé bastante claro que un tío así solo piensa en sí mismo.

Había estado caminando entre la zona de la cocina y la mesa del café. En ese momento me detuve delante de él.

—¿De veras? —pregunté con el máximo sarcasmo posible—. Porque anoche necesitaba desconectar un poco, y Edward me acompañó. Es curioso que a ti no llegara a verte.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se puso la cabeza entre las manos; luego empezó a pasarse los dedos por el pelo cortado al cero.

—Maldita sea, Bella —exclamó. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y mi rabia se disipó al contemplar el dolor sincero que vi en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando me dejas para conseguir lo que necesitas?

Me hundí en la butaca, exhausta. La rabia había remitido, pero en ese momento solo me sentía vacía, sobre todo porque estábamos hablando de lo que yo necesitaba la noche anterior, y él insistía en hablar de sí mismo. Me reprochaba que le hiciera sentirse mal por no ser la persona que había estado ahí para apaciguar mi tristeza.

—No me apetece seguir discutiendo sobre esto.

—Nos va tan bien en tantos sentidos… —prosiguió, desoyendo mi protesta—. Dios, Bella. Solo quiero que hables conmigo. Solo quiero que me digas lo que necesitas.

—Creía que ya te lo había dicho.

Inspiró con lentitud y soltó el aire con calma.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. —Se levantó y rodeó la mesa para situarse detrás de mi silla, y acto seguido me apoyó las manos sobre los hombros—. Debería haberte escuchado. Debería haber salido contigo. La próxima vez lo haré mejor, lo intentaré con más ganas.

Se agachó y me besó en la coronilla.

—Quiero que lo nuestro funcione.

Estaba ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre mis hombros y, aun así, me daba la sensación de que estaba intentando meterme a la fuerza en un conducto en el que realmente no encajaba. De pronto supe que, si no hacía algo, él conseguiría derrotarme por agotamiento. Caería por ese conducto y la chica que saldría por el otro extremo se parecería a mí, pero ya no sería yo.

—James —dije muy serena—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Está bien. —Rodeó la silla para ponerse delante de mí.

—Deberías sentarte.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero no puso pegas, y mientras volvía a sentarse en el confidente tomé aire para armarme de valor. Debería haberle dicho que lo nuestro se había terminado. Que él quería que funcionara, pero yo no. Pero escogí el camino de la cobardía. Hice lo que hacen todas las princesas y corrí a los brazos de mi papi.

—Me voy —dije—. Me voy a vivir a Washington.

—Washington —repitió.

—He conseguido un trabajo de asesora legal —le expliqué—. Y no voy a tener ni un segundo para pensar en una relación. Lo siento, James —me disculpé mientras me levantaba para dar dramatismo a mis palabras—. Lo siento, pero esto no puede funcionar.

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas por seguir esta adaptación. Y, gracias por sus follows y favorites.**

**Christy Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. =0P Disfruten…**

**No se olviden de comentar…**

**Capítulo 10**

Jason Jenks había sido el abogado de mi tío desde que yo tenía memoria. Era un anciano con un despacho que hacía esquina en un prestigioso bufete de abogados que también gestionaba los asuntos administrativos de HPH&A. Llegué al despacho agobiada, pegajosa por el sudor y diez minutos tarde porque me había roto un tacón, y subir en ascensor hasta el ático y volver a bajar me llevó mucho más tiempo del que creía. Debería haber cogido un taxi, pero me apetecía pasear y supuse que podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Supuse mal, y cuando la recepcionista me acompañó por los pasillos hacia la sala de reuniones, me sentía realmente sucia. Tenía la espalda de la blusa impregnada de sudor por debajo del jersey de punto y el pelo muy encrespado. Me consolé pensando que sería solo una más entre las docenas de beneficiarios, y que en la abarrotada sala de reuniones nadie se fijaría en mí.

Sin embargo, solo había una persona en la habitación. Edward. Se levantó cuando entré, aseado y elegante, en contraste con mi aspecto desaliñado y lamentable. Hizo un educado gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse. No vi ni rastro del hombre de la pista de baile. Ni tampoco del hombre que me había preparado el chocolate caliente y me había abrazado con fuerza. Ni siquiera veía al hombre que me había dado plantón.

No conocía a ese Edward, y me convencí de que era lo mejor. Decir a James que iba a mudarme a Washington había sido una reacción instintiva, pero, por lo visto, había sido la correcta. Y me impactó la premura que sentí de anunciar a Edward que me marchaba y que estaba como loca de contenta por ello. Y de darle las gracias. Antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, entró Jason flanqueado por dos abogados más jóvenes, de cara, peinado y pose tan refinados como sus trajes.

Ocupé una silla enfrente de Edward mientras Jason y sus socios presidían la mesa. Mantuve la mirada fija en los abogados, decidida a no mirar a Edward.

—¿Seguimos esperando a los demás?

—No —respondió él—. Todos los beneficiarios están presentes.

—Ah.

La única abogada garabateó algo en un papel, y luego me sonrió con una dentadura de blancura artificial.

—Gran parte de las propiedades de su tío estaban en fideicomiso y no pasan por manos del albacea.

Asentí con la cabeza como si hubiera entendido lo que significaba. Jason se aclaró la garganta.

—Como saben, Howard Phil reunió una importante colección de obras de arte y objetos de artesanía, además de su fortuna en metálico, las acciones y su patrimonio inmobiliario.

Como yo vivía en su ático, que prácticamente era un museo, tenía constancia de esos detalles.

—No mucho antes de morir, el señor Phil realizó una importante revisión del testamento en lo referente a sus propiedades. Aumentó de forma considerable la cantidad del fideicomiso en beneficio de la Fundación Phil. Me refiero a todas sus posesiones, desde el dinero en efectivo hasta la moneda más pequeña de su colección. La cantidad del fideicomiso para la fundación ha aumentado de forma tan considerable que, de hecho, solo quedan tres legados pendientes de herencia. Estamos hoy aquí para asignar esos elementos a sus herederos.

Jason volvió a aclararse la garganta, abrió la carpeta que tenía delante y empezó a leer:

—«A mi buen amigo Edward Cullen, le dejo mi revólver Colt niquelado de seis disparos, que perteneció al mismísimo Al Capone, con la esperanza de que recuerde guardarse bien las espaldas y no bajar la guardia.»

Me mordí los labios para no esbozar una sonrisa irónica. Sabía que a Edward siempre le había gustado esa arma, que Phil tenía guardada en una caja con tapa de cristal expuesta en su despacho. Aunque, si James no se equivocaba en lo relativo a las actividades extracurriculares de Edward, eso hacía que la herencia fuera mucho más apropiada. Edward también parecía contento, aunque se puso serio cuando Jason añadió que también le había dejado una carta.

—Me la entregó el día que revisó su testamento y me pidió que se la entregara en el momento de su lectura a los herederos.

—¿Soy el único que va a recibir una carta? —preguntó Edward, y aunque no lo dijo, supe que estaba pensando en Jasper y Emmet, cuya ausencia resultaba sospechosa. Jason negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me entregó varias. ¿Podemos continuar?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—«A mi querida sobrina…»

—Un momento.

Ambos miramos a Edward.

—¿Podría acabar de leer mi parte del testamento?

Jason se subió la montura de las gafas.

—Ya he acabado, señor Cullen. Como he dicho, el señor Phil aumentó de forma significativa su fideicomiso, y modificó su testamento y sus legados hace solo un par de semanas.

—Entiendo —respondió Edward, aunque estaba claro que no lo entendía.

Jason se quedó mirándolo un instante, asintió en silencio como si estuviera satisfecho y se volvió hacia mí.

—«A mi querida sobrina, Isabella Swan, también llamada Bella o Issy, le dejo mi ático de lujo, que incluye el piso anexo para el servicio, así como todo el mobiliario y las propiedades contenidas en mi hogar.» —Jason levantó la vista para mirarme—. Debería entender que la mayoría de objetos de valor del apartamento están incluidos en el fideicomiso. En esta carta se refiere a los enseres domésticos más sencillos, como los muebles, la vajilla, la batería de cocina y las toallas de baño. También abrió un fondo para pagar el salario de Paul, una bonificación, el impuesto anual de la propiedad y los gastos de mantenimiento mensuales de la misma. Trabajaré para usted como administrador de ese fondo, pero el ático estará a su nombre. Si decide alquilarlo o venderlo, tiene todo el derecho, aunque, si se desprende de la propiedad, el fondo destinado al mantenimiento pasará a las arcas de la fundación, salvo la cantidad destinada a la indemnización para Paul por prescindir de sus servicios.

—Ah. —La cabeza me daba vueltas—. Vale.

—Además de la propiedad y su contenido, su tío le ha dejado un legado especial de su colección privada. Aunque el objeto se encuentra en el ático y no es parte del fideicomiso, especificó su deseo de que no se discutiera que le corresponde heredarlo a usted. —Volvió a ordenar los documentos sobre la mesa y carraspeó de nuevo—. «A mi querida sobrina Issy, le dejo el facsímil del Bestiario de Leonardo da Vinci, puesto que he llegado a la conclusión de que ella entenderá y apreciará el auténtico valor de ese objeto y de mi legado.»

—¿Issy? —murmuré. ¿Por qué narices se habría referido a mí con el nombre de Issy?

Sin embargo, nadie oyó mi pregunta en voz baja, ya que quedó silenciada por el estruendoso arrebato de Edward.

—¡Venga ya, joder! ¿Me está tomando el pelo? —Estaba de pie, más enérgico de lo que lo había visto en toda la mañana—. ¿Le ha dejado el Bestiario de Da Vinci a Bella?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —espeté—. Él sabía que me encantaba esa pieza. ¿Por qué no iba a dejármelo en herencia?

Edward me ignoró por completo y volcó toda su atención en Jason, con una expresión tan hosca que me pregunté por qué el albacea no tiraba la carpeta y salía corriendo para intentar salvar la vida.

—¿Cuándo? —gruñó Edward.

—¿Perdón?

Me quedé mirando a Edward mientras él inspiraba tres veces seguidas, tratando de recobrar la calma.

—¿Cuándo revisó Howard su testamento?

Me di cuenta, atónita, de que era la que menos cosas sabía de todos los presentes. Edward no estaba molesto por el hecho de que yo me quedara con el cuaderno, sino porque, como Phil había modificado el testamento, debía ser él quien lo recibiera como herencia. Jason se quedó mirando a sus socios, y ambos empezaron a hojear los documentos con cierto nerviosismo.

—Hace más o menos un mes —contestó al final el chico—. El 3 de abril.

—Entiendo —respondió Edward, aunque por la curiosa manera en que me miró, y era la primera vez que me miraba en todo el día, estaba segura de que no lo entendía en absoluto.

Aunque yo sí que lo entendía, e intenté relajarme. Fue el día en que el tío Phil tuvo que sacarme de la cárcel. El día en que le confesé lo que había ocurrido de verdad con Marie. Me pregunté por qué mi confesión lo había impulsado a dejarme una herencia tan peculiar, a la par que maravillosa. ¿Era su forma de decirme que confiaba en mí? ¿Que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho yo, y que no me consideraba una niñata irresponsable? O tal vez…

—¡Señorita Swan!

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y me di cuenta de que Jason llevaba un rato intentando llamar mi atención.

—Lo siento —respondí—. Es que estaba pensando.

Jason asintió en silencio y continuó, pero Edward siguió con los ojos clavados en mí, con la frente arrugada mientras me observaba con detenimiento y sin disimulo. Deseé haber tenido el valor para sostenerle la mirada, pero no me veía con fuerzas. En lugar de mirarlo a los ojos, agaché la cabeza y empecé a garabatear en la libreta que el bufete había tenido el detalle de colocar delante de cada asiento de la sala de juntas.

El resto de la reunión se dedicó a firmar documentos diversos y títulos de cesión, y yo pasé por el proceso como un zombi. O, para ser más exacta, como una famosa, firmando a ciegas donde me indicaban para pasar al siguiente documento que alguien me plantaba delante. Al final, terminamos con el procedimiento y pudimos marcharnos. Me apresuré en salir la primera, porque quería bajar en el ascensor sola, y no quería tener que caminar junto a Edward bajo la sombra de la duda.

No funcionó. Lo tenía a mi lado cuando el ascensor llegó, y cuando entré, él hizo lo mismo. El silencio era rotundo e incómodo, pero creí que lograría no darle importancia. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar el ascensor en bajar al vestíbulo? Además, él se había quedado al otro lado de la cabina, con las manos apoyadas en el pasamano y la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, y supuse que permanecería así hasta que las puertas se abrieran y yo pudiera salir disparada.

Supuse mal.

Apenas empezamos a bajar, se apartó del pasamanos y se acercó hasta mí, junto a la botonera del ascensor. Llevaba traje y se movía con decisión y confianza, y aunque yo solo quería escapar, no podía negar que me temblaron un poco las rodillas y el pulso empezó a acelerárseme. Se inclinó hacia mí, y sentí el impacto de una descarga eléctrica por su cercanía. Apreté la mandíbula, furiosa con mi cuerpo por reaccionar así cuando la razón me decía que debía odiarlo. Pensé que iba a tocarme, pero en lugar de eso pasó una mano por encima de mi hombro y presionó el botón para detener el ascensor.

Nos paramos de golpe, me tambaleé y alargué una mano para no caerme. Mi palma aterrizó abierta sobre su torso, y al entrar en contacto con su piel me estremecí. Retiré la mano de golpe, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya lo había sentido. Su presencia. La necesidad de poseerlo. Esa energía. ¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba perdida! Me obligué a adoptar una postura más firme.

—Pero ¿qué te crees que…?

Me obligó a callar poniéndome un dedo en los labios y negando con la cabeza. Avanzó un paso hacia mí, y juro que oí unas bocinas. Estaba tan cerca que prácticamente nos tocábamos, y el aire del espacio que nos separaba era caliente y denso. Yo tenía las manos a la espalda, apoyadas en el pasamanos, y lo agarré con más fuerza por miedo a que, si lo soltaba, pudiera caer hacia delante y tocar a Edward. Por miedo a acortar la distancia entre ambos y exigirle que me besara, que acabara lo que había empezado. Durante un instante breve, brillante y mágico, creí que eso era lo que él planeaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y acercó los labios a mi oreja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué narices Phil te lo ha dejado a ti?

—¿¡Cómo!? —Retrocedí dando un respingo, avergonzada y confundida. Al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que no se había acercado a mí para insinuarse, sino para que lo escuchara. Las bocinas eran reales; Edward había activado la alarma al detener el ascensor. Una vocecilla distante ocupó de pronto la cabina.

—¿Señor? ¿Señora? ¿Qué problema hay?

Edward elevó la vista hacia la rejilla de ventilación donde, supuestamente, había una cámara de seguridad grabando nuestra escenita.

—Apaga la maldita alarma —ordenó.

—Necesito saber si hay algún problema. Señora, ¿ese hombre la está molestando?

Me di cuenta de lo que debía de haber imaginado el guardia de seguridad.

—No —respondí—. Estoy bien.

Durante unos segundos, solo se oyó el sonido de la alarma. Luego volvió a hablar el guardia, con un tono tenso y autoritario.

—Señor, tiene que poner el ascensor en marcha.

—Un minuto, joder —respondió Edward—. Para la puta alarma.

—Señor… —Pero Edward alargó una mano y apagó el interfono. Pasados unos segundos, la alarma dejó de aullar. El ascensor volvió a moverse, y yo no supe si sentirme aliviada o reírme.

Escogí reírme de la situación.

—Supongo que tienen un botón para pasar a modo manual —comenté, incapaz de reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

—¡A la mierda! —espetó Edward, y aunque no podía asegurarlo, me pareció que él también estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

La pantalla indicó que estábamos pasando por la planta 32. Edward alargó una mano y apretó el botón de la número 30. Al cabo de unos instantes, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. No tenía ni idea de qué se proponía, hasta que me agarró por un brazo y tiró de mí para que saliera del ascensor con él.

No había nadie esperando frente a los ascensores. En el vestíbulo se veían a la izquierda unas puertas de cristal de un bufete de abogados y a la derecha otras puertas de madera con diminutas letras doradas. Todo indicaba que era una empresa pequeña. Ninguno de esos lugares parecía muy concurrido.

—Vamos a hablar —anunció Edward—. Sin que nos escuche la seguridad del edificio y sin efectos sonoros.

—Sí —respondí—. Eso ya se me había ocurrido. —Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho—. Pues, venga, habla.

—Quiero saber por qué te lo ha dejado a ti.

—No lo sé.

—Y una mierda. He visto la cara que ponías.

Puesto que eso no podía rebatirlo, cambié de tercio.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Tengo mis motivos.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues estoy segura de que Phil también tenía los suyos. —Me pasé una mano por el pelo, lo cual fue un error, pues me recordó lo mugrienta que me sentía. Y no fue un pensamiento muy halagüeño, teniendo en cuenta que Edward estaba ahí delante con esa pinta tan sexy, como siempre—. ¿Sabes qué? —dije por fin—. Eso da igual. Él ya no está. Y, por lo que a mí respecta, tú tampoco estás. —Levanté la cabeza de golpe como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Oh!, ¿he dicho que ya no estabas? Pues igual no es la forma más correcta, porque, para empezar, jamás deberías haber estado en mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, no ha sido más que un gran error. ¿Verdad?

No dijo ni una palabra, pero me di cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula en tensión, plantado en sus trece, dispuesto a defender su postura. Sentí que iba a echarme a llorar, y me odié.

—Maldito seas, Edward Cullen. —Me incliné hacia delante para apretar el botón del ascensor, pero él me agarró por una mano para impedírmelo. Miré la muñeca que estaba sujetándome.

—Cuidado, podrías romperme algo. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Así crees que soy, ¿verdad? ¿Una especie de delicada princesa de porcelana? ¿Crees que me has impresionado con todas esas cosas que dijiste? ¿Que me romperías si llegábamos demasiado lejos?

—Bella. —El arrepentimiento que percibí en su voz se apoderó de mí, y me aferré con más fuerza a la rabia que sentía, recurriendo a ella para armarme de valor.

—No, ni lo intentes. Viste cómo me derretía, y cuando se te fue la mano consolándome, saliste corriendo como si te fuera la vida en ello. Bueno, pues ¿sabes qué, Edward?, eres un imbécil. Y no puedes romperme. Ya estoy rota. —Lo que no le dije es que temía que él fuera el único que podía recomponerme. Sin duda, era el único que me había hecho sentir plena.

—¿Crees que te considero frágil? ¿Crees que no te deseo? ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido estar sentado en esa sala y no tocarte? ¡Ya fue lo bastante difícil anoche! ¡Dios, estar tan cerca como estábamos para tener que recular…! Es como intentar cambiar el rumbo del maldito Titanic y sentir que me he estampado contra un puto iceberg.

Me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta, con el corazón desbocado y la piel de gallina. Estaba diciendo cosas que yo quería escuchar, pero tenía miedo de albergar esperanzas, así que no hice nada. Solo permanecí en silencio, mientras rogaba que continuara.

—¿Quieres que te diga que cuando te miro me flojea el cuerpo? ¿Que deseo saborearte y tocarte? ¿Que deseo romperte y ver cómo te haces añicos bajo mi cuerpo? Maldita sea, Bella, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?

«Sí, Dios mío, sí.» Gritaba esas palabras mentalmente, pero por fuera estaba demasiado impresionada, demasiado asombrada, demasiado excitada como para decir nada. Daba igual. Como siempre, Edward me entendía.

Se le relajó la expresión y la intensidad, dejando paso a un fulgor apasionado.

—Te lo digo ahora, porque es evidente que los dos necesitamos escucharlo. Te deseo, Isabella. Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Deseaba tu fuego y la mirada hechizada de tus ojos. Deseaba que me mirases como tú miras. Durante años, no he deseado otra cosa que perderme en ti. Deseaba conseguir que te abrieras a mí para descubrir la mujer que hay dentro de ti.

—Podías hacerlo —susurré, aunque no sé cómo lo logré—. Creo que eres el único que podía hacerme añicos.

—Quizá. —Alargó una mano como para tocarme, pero solo acarició el aire que rozaba mi piel, como si sintiera el calor que yo irradiaba, o como si temiera que al entrar en contacto conmigo acabáramos ardiendo los dos. Tal vez no me tocara, pero fue como si me hubiera palpado. Cuando apartó los dedos, me oí gemir. Con un gesto parsimonioso, Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Asumo las consecuencias de mis actos —afirmó—. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo ser un hombre distinto al que soy; el hombre que camina por la senda que yo he marcado. Pero todos tenemos un código, nena. ¿Y cómo voy a violar mi propio código y vivir con ello?

Me di cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.

—¡A la mierda con tu código! —espeté. Aunque hablé con amabilidad, mi tono contrastaba mucho con mis palabras. Y entonces, envalentonada, me incliné hacia delante y le rocé la boca con los labios.

Oí cómo gemía por la sorpresa. Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sentí el intenso nudo de pasión que se me formaba en las entrañas, la dulce sensación de cosquilleo que me crecía entre los muslos. Y entonces, con una leve presión, noté que me apartaba un poco.

—No —me advirtió—. No me tientes.

—A lo mejor quiero tentarte.

—No soy el hombre que deseas.

—Sí que lo eres —respondí muy seria.

—Puede que sí. Pero no soy el hombre que necesitas.

Estaba muy equivocado. Tal vez fuera el único hombre que yo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que necesito? —exigí saber—. ¿Porque hiciste una promesa a un muerto?

Vi que torcía el gesto y me sentí débil.

—¿Crees que no entiendo por qué te apartas de mí? Yo también lo quería, pero ya no está. Y aunque estuviera, él no manda sobre nosotros.

Esperaba que Edward dijera algo. Que me tomara entre sus brazos. Que me dijera que era una idiota. Que diera media vuelta y se alejara de mí. Pero no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Y entonces me cabreé de verdad.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te den, Edward Cullen!

Alargué una mano y presioné el botón del ascensor. Esa vez no me lo impidió.

—¡Que te den! —repetí.

Permanecí quieta, reconcomida por la rabia mientras esperaba. Al final se abrieron las puertas y salí disparada para entrar al ascensor. Me detuve cuando sentí que sus dedos se posaban en mi brazo. No me volví.

—Es lo mejor —dijo, hablando tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo—. Tu tío tenía razón. No soy un buen partido. Esperé un segundo, luego otro. Luego me zafé de él, entré en el ascensor y no volví la vista atrás.

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas por seguir esta adaptación. Y, gracias por sus follows y favorites.**

**Christy Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. =0P Disfruten…**

**No se olviden de comentar…**

**Capítulo 11**

Necesitaba perderme. Necesitaba liberarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas con todo lo que ocurría en mi vida: Phil, mis padres, James. Y Edward. En el centro de todo estaba siempre Edward. Su cercanía. Su deseo. Su calor. Su rechazo. Sentí como si mi mente —o mi existencia— intentara sintonizar una frecuencia específica y lo único que encontrara fuera ruido blanco. Como si estuviera dando tumbos por la estratosfera, sin red, sin guía, para regresar a mi lugar de origen.

Me sentía ansiosa y frenética, anhelante y confundida. Necesitaba tanto soltar cabos como encontrar un anclaje. Necesitaba apaciguar mis demonios. Necesitaba… Ay, maldita sea, no sabía qué necesitaba. Pero sabía que una inyección de adrenalina, fuera como fuese, me tranquilizaría. Si hubiera podido generar esa sensación de liberación salvaje, el ruido blanco que me atormentaba se habría silenciado. Tal vez se me aclararían las ideas; tal vez conseguiría pensar.

Porque en ese momento no podía pensar. No mientras recorría a toda velocidad las calles, dando codazos a otros transeúntes, haciendo caso omiso a las señales de cruce y dejando que mis pies fueran devorando el asfalto. Tampoco podía pensar cuando entré dando tumbos en los grandes almacenes. Cuando pasé los dedos, ociosamente, sobre las blusas, los tejanos, los bolsos y las muestras de perfume.

Pero mientras deambulaba, y me concentraba en cómo obtener esa inyección de adrenalina que lograría devolverme la claridad y ayudarme a encontrar el equilibrio, fui consciente del entorno. Empecé a darme cuenta de dónde estaba y de qué podía hacer. De qué necesitaba hacer si quería tranquilizarme.

«Grandes almacenes. Joyería. Hazlo.»

Sentí el cosquilleo en las manos y cómo se me aceleraba el pulso.

Sería fácil. Muy rápido, muy limpio. Perfecto.

Bueno, estaba claro. Tal vez hubiera metido la pata en otras ocasiones. Lo cual no significaba que esa vez fuera a salir mal. Quizá esa vez todo encajara. Y la inyección de adrenalina me bastaría para seguir tirando. Incluso podía durar hasta mi llegada a Washington. Y entonces… Pues tendría que aprender a mantenerme a raya. Porque entonces sería otra chica. Sería otro yo. Una nueva Bella de pies a cabeza.

«Tú hazlo y ya está.»

Respiré hondo para sosegarme un poco. Era una chica cualquiera. Una compradora como otras muchas. Solo estaba mirando, dejando que mis dedos rozaran las vitrinas y los expositores. Agarré un par de pendientes y me los puse a la altura de las orejas mientras observaba mi imagen reflejada en el espejo. Volví a colocarlos en su sitio, poco impresionada. Tomé unas gafas de sol y también las devolví, igual de indiferente.

Estaba sola, nadie me observaba, y cuando levanté las pulseras y las dejé caer en el bolso con disimulo, habría jurado que nadie me miraba. «No lo hagas. —La voz de mi cabeza era atrevida y agresiva, pero no estaba segura de haberla escuchado—. Maldita sea, no lo hagas.» Intenté relajarme y vi a una vendedora en la sección de zapatería que me miraba. Me quedé helada, aterrorizada, así que volví a tirar las pulseras sobre el mostrador. Había una salida a solo veinte metros, y deseé que mis pies se encaminaran en esa dirección porque necesitaba esfumarme antes de desmayarme. Porque tenía la certeza de que el desmayo era inminente.

Creo que fue lo más difícil que había hecho jamás, pero conseguí salir de los grandes almacenes antes de que me cedieran las piernas. Sentí cómo iba cayendo al suelo, con la espalda pegada a la fría fachada de piedra y mis pantalones de pinzas hechos a medida ensuciándose con la mugre de la pared. Los turistas y los transeúntes me metían prisa, algunos me ignoraban por completo, otros me miraban con preocupación. Apenas los veía a través de las lágrimas y la roja bruma de confusión, desorientación y arrepentimiento.

Mierda, quizá había actuado de manera sensata, pero no me parecía un triunfo. Estaba hecha polvo. Me sentía fatal, furiosa, puteada. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo me había abrazado Edward. La forma en que me había tranquilizado. En cómo había mantenido a raya mis pesadillas. Es más, en cómo estaba segura de que podía mantener a raya a todos mis demonios. Los que se me aparecían por las noches y los que me acechaban durante el día. Lo deseaba. Es más, lo necesitaba. Pero no podía conseguirlo. Y esa única y sencilla verdad acabaría destrozándome.

Tardé un par de horas en recuperarme, y pasé el rato deambulando por la Magnificent Mile y las calles perpendiculares. Seguía sin aclararme. Necesitaba liberarme, compartir la agitación que sentía en mi interior. Necesitaba algo conocido y seguir avanzando. Como era de imaginar, llamé a Alice.

No le confesé que había estado a punto de robar las pulseras, pero sí que le dije que estaba hecha una mierda y que había sido Edward el que me había hecho sentir así. Además de Edward, mi padre y James. Y que todo ese maldito asunto bullía en mi interior como una masa de lava candente.

Como era la mejor amiga del mundo, supo exactamente qué hacer: celebrar una noche de chicas en casa. Preparamos cupcakes, nos chupamos el dedo después de pasarlo por el recipiente de la masa, bebimos cerveza y hablamos de tonterías; y volví a sentirme como un ser humano. Y hasta incluso un poco centrada.

Estábamos repantigadas en la sala de cine de Phil, con cerveza fría en la mano y una bandeja de cupcakes recién sacados de horno. Alice tenía el mando a distancia porque el sistema de proyección de mi tío me superaba, y había estado mirando la lista de iTunes, buscando alguna peli que alquilar. Entonces dejó el mando encajado en el sujeta vasos y se volvió para mirarme de forma más directa; su actitud me indicó que íbamos a pasar de la conversación mundana a los temas serios.

—¿Que no es un buen partido? —preguntó Alice, repitiendo lo que yo le había contado que había dicho Edward al marcharse—. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—Ni idea —respondí muy segura. Había comparado las palabras de Edward con las acusaciones de James, y había llegado a la conclusión de que James tenía razón. Edward, Jasper y Emmet andaban metidos en algo. Solo que yo ignoraba en qué.

—¡Venga ya! —repuso Alice—. Hace siglos que lo conoces.

—Casi no lo conozco —respondí—. Lo vi por primera vez a los dieciséis años.

—Lo que he dicho. Desde hace siglos. Debes de tener alguna idea de por qué ha dicho eso sobre sí mismo.

—Vale. Hace siglos que nos vemos. Hace siglos que lo deseo. Pero «verlo» y «desearlo» no quiere decir que conozca sus más oscuros secretos, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué hay de Jasper? ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

Le lancé una mirada de soslayo, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad, no —respondí—. No sé nada de ninguno de ellos. Eran amigos de Phil, no míos. Yo todavía iba al instituto cuando nos conocimos, y solo estaba en Chicago un par de semanas cada verano. La mayoría de las veces me paseaba con un cuaderno en las manos y fingía dibujar mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmet estaban en casa. Y si hablaba, no es que fuera precisamente una conversación llena de profundo significado emocional. Hablábamos de los estudios, de alguna peli o de lo que estuviera preparando Phil en la barbacoa, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero luego fuiste a la universidad y en algún momento él empezó a desearte. Lo que significa que hacía tiempo que se fijaba en ti, ¿no?

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, debía admitir que parecía razonable. En algún momento, Edward había empezado a desearme tanto como yo a él.

—Sí, pero yo no me enteraba de nada —respondí—. Aunque vivía cerca de la ciudad, veía menos a los chicos cuando empecé a estudiar en Northwestern. Vivía con Phil, y mi horario de clases era de locos. Los veía algunos fines de semana, pero no era algo habitual.

Alice suspiró.

—¡Es tan romántico! —exclamó, con un deje de afectación en la voz—. Eráis como dos barcos sin faro cruzándoos en la noche.

Puse cara de exasperación.

—Sé algunas cosas. Sé que le gusta el filete medio hecho porque los preparaba así cuando hacíamos alguna barbacoa. Y sé que le gusta la ópera porque fue algunas veces con Phil. Y algún grupo finlandés de heavy metal porque Jasper y él se volvían locos para conseguir entradas. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué dentífrico usa, ni cuál era su asignatura favorita en la universidad, ni cómo se llamaba su primera mascota, ni si cometió algún delito durante la semana pasada.

—¿Un delito?

Quité hierro a la afirmación haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia. Tendría que haberle contado a Alice lo de las acusaciones de James. No estoy segura de por qué era tan reticente a hacerlo, seguramente porque empezaba a creer que eran ciertas.

Edward podría haber tenido oscuros secretos del todo desconocidos para mí. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por un par de datos que había escuchado por casualidad en el comedor de Phil o en el jardín trasero, sabía tanto de él como de cualquier otro habitante de Chicago. Tal vez no fuera un personaje tan público como mi padre, pero su posición y sus donativos a obras de beneficencia lo habían convertido en una celebridad local, y yo leía con avidez todos los artículos que se escribían sobre él.

Todos ellos hablaban de su trágico pasado. De cómo su padre había muerto en un incendio que también había dejado herida a su hermana pequeña, Melissa. De cómo Edward se había dejado la piel trabajando cuando iba al instituto para ayudar a su madre a llegar a final de mes y pagar las facturas médicas, aceptando cualquier trabajo. Y eso había forjado su talento profesional y la tenacidad que tanto lo había ayudado a alcanzar el éxito empresarial. Sin embargo, nada de todo eso significaba que yo entendiera qué había querido decir Edward al afirmar que no era un buen partido.

—¿De verdad importa? —preguntó Alice cuando le hube contado todo aquello—. De todas formas, tú no buscas un buen partido. ¿Qué? —preguntó de forma inocente cuando crucé los brazos y enarqué una ceja—. Yo solo digo que a ti te gustan las emociones fuertes. No hay nada malo en eso.

—De todas formas, no importa. No pienso quedarme aquí el tiempo suficiente para ver qué pasa.

Enarcó las cejas de golpe. Le conté mi plan de trasladarme a Washington, y decir que no mostró mucho entusiasmo sería quedarme corta.

—¿De verdad lo tienes claro?

—Es para lo que fui a la universidad.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

Suspiré y agarré uno de los cupcakes. Hundí un dedo en la cobertura de azúcar y me lo chupé mientras pensaba qué decir. Es el problema de tener una amiga que te entiende. Algunas veces te entiende demasiado bien.

—Sí —respondí—. Lo tengo claro. Es un buen trabajo en un sector que conozco. Me crié entre políticos. Tengo el título. —«Haré feliz a mis padres.» Pero eso último no lo dije. Me encogí de hombros—. Es lógico. No todo el mundo sabe a qué quiere dedicarse en la vida. Algunos acabamos escogiendo la profesión por defecto.

Alice dio un largo trago a su Heineken.

—Yo no tengo ningún plan profesional. Solo una meta.

—Ser rica —dijimos a la vez, y nos reímos.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo te va a ti en ese sentido? —le pregunté.

—Parece que el camino a la riqueza no está pavimentado con filtros para máquina de café. A menos que seas el fundador de Starbucks. Pero tengo unas cuantas cosas en marcha.

—¿De veras? Cuéntame.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Es algo que está montando mi padre.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada. Por lo que me había contado sobre su padre, no era precisamente un buen ejemplo para nadie. Pero, eso sí, el tío tenía una casa en Winnetka y una propiedad en Palm Beach; algo sabría, digo yo.

—Tienes que enrollarte con él, está claro —sentenció Alice.

—¿Perdona? —arrugué la nariz y caí en la cuenta de que se refería a Edward.

—Él ha echado el freno.

—Aunque sea una vez, o te arrepentirás. Además, tu tío solo dijo que no era el chico que te convenía, ¿verdad? No que no pudieras tirártelo. No vas a casarte con él ni nada de eso.

Di un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Tienes una forma de pensar muy retorcida —le dije—. Me gusta.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Son años de práctica. Además, te conozco.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que a ti te gustan las emociones fuertes. ¿Que él ha echado el freno? ¡Pues menudo problema! Eso lo convierte en un reto mucho más interesante. Y algo mucho más emocionante que mangar un par de pendientes.

Me recosté en el asiento.

—Ya no hago esas cosas —respondí, fijando la vista a propósito en la pantalla de cine en blanco para no mirar a Alice, porque no quería que ella me descubriera. No quería que averiguara que había estado a punto de volver a robar hacía solo unas horas—. Te lo juro. —

No le había dicho por qué. No le había contado lo de la detención. Por un lado, no quería tocar ese tema. Por otro, me había muerto de la vergüenza cuando me pillaron. Pero lo más importante es que Phil había movido cielo y tierra para que me borraran los antecedentes, porque yo estaba preocupadísima de que mi delito pudiera manchar la prístina reputación de mi padre y echar a perder su oportunidad de optar a la vicepresidencia. Y por eso no pensaba contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga.

Es más, el hecho de que ese mismo día hubiera estado a punto de recaer ponía de relieve lo mal que estaba. Pensé en Edward. En la paz que sentí estando entre sus brazos. En cómo había dormido toda la noche sin tener pesadillas. Deseaba con toda mi alma que me tranquilizaran como lo había hecho Edward. En ese momento me sentía centrada, aunque estuviera al borde de un precipicio, y habría bastado con un pequeño empujón para lanzarme al vacío. Deseaba a ese hombre. Incluso lo necesitaba. Y eso solo hacía que el dolor provocado por su rechazo fuera mucho más intenso. Alice ignoraba mis disquisiciones interiores, pero había llegado a una conclusión bastante parecida.

—La cuestión es que te gustaría correr el riesgo de tener a Edward Cullen en tu cama.

—Sí que me gustaría —reconocí, porque difícilmente podía negarlo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a salir corriendo en su busca. Me incliné hacia ella, para susurrarle al oído, con la intención de distraerla y obtener una reacción—. James dice que el FBI está detrás de Edward. Y de Emmet y Jasper también.

Alice se removió en el asiento, a todas luces intrigada.

—¿De veras? ¿Crees que es verdad? Apuesto a que sí. Tienen pinta de malos de la película.

—Torció una comisura—. Sobre todo Jasper.

—Sabes que no eres nada sutil, ¿no?

—¿Qué pasa? Está bueno.

—Eso no lo puedo discutir. ¡Joder!, los tres están buenos.

—Pero ¿son los capos del hampa? —preguntó intrigada.

—Puede ser. No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Seguramente no.

—Pues yo apuesto a que sí —afirmó—. La mayoría de las veces, la poli tiene razón. Pero no siempre pillan a los malos. Aunque todo depende de cómo definas a los malos. —Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y adoptó una pose casi petulante.

Fruncí el ceño; la idea de que Edward pudiera acabar entre rejas me resultaba desconcertante. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que me excitara la idea de que fuera lo bastante avispado como para evitar que le echaran el guante…

Como lo de jugar a esquivar trenes en la vía o a surfear sobre la capota de un coche en marcha. O incluso como mangar un par de pendientes baratos en Neiman Marcus.

Alice se rió.

—¡Tía, pero qué mirada! Estás coladísima.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, pero no lo negué.

—En cualquier caso —prosiguió Alice—, todo esto nos desvía del tema principal.

—He olvidado por completo cuál era el tema principal.

—El tema es que tienes que ir a por todas. Debes hacerlo si vas a mudarte a Washington. Y que conste que sé que lo haces por tu padre, así que no voy a intentar convencerte para que no te marches.

—¿A por todas? —pregunté, aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería y estuve a punto de darle la razón.

—Date una oportunidad, Bella. No tienes que estar en Washington hasta dentro de un par de semanas, ¿verdad? Pues usa tus poderes mágicos y llévate a Edward a la cama. Si no lo haces aunque sea una vez, te arrepentirás toda la vida.

Tenía razón. No solo me arrepentiría, sino que sería incapaz de soportarlo durante las semanas que me quedaban en Chicago. No estaba segura de poder recuperar la sensatez y seguir viviendo en el apartamento que me evocaba constantemente las risas de mi tío y nuestras conversaciones. Mientras hacía el equipaje para irme a una ciudad donde no quería vivir, a ocupar un puesto que no deseaba, aunque sabía que a Marie le habría encantado.

Las pesadillas volverían a atormentarme. Maldita sea, ya podía sentir cómo me provocaban, como azuzándome entre bastidores. ¿Podría soportar tres semanas así sin la necesidad de liberarme? Solo lo conseguiría si estaba en brazos de Edward, lo tenía muy claro.

Aunque sin él…

Sin él me daba pánico derrumbarme. Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón por la que la propuesta de Alice me resultaba atractiva. La verdad era que deseaba al hombre. Lo deseaba y estaba segura de que él también me deseaba.

Recordaba la forma en que me sentí al tenerlo tan cerca en el ascensor, el modo en que el aire vibraba entre nosotros. Su perfume. Su presencia. Y entonces evoqué el modo en que me había obligado a callar. El modo en que nos había acallado a los dos. Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? No es que vayan a detenerte, aunque podrías acabar en alguna grabación de cámaras de vigilancia.

—¿Lo dices para animarme?

Pasó por alto mi réplica poco ocurrente.

—Y como él ya se ha negado una vez, si vuelve a negarse, te quedarás como estás. Y si accede, te llevas el premio gordo, ¿no? En serio, Bella, ¿qué tienes que perder?

Recordé el tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo en el callejón, la forma en que mi cuerpo se había encendido y se había abierto a él. Recordé el olor a chocolate caliente cuando me lo me trajo en la taza, y cómo el tenue fulgor de sus ojos me había confortado incluso más que el líquido. Recordé con qué ánimo me había despertado a la mañana siguiente, fresca, vital y sin haber tenido pesadillas.

¿Qué tenía que perder? La respuesta era fácil: nada.

Nada, salvo mi corazón.

Mi plan de ir a la caza de Edward Cullen fue más complicado de lo que había supuesto en un principio, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo contactar con él si no era a través de su trabajo. Eso hice y le dejé un mensaje a su secretaria en el buzón de voz. Como no recibí de inmediato una llamada de respuesta —aunque estaba convencida de que ignoraría el mensaje —, decidí registrar todo el ático con la esperanza de encontrar su número de móvil. Entonces solo tendría que esperar a que respondiera.

Por desgracia, no encontré nada de nada. Ni un solo número; ni de Edward, ni de Jasper, ni de Emmet. Pero sí que encontré un filón de álbumes de fotos familiares en el último cajón de la mesita de noche de Phil, y pasé dos horas sentada sobre su cama, hojeándolos, empapándome de recuerdos y regodeándome en la nostalgia.

La mayoría de las fotos eran de personas que reconocía, aunque no hubiera llegado a conocerlas. Abuelos que habían fallecido antes de que yo naciera y primos lejanos que solo había visto en fiestas de graduación, bodas y funerales. Sin embargo, había dos álbumes protagonizados por mi pequeño rincón en la familia. Había fotos mías con Marie en la casa de Kenilworth. Marie y yo en un velero en medio del lago. Marie y yo en Disneylandia.

Mi madre y mi padre estaban en todas las fotos con nosotras, pero también había fotos más antiguas. Imágenes donde no aparecíamos ninguna de las dos, incluso de antes de que Marie hubiera nacido. Mi madre salía en todas esas fotos; mi padre, en muy pocas. En algunas, Phil estaba junto a mi madre, rodeándola con un brazo mientras ella se apoyaba en él, sonriente y radiante. Me pregunté si mi padre sería el fotógrafo, pero tuve la extraña sensación de que no era así. Empecé a sentirme como una fisgona. Quizá había encontrado algo que no debía descubrir. Abatida por la nostalgia, cerré los álbumes, volví a meterlos en el cajón y me recordé que debía mandárselos por correo a mi madre.

Rebusqué un poco más en la habitación de Phil y encontré una destartalada agenda que incluía el nombre de Edward, pero al marcar el número solo escuché el mensaje que informaba de que ese usuario se había dado de baja. Habría llamado al despacho para hablar con la secretaria de Phil, pero era sábado, y no era un tema por el que pudiera molestarla.

Estaba a punto de olvidar todo el tema y llamar a Jacob o a Alice, cuando me di cuenta de que había algo que no había consultado. Cogí el móvil y busqué el número del Destiny en internet.

Lo marqué.

—Destiny —canturreó con suavidad una voz femenina—. Realizar tu fantasía será un placer.

—Vale, sí. Hola.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó con educación, aunque yo había sido muy grosera.

—Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen. ¿Puede decirme si está?

—Disculpe, no esperamos al señor Cullen hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Le digo que la llame?

—Pues… no. Gracias, ya volveré a llamar.

Apreté el botón de colgar, sintiéndome como una espía. Por fin tenía un plan.

Me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba los pantalones de yoga y la camiseta de Northwestern que había comprado en primero. No era el atuendo más apropiado para un club de striptease. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía ponerme para ir a uno de esos clubes masculinos, y aunque había tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo en la universidad, conseguí escaquearme de la experiencia.

Mi compañera de habitación de segundo pensó que sería gracioso que fuéramos en grupo a echar un vistazo a un club de striptease, y le había echado el ojo al Destiny. Había oído que era el más grande que existía, el más elegante y el menos sórdido de la zona. Yo sentía mucha curiosidad, no solo porque sabía que los tres caballeros eran los dueños del lugar, sino porque me moría de ganas de saber lo que se cocía por dentro. ¿Iban las mujeres desnudas del todo? ¿Qué era exactamente lo del baile privado en el regazo? ¿Y de verdad había reservados donde los tíos iban a una comida de negocios para que luego se la comieran?

Aunque no llegué a confesárselo a mis amigas, deseaba conseguir más leña para alimentar el fuego de mi imaginación. Tal vez desconociera la realidad de los clubes masculinos, pero había leído bastante al respecto, y había visto muchas películas y series como para saber que habría chicas bailando en plan sexy y calentando a los tíos. Provocando y excitando al personal, y siendo premiadas con billetes metidos por el elástico del tanga y la inyección de adrenalina.

Me convencí de que solo quería ir para echar un vistazo y alimentar mis propias fantasías. Aunque no es fácil engañarse a uno mismo: no solo deseaba ese estímulo para mi imaginación, sino la inyección de adrenalina, y temía que, con la provocación y el alcohol suficientes, mis amigas consiguieran hacerme subir al escenario para ver cómo empezaba a soltar grititos, me ponía roja como un tomate y salía pitando de allí. Podría haberlas sorprendido demostrándoles lo mucho que me gustaba moverme al ritmo de la música. Lo mucho que me excitaría que los ojos de todos esos hombres estuvieran puestos en mí, sin permiso para tocar.

La simple idea me puso caliente, y al final me rajé. Me excusé diciendo que tenía que hacer un trabajo. Sin embargo, la realidad era que no pensaba hacer nada que pusiera en peligro mi reputación de chica formal que respeta las normas. Pero esa noche estaba incumpliéndolas todas. Y eso abría la puerta a infinidad de posibilidades interesantes. Como mínimo, si no conseguía mi objetivo, habría pasado un buen rato rebuscando en el armario y jugando a los disfraces.

**Jajaja…Ahora bella está decidida a seducir a Edward. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿O Edward seguirá negándose a lo que siente por Bella? **

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas por seguir esta adaptación. Y, gracias por sus follows y favorites.**

**Christy Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. =0P Disfruten…**

**No se olviden de comentar…**

**Capítulo 12**

Acabé poniéndome una blusa blanca transparente de manga corta con un sujetador rojo sangre. Lo combiné con una falda de vuelo negra, coqueta y muy sexy, y, si se me permite decirlo, súper erótica. La guinda del atuendo eran unas sandalias negras con tacón de aguja de diez centímetros y un bolsito rojo de complemento.

Pasé más tiempo del que hubiera querido peleándome con mi melena salvaje y espesa —mi eterna enemiga—, y acabé haciéndome un moño alto sobre la cabeza, dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos para darme un toque supuestamente provocativo. Al final opté por un maquillaje sencillo: me resalté los labios con carmín rojo y los ojos con una sombra gris ahumado.

Me planté delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y evalué el resultado de mis esfuerzos. Debía sentirme preparada. Segura. Sexy. Quería que él me mirase y se pusiera cachondo. Quería que me mirase y se arrepintiera de haberme dado plantón. Sobre todo, quería que me mirase como si no viera mi ropa, y quería que aquella ropa, escogida con tanto cuidado, quedara hecha un guiñapo en el suelo, lanzada a lo loco por los aires, cuando Edward me tirase sobre la cama.

Inspiré con fuerza, ensayé una pose y decidí que con ese modelito lo conseguiría.

Pensé en pedir a Paul que llamara al chófer de Phil —a pesar de lo mucho que me costaba recordar que esos servicios estaban a mi disposición—, pero decidí que debía confiar más en mis posibilidades. Siempre podía contar con que me recogieran, pero solo quería volver a casa en el coche de Edward.

Cogí un taxi y me acomodé para el trayecto en dirección al aeropuerto de Midway para llegar hasta el club. Estuve absorta en mis pensamientos gran parte del recorrido, pero cuando entramos en la Stevenson Expressway volví a la realidad. Tardamos un rato en salir de la autopista de peaje, y fuimos pasando por varios barrios antes de llegar a un polígono industrial.

No sé qué había imaginado —¿chabacanas luces de neón y mujeres desnudas, quizá?—, pero cuando el conductor por fin se detuvo delante de un gigantesco edificio, tuve que admitir que estaba impresionada. Tenía el tamaño de un enorme almacén. La fachada estaba desprovista de ventanas, y toda la edificación estaba rodeada por un amplio aparcamiento.

Aunque eran las tres y media de la tarde de un sábado, casi todas las plazas estaban ocupadas. El letrero era sencillo y elegante. Un oscuro monolito con el nombre de local —Destiny— escrito con llamativas letras rojas que destacaban sobre el fondo negro. Aunque el cartel parecía de piedra, enseguida vi que no lo era, pues en la parte inferior había una pantalla luminosa por la que iban anunciándose las diversas especialidades de la semana. Ese día indicaba: ESPECIAL DE SEIS DÓLARES, y supuse que se trataba del precio de la consumición. En general, el lugar parecía modesto y encajaba a la perfección con la zona, que albergaba un par de edificios de oficinas, una empresa de repartos, un parque de bomberos y un hipermercado.

El conductor paró delante de la puerta y se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Es aquí?

—Y que lo diga —respondí.

Le pagué, bajé de un salto y me dirigí con paso enérgico hacia la entrada. No me detuve porque habría sido una muestra de debilidad. Por el contrario, puse la mano en la barra de bronce y empujé la puerta para abrirla. Entonces, a pesar de que en el exterior lucía un sol de justicia, entré en un interior sumido en la penumbra con aspecto de casino, tan asombrada como si acabara de entrar en una dimensión desconocida.

Mis ojos tardaron un rato en adaptarse al cambio de iluminación. Lo único que lograba distinguir era la zona oscura del vestíbulo y las intensas luces que se filtraban a través de las puertas de cristal esmerilado, junto con los cordones retorcidos de neón de colores que cubrían la parte superior de las paredes negras, unas luces que perfilaban con sutileza la exuberancia de las formas femeninas. A mi derecha había una reluciente mesa de recepción muy similar a la de un hotel de lujo. Una mujer de impresionante melena rubia se encontraba detrás del mostrador, con una camiseta ajustada, sin sujetador, que le resaltaba tanto los senos como la palabra impresa sobre el pecho: DESTINY.

Dos videocámaras ocupaban un lugar destacado en la recepción, con el piloto rojo siempre iluminado como para subrayar el mensaje impreso en un letrero situado sobre la puerta que conducía a la zona principal del club: «Para velar por la seguridad de nuestros empleados, este local cuenta con video vigilancia las 24 horas».

La música amortiguada se filtraba desde el interior, pero, en general, esa pequeña sala era la zona de transición entre el mundanal ruido del exterior y la promesa de lo que había tras esas puertas.

—Seis dólares por consumición —anunció la rubia—. A menos que quieras participar en el concurso de camisetas mojadas. —Miró el reloj—. Se celebrará en la sala del champán dentro de una hora.

Me miré las tetas, apenas llegaba a una noventa.

—¿Qué es la sala del champán?

—Es alucinante. Se paga algo más por la consumición, pero mientras estés dentro puedes beber todo el champán que quieras. Y, por supuesto, para el concurso de camisetas mojadas no vamos a rociar a las chicas con agua. ¿Qué tendría eso de divertido? —Se echó a reír, a todas luces encantada con la idea. Yo también me reí, dejándome contagiar por su alegría.

—Creo que paso —respondí, aunque sonaba tentador—. La verdad es que estoy buscando a alguien.

—Vaya.

El ambiente se enfrió de pronto y me apresuré a dar explicaciones.

—No, no. No soy una novia cabreada que intenta localizar a su novio. Nada de eso. Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen.

Se agachó y sacó un fajo de documentos de detrás del mostrador.

—¿Quieres un formulario de solicitud de empleo?

Me reí.

—No.

—Vaya. —Enarcó las cejas y me echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza, analizándome, y percibí su curiosidad—. ¿Te espera? —Su educado tono profesional adoptó un deje de frialdad.

—No —respondí—. Pasaba por aquí. —Estuve a punto de soltarle que era amiga suya, pero al final me mordí la lengua. ¿No había ido a aquel lugar con la intención de convertirme exactamente en lo que ella imaginaba que era?

Carraspeé.

—Entonces ¿está por aquí?

Su sonrisa falsa se volvió tan tensa que oí cómo estuvieron a punto de crujirle las mejillas.

—No está en el local en este momento, pero…

Se calló al abrirse la puerta de cristal esmerilado, y Jasper entró con decisión, todo poder y elegancia, fuego y energía.

—¿Qué narices haces aquí?

Me enfurecí.

—¿Perdona?

Miró de soslayo hacia la rubia.

—Tómate un descanso.

Ella asintió en silencio, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y salió a toda prisa por una puerta camuflada en la negrura aterciopelada de la pared que tenía detrás.

—Este sitio no es para ti —dijo Jasper mirándome con detenimiento.

—¿Ah, no? —Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y, mentalmente, clavé los tacones en el suelo

—. Porque yo me siento como en casa.

Se acercó más a mí, hecho una furia.

—Maldita sea, Isabella.

Me obligué a no acobardarme. En lugar de eso, me mantuve en mis trece y me recordé que conocía bien a ese hombre. Que aunque se hubiera criado entre bandas callejeras —aunque pudiera acabar conmigo sin derramar una gota de sudor—, no pensaba permitir que me intimidara. Todo lo contrario, sabía que Jasper siempre velaría por mí.

—Lo digo en serio —advertí—. No pienso marcharme hasta obtener algunas respuestas.

—¿Respuestas? —Ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos mientras me miraba fijamente—.

¿Y cuál es la pregunta exacta?

—Edward —me limité a responder.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Suspiré, exasperada. Aquello era demasiado parecido a una pelea de adolescentes.

—Para empezar, quiero saber cómo localizarlo. Y como no tenía ninguna otra dirección, esta era la mejor alternativa.

—¿Y para qué quieres localizarlo exactamente?

Estuve a punto de contestarle que no era asunto suyo, pero ya me había hartado de tanta discusión.

—¡Venga ya, Jasper! —dije con poca energía—. Me debe algo. Y Edward no es la clase de tío que se escaquea a la hora de saldar sus deudas.

—¿Algo? —preguntó Jasper, y agradecí que la luz tenue disimulara el rubor de mis mejillas.

Pasado un rato asentí en silencio y él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tuve la sensación de que sabía muy bien cuál era la clase de deuda que Edward tenía conmigo.

—¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, cebo para el dragón! Ya estás hecha toda una mujer. Tú ganas. Vamos, entra. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a las puertas de cristal. Respiré aliviada; ¡lo había conseguido!

Teniendo en cuenta la sencillez de la entrada, esperaba que la zona principal estuviera bien, pero no que fuera tan espaciosa y espectacular. La sala era gigantesca, con el mismo ambiente cavernoso de los casinos que había visitado con los amigos de la universidad, en nuestras escapadas tanto a Las Vegas como a Atlantic City. En lugar de mesas de Blackjack, había plataformas de baile individuales, elevadas del suelo y con una iluminación sugerente —conté hasta seis—, repartidas por toda la sala. Todas ellas tenían una barra vertical colocada en el centro, y en cada barra había una chica bailando agarrada a ella. También había una barra de bar alrededor de la plataforma, y hombres sentados en los taburetes; algunos de ellos el tiempo suficiente como para meter un billete en la diminuta prenda interior con lentejuelas que llevaban las bailarinas. Aunque diminuta era mucho decir. Algunas llevaban biquini y otras tanga, mientras que otras iban desnudas por completo, salvo por un portaligas alrededor del muslo, con el claro objetivo de ser usado para recaudar propinas.

Los clientes que no querían ver el espectáculo tan de cerca se sentaban en mesas redondas rodeadas por cuatro cómodas butacas y distribuidas por toda la sala. Una larga barra con tres camareras de exigua vestimenta se encargaban de la zona del fondo, donde vi las puertas de los reservados. Supuse que una de ellas debía de conducir a la sala del champán, y no pude evitar imaginar cuál sería la temática de las demás.

La zona central estaba iluminada por los potentes focos dirigidos hacia las bailarinas, de ahí que las esquinas fueran mucho más oscuras. Seguro que si me hubiera quedado espiando en la oscuridad, habría visto uno de esos bailes privados por los que sentía tanta curiosidad. Sinceramente, sentí la tentación de hacerlo.

En general, me pareció un lugar agradable. No era el Palm Court, pero resultaba elegante a su manera. Y las chicas eran guapas. Ni demasiado delgadas ni demasiado estropeadas. Tenían curvas y sabían moverse, y daba la impresión de que disfrutaban de su trabajo. Mientras seguía a Jasper hasta el otro extremo de la sala principal, no vi ningún sobeteo que no fuera consentido. Sí que vi a un tío pasándose de la raya, pero un gorila que parecía un jugador de fútbol profesional se abalanzó sobre él como una bala y, con educación aunque con mano dura, lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Al final, Jasper se detuvo junto a una de las mesas, hizo una señal a una camarera y retiró una silla para que me sentara.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

—Es un lugar agradable —respondí con sinceridad—. Tiene más clase de lo que habría imaginado.

—¿Creías que habríamos optado por algo más cutre?

—No, yo… —Me callé al ver que sonreía con suficiencia—. Maldita sea, Jasper. No me tomes el pelo. No estoy exactamente en mi elemento.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Pues claro que estás en tu elemento, pequeña.

Me senté mientras seguía adaptándome al lugar y pensando en cómo había mentido. Porque, aunque nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, la verdad es que el ambiente me parecía bastante embriagador. Observaba a las chicas contoneándose en la barra y me imaginaba a mí misma ahí arriba. Todas las miradas puestas en mí. Con la pierna alrededor de la alargada barra de acero, y mientras estuviera bailando agarrada a la barra, sería Edward a quien imaginaría estar acariciando.

Tragué saliva y me quedé mirando el mantel hasta que logré poner cara de póquer. No levanté la vista hasta que llegó la camarera. Llevaba un top hecho con pañuelos de gasa cruzados sobre los pechos. En la cintura tenía anudado un fular igual de transparente con forma de pareo, que no cubría bañador alguno. Puso una copa delante de Jasper y una copa de vino tinto delante de mí.

—Shiraz —dijo—. ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto. ¿Cómo lo has…?

—Beth lo sabe todo —informó Jasper.

Beth sonrió.

—Incluso sé que ha llegado el del reparto de licores. Como el señor Sharp ya se ha ido…

—Sí, sí. Que Frankie se encargue de comprobar el albarán. Dile que iré dentro de nada.

La chica asintió con la cabeza señalando el fondo de la sala. Yo me recosté en el asiento.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo lo hacéis? ¿Trabajáis los tres en vuestro despacho del centro durante la semana y luego venís aquí para las relaciones públicas los fines de semana?

—Y una mierda —respondió Jasper—. Solo a Edward le va eso de matarse por ganar dinero. Emmet y yo solo vamos al despacho cuando es necesario, pero la mayoría del tiempo nos quedamos entre bastidores.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿a Edward no le va este lugar?

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, pero yo sonreí con inocencia.

—Yo no he dicho eso, pequeña. Nuestro Edward tiene muchos vicios y muchas virtudes

Supongo que eso lo convierte en un hombre polifacético.

—Supongo que sí.

Jasper bebió de un trago el resto de la copa, estiró las piernas y se recostó en el asiento.

—¿Vas a contarme qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que te debe Edward exactamente?

—Jasper, te quiero a rabiar, pero lo llevas claro si crees que te voy a contar algo tan personal.

Se echó a reír.

—Te pareces más a tu tío de lo que ninguno de nosotros creía.

—Te lo digo en serio. Lo único que quiero es ver a Edward. ¿Cuándo llegará?

—Yo solo quiero ayudar, pequeña. Y creo que entre Edward y tú estáis liándola. Me ha contado lo que ocurrió.

—¿Sobre el Da Vinci? —pregunté, porque no podía imaginar que Edward hubiera hablado con su amigo de lo que habíamos hecho en el callejón. Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías, pero creí ver que Jasper se incorporaba en el asiento.

—¿El Da Vinci? ¿Te refieres al Bestiario? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome por qué Jasper se había puesto tan nervioso con lo del cuaderno. Además, Edward también se había alterado con el tema.

—Phil me lo dejó a mí, y a Edward no le gustó mucho. —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. Y supongo que a ti tampoco. Pero pareces sorprendido, así que Edward te ha contado otra cosa. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Durante un instante tuve la impresión de que Jasper seguiría insistiendo en el tema del manuscrito antiguo. Pero entonces entendí que había cambiado de idea. Encogió los hombros con despreocupación.

—El callejón. —No sé qué clase de expresión vio en mi cara, pero le hizo reír—. El miércoles fuiste al Poodle y hoy estás en mi refinado local. Sin duda, estás ampliando horizontes, cebo para el dragón.

Nunca había entendido realmente la expresión «buscar las cosquillas a alguien». Pero Jasper estaba a punto de encontrármelas.

—Está bien —espeté con un tono cortante—. Tú ganas. Estoy ampliando horizontes y quiero que Edward los expanda todavía más. Quiero que termine lo que empezó. Y he venido para convencerlo de que lo haga.

Puse punto final a mi discurso, bebí de un trago el resto de la copa y me quedé mirándolo, retándolo a que dijera algo que pudiera volver a provocarme. Si le impresionaron mis palabras, lo cierto es que no lo demostró. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y me miró de arriba abajo. Fue una escena interesante. Jasper con la mirada puesta en mí y una expresión de curiosidad. Las mujeres medio desnudas sirviendo copas a sus espaldas. Y mujeres más desnudas aun bailando en las plataformas a nuestro alrededor. Había caído en el País de las Maravillas, y lo único que necesitaba era que alguien me pasara la botella con la etiqueta de «Bébeme».

Cuando ya creía que él no tenía intención de responder, habló.

—Es una batalla perdida, cariño. Es imposible que Edward incumpla la promesa que hizo a tu tío. Sobre todo porque los tres sabemos que Phil tenía razón.

—No lo sé.

Por primera vez me miró como un hermano.

—Acabarías sufriendo, Bella. Y eso es lo último que desea cualquiera de nosotros. Mierda. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo cortado casi al cero—. Sinceramente, menos mal que es Edward el que quiere echarte un polvo —dijo, mientras yo empezaba a derretirme con la confirmación de que Edward no solo se sentía atraído por mí, sino que se lo había contado a sus amigos—. No es que no seas adorable —añadió Jasper con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero no eres mi tipo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de menos mal? —pregunté con tiento.

—Edward es el que tiene más autocontrol de los tres, y mayor capacidad para contenerse. Tú eres una chica tierna, Bella, y a Edward no le va la ternura. Y si cree que algo de lo que va a hacer herirá a alguien que le importa, sencillamente no lo hace. Y eso es todo. Confía en mí, Bella. Sea cual sea la deuda que crees que tiene contigo por lo que ocurrió en ese callejón, seguirá sin ser saldada.

—Tierna —repetí—. ¿Él cree que soy tierna?

La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Después de todo lo que me había dicho sobre alzar el vuelo?

¿Después de quererme atada para matarme a polvos?

¿Después de la forma en que su lengua había jugueteado con mi clítoris? ¿Después de cómo había conseguido que me corriera?

Y después de todo eso, ¿Edward creía que yo era tierna?

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó Jasper, y percibí que lo decía con sorna.

En lugar de responder, le hice un gesto a Beth para que nos trajera una ronda de chupitos de tequila. Llegó con tres vasitos, y yo me los bebí de un trago mientras Jasper miraba.

—¿Intentas demostrar algo? —me preguntó.

—Nada, joder. Es que prefiero el tequila al vino. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con inocencia—. ¿No lo sabías? —Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla—. Mmm… A lo mejor vosotros tres no me conocéis tan bien como creíais.

—Bella…

Percibí un tono de censura en su voz, pero lo corté.

—No. Ya te dije una vez que no era cebo para el dragón, y lo decía en serio. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hará daño y lo que no, así que no te quedes ahí sentado con cara de petulante y fingiendo que de verdad crees que estáis conchabados con Phil para mantenerme a salvo. Porque eso es una puta mentira. —Me quedé mirándolo—. Y no presupongas lo que quiero o necesito.

«Tierna.»

La palabra me rechinaba, lo que resultaba irónico porque había interpretado ese papel durante casi ocho años. Pero no era ternura lo que quería que viera Edward. Es más, creía que él había sabido ver más allá de mi cobertura azucarada para llegar al relleno más empalagoso. Intenso y sabroso, y con muchas calorías.

Al parecer, me había equivocado.

Al parecer, tendría que arreglarlo.

Por desgracia, no sabía cómo.

Jasper se acercó a la mesa y puso una mano encima de la mía.

—Voy a encargarme de esa entrega de licores y luego te llevaré a casa. Podemos hablar por el camino.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estoy esperando a Edward y no estoy de humor para hablar.

—Está bien. De todas formas, voy a encargarme de la entrega. Y puede que quieras esperar aquí, pero, de momento, yo soy el dueño del local y tú no. Así que te llevaré a casa y ya podrás cabrearte si quieres.

—Jasper…

—Nada de Jasper. En cuanto a la conversación, podemos hablar de música o de cine. Joder, podemos hablar del maldito cuaderno de Da Vinci. Pero voy a asegurarme de que llegas a casa sana y salva. Tú espérame aquí, ¿vale?

Asentí en silencio, demasiado abatida para discutir. Edward aún no había llegado y era difícil mantenerme en mis trece cuando Jasper estaba decidido a sacarme de allí. En otras palabras, estaba jodida. Y en ese momento no tenía un plan alternativo. Jasper se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, donde un tipo, supuestamente Frankie, sostenía una carpeta con un papel sujeto por un clip.

Me quedé ahí sentada, inquieta y mirando a mi alrededor. Algunos de los hombres que tenía cerca me miraban, pero ninguno se acercó, y supuse que era porque había estado sentada con uno de los propietarios. Y me parecía bien; no tenía ningún interés en esos tipos. Ni verdadero interés en lo que pasaba en la sala. Se respiraba lujuria en el ambiente. Lujuria, calor y atracción. Pero sin chispa. Ni electricidad. Era un entorno de sexo y excitación, y aunque no me incomodaba, no era lo que yo deseaba.

Lo que yo deseaba era a Edward. La fuerza. El estallido. Deseaba experimentar lo que había sentido entre sus brazos, y deseaba que me llevara a donde había prometido. Maldita sea, estaba cabreada por no conseguirlo. Entonces, como en un sueño, apareció. Edward.

Tuve que mirar dos veces para comprobar que era cierto, por miedo a haberlo imaginado. ¿Cómo era posible que mis intensos deseos lo hubieran hecho aparecer? Pero era real. Él era real y estaba ahí en carne y hueso y, pese a la tenue luz, veía los marcados ángulos de su rostro y el oscuro fuego de sus ojos. Me miraba a mí y no parecía muy contento.

Vaya mierda.

Fui a levantarme, pero volví a sentarme cuando se alejó, avanzó hacia uno de los rincones oscuros y llamó con un dedo doblado a una pelirroja menuda que lo siguió con esa clase de confianza sensual que yo intentaba rezumar. Supe que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Me levanté, crucé la sala y me senté en la mesa más próxima a ese rincón.

Lo miraba de soslayo, no podía ver la expresión de su cara, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba. Veía muy bien a la pelirroja: su mirada seductora mientras se movía lentamente para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él; la forma en que se mordió el labio cuando él le puso la mano en las caderas. Ella descendió sobre el cuerpo de Edward para ponerlo cachondo, frotándose contra su paquete con el diminuto retal de tela que le cubría el sexo. Luego se levantó y se echó hacia delante, le rozó el torso con los pechos y puso cara de estar a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Yo estaba mirando y hervía de rabia.

Al mismo tiempo, sentía una extraña fascinación. Deseaba ser esa mujer. Quería contonearme sobre el cuerpo de Edward, ponerlo cachondo, sentir cómo se le ponía dura. Deseaba ser yo quien lo volviera loco. Yo y nadie más. Desde luego, no esa pelirroja bobalicona.

Me levanté sin estar muy segura de lo que pretendía, pero con la certeza de que no tenía nada que perder. Saqué un billete de cincuenta dólares de la cartera y me dirigí con paso decidido hacia ellos. Edward ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando la chica se volvió a mirarme. Le di el billete.

—Largo.

Ella se quedó mirando a Edward, quien hizo enseguida un gesto de asentimiento. La pelirroja se fue corriendo y yo me regodeé con mi pequeña victoria. Rodeé la silla hasta situarme justo delante de él.

—No deberías estar aquí —soltó, pero yo me limité a inclinarme hacia delante y a posar un dedo en sus labios.

—No —dije.

—¿No qué?

Negué con la cabeza, agradecí que mi falda de vuelo tuviera suficiente tela como para ocultar varios pecados, y me senté en su regazo. O, para ser más exacta, me senté por encima de su regazo, porque aunque tenía las rodillas apoyadas sobre el mullido asiento de cuero de la butaca, no había contacto real entre nosotros, salvo por el leve roce de mis rodillas contra la cara exterior de sus muslos.

Daba igual. Yo ya estaba mojada, tenía el sexo caliente y las bragas pegadas a la piel. La pequeña corriente de aire fresco que se colaba por los pliegues de la falda no contribuía mucho a apagar el fuego de mi interior. Me eché hacia delante y usé la mano que tenía apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca por encima de su hombro para lograr cierta estabilidad. Tenía los ojos clavados en su mirada, y él también me miraba de forma directa.

—¿Que no qué? —repitió. Hablaba en voz baja y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

—No me hagas el numerito de que no me deseas.

No se revolvió, no se movió.

—Tal vez no te desee.

Me acerqué aún más. Poco a poco. De forma seductora.

—Y una mierda.

Edward permaneció impertérrito. Con todo, podía percibir la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en rostro. Y mientras yo también sonreía, me dejé caer hasta que no hubo más separación entre nosotros que el raso de mis bragas y el algodón de sus pantalones. Me agarré a la butaca y empecé a mover las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, dejando que la fricción me enloqueciera.

—¿Creías que saldría corriendo? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿Creías que me quedaría paralizada al ver a esa mujer metiéndote mano? —Me incliné hacia delante y le pasé la lengua por el contorno de la oreja—. Pues no lo he hecho. Ni siquiera la he visto. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, y las sílabas sonaron más a un gruñido que a palabras inteligibles.

—Porque para mí no había otra mujer. Era yo la que estaba sobre tu regazo —dije mientras movía las caderas—. Era yo la que te tocaba. Yo la que te la ponía dura.

Deslicé una mano por debajo de nuestros cuerpos y la usé para apretarle el sexo erecto. Y mientras contemplaba cómo se le encendía la mirada, me deleitaba con satisfacción. Porque sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, yo ganaría el combate.

**Les pido mil disculpas por mi tardanza. Es que ando un poco desanimada… Pero nada.**

**Voy a estar actualizando más seguido ya que, por respeto a los mis lectores, quiero terminar la historia pronto. Deseado no está teniendo mucha aceptación y eso me desamina un poco. Pero como ya le dije pienso terminarla, no los voy a dejar colgados. **

**Sin nada más que añadir que disfruten del capítulo…**

**Christianna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. =0P Disfruten…**

**No se olviden de comentar…**

**Capítulo 13**

Esto no está pasando, Bella —dijo, y borró de un soplo mi sensación de victoria, como si fuera la pelusa de un diente de león.

—Te equivocas —respondí.

—Pocas veces me equivoco.

—Pero también eres un engreído. Eso me gusta en un hombre. —Me incliné hacia delante para rozarle la oreja con los labios mientras hablaba—. Solo quiero follar —aclaré, y sentí que mis labios se curvaban para dibujar una sonrisa cuando se le puso la polla dura en respuesta a mis crudas, aunque muy sinceras, palabras—. No te pido un anillo de casada. No te pido la eternidad. No te pido ningún compromiso. Joder, ni siquiera te pido una cita. Solo deseo esto—dije mientras lo acariciaba—. Solo quiero terminar lo que empezamos.

—No es una buena idea —respondió, y percibí en su voz la tensión de su esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Creo que es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido jamás —murmuré—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando saliste corriendo del ático? ¿Sobre esa promesa que habías hecho a mi tío? Te preocupa demasiado cumplir tus promesas. Bueno, pues ¿sabes qué, Edward? A mí también me has hecho una. A lo mejor no con palabras, pero… —Dejé la frase inacabada para que mi lenguaje corporal la terminara mientras me contoneaba sobre su regazo, sintiéndome salvaje. Sintiéndome indomable. Tenía razón, no debíamos hacerlo. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a parar si eso era lo que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Cuando lo deseaba de forma tan desesperada?

Le rocé los labios con la boca. Me sentía poderosa, estaba segura de que la victoria era inminente y no pensaba retroceder ni un ápice. Me eché hacia atrás con los ojos clavados en su mirada.

—Deseo lo que me prometiste.

—Maldita sea, Bella…

—¿Dices que no eres un buen partido, que no apueste por ti? —Seguí presionando, decidida a rebatir todas las protestas—. Me da igual. Nadie va a Las Vegas a ganar. Algunos solo van a divertirse.

—A mí me gusta ganar. —Su voz ronca me hizo estremecer.

—Entonces yo soy tu premio. No —rectifiqué, presionándole los labios con un dedo antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra—. Quiero volverme loca contigo, Edward. Quiero volar contigo. Una vez. ¿No podemos arriesgarnos una vez?

—Es una locura —sentenció, mientras me deslizaba la mano por la espalda para agarrarme por el cuello.

—A lo mejor.

—Te arrepentirás —murmuró mientras que con la otra mano me acariciaba el muslo desnudo.

Yo jadeaba.

—No.

—No seré amable. Si me suelto, no pienso contenerme.

—No te pido que lo hagas. —La sensación de triunfo se acrecentaba en mi interior mientras tragaba saliva. Tenía los pechos tan erguidos que me dolían, y me palpitaba el sexo, exigiendo todo lo que Edward prometía—. ¿No lo entiendes? Lo quiero todo. Quiero volar.

—¿Volar? —preguntó mientras su mano subía cada vez más, y cada centímetro que iba recorriendo disparaba una ráfaga de chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no había vacilación en sus palabras, solo pasión y una fuerza tan vibrante que no me cabía ninguna duda de que cualquier control que yo creyera estar ejerciendo había quedado sepultado bajo el dominio de ese hombre.

—¿Y hasta dónde quieres subir? —Acercó un dedo para meterlo por la cinturilla de mis bragas—. ¿Hasta aquí arriba? —me preguntó mientras metía el dedo y me acariciaba la tersa piel depilada.

No pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido entre los labios cuando me entregué al placer de sus caricias.

—¡Ay, nena! —murmuró mientras me acariciaba, torturándome y explorándome con los dedos—. Pero no me has respondido. Quieres volar. —Me metió un dedo hasta el fondo, y yo reprimí un chillido mordiéndome el labio mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba a su alrededor, suplicando más en silencio—. Tienes que decirme hasta dónde quieres subir.

Pero ya no le podía decir nada. Solo podía sentir, solo podía experimentar ese momento. La fuerza que tenía unos minutos atrás había desaparecido por completo. Estaba indefensa como un cachorro y a su merced. Me moví y subí un poco para que él pudiera penetrarme mejor y, en silencio, le pedí que continuara.

Afloró una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y me metió otro dedo. Estaba muy dentro de mí, me rozaba el clítoris con la yema del pulgar mientras me penetraba con los demás dedos. Yo estaba empapada y movía las caderas al ritmo de sus acometidas. Era la personificación del anhelo y del deseo. Él me tenía completamente reducida.

—Te voy a llevar al cielo, Bella. Y voy a ser tu altar en la tierra cuando desciendas tras la explosión.

Gemí y me moví sobre su regazo. La razón me gritaba que huyese cuanto antes, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que aquello terminase jamás. Se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó mi boca con un beso, me sujetaba por el cuello con una mano para que no me moviera a medida que iba metiéndome más la lengua, imitando el movimiento de sus dedos en mi sexo. Estaba perdida, flotando, estremeciéndome con la sensación. Y cuando se retiró, lancé un gemido de protesta.

Volví a la realidad en cuestión de segundos, miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de lo expuestos que estábamos a las miradas ajenas. El rincón era oscuro y no se veía a nadie más, pero las camareras iban pasando por allí y había bailarinas sobre las plataformas cercanas. Además, en algún lugar, aunque yo no lo viera, estaba Jasper.

—Edward —empecé a decir, pero su dulce «no» me cortó.

—Tú has empezado esto —dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba al mismo tiempo malicia y maestría—. Quédate quieta y nadie se enterará. —Iba acariciándome mientras hablaba, sacando los dedos de mi sexo para rozar mi erecto y sensible clítoris. Cerré los ojos con fuerza; estaba tan excitada que casi me dolía. Ardía por dentro, hasta el último poro de mi piel echaba chispas. Pero entonces todo cambió: esas sensaciones, esa electricidad, ese placer se fusionaron para provocar una tormenta.

Edward se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, de mis sentidos. Yo no sentía placer si Edward no me tocaba, no sentía pasión si no me acariciaba. Todo culminaba en ese único punto, todas las sensaciones en mi interior iban en aumento, estaban a punto de salir propulsadas de mi cuerpo.

A punto de explotar.

Estuve a punto de soltar un grito al recibir el impacto del orgasmo, pero conseguí reprimirlo mordiéndome la lengua. Él me tenía agarrada mientras yo me bañaba bajo una lluvia de estrellas, hasta que caí desplomada sobre su cuerpo, temblando por la intensidad del placer que me había provocado. Estaba jadeando y, aunque quería verle la cara, no deseaba moverme. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y su mano en mi espalda. Había acabado conmigo. Durante un breve instante de gloria, yo había tenido la carta ganadora. Pero él había jugado las suyas con destreza, y nunca me había alegrado más ser derrotada de forma tan rotunda y demoledora.

—Te lo he dicho —afirmó, acercándose para susurrarme al oído—, me gusta el control. ¿Quieres volar conmigo esta noche, Bella? Estas son las condiciones.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y vi mi pasión reflejada en su mirada.

—¿Esta noche? —pregunté provocativa—. ¿Quieres más?

Lo pillé por sorpresa, y se echó a reír de forma alegre y sincera.

—Nena, ni siquiera hemos empezado.

—Yo… Ah.

—Larguémonos de aquí. —Asentí mecánicamente. Solo sabía que deseaba más. Deseaba a Edward y deseaba ver adónde me llevaría.

Con mucho cuidado, me colocó bien las bragas y la falda; esos movimientos tan atentos me causaron descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Sentí una punzada de satisfacción cuando él también se arregló la ropa. Supuse que no sería muy cómodo caminar con una erección, y me sentí orgullosa de haber sido la causante de su curiosa forma de andar. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia la parte trasera, parándose de vez en cuando a hablar con alguno de los camareros, las bailarinas y los bármanes. Todo muy normal. Todo muy profesional. Y yo pensaba que iba a empezar a gritar de impaciencia cada vez que se retrasaba aunque fuera un segundo…

Cruzamos la zona de empleados, pasando por los vestuarios, varios despachos y la cocina, de camino a la puerta trasera. La empujó para abrirla y entró una ráfaga de luz solar que me cegó por un instante. Cuando íbamos a salir, vi a Jasper asomándose por uno de los despachos. No me cabía duda de que él también nos había visto. Su ceño fruncido tampoco daba lugar a confusión.

No me preocupaba mucho la desaprobación de Jasper. El reluciente sol de la tarde sofocó todos mis pensamientos, salvo el placer que estaba experimentando, y cuando llegamos al coche de Edward reí de pura alegría.

—Tienes un descapotable.

Puso cara de ofendido.

—No es un simple descapotable. Es un Thunderbird de 1962. Este coche es un clásico.

—Es fabuloso —exclamé, y lo dije en serio. La carrocería era de un azul intenso y de líneas elegantes. Y lo más importante, la capota estaba bajada. Me abrió la puerta, y tuve que sonreír ante su caballerosidad, en marcado contraste con lo que me había hecho hacía un instante y en público, al meterme los dedos por dentro de las bragas. Edward Cullen era un mar de contradicciones, incluso más de lo que yo creía. Aunque yo era igual.

Me deslicé al interior del coche y me acomodé en la cálida tapicería de cuero. Incluso antes de que le diera al contacto, imaginé el rugido del motor a todo gas y el viento despeinándome.

—Tiene que haber un pañuelo en la guantera, por si quieres ponértelo —me informó, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Había encendido el motor y estaba esperando para poder girar a la izquierda y salir del aparcamiento.

—Ni lo sueñes —repliqué, aunque sí que abrí la guantera y eché un vistazo a su interior. Descubrí varios pañuelos de colores—. ¿Son para tu harén? —bromeé, intentando contener un fugaz arranque de celos. Aunque debía reconocerlo: el hombre que estaba a mi lado era espectacular, un buen partido, y estaba soltero.

El hecho de que nunca hubiera ido acompañado a las fiestas en casa de Phil no significaba que no tuviera una cola de mujeres esperándolo. Al menos esa pelirroja parecía estar muy a gusto sobre su regazo. Al recordarlo no me sentí muy cómoda que digamos.

—Tengo muchas cosas —aclaró Edward mientras aceleraba—. Pero no un harén.

No respondí, sino que me recosté para disfrutar del viaje, sonriente. Había muchísimo tráfico, y tardamos casi cuarenta y cinco minutos en recorrer Lake Shore Drive y llegar al ático del tío Phil o, mejor dicho, a mi ático.

Edward conducía con la misma firmeza con la que me manejaba a mí, y el Thunderbird respondía con la misma presteza. Tenía una mano apoyada con despreocupación en el volante y la otra en mi muslo, donde había permanecido durante casi todo el recorrido. Se limitó a dejarla ahí posada, describiendo juguetones movimientos con el pulgar, hacia delante y hacia atrás, que parecían inconscientes, pero con los que pretendía hacerme enloquecer.

La verdad es que ya no me importaba lo más mínimo el viento que me despeinaba ni el sol que me abrasaba los hombros. Con cada kilómetro, cada metro y cada centímetro que nos acercábamos al apartamento, lo único que deseaba era bajarme del maldito coche y lanzarme a los brazos de Edward. Me mataba la impaciencia y, a pesar de que durante el viaje solo me había tocado de forma despreocupada, mi cuerpo anticipaba lo que ocurriría: el bramido del motor, las vibraciones de la carretera y la presencia de ese hombre me tenían al borde de la locura.

Cuando solo quedaba una manzana para llegar al ático, que se elevaba en la distancia como un mitológico monolito fálico, Edward se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Quieres que despeguemos? —preguntó—. ¿Vamos hasta Sheridan Road, seguimos por Wisconsin y no paramos hasta Canadá?

«Joder, no», quise gritar. Casi me puse a despotricar contra él por haber pensado siquiera en provocarme de aquella manera tan tonta. Pero ya había perdido demasiados puntos en ese juego, así que eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos con despreocupación y encogí un hombro restando importancia a su propuesta.

—Como tú quieras —respondí. Abrí los ojos el tiempo justo para mirarlo—. Tú tienes el control, ¿verdad?

Soltó una carcajada, pisó el acelerador y pasamos de largo el ático. Reprimí un insulto, sin llegar a creer que se hubiera tragado mi farol. Luego se volvió para mirarme y pisó el freno.

—¡Edward!

—Olvídate de Canadá —dijo, dio un brusco volantazo a la izquierda y regresó a toda pastilla hacia el edificio. Tenía fuego en la mirada mientras estacionaba frente al puesto del aparcacoches—. Te quiero desnuda.

—¡Oh!

Mientras el aparcacoches me abría la puerta, Edward abrió el maletero y sacó un maletín de piel. Le lanzó las llaves al muchacho, me tomó por el codo y me llevó dentro. Yo conocía muy bien el edificio, vivía allí, pero en ese momento todo me parecía brillante, luminoso y nuevo. El portero, más ceremonioso. El conserje, más amigable. Las relucientes paredes de piedra refulgían, y las puertas de acero del ascensor nos invitaban a entrar con su brillo metálico.

Veía el mundo con otros ojos, pues anticipaba algo maravilloso. Anticipaba a Edward. No había nadie más frente a la hilera de ascensores, y teníamos la cabina para nosotros solos. En cuanto entramos, él se acercó más a mí, apoyando las palmas sobre la madera que forraba las paredes, mientras me estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te acuerdas del callejón?

La estudiada sensualidad de su voz fue lo único que me impidió reírme. ¿Que si me acordaba? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Pero no se lo dije. Me limité a asentir en silencio.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije que deseaba hacerte?

La timidez me sobrevino de pronto y no lo miré a los ojos. Pero volví a asentir con la cabeza. Cada una de esas palabras estaba grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

—Dímelo.

Tenía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, pero el resto de mi cuerpo se estremecía por la promesa de lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Qué?

Se inclinó sobre mí, y sentí que sus labios me rozaban la oreja mientras hablaba; ese roce me provocó un estremecimiento que se proyectó hasta mi entrepierna.

—Repíteme lo que te dije en el callejón. Dime lo que deseo hacerte.

—Yo… Yo. —Quise negarme, pero me bastó con mirarle a la cara para cambiar de parecer. Aparté la mirada enseguida. Cuando por fin hablé fue en voz tan baja que no sabía si Edward podía escucharme—. Dijiste que deseabas desnudarme. Que deseabas tener mis pechos en las manos y mis pezones erectos entre los dedos. —Como en respuesta a mis palabras, se me endurecieron los pezones y mis pechos ardieron de deseo de forma repentina.

Él levantó una mano y me soltó la horquilla del pelo. La melena me cayó sobre los hombros y él pasó los dedos entre mis cabellos, me los levantó y luego se acercó más para acariciarme con los labios el cuello desnudo. Me estremecí, pues estaba segura de que iba a correrme, sin poder evitarlo, de un momento a otro.

—Estoy impresionado —murmuró—. ¿Qué más?

—Di… dijiste que deseabas azotarme. Y atarme. —Tomé aire, me armé de valor y me aparté para ver en su mirada cada pulsión del ardor que me recorría el cuerpo—. Dijiste que deseabas que me corriera.

Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse aún más con mis palabras, pero su rostro permaneció inmutable, como si cualquier reacción pudiera detonar una explosión. Durante unos instantes nos limitamos a mirarnos, y el espacio que había entre nosotros estaba cargado de tensión sexual, toda mi existencia dependía del anhelo de sus caricias. Su voz era áspera cuando por fin habló.

—Sí que lo dije. Y deseo muchas más cosas que no te dije. —Me recorrió el contorno de la mandíbula con un dedo—. Tú respondiste que también lo deseabas. —Hizo una pausa, y ese silencio se impuso entre los dos—. ¿Todavía lo deseas? —Asentí con la cabeza justo en el momento en que el ascensor se detuvo—. Dilo.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la tenía demasiado seca. Tragué saliva y lo intenté de nuevo.

—Sí —respondí al tiempo que se abrían las puertas—. ¡Por Dios, claro que sí!

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó del ascensor, aunque se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Se quedó mirándome un instante. En realidad, lo hizo durante tanto tiempo que empecé a sentirme incómoda.

—¿Qué?

—Todo este tiempo… —empezó a decir, pero por algún motivo no continuó.

Negué con la cabeza porque no lo entendía.

—Todo este tiempo, todos estos años… —Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba con detenimiento a la cara, como si fuera un acertijo sin resolver—, siempre he creído que tenías algo. Algo que yo no podía alcanzar.

—Tú me ves —respondí simplemente—. Creo que siempre me has visto.

Su sonrisa fue parsimoniosa, amable y tan tierna que resultaba sexy.

—¿Por qué iba a querer ver otra cosa que no fueras tú?

Sentí que me sonrojaba por el cumplido. Luego entré tras él en el ático y me sentí rara de pronto. Como una adolescente en su primera cita. A Edward no le ocurría lo mismo. Cruzó el recibidor hacia el interfono como si fuera el dueño de la casa y pulsó el botón para llamar a Paul.

—La señorita Swan y yo querríamos estar solos en el ático durante un rato, Paul. Tómate libre el resto de la noche y todo el día de mañana.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Miré boquiabierta a Edward, no muy segura de sí tenía que enfadarme por dar órdenes a mi mayordomo o emocionada ante la perspectiva de tener otras veinticuatro horas con él. Opté por el bochorno cuando caí en la cuenta de que Edward había dado bastantes pistas a Paul de lo que iba a ocurrir en el ático.

—Qué sutil eres, ¿no? —protesté.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Créeme, puedo ser muy discreto cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Pero en este momento eres mía. Y me da igual quién lo sepa.

—Ah. —Tragué saliva, pues los nervios de la primera cita volvían a intensificarse—.Bueno, ¿te apetece tomar una copa de vino?

—No —respondió enseguida—. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Te quiero desnuda.

Se me erizaron los pezones por debajo del encaje rojo del sujetador.

—Yo… Ah.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza señalando el dormitorio.

—Sobre la cama. Boca arriba. Iré pronto. Si no lo haces, me voy —añadió al ver que yo no me movía. Poco a poco negué con la cabeza. Y luego, en completo silencio, me volví y empecé a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Avanzaba muy despacio, y una parte de mí se preguntaba por qué estaba actuando con tanta vacilación. Aquello era exactamente lo que había deseado, y más. Un hombre que se hiciera con el control. Que no preguntara, sino que afirmara. Que no dudara, sino que actuara.

«No —me corregí—. Un hombre, no. Edward.»

Siempre había soñado con Edward y solo con él. Aún no podía creer que estuviera allí, y como no quería que se marchara de ningún modo, hice lo que me había ordenado: me armé de valor y me bajé la cremallera de la falda. Pensé en doblarla, pero me encantó la sensación de desenfreno que sentí al dejarla hecha un guiñapo en el suelo, coronada por mis bragas empapadísimas.

Tiré los zapatos a un lado y me dirigí a la cama, todavía con la blusa y el sujetador. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido; la brisa de la ventilación me puso la piel de gallina y entonces me di cuenta de lo caliente que estaba. Fui desabrochándome los botones de la blusa con lentitud, dejando que mis dedos rozaran el contorno de mis pechos. Localicé el broche del sujetador y lo solté. Cerré los ojos para gozar del momento. Tantas locuras, tantas aventuras, y todavía no había hecho nada así. Lo deseaba —Dios mío que si lo deseaba—, pero no podía ignorar los escalofríos nerviosos ni las diminutas gotas de sudor que me brotaban en el cuello y las axilas.

Inspiré con fuerza, contoneé los hombros para quitarme la blusa y la tiré con despreocupación hacia un lado de la cama. Luego, antes de poder arrepentirme, me quité el sujetador de un tirón y lo dejé colgado sobre el cabecero, como si hubiera aterrizado allí por casualidad mientras me desnudaba con impaciencia.

Había obedecido las órdenes de Edward. Ya estaba desnuda. Desnuda y sola. Y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Me senté de rodillas sobre la cama, ya que se me antojó la postura más modesta. Entonces recordé que él quería que yo estuviera boca arriba. Pensé en no cambiar de postura, pero no quise desoír su advertencia de que se marcharía si no le hacía caso.

Fui obediente. Me puse boca arriba.

Me tendí sobre el colchón, con las piernas tan juntas que parecían pegadas con pegamento extrafuerte. Intenté mantener los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero solo lo conseguí durante dieciséis segundos antes de tenerlos cruzados sobre el pecho. Deseaba comportarme como una gata en celo. Deseaba estirarme y disfrutar del roce del edredón de satén sobre mi piel desnuda. Deseaba abrirme de piernas. Incorporarme cuando él entrara a la habitación, incitarlo con una señal con el dedo y sonreír de manera seductora. Por desgracia, mis fantasías no se correspondían con la realidad. La realidad era que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Eres espectacular —comentó desde la puerta.

Levanté la cabeza y lo vi apoyado contra el marco sin inmutarse, sujetando una copa de vino tinto. No sonreía. Me miraba con un deseo tan intenso que dejé de estar nerviosa al sentirme excitada. Me humedecí los labios y conseguí esbozar una sonrisa.

—Creía que no querías vino.

No respondió. Dio un paso para entrar en el dormitorio y, con ese gesto, se apoderó de mi habitación. Por el simple hecho de estar allí, ya la controlaba. La dominaba. Me asaltó la idea de que Edward lograría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Pero esa noche estaba allí, conmigo. Sonrió con picardía e imaginé, encantada, que me leía la mente. Aunque era más probable que le deleitara ver que había seguido sus instrucciones.

—Sí que me apetecía el vino —replicó—. Pero tú me apeteces más. —Tomó un sorbo mientras me recorría todo el cuerpo con la mirada. Si su visión hubiera sido una caricia, no habría quedado ni una sola parte de mí que no tocara con esa larga y lenta inspección. Estaba caliente. Anhelante. Y sí, estaba preparada.

—Echa la cabeza hacia atrás —me ordenó con amabilidad— y cierra los ojos. —Aunque no me gustaba nada dejar de verlo, obedecí—. Tienes unos pechos perfectos —murmuró—. No los escondas. Pon las manos sobre la cama.

Aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y, en ese momento, los retiré muy despacio para ponerlos a los lados. Mientras lo hacía, me recordé que lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Pero al mismo tiempo hubiera querido que no fuera por la tarde, y que el sol no se colara por los enormes ventanales del dormitorio. Me sentía expuesta, y eso era justo lo que Edward quería.

—Ábrete de piernas, nena.

—Edward. —No dije nada más, aunque mi intención era negarme a obedecer.

—Ábrete de piernas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y obedecí su orden. Al principio, el aire me refrescó el sexo, que estaba a punto de arder. Pero la sensación desapareció enseguida. La cara interior de mis muslos era puro fuego, y de pronto fui consciente de lo abierta que estaba. De lo mojada que estaba. De lo expuesta que estaba, de forma deliciosa y embriagadora. Se me tensaron los músculos por la anticipación, y mi clítoris era una protuberancia dura y anhelante.

—¡Ay, nena! —exclamó—. Estás tan buena que te comería de arriba abajo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —susurré, impresionada conmigo misma no solo por haber logrado pronunciar esas palabras, sino por el hecho de que fueran tan provocativas e incitadoras.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Paciencia.

Emití un gemido, pues si no hacía algo para liberar la presión que aumentaba en mi interior, explotaría.

—¿Quieres que te toquen? —preguntó. Oí su voz más próxima y me di cuenta de que se había acercado unos pasos.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que un dedo te acaricie? ¿Que juegue con tu clítoris cuando estés a punto de llegar al orgasmo? ¿Que te acaricie los pezones hasta ponértelos como piedras?

Los músculos de mi sexo palpitaban como respuesta a sus palabras, y percibí su tono pícaro cuando dijo:

—Eso creía, nena. Pues, adelante. Tócate.

—¿Qué? —Era imposible que hubiera dicho eso.

—Acaríciate los muslos y métete los dedos hasta llegar al fondo. —Su desenvoltura al hablar no lograba disimular el tono imperativo.

Vacilé un instante y fui haciendo poco a poco lo que me había ordenado. Sentí mi propio tacto suave como una pluma e igual de tentador, y me acaricié una pierna mientras iba descendiendo lentamente hasta la cara interior del muslo. Mis caricias dejaban una estela de chisporroteos eléctricos, como una hilera de luciérnagas. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. No porque él me lo hubiera ordenado, ni por timidez, sino porque así imaginaba las manos de Edward acariciándome.

—¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó, mientras yo me pasaba la punta de un dedo sobre la tersa piel que separa el muslo del sexo. Habló con la voz rota, incluso percibí dolor en su tono, y no pude evitar una sonrisa al imaginar que tendría la entrepierna a punto de explotar—. Acaríciate —ordenó—. Juega con tu sexo. ¿Sientes lo mojada que estás?

—Sí —respondí gimiendo.

—Imagina que esos dedos son los míos…

—Ya lo hago.

Soltó un gruñido antes de seguir hablando.

—Imagina que estoy jugando contigo. Que te estoy metiendo el dedo hasta el fondo. Que te torturo tocándote el clítoris. Acariciándolo, buscando el ritmo perfecto.

Mi mano se movía en sintonía con sus palabras, y separé aún más las piernas mientras la presión interior aumentaba. Me imaginaba que él me tocaba, sí, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba que no fuera él en realidad. Y que se limitara a mirar. Y que le ponía cachondo ver cómo me tocaba.

—Por favor —dije, porque estaba a punto de correrme—. Por favor, deseo que me toques.

—Yo también lo deseo —afirmó—. Pero ahora disfruto mirándote. Y por la forma en que brilla tu sexo precioso y rosado, creo que tú también estás disfrutando.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tanto para protestar en silencio como para admitir que era cierto.

—Dime, Bella, ¿estás disfrutando? —Su voz aterciopelada me sedujo. Asentí con la cabeza. En ese momento no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

—¿Te gusta que te mire?

—Sí —respondí, aunque no sé si logré decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Te pone caliente saber que veo lo cachonda que estás?

—Sí —admití mientras mis dedos proseguían su danza.

—Córrete para mí, nena. —Fue una orden pronunciada con una voz grave y encendida, y mientras sus palabras me recorrían, el creciente orgasmo de mi interior desplegó sus velas, me hizo zozobrar y fue intensificándose hasta que me obligó a soltar amarras—. Quiero ver cómo explotas y saber que te he llevado al clímax sin ni siquiera tocarte.

Como si se lo hubiera ordenado, mi cuerpo dejó de estremecerse y luego se rompió en pedazos. El orgasmo me desgarró por dentro al mismo tiempo que sus palabras, y me destruyó de tal forma que me pregunté si conseguiría recomponerme. Cuando por fin me quedé ahí tendida, plácida aunque jadeante, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, acariciándome con un gesto más de veneración que de exploración.

—Eres maravillosa —afirmó, y luego cerró sus labios sobre mi boca y me besó de forma tan profunda e incontenible que estuve a punto de volver a correrme.

Intenté en vano acallar el martilleo de mi corazón palpitante para poder hablar cuando su boca se separó de la mía y volvió a incorporarse. Pero mi sangre seguía bombeando con fuerza. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido a lo que Edward me había hecho sentir y solo deseaba más. Lo deseaba todo.

—Por favor —conseguí decir.

—Por favor ¿qué?

—Quiero… Lo quiero todo. Deseo todo lo que me prometiste.

—¿Lo deseas?

Fui a incorporarme, pero él negó con la cabeza y me puso una mano encima con delicadeza para obligarme a seguir tumbada boca arriba.

—Necesito saber algo —dijo—. ¿Usas pantis o medias? ¿Tienes leotardos?

La pregunta me desconcertó.

—Eh… sí.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cómoda. A la izquierda, en el cajón central.

Solo cuando bajó de la cama y abrió el cajón, me di cuenta de lo que pretendía.

—Edward, no estoy segura de que algo así…

—Yo sí que estoy seguro —afirmó, y no me quedó otra que asentir en silencio. Hasta entonces me había ido bien así.

Tenía dos pares de leotardos en las manos cuando se situó a los pies de la cama. Con suma delicadeza, me levantó la pierna izquierda. Cerré los ojos mientras lo hacía, entregándome a la sensualidad del momento. Sintiendo cómo colocaba la pierna al borde de la cama, para dejarme abierta en posición de tijera e incluso más expuesta. Me deleité con el tacto del grueso algodón cuando me rodeó el tobillo con uno de los pies de los leotardos. Tiró con fuerza de ellos y comprobó la resistencia del nudo metiendo un dedo entre la tela y mi piel.

—¿Así está bien?

Abrí los ojos, y me sobrecogió tanto la forma en que estaba mirándome que solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Se le arrugó el contorno de los ojos al sonreír y tiró de la tela para tensarla, dejándome el pie casi al borde de la cama. Luego se arrodilló y desapareció de mi vista. De no haber sido por los constantes tirones de la pierna, no habría ni imaginado qué estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta de que estaba usando los leotardos como cuerda y estaba atándome a la estructura de la cama. Repitió el proceso desde el otro lado hasta que me tuvo bien atada y abierta de piernas.

Abierta del todo. A su merced.

Me mordí el labio inferior, agradecida de tener las manos libres. Confiaba de verdad en Edward, pero la idea de estar tan expuesta, de ser tan vulnerable…

Resultaba a un tiempo estimulante y desconcertante. Luego volvió a la cómoda y sacó otro par de leotardos. No me hizo falta preguntar.

—Las manos —dijo—. Por encima de la cabeza —especificó.

Obedecí, tomándome el tiempo justo para inspirar con dificultad antes de hacerlo. Me ató las dos muñecas juntas para impedirme que bajara los brazos y me tapara el cuerpo.

—Deseo tocarte —protesté con dulzura.

—Yo también lo deseo. Pero más tarde. Ahora, a callar —dijo cuando abrí la boca para responder y me impuso silencio con un beso.

Más tarde supe que ese beso me había puesto en órbita. Porque inició una reacción en cadena. Fue largo y profundo, y tuvo el efecto de derretirme, de reblandecerme y volverme maleable; convirtió mi cuerpo en un simple receptor de sensaciones. Él se aprovechó de ese estado para trazar una hilera de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, con tanta lentitud que llegó a dolerme. Al alcanzar la altura de mis senos, cerró los labios sobre uno de ellos y lo succionó; me mordisqueaba el pezón con cuidado y usaba la lengua para enloquecerme mientras sus dedos dibujaban variadas formas sobre mi otro pecho.

Cada roce parecía más intenso que el anterior. Cada lametón, más íntimo; cada caricia, más sensual. Era como si al haberme atado, hubiera encendido un interruptor en mí, y como yo no podía mover el cuerpo para asimilar o evitar esas sensaciones, tenía que adaptarme a ellas y experimentarlas en toda su plenitud. Gemí tanto de placer como de expectación cuando su boca se apartó de mis pechos y empezó a cubrirme el vientre de cálidos besos.

—¡Oh, Dios, Edward! —susurré, retorciéndome tanto como podía a pesar de las ataduras.

Murmuró una respuesta ininteligible sobre mi piel y sus labios rozaron mi monte de Venus cuando empezó a descender. No me excitó de forma gradual, ni jugueteó con la cara interior de mis muslos, sino que arremetió de golpe al pasarme la lengua sobre el clítoris para ir bajando más y más.

Arqueé el cuerpo, pues el placer se había apoderado de mí mientras él me penetraba con la lengua con la misma fuerza y destreza con la que me habían tocado sus dedos. Tenía las manos sobre mis caderas para retenerme sobre la cama e iba saboreándome y atormentándome, mojándome con la lengua. Sus gruñidos de placer aumentaban la intensidad del orgasmo que empezaba a gestarse en mi interior.

—¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente delicioso que es tu sabor? ¿De lo mucho que has superado cualquier fantasía, cualquier expectativa?

En ese momento me traían sin cuidado sus tiernas palabras.

—Por favor —supliqué, dando insistentes sacudidas con las caderas—. Por favor, no pares.

—Jamás —respondió, y volvió a presionar los labios sobre mi sexo húmedo y resbaladizo.

Jugaba conmigo, mordisqueándome, lamiéndome y chupándome. Y con cada caricia sentía que el orgasmo inminente crecía como las olas previas a la tormenta. Unas olas que se volvieron imparables hasta alcanzar su tope y empezaron a ascender hasta el cielo estrellado, para ir a romper contra la orilla coronadas de espuma.

—¡Dios! —exclamé porque no podía pronunciar ninguna otra palabra—. ¡Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!

Me incorporó y me abrazó, aunque mantuvo una mano posada sobre mi sexo para seguir acariciándome lentamente con el dedo. No sabía si intentaba volverme loca a propósito, aunque me daba igual. En ese instante podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dije, y volví la cabeza para recibir su amable beso—. Pero tú no te has… Para mí ha sido absolutamente flipante, pero ¿tú no estás un poco…?

—¿Frustrado?

—Sí.

—Mucho —respondió. Retiró la mano de mi sexo y me hizo estremecer cuando empezó a pasear un dedo por la cara interior de mi muslo, donde habría estado el elástico de las bragas

—. Pero esto ha sido para ti.

—Oh. —Pensé en lo que me había prometido—. Me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Ahora me desatas?

—Cariño —dijo en un tono tan seductor que estuve a punto de volver a correrme—, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

**Gracias a todos mis lectores silenciosas por sus follows y favorites. **

**Se les quieres a todos **

**Christianna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. Pero pienso secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo solo para mi diversión. =0P Disfruten…**

**No se olviden de comentar…**

**Capítulo 14**

Me desperté en la oscuridad más absoluta, del todo saciada y plácidamente relajada. Edward había hecho que me corriera dos veces más con la boca y las manos, concentrándose en mí por completo, en mi placer, de tal forma que perdí de vista todo lo demás. Perdí la razón. Perdí el juicio. Perdí de vista el puto mundo entero. Sin embargo, se había mantenido fiel a su palabra: no me había follado. Se había centrado en mí por completo, esforzándose para que yo fuera exquisitamente consciente de lo que sentía mi cuerpo, de la sensibilidad de cada centímetro de mi piel, de cada terminación nerviosa capaz de enviar dulces señales de goce que me estremecían y hacían que me retorciese de gusto. Me había dejado exhausta de placer, y cuando por fin me quedé inerte e inmóvil, sudorosa y medio dormida, me desató con cuidado, me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó mientras yo me dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Y ahora, en cambio…

Bueno, ahora estaba despierta. Y quería darme el placer de ver cómo se corría. Quería sentirlo moviéndose dentro de mí, así que cuando me deslicé entre las sábanas para buscarlo, tuve que reprimir la punzada de miedo que sentí al darme cuenta de que no estaba allí.

—¿Edward? —Me incorporé de golpe, diciéndome que el hecho de que no estuviera allí no significaba que se hubiese marchado. Podía estar en el cuarto de baño; podía estar hablando por teléfono; podía estar en cualquier sitio. Pero yo quería que estuviera a mi lado.

Me levanté y fui al baño. No estaba allí, así que agarré el albornoz de detrás de la puerta, me ceñí el tejido de rizo alrededor del cuerpo y me dirigí al pasillo en su busca. Lo encontré en la sala de estar, a oscuras. Se había puesto los pantalones, pero seguía sin camisa. La única iluminación de la sala procedía de la vitrina de cristal y cromo que contenía el manuscrito del Bestiario de Leonardo da Vinci. Me quedé al fondo del salón, oculta entre las sombras, y lo observé situarse de pie junto a la vitrina, con la mirada absorta en las páginas del libro, mientras la suave luz inferior hacía que su rostro y el intrincado tatuaje de la enredadera resplandeciesen con un brillo casi mágico.

Me quedé del todo inmóvil. El momento parecía extrañamente íntimo. Después de todo, hasta hacía muy poco Edward había creído que el facsímil sería suyo, y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si, en cierto modo, no estaría enfadado conmigo. La posibilidad me preocupó lo suficiente para dar un paso hacia él.

—¿Edward?

Levantó la vista para mirarme, pero no tuve la certeza de que me viera. Parecía estar lejos, muy lejos, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Entonces su expresión se despejó y sonrió, tendiéndome la mano en una invitación que acepté con entusiasmo.

—Hola, preciosa. Pareces descansada.

Ladeé la cabeza para recibir un beso.

—Me has dejado agotada, ¿sabes? Pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Su hoyuelo cobró vida, y su encanto contrastaba con la malévola marca de la cicatriz que le atravesaba la ceja.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sobre todo de ti —dije. Esperaba que se echase a reír, y me llevé una decepción cuando vi que la sonrisa que le afloró a los labios parecía forzada y no le alcanzó los ojos. Me aclaré la garganta.

—La verdad es que estoy muerta de hambre.

En cuanto lo dije, tuve que reconocer que era la pura verdad. No me acordaba de la última vez que había comido.

—Pues como no haya una barbacoa, soy un pésimo cocinero —confesó—. ¿Qué tal tus dotes culinarias?

—Peores que las tuyas —admití—. Tengo prohibido acercarme a una parrilla a menos que llame antes a la estación de bomberos más próxima para avisarles.

—Vaya, parece que esta noche no vamos a tomar suflé como tentempié.

—¿Qué me dices de un bagel congelado con queso para untar?

—¿Sabes manejar la tostadora? —preguntó.

—No solo sé manejar la tostadora —dije con fanfarronería—, incluso sé cómo preparar una cafetera. Con café molido —añadí—. Es tu favorito, ¿verdad?

—Cariño —dijo con una sonrisa que borró de un plumazo todas mis preocupaciones—, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me las arreglé para preparar un verdadero festín a base de bagels tostados, queso en crema, mermelada de fresa y arándanos frescos con nata montada. Nos sentamos a la mesita de la zona de desayuno y mientras comíamos sumidos en un agradable silencio, miré a mí alrededor la cocina que ahora era mía. Incluso allí, auténticas obras de arte decoraban las paredes.

Jasón me había dicho que pronto enviaría un equipo para que lo metieran todo en cajas y lo trasladasen al almacén de la fundación, y no pude evitar que me embargase un sentimiento de tristeza al saber que aquellos hermosos lienzos se quedarían escondidos, perdidos en alguna nave industrial hasta que quienquiera que dirigiese la fundación encontrase un hogar para ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward, y al levantar la vista vi que me observaba por encima del borde de su taza, arrugando la frente, como reflexionando sobre algún problema complejo. Traté de recobrar la alegría y empleé el cuchillo para untar un poco de mermelada encima de la crema de queso.

—Nada. Solo estaba pensando.

—En cosas muy serias, parece.

Me eché a reír.

—No tan serias —dije—. Solo estaba un poco melancólica.

Alargó el brazo y me acarició con los dedos la mano que aún sostenía el cuchillo.

—Estaba pensando en todo esto —dije, lanzando una mirada elocuente a las obras de arte que inundaban la sala—. Phil siempre me hablaba de sus planes para la fundación, que de momento funcionaba con muy poco dinero, pero que cuando muriera, quería verla florecer. —Hablaba con toda naturalidad, pero por dentro estaba deshecha. Había compartido con mi tío, más que cualquier otra cosa, la pasión por el arte, y saber que todos aquellos maravillosos cuadros iban a desaparecer solo hacía que el dolor por la pérdida de Phil fuese mucho más insoportable. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y lo dejé escapar lentamente, obligándome a no llorar—. Ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, lo del traspaso a la fundación, quiero decir, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

—Lo sé. —Las palabras eran simples, pero tenían un gran significado. Sí, lo sabía. Él también quería a Phil. Habían conectado igual de bien que Phil y yo, y me pregunté si ellos también habían compartido el amor por el arte o algo completamente distinto.

Tomé un sorbo de café.

—¿Por qué te quedaste? Cuando acabaste las clases con Phil, quiero decir.

Se recostó hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna queja?

—Al revés… No, estaba pensando en las conexiones. Phil era mi tío, así que en principio solo nos relacionábamos por razones de parentesco, pero en realidad fue el arte lo que nos unió. Supongo que me preguntaba qué era lo que os unía a vosotros dos.

—Me gusta el arte —dijo—, pero no, no me apasiona. No como a Jasper. Y el arte tampoco era la única pasión de tu tío.

—Ah, ¿tú crees que no? ¿Y cuál era? ¿Los negocios?

No respondió de inmediato. En vez de eso, se levantó y se acercó a la encimera para servirse otro café recién hecho. No había nada raro en sus movimientos, pero tuve la impresión de que estaba midiendo sus palabras. Al final, se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa enigmática.

—A tu tío le gustaba ganar.

—Lo sé. Porque, por ejemplo, se cabreó tantísimo cuando Denali se quedó con el Bestiario, que se tomó un montón de molestias para encargar una copia.

—Ah, es verdad —convino Edward, pero había algo en su voz que me hizo pensar que no me lo decía a mí directamente, sino que más bien parecía que estuviese confirmando algún chiste que solo entendía él. O tal vez solo trataba de ocultar su irritación. Dadas las circunstancias, no había sido muy considerado por mi parte sacar a relucir el Bestiario, supuse.

—Lo siento —le dije.

Como siempre, entendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Por qué crees que cambió el testamento? Él sabía que yo lo quería. Y la vez que hablamos de ello, me dejó muy claro que él quería que me lo quedara yo.

—No lo sé —contesté con sinceridad—. Nunca me dijo nada al respecto. Ni que fuera a heredarlo, desde luego. Pero sabía que me encantaba y que era mi pieza favorita de toda su colección. Y creo… —añadí, vacilando un poco antes de continuar precipitadamente y de forma un tanto temeraria—. Creo que él quería que yo supiera que confiaba en mí y que me quería.

Edward me miraba fijamente.

—Pasó algo. Pasó algo en la época en que cambió el testamento. ¿Qué pasó?

Bajé la mirada a la mesa.

—Pasó que metí la pata. Cometí un error y Phil me ayudó. —Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Edward y me di cuenta de que lo veía un poco borroso. Pestañeé y sentí vergüenza al notar que una lágrima me serpenteaba por la mejilla—. Mierda… —exclamé, limpiándomela—. Estaba… Me sentía fatal. Creo que el cuaderno fue la manera que tuvo Phil de decirme que no importaba, que no pasaba nada.

—Bella…

Se dirigió hacia mí, pero me aparté de la mesa y me levanté, decidida a devolver la conversación a su cauce inicial, es decir, no a hablar de mí ni de mis secretos.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti? —dije alegremente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué iba a dejártelo a ti? ¿No tendría más sentido dejárselo a Jasper? —Me había acercado a la cafetera mientras hablaba, pero capté un movimiento brusco en mi visión periférica, como si mis palabras lo hubiesen descolocado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Hablaba en voz baja y pausada, y yo no tenía la menor idea de qué tecla acababa de tocar para que reaccionara de esa manera.

—Pues porque el arte es la especialidad de Jasper. Quiero decir, se fue a Roma a hacer aquellas prácticas y ahora da clases en un centro universitario. —Me encogí de hombros—. No sé. Me parecía lógico.

—Supongo que sí, que sería lo lógico —dijo Edward.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo quieres?

Se concentró en seguir untando el queso en crema en la segunda mitad de su bagel y por un momento dudé que fuese a responderme. A continuación dijo:

—Porque ese cuaderno es importante. Representa algo muy importante.

—¿Por el emblema de dragón que falta, quieres decir? ¿O hay algo más? —Según la leyenda que había detrás del Bestiario, en su juventud Da Vinci había pintado un dragón fantástico en un emblema. Era tan increíble que su padre no se lo había vendido al comprador original y había acabado desapareciendo en los anales de la historia. Sin embargo, no creía que Edward se refiriera al emblema perdido.

—Es un reflejo de cómo veía el mundo Leonardo. Veía cosas que no estaban allí. Miraba bajo la superficie. Veía el mundo tal como era en realidad, y no le asustaba.

Lo miré con cara de asombro absoluto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada, es que no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Eso es precisamente lo que me encanta de ese cuaderno. Bueno, de casi toda la obra de Da Vinci, en realidad.

Enarcó las comisuras de la boca, pero solo fue un momento, justo antes de que sus facciones volviesen a adoptar una expresión de pura indiferencia. Arrugué la frente.

—¿Edward?

—Quiero comprarte el cuaderno, Bella.

—¿Qué? —Era imposible que lo hubiese oído bien.

—Quiero el cuaderno. Lo necesito. Para ser sincero, yo lo necesito más que tú. —Hablaba en tono tranquilo, como un ejecutivo negociando, a punto de cerrar un trato. Yo no estaba para nada tranquila.

—Lo dices de coña, ¿no? Acabo de decirte lo mucho que significa para mí.

—Y ha cumplido su propósito. Sea cual fuese el mensaje que Phil quería transmitirte, está claro que lo has recibido. No va a cambiar nada porque me des el cuaderno.

—Eso lo cambia todo —dije. Y entonces, con el mismo impacto como si acabasen de darme una bofetada en plena cara, lo entendí—. ¡Mierda! —Me levanté de la mesa de un salto, y el chirrido de la silla contra las baldosas del suelo no hizo más que subrayar el horror que sentía

—. Eres un hijo de puta —le grité—. ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda! ¿Por eso cambiaste de opinión? ¿Por eso acabaste cediendo en el Destiny? ¿Por eso has venido aquí esta noche? ¿Para seducirme y conseguir que te diera el puto cuaderno?

Su rostro reflejaba estupor, pero ignoraba si era su manera de reaccionar a mi acusación o al hecho de haberlo descubierto, y yo estaba demasiado enfurecida para callarme.

—Bueno, pues vete a la mierda, Edward Cullen, porque el cuaderno es mío, ¿te enteras? —Me dieron ganas de darle una bofetada, pero en lugar de eso cogí la taza de café y la lancé al otro extremo de la habitación. Se hizo añicos en el suelo y los posos del café llenaron las baldosas grises y las paredes de color beis de salpicaduras.

Di un grito ahogado y luego me volví con la intención de salir corriendo de allí. Quería tirarme en la cama y llorar. Quería darle una patada a Edward Cullen en las pelotas. Quería salir corriendo de aquel edificio que de pronto me parecía asquerosamente claustrofóbico y perderme sin más.

Quería escapar de mí misma, pero no tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir ni nadie más con quien estar. Y de todos modos no pude hacer nada de eso, porque Edward me agarró violentamente del brazo y me atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Luego me agarró también del otro brazo y me retuvo así, sujetándome con fuerza, mientras yo luchaba contra el impulso de escupirle en la cara.

—No —dijo. Y luego, más fuerte, insistió—: ¡Joder, Bella! Maldita sea, ¡no!

Traté de zafarme de él, pero me sujetaba con mucha fuerza. Por la mañana tendría los brazos llenos de moretones, de eso estaba segura.

—No estoy aquí por eso. —La ferocidad de su voz cortaba el aire—. Estoy aquí porque te deseo, maldita sea. No porque quiera algo de ti.

Quería creerle, quería creerle desesperadamente, y, sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a creerle ahora? Negué con la cabeza.

—Y una mierda, Edward. Eso es mentira. Le prometiste a mi tío que no harías esto. Y joder, estabas más que dispuesto a mantener la promesa… hasta que descubriste que yo había heredado el cuaderno. —Lo vi estremecerse y supe que había puesto el dedo en la llaga—. James tenía razón —le dije—. Solo piensas en ti mismo.

—No… Ni se te ocurra mencionar a ese cabrón en esta conversación.

—Es que ni siquiera voy a mantener esta conversación —repuse agotada—. Lárgate de un puta vez.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte. No hasta que me escuches.

—He dicho que te largues. No estoy bromeando. ¿Sabes cuántos botones del pánico hay escondidos en este apartamento? Si crees que no voy a ser capaz de pulsar uno…

Me apretó los brazos con más fuerza y me acordé del hombre al que había visto en el callejón. El hombre que con tanta eficiencia y tan despiadadamente había presionado un cuchillo contra la garganta de otro hombre.

Lo cierto era que, a menos que él me dejase, yo no podía pulsar ningún botón. No podía correr. No podía pedir ayuda. No podía hacer otra cosa que someterme a él. Y aunque sabía que lo más natural hubiera sido tener miedo, no estaba asustada. Estaba cabreada, desde luego, pero no tenía miedo de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Púlsalos todos —dijo en voz baja—. Échame de aquí a patadas, llama a Paul. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero escúchame primero.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Por favor —dijo, pero fue su tono de voz más que la súplica lo que hizo que me derritiera.

—Está bien —contesté en un susurro—. Habla.

Me soltó los brazos y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo. Acompáñame.

Lo seguí, sintiéndome perdida y derrotada y con ganas de terminar con aquello de una vez. En el salón, se dirigió al maletín que había dejado junto al sofá. Se agachó, lo abrió y sacó una carta.

—¿La reconoces?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Debería?

—Me la dio Jasón. Es la carta que me dejó Phil.

—Ah. —Quería preguntarle qué demonios tenía que ver esa carta con todo lo demás, pero me callé. Era evidente que íbamos a hablar de eso enseguida, pero Edward pensaba tomarse el tiempo necesario.

Me la dio.

—Léela.

La cogí con aire vacilante, sintiéndome extrañamente vulnerable. Apenas tardé un segundo en sacar la carta del sobre. Hasta me temblaban las manos. Aún no sabía qué había dicho Phil en aquella nota, pero sabía que era importante. Y, de algún modo, tenía que ver conmigo. Desdoblé el papel y leí las palabras escritas de su puño y letra, la letra familiar de Phil:

«Tenía mis razones».

Las leí de nuevo y luego miré a Edward.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Significa que no me obliga a mantener mi promesa de continuar alejado de ti. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

Era como si sus palabras me retumbaran en la cabeza.

—Pero… espera. ¿Dónde lo dice? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé —contestó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —insistí.

Se volvió, dándome la espalda, y se dirigió hacia la hilera de ventanales y el gris del lago y el cielo. Sacudí la cabeza, confundida.

—No entiendo nada.

Se volvió hacia mí, atrapándome en el verde salvaje de sus ojos.

—Solo puede querer decir eso porque todo lo demás es inaceptable. Yo estaba bien hasta que te toqué, Bella. Estaba bien hasta que cruzamos esa línea. Pero ahora que he sentido tu piel pegada a la mía… ahora que he probado… es imposible que pueda cumplir esa promesa. Así que eso es lo que tiene que significar la carta de Phil. Es como esa tarjeta para salir libre de la cárcel en el juego del Monopoly, cariño. Y la escogí, te escogí a ti, porque te deseaba. No tiene nada que ver con el puto cuaderno.

—Ah.

Me desplomé en el sofá mientras trataba de poner en orden mis pensamientos. En ese momento no era un ser racional, sino pura emoción, y esa emoción era felicidad absoluta. Felicidad, sí. Pero también cierta confusión.

—Pero en el Destiny… me despreciaste. Bueno, no solo me despreciaste sino que montaste todo aquel numerito con la pelirroja.

Oí los celos en mi voz, y por la forma en que le tembló la comisura del labio, supe que él también los había oído.

—No mantengo relaciones con las chicas del club —dijo, y una oleada de alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Nunca?

—Me parece que ya te he dicho alguna vez que tengo un código de conducta. Y no acostarme con mis empleadas está muy arriba en esa lista.

—¿Y lo sabe esa pelirroja? —pregunté maliciosamente, y al instante me arrepentí y deseé retirar esas palabras, en cuanto vi la cara que ponía Edward.

—Ten cuidado —dijo—. Los celos no te sientan bien.—Porque solo puede querer decir eso.

—Maldita sea, Edward, es que…

—Calla. —Se acercó para sentarse a mi lado y luego me acarició la mejilla con ternura antes de meterme un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja—. Era todo una farsa. Christy estaba actuando. Lo hizo por tu bien, en realidad, aunque ya lo ha hecho otras veces. En ocasiones me parece útil que mis colegas tengan cierta impresión sobre mí.

—¿Y ella sabe que todo es una farsa?

—Claro que lo sabe —contestó, y me besó la punta de la nariz—. Igual que María.

—¿Y quién es María?

—Su novia.

—Ah. —Sonreí—. Ah —repetí cuando asimilé el significado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, seguí dándole vueltas y no tuve más remedio que presionarle—. Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste. Por qué montaste todo ese numerito solo para que se me quitaran las ganas. Tanto jaleo para alejarme de ti. Para entonces ya habías leído la carta de Phil. Y tenías tu tarjeta para

«Salir libre de la cárcel».

—Lo sé —dijo. Me agarró de la mano y me acarició los dedos despacio, demorándose en ellos—. Sigo siendo un mal partido, Bella, y por las mismas razones.

—No me has dicho todavía cuáles son esas razones.

—No. No te las he dicho. Ni tengo intención de decírtelas.

Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que sabía cuáles eran. Todo aquello estaba relacionado con las acusaciones de James. Estaba metido en algo turbio, seguramente algo ilegal, y mentiría si no reconociese que sentía curiosidad, que estaba muy intrigada incluso. Todo lo que rodeaba al peligro era para mí una dulce tentación, y me humedecí los labios, preguntándome si debía seguir insistiendo. Si podía preguntarle en qué estaba metido. Si debería presionarlo para que me contase detalles sobre sus delitos, tanto de ahora como de hacía cinco años. Pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Si le hablaba de eso, tal vez lo ahuyentaría, y era lo bastante egoísta para no querer que eso sucediera. Quería conservar a aquel hombre en la cama, y la fantasía de que tuviese un lado oscuro, peligroso y salvaje solo era otro incentivo adicional.

—Si eres tan mal partido —dije, en cambio—, ¿por qué te has rendido al final?

Me rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Sexo sin compromiso, sin futuro. Solo tú y yo este fin de semana. Maldita sea, Bella, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo luchando contra la necesidad de tocarte? Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve de faltar a mi palabra después de aquel maldito callejón? Lo que dije iba en serio. Joder, eres mi criptonita y has destruido por completo mis defensas.

El impacto de sus palabras reverberó por todo mi cuerpo, tentándome con ellas y atándome a ellas a la vez. ¿Acaso no sabía ya que aquel era un hombre por el que podía llegar a perder la cabeza, un hombre que despertaba mi lado más salvaje, un hombre con quien poder vivir emociones fuertes que nada tenían que ver con los coches deportivos ni con pequeños robos sin importancia? Con Edward me sentía libre de volver a ser Issy, a pesar de que Bella era la mujer que necesitaba ser. La mujer que iba a tener que empezar a ser al cabo de tres semanas escasas. Una vez que entrase en el mundo de la política, necesitaba ser una mujer impecable, porque cualquier otra cosa podría costarle la carrera a mi padre, por no hablar de la reputación. Aquella era mi última oportunidad. De soltarme. De volar. De poseer al hombre al que tanto deseaba.

«Solo tú y yo este fin de semana.»

Sonaba perfecto, absolutamente tentador.

Y demasiado corto, joder.

Respiré hondo, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos, porque la verdad era que quería algo más que una sola noche con Edward. Quería que lo nuestro fuese una conexión auténtica. Quería que el tiempo que nos quedaba fuese algo real, sólido y luminoso. Lo necesitaba, confiaba en él, pero tenía miedo de que mi reproche de antes, cuando lo había acusado como una histérica de intentar robarme el Bestiario, hubiese dejado una sombra planeando sobre nosotros. Y la única forma que se me ocurría de despejar esa sombra era explicándole exactamente por qué Phil me había dado el cuaderno a mí, para empezar.

—A principios de este año —empecé a decirle—, cuando operaron a Phil de urgencia, no se despertó cuando esperaban los médicos… todo salió mal. Fue horrible.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Yo estaba hecha polvo.

—Eso también lo recuerdo —dijo, y asentí. Edward, Emmet y Jasper habían pasado como mínimo tanto tiempo en el hospital como yo, y estaba agradecida cada vez que coincidíamos allí, porque su fortaleza me había salvado.

—No recuerdo ninguno de los detalles de esos días. Son como una nebulosa, pero cuando los médicos dijeron que había atravesado la línea, que Phil estaba fuera de peligro, tuve que salir de allí. Tuve que salir, ¿comprendes? Porque todo el miedo y la ansiedad que llevaba acumulando mientras me paseaba arriba y abajo por el hospital, todas esas horas de espera me estaban envenenando por dentro. Tenía que sacarlo fuera, como fuese. Y… bueno, creo que lo conseguí robando una pulsera de diamantes.

Arrugó la frente.

—Está bien —dijo—. Te escucho.

—Nadie me vio, o eso creía yo, pero resulta que había cámaras de seguridad. Tardaron más de un mes, pero al final me pillaron.

Me estremecí, recordando la vergüenza que pasé cuando la policía me detuvo en el vestíbulo del ático el día de los Santos Inocentes. Phil había salido del hospital hacía una semana, pero los médicos aún no le habían dado permiso para volver al trabajo. Yo volvía de bajar a la calle a por un helado y me llevaron a comisaría.

—Pasé la noche en el calabozo y al día siguiente se lo conté todo a Phil… incluido por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para sentir la inyección de adrenalina —dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. A veces, cuando ya no podía más, cuando todo era demasiado duro para mí y necesitaba una válvula de escape… bueno, a veces hacía eso.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Edward, y supe que no necesitaba darle más explicaciones—. Así que estuviste en la cárcel —continuó—. ¿Y qué hizo Phil?

—Movió todos los hilos habidos y por haber sin salir siquiera de su apartamento. Creo que hasta podrías interrogar a los agentes que se encargaron de detenerme y te jurarían que no me han visto en la vida. Este año es muy importante para mi padre, con los rumores que circulan sobre su posible candidatura al cargo de vicepresidente. Un escándalo de este tipo habría sido muy perjudicial para él.

—Y entonces Phil cambió el testamento —dijo Edward, viendo exactamente adónde iba a ir a parar yo con todo aquello.

—Pues sí —contesté—. Me dejó el cuaderno. A mí, y no a ti. Y creo que fue su forma de decirme que no importaba si metía la pata hasta el fondo, porque él seguía creyendo en mí. Que seguía confiando en mí y respetándome. —Me encogí de hombros—. Me encantaba el cuaderno, y él lo sabía. Supongo que, en realidad, la herencia fue su forma de decirme que me quería.

Edward asintió despacio.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

Vacilé un momento antes de responder, armándome de valor.

—Porque quiero que entiendas por qué razón no voy a dártelo. Y porque…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero tres semanas —anuncié con audacia—. Y pensaba que merecías saber la verdad antes de decírtelo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Me miraba fijamente, y vi asomar por encima de su nariz una fina arruga vertical, como si estuviese concentrado pensando en un problema muy, muy complicado. Por lo visto, ese problema era yo. Inspiré hondo.

—Voy a irme a vivir a Washington. Mi padre me ha conseguido un trabajo como ayudante. Por eso fui al Destiny. —Me ardían las mejillas, lo que era absurdo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habíamos hecho las horas anteriores—. Quería acostarme contigo. Solo una vez, como te dije. Quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado. Es más, quería sentir lo que tú me haces sentir.

—¿Pero? —En su tono de voz había algo que no supe identificar.

—Pero una vez no ha sido suficiente. Ahora quiero más —dije con firmeza—. Me preguntaste si quería volar alto, hasta dónde quería volar. Bueno, pues esta es mi respuesta. Tan alto como tú puedas llevarme antes de que me vaya a Washington. Y quién sabe… a lo mejor así nos olvidamos el uno del otro.

Respiraba con dificultad, observándolo. Maldita sea, solo de pensar en lo que yo misma le estaba proponiendo me había puesto cachonda. Tenía los pezones erectos bajo el rizo de algodón del albornoz y de pronto advertí el calor abrasador en el vértice de mis muslos.

—No —dijo.

Levanté la vista bruscamente, dispuesta a protestar, pero no tuve ocasión porque él me lo impidió al seguir hablando.

—No —repitió—. No creo que pueda olvidarte nunca, pero en cuanto hasta dónde puedo llevarte…

Contuve la respiración mientras él extendía el brazo, recorriendo con el dedo el escote del albornoz.

—Ya hemos llegado muy, muy lejos, ¿no te parece? —murmuró. Despacio, alargó el brazo, aflojó el nudo del cinturón del albornoz y tiró hacia atrás la parte superior, dejando al descubierto mis hombros y mis pechos—. Pero ¿hemos ido lo bastante lejos? —preguntó. Acarició con la yema del pulgar la punta de mi pezón erecto—. Tienes razón, nena. Puedo llevarte muchísimo más lejos. —Apartó el pulgar de mi pecho y lo pasó por mi labio inferior antes de metérmelo con delicadeza en la boca. La abrí, chupándolo y saboreándolo, con los ojos cerrados mientras lo disfrutaba, sin más.

Ardía de deseo. Dios, me moría de ganas de hacerlo… De lanzarme con él al sexo más salvaje y brutal que hubiese experimentado jamás. Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía una presión cada vez mayor en el pecho. Un miedo que me llegaba hasta los huesos. Porque cuanto más segura estaba de que aquello era real, más afloraban mis viejos temores. Una parte de mí me decía a gritos que yo misma había empezado todo aquello, así que más me valía callarme de una puta vez. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todas mis dudas, todos mis miedos, estaban resurgiendo una vez más a la superficie.

—Edward… —Se me apagó la voz, decidida a no llegar a decirlo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. No importa. Tonterías mías. —Pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Oye —dijo—. Dímelo.

—Es solo… Es solo que a veces pierdo la cabeza y hago cosas y… —dije despacio, sintiéndome como una idiota porque era yo la que había dicho que quería esas tres semanas, así que ¿por qué coño me echaba atrás?—. Quiero decir, tengo ganas, tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, pero… — Me quedé en silencio, pensando en Marie, que había muerto porque una noche me dio por salir a hacer una de mis locuras. Pensando en mi noche en el calabozo, que había estado a punto de destrozar el buen nombre de mi padre. Joder, pensando incluso en Edward, que había sufrido aquella agresión en el callejón. Porque eso también tenía que ver con mis ganas de hacer locuras—. Mierda. Supongo que tengo miedo de que estemos tentando al destino —dije, sin convicción—. Además, tú no me convienes: no eres un buen partido, ¿no?

—No —dijo.

—¿No? —repetí, confusa.

—No. Nada de pensar, nada de racionalizar y, desde luego, no acepto un no por respuesta. Soy un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere, cielo, aunque a veces tenga que ser por las malas. Así que eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. Considéralo mi regalo. Joder, considéralo un regalo de despedida.

—Un regalo —repetí como una idiota.

—Un regalo de puta madre —dijo con firmeza—. Porque soy yo quien va a cargar con toda la responsabilidad. No eres tú la que se va a lanzar de cabeza a la piscina, soy yo quien te va a arrastrar a ella. Tú no vas a hacer ninguna locura, soy yo el que te va a subir a la montaña rusa. No —repitió cuando abrí la boca para protestar. Me cerró los labios apretándomelos con el dedo con suavidad—. No es un tema abierto al debate. No es una pregunta. Durante estas próximas tres semanas, nos lanzaremos juntos… Lo único que tienes que hacer es rendirte.

—Eso es solo una cuestión semántica —dije, pero no pude contener el calambre de felicidad que me crecía en el vientre. «Un regalo.» Tal vez…

—No es solo una cuestión semántica —dijo con firmeza—. Es un cambio en nuestra manera de mirar el mundo.

Me humedecí los labios, era tan tentador…

—Vamos, Bella. Lánzate conmigo.

Contuve la respiración, le sostuve la mirada y di el salto.

—El otro día me llamaste Issy en la terraza —dije en voz baja. De pronto me sentí irrazonablemente expuesta y me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Ah, sí? Supongo que pensé que te sentaba bien. —Me acarició los hombros desnudos con las palmas de las manos—. ¿Te gusta?

Vacilé un momento. Lo sensato sería echarme atrás. Decir no. Debería ser Bella.

—Sí —susurré cuando cerró los dedos en torno a los míos—. Me ha gustado.

—A mí también. —Se levantó y luego me tendió una mano—. Ven aquí, Issy —dijo, ayudándome a levantarme. El albornoz se abrió del todo y me lo deslizó por los brazos, dejándome completamente desnuda.

Vencí el impulso de agacharme a recoger el albornoz del suelo, pero lo cierto es que no tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistirme. Quería estar desnuda delante de aquel hombre. Quería hacerlo en plan salvaje con él. Quería ser Issy. Lo conseguiría, podría aguantar aquellas tres semanas. Porque estaba segura de que si Edward se encargaba de mantenerme a raya, de contenerme, nada podía salir del todo mal.

—Acompáñame —dijo, y me guió hasta el dormitorio. Se sentó al borde de la cama y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a él.

Me arrodillé encima del colchón, apoyándome sobre los tobillos. Lugo ladeé la cabeza y lo miré con aire travieso.

—Me parece que Issy no es tan obediente como Bella.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa lenta, con un amago de victoria.

—¿Tú crees?

—Mmm.

—Bueno, ¿y qué haría Issy? —preguntó.

—Sería muy lanzada —dije aproximándome a él—. Si quisiera algo de un hombre, lo cogería y ya está. —Bajé la mano y le acaricié el pene por encima de los pantalones, y di un respingo al percibir que se ponía duro como el acero al contacto con mi mano—. O a lo mejor lo volvería loco, sin más —dije, deslizando la mano arriba y abajo—. Lo llevaría al límite y luego lo empujaría por el precipicio, sabiendo en todo momento que ha sido ella quien lo ha hecho caer.

—Issy… —exclamó Edward jadeante. Alargó el brazo, pero sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Túmbate. Issy puede ser muy mandona.

Su hoyuelo relumbró mientras se recostaba hacia atrás para tumbarse en la cama.

—Así, muy bien —dije mientras le desabrochaba el botón con los dedos y le bajaba luego la cremallera—. Levanta el culo —le ordené, y luego le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos, todo a la vez. En cuanto lo hube liberado de la ropa, volví a subirme a la cama y a concentrarme en su pene mientras maniobraba para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Tenía los ojos turbios de placer, y cuando agaché la cabeza y le recorrí con la lengua la punta de la polla, sentí cómo se estremecía debajo de mi cuerpo. Me regodeé en un luminoso sentimiento de orgullo femenino, sabiendo que eran mis manos las que lo estaban volviendo loco. Que era yo quien se la ponía dura. No dejé de prestar atención a su pene en ningún momento, pero sí relajé la presión de mis muslos, de forma que estaba sentada en su pierna en lugar de encaramada en ella, y serpenteé con el cuerpo, adaptándolo al ritmo del masaje con las manos sobre su pene, restregándome el clítoris con cada delicioso movimiento y avivando el fuego que ya estaba ardiendo en mi interior.

—Joder, nena… —exclamó mientras le lamía la polla hasta el fondo, hasta llegar a la parte inferior, donde le acaricié las pelotas y luego regresé despacio hasta la punta. Edward tenía el cuerpo rígido y tirante, como si se preparara para la explosión que estaba decidida a provocarle.

Abrí la boca y lo engullí. Solo la punta al principio, porque quería verlo desesperado. Joder, quería que me suplicara. Luego fui engulléndole la polla cada vez más profundamente, saboreando la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba y dejando que sus gemidos de placer me sobrecogiesen. Nunca me he considerado una experta en el arte de la felación, pero en ese momento me sentía poderosa. Qué coño… me sentía perfecta.

—Issy —gimió—. Joder, Issy, eres una pasada.

Estaba increíblemente a punto… pero yo tenía otros planes para aquella polla tan magnífica, y poco a poco fui retirando la boca e incorporándome. Hice algo más que sentarme a horcajadas encima de su muslo. Me acomodé encima de sus caderas, y con movimientos lentos y precisos, con la única intención de volvernos locos a los dos, dejé que su glande acariciara la hendidura húmeda y resbaladiza de mi sexo.

Estaba más que lista, y aquello era una tortura tanto para mí como para él, pero mientras me movía, mientras me negaba a mí misma el placer de hincar mi cuerpo en él con fuerza y traspasarme con su polla, de hacer que me llenase por completo con una embestida gloriosa y brutal, comprendí cómo Edward había sobrevivido hasta entonces sin llegar a follarme: porque aquella ansia, aquella expectación era tan excitante como el acto en sí, y si hubiese sido una persona más fuerte podría haber seguido atormentándolo para siempre, y con el mayor placer.

Pero yo no era tan fuerte como Edward.

¿Qué había dicho Jasper? ¿Que Edward tenía mucho autocontrol, una gran capacidad para contenerse? Bueno, pues yo no. Yo lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que follármelo ya, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, porque mis sentidos estaban desbordados y lo único que podía evitar que todo mi ser sufriese una implosión era la sensación de tener a aquel hombre dentro de mí.

«A la mierda.» No podía esperar ni un segundo más, así que empujé hacia abajo y lancé un intenso gemido mientras mi cuerpo se abría para acomodarlo a él. Me elevé de nuevo y luego bajé de golpe otra vez, inclinándome hacia atrás para poder aferrarme a sus piernas al tiempo que él extendía las manos y me sujetaba las caderas, obligándome a hundirme con movimientos aún más profundos, más bruscos, más rápidos.

Él estaba a punto. Lo supe por cómo se iba acumulando la tensión en su cuerpo mientras nos movíamos al unísono, y arqueé la espalda hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer por cómo me colmaba… hasta que lancé un grito de sorpresa y gozo cuando me sujetó con fuerza y nos empujó a ambos, rodando sobre la cama, de modo que acabé de espaldas con nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos.

—¡Edward!

Me besó con fuerza y brusquedad, un beso exigente y muy eficaz que hizo que me callara.

—No has esperado a que me pusiera un condón.

—Tomo la píldora —le dije—. Y he dado por sentado que estás sano.

—Lo estoy —dijo.

—Así que ¿por eso has parado?

Se echó a reír.

—Cariño, todavía estoy dentro de ti. ¿Eso es parar?

—No, pero…

Presionó un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Me parece recordar que ya te dije que me gusta ser el que tiene el control.

—Ah, sí. Es verdad. Es posible que lo dijeras en algún momento… —admití, retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo—. Pero creo que también te ha gustado que fuese yo la que llevase las riendas durante un rato.

—Ten cuidado. Esa es la clase de cosas por las que una mujer puede acabar sufriendo un castigo.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté con aire travieso.

—Joder, ya lo creo —dijo, devolviéndome la sonrisa con una de las suyas y quedándose luego completamente inmóvil.

Mantenía su erección dentro de mí y, sin embargo, no se movía. Gemí en señal de protesta y traté de mover las caderas con una súplica muda, pero no podía hacer gran cosa: Edward me tenía completa y firmemente atrapada. Estaba empezando a entender qué había querido decir con lo del castigo. Sonrió con una expresión cómplice.

—¿Frustrada, Issy?

—Aunque lo estuviera, no lo admitiría.

Se echó a reír de una manera que me cautivó.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo hago el qué? —replicó moviéndose despacio dentro de mí.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Por fin… —exclamé para urgirle a que empujara más adentro—. Pero lo que quería decir es ¿cómo lo haces para conseguir que esta mezcla de emociones me recorra todo el cuerpo? —Tuve que concentrarme para articular las palabras—. Me llevas al límite, me haces sentir como si yo fuera la personificación del placer sensual más puro. Y entonces le das la vuelta por completo y me haces reír a carcajadas. —Hice una pausa, pero apenas fue un instante—. No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto en la cama.

Reptó por mi cuerpo y me besó con delicadeza.

—Yo tampoco. Por supuesto —añadió, en un tono un poco cortante, mientras recorría con el dedo el contorno de mis pechos desnudos—, como creo que ya hemos dejado claro, apenas hemos rozado la superficie de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte sentir. —Mientras hablaba, me frotaba un pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, y la fricción hacía que se me endureciera más aún. Apretó los dedos con más firmeza, intensificando el placer y el dolor.

—¿Ah, sí? —Me concentré en aquellos dedos, en ese pellizco que, pese a resultar un tanto doloroso, me hacía experimentar sensaciones realmente increíbles, como si todo cuanto había querido sentir lo tuviera ahí delante, listo para vivirlo en carne propia. Me acordé de sus palabras en el callejón, de cuando me había dicho que quería pellizcarme los pezones. Que quería darme unos azotes en el culo.

Sentí que los músculos de mi sexo le atenazaban el pene, anticipando la nueva avalancha de sensaciones que estaba por venir. Por la forma en que me sonrió, me di cuenta de que había percibido la respuesta de mi cuerpo y entendía exactamente lo que significaba.

—Mi Issy quiere algo —dijo.

Me humedecí los labios con la lengua y volví la cabeza ligeramente para no mirarlo de frente.

—Estaba pensando en lo que has dicho. En eso de que, por querer llevar yo las riendas, podía merecerme un castigo por tu parte.

—Ah, ¿en eso pensabas? Pues es una línea de pensamiento muy interesante. ¿Quieres entrar en detalles? ¿Tal vez ser más específica?

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Me hiciste unas promesas.

—¿De verdad? Puede que tengas que refrescarme la memoria.

Me soltó el pezón y luego fue deslizando el dedo hacia abajo, cada vez más, hasta el punto donde se unían nuestros cuerpos. Él se movió dentro de mí a un ritmo lánguido y, entretanto, deslizó los dedos sobre mi clítoris, obligándome a morderme el labio inferior, con la respiración maravillosamente entrecortada y jadeante. Apartó el dedo, detuvo las embestidas y me miró con una expresión de suficiencia.

—Serás cabrón… —murmuré.

—¿Qué quieres, Issy?

—Quiero… Bueno, yo nunca… Mierda. Quiero que me des unos azotes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he sido mala —murmuré, porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que esperaba que dijera—. Porque debo ser castigada —añadí, volviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado, porque sabía que era cierto.

—Buena chica —dijo mientras reanudaba el lento movimiento dentro de mí. Sentí cómo se acumulaba la presión y cerré los ojos, ávida de perderme entre el embate de las olas, cada vez más furibundo—. No. Mírame.

Abrí los ojos de mala gana.

—Ha sido una buena respuesta, pero no la correcta. —Mantuvo el movimiento, aumentando la maravillosa fricción con un ritmo tan lento que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para concentrarme en sus palabras—. No sé qué crees que has hecho, pero no es importante. Porque no se trata de un castigo, al menos por mi parte. El control, la sumisión, los azotes, incluso el dolor… todo eso es un camino, Issy. Un camino que conduce al placer. Es la aceleración antes de remontar el vuelo. El cebado de la bomba. La intensidad cada vez mayor hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Me acarició el pezón con la yema del dedo, luego me recorrió los labios y luego lo deslizó suavemente dentro de mi boca, mientras yo succionaba con avidez, replicando el ritmo de las embestidas de su polla.

—Llámalo como te dé la gana —continuó—, pero te prometo que el placer es el objetivo. No tengo ningún interés en hacerte daño. No tengo ningún interés en castigarte. Solo me interesa complacerte.

Retiró el dedo de mi boca y aproveché ese instante para hablar.

—Y lo haces —susurré.

—Va a ser un poco bruto, cariño, pero te prometo que te gustará. Es que no puedo tenerte de ninguna otra manera. No después del tiempo que llevo deseándote, joder. Y menos ahora que sé que vas a marcharte. Necesito saber que te has entregado completamente a mí.

—Lo he hecho. Lo haré. —Maldita sea, en ese momento habría dicho o hecho cualquier cosa solo con tal de sentirlo moviéndose dentro de mí un poco más.

Solo que no lo hizo, sino que salió deslizándose de dentro de mí y empecé a gimotear de desesperación. Se echó a reír y extendió las manos para ayudarme a incorporarme hasta que me quedé de rodillas en la cama frente a él.

—Quiero saber que hasta el día en que te vayas de esta ciudad, serás mía y solo mía. Ahora dime que eso es lo que quieres tú también.

—Sí, quiero —contesté—. Es lo que quiero.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a mí. Luego hizo un movimiento circular con el dedo.

—Date la vuelta. Inclínate hacia delante. Coloca las palmas de las manos encima de la cama.

Abrí la boca para preguntar por qué, pero me di cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida e hice lo que me decía. Lo oí tomar aire y emitir luego una suave exclamación:

—Oh, nena…

Y entonces sentí el dolor agudo de su palma al impactar contra mi culo, seguido por la presión de su mano que apaciguaba con un masaje las chispas de calor que habían saltado con el contacto.

—Dilo como si te saliera del corazón —me ordenó, y esta vez no había rastro de dulzura en su voz.

—Lo quiero —repetí, y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me descargó otro azote en todo el culo. Sus golpes eran duros, y aunque me escocían, e incluso podía llegar a admitir que me dolían de verdad, entendí lo que quería decir sobre el placer. Sentí que se me hinchaban los pechos, que tenía los pezones erectos, y el hormigueo en mi sexo húmedo. Quería más…

Joder, lo quería todo.

Me masajeó el culo trazando círculos lentos y firmes mientras se agachaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres, Issy? ¿Quieres que pare? ¿O quieres que siga?

—Sigue —dije, a punto de ponerme a gimotear con la sola idea de que pudiera detenerse—.Por favor, sigue.

Respondió con otro golpe agudo.

—Dime otra vez qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero que me des unos azotes.

«Quiero que me folles.»

—Dime lo que quieres. —Otro azote. Me estremecí y separé las piernas solo un poco. Tenía el culo ardiendo y… oh, Dios… también el resto del cuerpo. Lo quería dentro de mí y estaba llegando al extremo de tener que suplicar—. Dímelo —repitió, y sus palabras estuvieron seguidas por otro azote.

—Te quiero a ti. Te deseo, Edward. Siempre te he deseado. —Apreté los ojos con fuerza, temiendo haber hablado demasiado, pero Edward se limitó a lanzar un gemido de satisfacción, como si mis palabras en ese momento hubiesen sido tan dulces para él como mi boca sobre su pene unos minutos antes.

—Tengo que poseerte ahora mismo, Issy. No soporto otro segundo más sin estar dentro de ti.

Traté de decir que sí, pero no era necesario. Traté de darme la vuelta, pero él no me dejó. Tenía las manos en mis caderas y tiró de mí hacia atrás de forma que mis rodillas estuvieran más cerca del borde de la cama. Sentí el roce de su polla contra mí, deslizándose por la hendidura de mi sexo líquido. Me abrí de piernas con silenciosa urgencia y apremio, arqueándome a modo de invitación y exigencia a la vez. Un segundo más y habría recobrado la voz y le habría suplicado, pero no hizo falta, porque utilizó su control sobre mis caderas para tirar de mí hacia él mientras se impulsaba con fuerza hacia delante.

Me penetró con una embestida larga y profunda, y yo lancé un grito, mezcla de placer y dolor. Me desgarraba con cada embestida, rompiéndome, destrozándome. Me estaba destruyendo por completo, y, sin embargo, nunca había sentido algo tan perfecto como la sensación de tener a aquel hombre dentro de mí. Con cada arremetida me llevaba más alto. Con cada suave gemido nos uníamos más.

Se inclinó sobre mí, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo constante. Yo me acoplé por completo a su ritmo y cuando nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaron, me soltó las caderas. Al principio lamenté la pérdida de contacto, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había alargado el brazo hacia abajo y se disponía a acariciarme el clítoris con una mano y a estrujarme el pecho con la otra mientras arremetía contra mí una y otra vez, cada vez más adentro, hasta que al final creí tocar el cielo con Edward aferrado a mi cuerpo.

Seguía remontando aún más arriba, surcando el cielo, sin recobrar la vista del todo, cuando su orgasmo nos sacudió a los dos. Explotó dentro de mí, sujetándome con fuerza mientras daba rienda suelta a su éxtasis interior.

—Edward. —Pronuncié su nombre como si entonara una oración.

Me retuvo así un momento, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, con un brazo alrededor de mí y sosteniéndose con el otro. Sentí cómo se iba perdiendo la erección dentro de mí y luego el reguero de delicados besos con los que me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Issy —murmuró, pero era un sonido tan suave que no estaba del todo segura de que quisiera que lo oyese.

Al final se retiró y me tomó en brazos como si no pesara más que un pequeño cachorro. Luego me dio un beso en los labios. Tenía sueño, estaba completamente agotada, y me abracé a él mientras me llevaba al baño y nos lavaba a los dos. Después me llevó de vuelta a la cama, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó. Cerré los ojos, y lo último que oí antes de caer en un sueño profundo fueron sus palabras en voz baja:

«Eres maravillosa».

**Gracias a todos mis lectores silenciosas por sus follows y favorites. **

**Se les quieres a todos **

**Christianna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

No tengo pesadillas cuando estás conmigo —murmuré al despertarme en brazos de Edward, bajo el tenue resplandor de la madrugada que inundaba el cielo, al otro lado de las ventanas.

—Me alegro. —Se desperezó, del todo despierto. Sus dedos me acariciaron el pelo—. No me gusta nada que las hayas sufrido antes. Ojalá pudiera borrarlas. No son reales, ¿sabes? Son los remordimientos que sientes por haber sobrevivido, cariño. Entiendo que eches de menos a tu hermana, y también entiendo que la forma en que te la arrebataron fue jodidamente horrible, pero no debes sentirte culpable por estar viva.

—No —le dije, con voz ronca—. No es por estar viva. —Aspiré aire—. Es porque ella no debería haber salido de casa esa noche.

Hablé en voz baja, tan baja que ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiese salido algún sonido de mi garganta. Nunca le había contado aquello a nadie, solo a Phil. Y aunque una parte de mí me decía a gritos que debía seguir guardando el secreto, que no debía tender puentes cuando yo misma iba a quemarlos al cabo de tres semanas, la verdad era que con Edward me sentía segura y cómoda. Y aún más importante: sabía que era lo bastante fuerte para soportar cualquier carga que le echase encima.

—Yo había estado saliendo de noche por ahí sin que nadie se enterase —continué—.Quedaba con los amigos para emborracharme, fumar y hacer todas esas mierdas y gilipolleces, ¿sabes? Y Marie me había estado encubriendo al mismo tiempo que intentaba convencerme para que dejara de hacer esas cosas. Pero no le hice caso. Ella siempre tan perfecta: la hija mayor guapa y brillante, mientras que yo… yo era una puta mierda, y le decía que lo que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

—Pero esa noche te siguió, ¿verdad?

—Y fue la noche que se la llevaron. —Mi voz se quebró con un sollozo—. Yo ni siquiera me enteré. Ni siquiera supe que me había seguido hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando descubrimos que no estaba en su dormitorio y luego encontraron su cuerpo y nadie entendía por qué se había escabullido así de casa, de noche, sin avisar. Excepto yo. Yo lo entendí. —Lo miré a los ojos, segura de que los míos estaban llenos de culpa y vergüenza—. Nunca dije nada a nadie.

—Eso no habría cambiado las cosas. —Me acarició el pelo—. No fue culpa tuya —dijo en voz baja—. El universo es una puta mierda y no juega según las reglas.

—Dejé de salir, ¿sabes? Ese mismo día dejé de salir de noche a escondidas y de hacer locuras y corté por lo sano con aquella vida salvaje. Cambié por completo. Un cambio radical.

—¿De veras? —exclamó—. ¿Cambiaste tú… o solo tu comportamiento?

No respondí, pero había dado en el clavo y creo que Edward lo sabía. Mi verdadero yo no había cambiado realmente, nada había cambiado. Solo lo había encerrado a cal y canto muy adentro.

Se incorporó y luego me sentó en su regazo. Me incliné para abrazarlo y suspiré. No me gustaba jugar a las confesiones, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí bien al compartir mis secretos. O mejor dicho, me sentí bien al compartirlos con Edward.

—Soy una mierda de persona, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dije—. Debes de ser un santo por aguantarme.

Su risa desganada me retumbó por el pecho.

—No soy ningún santo, no. Y tú tampoco eres ninguna mierda.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Suspiré y cerré los ojos—. Dices que hace mucho tiempo que me deseas, pero me parece que no estás viendo a la persona que crees que estás viendo.

—¿Ah, no? Pues tú misma me has dicho antes que sé verte tal como eres.

—Habrá sido en un arrebato de optimismo, tal vez —dije.

—No. —Era una palabra fuerte y simple, y encerraba todo un mundo de comprensión—.Tenías razón. Te veo tal como eres. Así es. Veo cómo eres.

—¿Y cómo soy? —pregunté, sin soportar apenas lo pequeña e insegura que sonaba mi voz, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que oírlo de sus labios.

—Hermosa, vital, inteligente. Eres una persona desinteresada. Tienes empatía con los demás, y aunque no siempre tengas razón, siempre haces lo que consideras correcto. Y además—añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—, resulta que eres muy buena en la cama.

Al oír aquello, estallé en carcajadas.

—Te veo —repitió—. Veo tu esencia, Issy. El corazón. Y joder, desde luego espero que sea eso lo que ves tú de mí también, porque puede que la capa que recubre mi superficie sea luminosa y brillante, pero debajo de esa capa vas a encontrar un montón de mugre.

—¿Y debajo de la mugre?

—Algo muchísimo más brillante —contestó—, pero es muy difícil llegar hasta allí. Sin contar a Emmet y Jasper, Phil es probablemente la única persona que lo ha logrado.

Me senté con la espalda recta para poder verle mejor la cara.

—Eso es muy triste —le dije, pero mientras pronunciaba esas palabras me di cuenta de que eso se podría aplicar a mí también. En realidad, ¿a cuántas personas había dejado entrar en mi vida? Sinceramente, a excepción de Phil, no se me ocurría ninguna. Ni siquiera a Alice. Ni siquiera a Jacob—. ¿Y tu madre y tu hermana?

Asintió lentamente.

—Sí. Hasta cierto punto. Pero no las tengo cerca. Se fueron de aquí hace años. Casi nunca las veo.

—Vaya.

Lamenté haberlas mencionado. Recordé que los artículos que había leído hablaban sobre lo mucho que se había esforzado Edward para sacarlas de Chicago y que así pudieran vivir mejor en otro lugar. Él se había quedado allí, dirigiendo las empresas que generaban el dinero para financiar su traslado.

—Tuvo que ser duro para ti —comenté—, todos esos años. La muerte de su padre primero y luego tener que asumir tanta responsabilidad siendo tan joven.

Sonreía sin humor.

—¿Se puede saber cuántos artículos has leído sobre mí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todos, creo.

Tal como esperaba, se echó a reír.

—Los escritores de ficción no son los únicos que se inventan historias, Issy.

—¿No es verdad? Eso que dicen de que te hiciste cargo de tu madre y tu hermana…

Su expresión era dura y melancólica a la vez.

—Hice y siempre haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para proteger a mi familia. Correré cualquier riesgo, haré cualquier sacrificio, haré todo lo que sea necesario para cambiar las tornas a mi favor. Y nunca me arrepentiré de ninguna de las decisiones que tomé en lo que respecta a esas dos mujeres.

La pasión de sus palabras reverberó por todas las fibras de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar imaginarme a un joven Edward soportando semejante carga. El hecho de que no solo hubiese sobrevivido a aquello sino que además hubiese prosperado era para mí una prueba más de que Edward era un hombre excepcional.

—El universo es una puta mierda —le susurré, recordando las palabras que me había dicho y preguntándome qué riesgos habría corrido, qué sacrificios habría hecho y, exactamente, cómo había cambiado las tornas a su favor.

—Sí —dijo con hosquedad—. Lo es. —Me miró a los ojos—. No seas ingenua, Issy. Al margen de lo que hayas leído sobre mí o lo que creas saber sobre mí, no olvides que lo que dicen los periódicos ni siquiera se acerca a la verdad.

Arrugué la frente, sabiendo reconocer la oportunidad. Yo le había contado lo de Marie, y si se lo preguntaba, tal vez me diría la verdad sobre lo que había pasado tras la muerte de su padre, sobre todos los secretos que Phil había mencionado, sobre todas las cosas que James había insinuado.

Y, sin embargo, no le pregunté nada. No le dije ni una sola palabra. No sé muy bien por qué me contuve. Lo único que sabía era que el hombre sexy, oscuro y peligroso con el que tanto había fantaseado estaba al fin en mi cama, y seguiría conmigo durante las tres semanas siguientes. ¿Quería arriesgar todo eso aportando un poco de realidad a la situación?

La respuesta era no, así que me quedé en silencio, acariciándole la mano con suavidad. Ya tenía los nudillos bastante mejor, pero aún estaban enrojecidos, pues la piel aún tenía que cicatrizar.

—Hubo problemas con una de las chicas que trabajan en el Destiny —dijo, a pesar de que yo ni siquiera había arqueado una ceja inquisitiva—. Tuve una pequeña charla con el hombre que causó el problema… Y se acabó el problema.

Me acordé de lo que pasó en el callejón y no me costó nada imaginármelo defendiendo a las chicas del club. Esperaba que la cara del hombre tuviese mucho peor aspecto que los nudillos de Edward. Lo besé en la comisura de la boca.

—Me alegro.

Me miró a los ojos y sostuvo la mirada, y pareció que me hiciese una reverencia, como si no solo aprobase mis palabras, sino que además acabase de superar algún tipo de prueba. Sonrió un poco, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Me recosté en él. A pesar de que aún era asombrosamente temprano, sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño otra vez. No es que ya estuviese del todo despierta, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía llena de energía.

Dejé que mis dedos exploraran su cuerpo, acariciándole el pecho, remontándole el brazo. El verde vivo del tatuaje de la enredadera se iluminó en la penumbra y seguí el trazo de su contorno con el dedo, sintiéndome relajada y perezosa y muy, muy a gusto con aquel hombre.

—¿Quiere decir algo?

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Es algo así como un recordatorio —dijo—. Digamos que me mantiene centrado en lo importante.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero él se limitó a recostar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Me vino a la memoria algo que dijo Phil mucho tiempo atrás sobre los secretos que guardaba Edward. Los suyos, y también los que les guardaba a los demás. Podría haber adivinado algunos de sus secretos, pero mientras miraba a Edward, descansando plácidamente a mi lado, tuve que reconocer que, en el fondo, no conocía a aquel hombre en absoluto. Y lo cierto es que quería conocerlo, maldita sea. No había nada en el mundo que deseara tan desesperadamente.

Me desperté de nuevo unas horas más tarde, con el increíble aroma a café y la sonrisa de aquel hombre aún más increíble junto a mí.

—Hola —dijo, pasándome la taza—. Bébete el café. Vístete. Tenemos que irnos.

Lo miré y pestañeé varias veces.

—¿Irnos? ¿Adónde?

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —dije sin dudarlo.

—Entonces ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Tomé un largo sorbo de café y sentí que volvía a la vida.

—¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha?

—Una rápida —contestó.

—¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme contigo?

Se echó a reír.

—Entonces no sería rápida. —Se inclinó y me besó, un beso prolongado e intenso y tan delicioso que fue serpenteando por todo mi cuerpo, prendiendo las primeras llamas de un fuego incipiente.

«Tiene razón —pensé—. No sería rápida en absoluto.»

—Venga, ve a ducharte —dijo, cogiéndome la taza y retirándome luego las sábanas mientras yo chillaba y me levantaba de mala gana de la cama.

Me dio unas palmaditas en el culo cuando pasé por su lado a toda prisa y me detuve el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle una sonrisa descarada.

—Desnuda y enjabonada de la cabeza a los pies —le dije—. Pero supongo que te lo vas a perder todo.

—Eres muy mala —dijo, y luego se echó a reír.

Cuando el tío Phil había remodelado el ático, quería que todos los huéspedes se sintieran tan a gusto como él mismo, como si estuvieran en su propia casa, de modo que se había empeñado en hacer que las cuatro suites de invitados fuesen lo más impresionantes posible. Cada una contaba con un dormitorio algo más que gigantesco, con una pared llena de ventanales con vistas al lago o al centro de la ciudad. El dormitorio daba a una sala de estar contigua, decorada con muebles de época, un mueble bar, y el electrodoméstico más importante e imprescindible de todos: la máquina automática de café exprés.

Sin embargo, era en el cuarto de baño donde la generosidad de Phil brillaba en todo su esplendor. A diferencia de la mayoría de las casas, donde solo el dormitorio principal contaba con un cuarto de baño de lo más completo, en el ático de Phil todos los invitados recibían un trato propio de la realeza. Y el cuarto de baño que se había convertido en el mío cuando fui a vivir allí y escogí mi suite era mi estancia favorita de toda la casa.

Las paredes eran una combinación de teca oscura y mármol blanco con vetas rosadas que conferían a la habitación un ambiente clásico pero ligeramente desenfadado a la vez. La ducha era más grande que todo el baño del apartamento que había compartido con Jacob, y tenía una columna de hidromasaje que iba del suelo al techo y otras dos columnas que cubrían todo el espacio, casi trescientos sesenta grados. Unos bancos de teca flanqueaban las paredes de la cabina de la ducha, y con excepción de la puerta y la pared de cristal de la mampara, las paredes estaban hechas del mármol que tanto me gustaba. La pared de cristal daba a la sauna situada junto a la ducha, y al lado de una sala de vapor.

Contribuyendo aún más a la temática spa, había una bañera gigante de hidromasaje, un centro de entretenimiento con la televisión oculta detrás del inmenso espejo, y un lugar para las bebidas, con su dispensador de agua con gas y una vinoteca. Si se tenía en cuenta además el vestidor estilo camerino —que podía albergar cómodamente a una familia entera de cinco miembros—, el baño no era solo increíblemente impresionante, sino fantástico.

Lo único que habría mejorado la experiencia hubiera sido compartirlo con Edward, pero si íbamos cortos de tiempo, tenía que admitir que lo más sensato era que hubiese rechazado mi propuesta. Aun así, no lograba quitármelo de la cabeza mientras accionaba el chorro de la alcachofa de la ducha, instalada en el techo, y a continuación me lavaba los dientes, esperando a que el agua alcanzase la temperatura idónea. Seguía aún más presente en mi pensamiento cuando entré y me situé bajo el chorro húmedo y tibio.

Incliné la cara, dejando que el agua me resbalara sobre la piel y me empapara el pelo. Había un dosificador de champú en la pared y me puse un poco en la mano para frotármelo sobre la cabeza. Tenía tanta cantidad de pelo que el champú tardó lo suyo en hacer espuma, y yo tardé aún más en aclarármelo a conciencia. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua me cayera por la cara y luego me resbalase trazando cálidos senderos por mi cuerpo.

No lo oí entrar, pero incluso antes de que me tocase, yo ya sabía que estaba allí. Tal vez fuese por la variación en el ruido de fondo, tal vez hubo un cambio en la luz… O tal vez estaba predispuesta a percibir su presencia, en sintonía con él, unidos por una conexión que nunca había experimentado con nadie en toda mi vida. Lo único que sé es que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando percibí que me presionaba por detrás, su erección apuntalándome el culo mientras sus manos me agarraban los pechos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, pero me recosté hacia atrás mientras él me acariciaba, sus poderosas manos jugueteaban con mis pechos y sus dedos retozaban con mis pezones. Me deslizó una mano por el vientre y me encontró húmeda, resbaladiza y dispuesta. Sus dedos se hundieron en mí, llenándome, y me palparon el clítoris sensible, y me quedé sin aliento cuando pasó el dedo sobre él, desencadenando unas ondas expansivas de calor que hicieron que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera.

Sus dedos juguetearon conmigo, desplazándose lenta y sensualmente con movimientos sinuosos diseñados para volverme loca, y continuó deslizándolos con minuciosa parsimonia hasta que me alegré al descubrir que Edward me sostenía en pie, porque me flaqueaban tanto las piernas que sabía que me caería redonda al suelo si se le ocurría soltarme.

Estaba tan cerca del clímax que lancé un gemido de protesta cuando retiró la mano, pero en realidad aún no había acabado. Me empujó hacia delante, haciendo que me doblase sobre mi estómago y apoyase las manos en la pared. Edward seguía sin decir nada, y sonreí, de cara a la pared de la ducha, con las manos sobre la piedra caliente y el culo apretado contra él. Me acarició la espalda y sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis caderas. Empleó la rodilla para separarme un poco más las piernas y luego, cuando cerré los ojos deleitándome con la anticipación del momento, deslizó su polla dentro de mí.

Estaba tan húmeda, tan increíblemente dispuesta, que me penetró sin dificultad alguna; yo tenía los músculos contraídos para atraerlo más adentro, como si fuera una parte de mí. Como si en el breve espacio de tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí dentro hubiese perdido una parte de mí misma. Sus embestidas eran profundas, prolongadas, ávidas, y sentí que se le tensaba el cuerpo a medida que se acercaba más y más a la culminación del encuentro.

Aparté la mano de la pared y la deslicé entre mis piernas, ansiosa por palparme el clítoris y acariciármelo cada vez más rápido, al ritmo de sus embestidas. El agua caía a raudales sobre nosotros, pero yo no la notaba. Lo único que sentía era mi mano sobre mi clítoris y el pene de Edward dentro de mí. Yo no era más que un cúmulo de sensaciones sexuales, de la sensación de liberación inminente, de la corriente de la electricidad que se concentraba en el vértice de mis piernas con un único punto vibrante que iba creciendo y palpitando cada vez más, amenazando con estallar, como si fuese imposible que tanto placer pudiese estar encerrado en algo más pequeño que el universo.

Y entonces Edward se corrió, sujetándome con fuerza por las caderas con las manos mientras tiraba de mí, acercándome más a él, nuestros cuerpos entrechocando con violentas sacudidas mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí, llevándome a mi propia liberación cuando el punto vibrante explotó al fin, de forma que un estremecimiento y un hormigueo salvajes me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, hasta los dedos de las manos y los pies.

Apoyé de nuevo las palmas de las manos contra la pared, jadeando, exhausta. No sabía si podría volver a moverme alguna vez. Entonces Edward se retiró de mi interior, me obligó a volverme y yo me moví obediente, arrojándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho mientras empleaba una esponja para enjabonarme el cuerpo con delicadeza y ajustaba luego el resto de los surtidores de la ducha para aclararnos bien.

—Creía que habías dicho que llegaríamos tarde —murmuré cuando acabó de asearme.

—Y me imagino que llegaremos tarde —dijo. Me dio un beso tan intenso que mi cuerpo ardió en llamas de nuevo—. Pero ha valido la pena.

«Sí, desde luego que ha valido la pena», pensé mientras me aferraba a él.

Aún me sentía débil y sin fuerzas cuando salimos de la ducha poco después. Me dejé caer a su lado en el banco tapizado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Por tu culpa estoy destrozada —dije, aunque no había ni un atisbo de queja en mi voz.

—Pues tú tampoco te has quedado corta conmigo —repuso él—. ¿Quieres que te desvele la sorpresa?

—¿Es una buena sorpresa?

—La mejor —contestó.

—Entonces, prefiero que no. —Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo me obligué a ponerme de pie y luego le tendí una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Pero te lo advierto: el listón está muy alto. Si no es la mejor, habrá consecuencias.

—Procuraré no olvidarlo —dijo con un gesto serio.

Como no quiso decirme a dónde íbamos, vestirse suponía todo un desafío, pero me aseguró que tanto el vestido sugerente como las sandalias que había elegido eran perfectos. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo con unos cuantos mechones sueltos que me caían con aire desenfadado sobre la cara, y luego me puse un poco de rímel y brillo de labios y anuncié que ya estaba lista.

—Perfecto —dijo, volviendo a mi dormitorio después de salir para cambiarse de ropa él también. Llevaba unos tejanos y unos mocasines, con una chaqueta informal encima de una sencilla camiseta blanca.

—No me creo que llevaras una muda completa dentro del maletín.

—No, estaba en mi suite.

—¿Tienes una suite? Si lo hubiera sabido, no te habría dejado compartir la mía anoche.

—Eso no lo digas ni en broma, lo de echarme de tu cama. Y sí, Jasper, Emmet y yo dormíamos aquí de vez en cuando. Phil nos dio un cajón a cada uno.

—Un cajón —bromeé—. Eso es algo serio.

—Lo era —dijo—. Ya sabes que ese hombre era como un padre para mí.

Puede que yo hablase en broma, pero capté de inmediato que Edward lo decía en serio.

—¿Y tu padre? Quiero decir, tú ya eras mayor cuando murió. Seguro que te acuerdas de él.

—Me acuerdo de él —dijo con gran frialdad—. Era un cabrón hijo de puta.

—Vaya, lo siento —dije, consciente de que mis palabras eran absurdas.

La prensa había pintado un retrato muy convincente de una familia feliz golpeada por la tragedia. En ese momento traté de reajustar la imagen que me había formado y transformarla en la de una familia rota que había quedado aún más destruida con la muerte del padre de Edward. Un hombre que, por lo que estaba averiguando, no había sido exactamente un gran padre ni un buen marido. Intenté imaginarme qué hubiera sido de mí de no haber contado con mi padre, y la sola idea me dejó un enorme hueco en el estómago. Me acerqué a él y lo agarré de la mano, luego me puse de puntillas para rozarle los labios con un beso.

—En ese caso —le dije—, me alegro más aún de que tuvieras a Phil.

Salimos del piso y, para mi sorpresa, Edward detuvo el ascensor en la planta baja del edificio en lugar de bajar hasta el aparcamiento.

—¿No vamos en coche?

—Está razonablemente cerca. Tomaremos un taxi.

—Cerca —repetí, barajando distintas posibilidades en mi cabeza.

—Ni lo intentes siquiera. Me llevaría un buen chasco si adivinaras adónde vamos.

Me reí complacida.

—Vale —dije mientras un taxi se detenía a recogernos. Edward bajó de la acera para abrirme la puerta y luego rodeó el vehículo y subió por el lado opuesto.

—Una cosa que se me ha olvidado decirte —dijo, acomodándose a mi lado—. Me gustaría que te pusieras esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un antifaz para dormir negro con una cinta elástica. Lo examiné con cierta reticencia.

—¿En serio?

Se limitó a mirarme con más intensidad, sin contestar.

—¡Edward!

—Oye, que si no quieres… —Se calló, luego se inclinó hacia delante y le dijo al taxista que nos llevara de vuelta al apartamento.

Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué haces?

—Las reglas son las reglas.

—Está bien —dije, arrebatándole el antifaz de las manos.

Me lo coloqué sobre los ojos y, justo un segundo antes de que el mundo desapareciese de mi vista, juraría haber visto sonreír al taxista por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Así está mejor? —pregunté.

—Mucho mejor —respondió Edward.

—¿Y no vas a darme ni siquiera una pista?

—Ni siquiera una —contestó.

—Conozco esta zona bastante bien. Hasta podría contar las veces que paramos y las esquinas que doblamos. He visto suficientes películas de espías y de suspenso para saber cómo orientarme.

Se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón. —Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego sentí que me colocaba algo sobre el regazo—. Parece como si tuvieras un poco de frío —señaló—. Deja que te ayude a entrar en calor.

Empecé a decirle que no tenía frío en las piernas, pero en ese instante sentí que su mano se posaba en mi muslo. Mientras me acariciaba suavemente la piel e iba ascendiendo con el trazo de los dedos hacia la costura a medio muslo de mi vestido, me di cuenta de que no había puesto la chaqueta allí para que no tuviera frío, sino para procurarnos un poco de intimidad.

Subió aún más el dobladillo y casi me sentí incapaz de reprimir un gemido. Ardía en llamas, mis muslos estaban ansiosos por sentir sus caricias, mi sexo tan sensible que el más leve roce de las bragas sobre mi sexo, combinado con el movimiento del coche, bastaba para ponerme a cien. Además, pobre de mí, tenía que confesar que el hecho de llevar los ojos vendados y estar en la parte trasera de un taxi, a menos de dos metros de distancia de un taxista anónimo, lo hacía todo mucho más excitante.

—Edward—dije, porque teníamos que parar a pesar de que yo no quería hacerlo, a pesar de que quería seguir experimentando aquel frenesí, aquel calor asfixiante.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué haces?

—Distrayéndote para que no puedas contar las veces que giramos —contestó mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo la delgadísima franja de tela que componía la parte del tanga de mis bragas minúsculas.

—Ah. —Tenía la respiración jadeante y me costó un gran esfuerzo articular las palabras mientras deslizaba el dedo dentro de mí—. Ah, bueno, sí, vale, está bien.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Relájate, cariño. Ya estamos a punto de llegar.

—Sí —dije, porque tenía razón. Yo estaba a punto, tan jodidamente a punto… a pesar de que él me mantenía ahí, al borde, deslizando el dedo dentro y fuera, poniéndome cada vez más y más húmeda, jugando, atormentándome y arrastrando el dedo con firme delicadeza por todo mi sexo, entre las piernas, por el suave vértice de terciopelo entre mi coño y mis muslos. Pero a pesar de que el roce de sus dedos me embriagaba los sentidos y me hacía desear aún más, lo que me negaba era lo que de verdad me ponía a cien.

Edward rehuía a propósito mi clítoris, y yo no tenía forma humana de protestar. No podía decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera podía cambiar las caderas de posición y retorcerme en silencio por la avidez y la urgencia a menos que quisiese pregonar a los cuatro vientos lo que estaba ocurriendo y que se enterase el taxista. Y, sí, puede que este ya lo sospechase, desde luego, pero desde que Edward me había vendado los ojos me sentía feliz viviendo en mi fantasía de que era completamente ajeno.

Lo que significaba que debía permanecer allí sentada, inmóvil, mientras los dedos de Edward me palpaban con la pericia de un músico tocando hábilmente un instrumento. Mientras mi cuerpo se iba calentando. Mientras cada centímetro de mi piel se volvía tan sensible que hasta el vello más fino parecía electrizarse y soltar chispas que me recorrían el cuerpo.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo al fin delante de nuestro destino misterioso, estaba tensa, dispuesta y completamente lista. No sabía a dónde íbamos, pero, desde luego, esperaba que desnudarse estuviese incluido en el siguiente punto del orden del día.

—Me parece que no se ha tragado tu excusa del frío —le dije, mientras me quedaba de pie, con los ojos vendados, en lo que suponía que sería una acera—. Esta mañana estamos a veinte grados y ni siquiera tenía el aire acondicionado encendido.

Edward me sujetó del brazo mientras me guiaba hacia adelante.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero yo quería lo que quería, y te quería a ti.

—Mmm… —dije, con un leve tono de censura.

—No me digas que no has disfrutado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.

Estalló en risas.

—Me parece justo, pero yo sé la verdad. Me lo dijiste tú misma, ¿recuerdas? Eres una mujer a quien le gusta hacer locuras. A quien le gusta la adrenalina. Una mujer que lo necesita.

Sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de quitarme el antifaz y mirarlo.

—Sí, así es —contesté—. Pero también me asusta.

—Esa era la gracia precisamente, Issy. Estabas conmigo. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo. —Se acercó un poco más, rozándome la oreja con los labios—. Cualquier cosa. Porque yo siempre estaré ahí. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para recogerte si te caes.

No sabía qué decir. Se las había arreglado para darle la vuelta por completo a aquel momento. Había convertido un encuentro sexual sin trascendencia en el interior de un taxi en un momento de intimidad pura y absoluta.

—Edward—dije, volviéndome a ciegas hacia él tratando de encontrar su rostro. Lo atraje hacia mí para darle un beso, dulce, largo y profundo.

Cuando me aparté, me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Adondequiera que me lleves, hagamos lo que hagamos, sé que va a ser increíble. Y por si acaso luego me tienes tan distraída que se me olvida decirlo, quería darte las gracias por adelantado.

—De nada. —Me agarró de la mano—. ¿Estás lista para entrar?

Asentí y dejé que me guiara.

—Conque distraída, ¿eh? —Exclamó cuando pasamos a una habitación con el aire acondicionado a tope—. No me imagino cómo crees que podría tenerte distraída…

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, absolutamente encantada con aquel hombre, con aquella mañana, con el puto mundo entero.

Yo ya sabía que no debía preguntar dónde estábamos. Bajo los pies percibí un suelo de piedra, no de moqueta, y en el espacio había eco cuando entramos. También parecía vacío, y supuse que sería alguna clase de vestíbulo. Mi hipótesis quedó confirmada cuando oí la campanilla de un ascensor. Al cabo de un momento, penetramos en la cabina y empezamos a subir, cada vez más arriba.

—Con respecto a eso de volar —dije—: si estás pensando en que nos tiremos en ala delta desde el tejado de algún rascacielos, entonces creo que voy a tener que ejercer mi derecho a veto.

—Ese es el plan para mañana —contestó—. Hoy es domingo. He pensado que sería más apropiado optar por algo un poco más tranquilo.

Me dieron ganas de gritar de frustración porque no tenía ni idea de lo que se llevaba entre manos, pero tampoco quería darle esa satisfacción, así que me quedé callada, aparentando estar la mar de tranquila e indiferente, disimulando mi curiosidad al máximo.

El ascensor se detuvo al fin, deslizándose suavemente. Las puertas se abrieron y oí el ruido de gente moviéndose, aunque no demasiada. Oí el estrépito de unos platos y sentí una gran alegría al percibir el aroma a café.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—¿En alguno de los clubes de la ciudad? ¿En un bufet de desayuno?

El tío Phil era miembro del club Metropolitan y nos había llevado allí a Jacob y a mí para celebrar el primer viaje de Jacob como asistente de vuelo tomando unas copas y un aperitivo.

—No vas muy desencaminada —dijo—, pero no.

—Vale, me rindo.

—Está bien. Ya no tendrás que esperar mucho.

Hasta entonces había caminado con cuidado, con su mano sujetándome del codo, y de pronto me hizo desviarme solo un poco. El suelo cambió de textura bajo nuestros pies y oí el chirrido de una silla.

—Ya estamos —dijo, ayudándome a sentarme. Se puso de pie detrás de mí, apoyando las manos sobre mis hombros. Se agachó y su aliento dibujó unas ondulaciones en mi pelo cuando me preguntó, en voz muy baja—: ¿Estás lista?

—Creo que sí. —Yo no tenía ni idea de qué era para lo que se suponía que debía estar lista, y era evidente que él esperaba que me quedase de piedra al ver dónde estaba. Por un momento temí que mi reacción pudiera decepcionarle, pero el miedo se desvaneció enseguida. Si había alguien capaz de impresionarme, ese era Edward—. Sí —le dije con más firmeza—. Estoy lista.

—Cierra los ojos.

Eso hice, cerrando aún más los ojos para no ver las pequeñas rendijas de luz que se habían colado por debajo del antifaz. Sus dedos me rozaron el pelo mientras sujetaba el elástico y me quitaba el antifaz de la cara.

—Muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora ábrelos.

Lo obedecí y lancé un grito ahogado de asombro y estupor.

—Edward… ¡Dios mío…!

No conservo el recuerdo de haber hecho ningún movimiento, pero debí de hacerlo, porque de pronto estaba de pie y tenía toda Chicago alrededor, extendiéndose bajo mis pies, y el corazón me latía con fuerza porque estábamos suspendidos justo encima de la ciudad y lo único que pensaba era que no habría podido llevarme a un lugar más perfecto.

—Es el Skydeck —le dije—. ¡Me has traído al Ledge!

—Exactamente —dijo, situándose a mi lado. Yo me había acercado al borde y apretaba las manos contra el cristal, pero no miraba hacia fuera, sino hacia abajo, viendo el mundo desplegarse bajo nuestros pies mientras estábamos de pie en aquella caja transparente colgada del lateral de la Torre Willis.

—¿Estás lista para desayunar?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté como una tonta.

Me tomó del hombro y me hizo volverme despacio. Vi la silla donde había estado sentada antes junto a una mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco con vajilla y una cafetera de plata brillante. Arrugué la frente un momento.

—¿Desayuno? He querido venir a desayunar aquí desde que me enteré de que servían desayunos, pero creía que cerraban los domingos.

—Y cierran —dijo Edward—. He organizado un catering para un grupo privado.

—¿Un grupo? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—Un grupo muy reducido —contestó—. ¿Quiere acompañarme a desayunar en esta hermosa mañana de domingo, señorita Swan? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano y atrayéndome hacia él.

—Sí, señor Cullen. Será un placer.

Me apartó la silla y cuando me senté, miré de nuevo a la ciudad. El mundo parecía girar a mi alrededor, provocándome una mezcla de mareo y de entusiasmo vertiginosos, haciendo que el corazón se me hinchase de pura excitación. Pero pasara lo que pasase, sabía que no iba a estrellarme contra el suelo. Allí estaba a salvo. A salvo en aquella cornisa, y a salvo en compañía de Edward.

—Gracias —le dije—. Es increíble. Bueno, más que increíble. ¡Es perfecto!

—Ya te dije que te haría volar —remarcó.

—Sí —convine—. Es verdad.

Esther Martin se precipitó sobre mi cubículo, con una sonrisa radiante pero con una tristeza inmensa en la mirada. Cruzó el reducido espacio de una sola zancada, extendiendo los brazos, y me envolvió en la clase de abrazo verdaderamente emocionado que la mayoría de las mujeres de la clase social y el dinero de Esther solían evitar.

—Te hemos echado de menos —dijo al soltarme—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—Sí, lo echo mucho en falta. Pero estoy bien.

—Ay, cielo… Todos lo echamos mucho de menos. —Dio un paso atrás para observarme de pies a cabeza—. Tienes muy buen aspecto. Has tomado el sol.

Asentí.

—Ayer pasé casi todo el día al aire libre. —Me encogí de hombros—. Fue agradable.

Agradable era quedarse muy, muy corta. Después de desayunar entre las nubes, Edward y yo pasamos el día como pétalos al viento, indolentes y perezosos, sin ningún otro propósito que caminar y explorar la ciudad. Tras el desayuno en el Ledge, fuimos andando desde la Torre Willis, bajando por el prestigioso barrio de la Magnificent Mile, hasta la playa de Oak Street, a orillas del lago. Pensaba que Edward protestaría cuando se lo sugiriese, porque la mayoría de la gente no comparte mi pasión por pasear por las grandes ciudades, empapándome del ambiente y absorbiendo la energía. Sin embargo, Edward no se quejó, a pesar de que caminamos unos cinco kilómetros antes de que empezara la aventura de verdad.

Por el camino le mostré mis lugares favoritos, incluida la pintoresca Torre del Agua. La auténtica estación de bombeo, no el centro comercial del mismo nombre, aunque en lo que a ir de compras se refiere, el complejo comercial de varias plantas cuenta con mi aprobación absoluta.

—Es como un castillo en el centro de la ciudad —comenté, obligando a Edward a detenerse, mientras señalaba el edificio que había sobrevivido milagrosamente al famoso incendio de Chicago. Lo arrastré al interior, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas fingidas, y nos detuvimos con las manos contra el plexiglás mientras mirábamos hacia abajo, los tubos y la instalación, antes de entrar en la oficina de información turística contigua.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos o responder alguna pregunta? —se ofreció el recepcionista cuando entramos, y Edward, muy serio, le dijo que éramos turistas y solo disponíamos de treinta y seis horas para visitar la ciudad, y que deseábamos verlo todo. Resultó que el empleado, muy servicial, tenía algunas sugerencias fantásticas, y salimos de allí con un puñado de folletos y un plan que empezaba con el alquiler de bicicletas en las distintas estaciones que jalonaban la ciudad. Luego continuamos hacia la playa y dejamos las bicis aparcadas mientras caminábamos descalzos por la arena.

—No sabría decir qué parte de Chicago es mi favorita —dije—, pero probablemente sea esta. ¿No te parece genial que estemos en el centro de un continente y podamos andar por una playa de arena?

Habíamos reunido unas piedrecillas para arrojarlas de nuevo al agua, tomamos una cerveza en una especie de chiringuito y vimos a un hombre mayor buscando un tesoro con un detector de metales. Luego regresamos sobre nuestros pasos hasta el hotel Drake y compramos dos mochilas baratas en la tienda de regalos del vestíbulo. A continuación, montamos en las bicicletas alquiladas y pedaleamos hasta la orilla del lago, zigzagueando por los parques, hasta que al fin llegamos a la escultura de la famosa alubia, llamada The Bean, que se encuentra en el parque Millennium. Hicimos muecas frente a la superficie curva de espejo y nos agarramos de la mano mientras caminábamos por debajo, escudriñando el interior, que me pareció el vórtice de un agujero negro.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —me preguntó luego—. Espera, a ver si lo adivino. ¿Al Instituto de Arte?

Me detuve al lado de la bicicleta alquilada y sonreí, encantada de que me conociese tan bien.

—¿Adónde si no? Al fin y al cabo, es para seguir con la temática de hoy.

—¿Es que tenemos una temática?

Me acerqué a él y le agarré las manos con las mías; y, acto seguido, me puse de puntillas y le estampé un beso.

—El arte me hace sentir como si volara… y así me he sentido hoy todo el día contigo. Surcando el cielo de la ciudad durante el desayuno y caminando agarrados de la mano. Y ahora, con tan solo mirarte a los ojos.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Edward con un tono burlón—. Me vas a sacar los colores. Me eché a reír.

—Ya me gustaría.

Dejamos las bicis en la estación y seguimos paseando por el parque Millennium hacia el Instituto de Arte.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Europa? —pregunté.

—Varias veces —contestó.

—Pues yo no, aunque siempre he querido ir. Quiero ver el Louvre y la Capilla Sixtina. Quiero estar allí y sentir la fuerza de lo que esos hombres dejaron para la posteridad, porque es importante y duradero, y además… —Me interrumpí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Nada. No importa.

Me agarró una mano y me dio un pequeño tirón.

—Nada, de verdad… Tonterías mías, pensamientos sin ton ni son.

—Ideal para un paseo de una tarde de domingo.

—Tienes razón —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida exasperación—. Estaba pensando en mi padre. Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, pero no siento pasión por la política. Nunca la he sentido. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y conseguí el título, pero nunca lo he llevado dentro, ¿sabes? Porque no tiene nada que ver con crear, sino con consumir. La política solo se ocupa de apoderarse de lo que han creado otros y dar su tajada a quien corresponda.

—Y, sin embargo, te marchas a Washington.

Aparté la mirada, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Es una oportunidad magnífica.

—Lo es —comentó.

Lo miré inmediatamente.

—Pero…

—Bueno, solo me pregunto si es una oportunidad magnífica para ti.

No respondí. Una vez le había dicho a Edward que me veía tal y como era realmente, pero hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, y no sabía si de verdad me gustaba. Una cosa era que supiera lo que yo quería en la cama, pero era completamente distinto que supiese comprender con tanta clarividencia lo que sentía en mi interior.

En ese momento hice un aparatoso gesto para ahuyentar sus palabras, como quien espanta a un ejército de mosquitos. Aquello era algo trivial y no tenía sentido. No tenía ninguna importancia, en absoluto. Y como no me apetecía hablar de arte ni de política, o de cualquier cosa que pudiese sugerir lo que me gustaría hacer con mi vida, le propuse que nos olvidáramos del museo y tomáramos un taxi hasta el zoológico del parque Lincoln. Me pareció la solución perfecta. Aparcamos el tema de mi trabajo y mis pasiones, y pasamos el resto del día caminando de la mano, comprando helados y refrescos para mitigar el calor, y luego sacando fotos de los animales con los móviles y enviándonoslas mutuamente.

Fue una tarde tonta. Y muy divertida. Justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Y después de cenar en la terraza de un pequeño restaurante italiano, volvimos al ático.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta fantaseé con aventuras salvajes en la cama; con lazos que me ataban las muñecas, azotes y toda clase de nuevos y maravillosos experimentos forjados en la imaginación erótica de Edward. La idea me había puesto a cien, y sentía un cosquilleo de expectación por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al ático, el resto de la velada no salió en absoluto como yo había imaginado. En vez de poner en práctica mis fantasías, hicimos el amor perezosamente en la ducha, y luego sacamos una botella de vino a la terraza.

Nos sentamos en el confidente, yo con la cabeza en su regazo y él acariciándome el pelo con los dedos, y nos pusimos a charlar sobre el día y nuestras vidas, de todo y de nada a la vez. Creo que fue el día más romántico y sensual de mi vida, y aunque en un principio me había sentido atraída por el lado salvaje de Edward, no podía evitar temer que en cierto modo, sin saber muy bien cómo, aquel dulce romanticismo fuese la parte de él que más me atraía.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en mi pequeño cubículo con el recuerdo muy vívido en la cabeza. No quería olvidarlo, y mucho menos compartirlo con Esther, por temor a que al hablar de él le restase vivacidad. Así que en lugar de contárselo, me limité a sonreír, le dije que volvía con energías renovadas y le pregunté por dónde quería empezar.

—Lo siento, es que he estado fuera mucho tiempo. Supongo que las cosas se habrán ido acumulando.

—No digas bobadas. Phil te necesitaba y nos las hemos arreglado para salir del paso. —Retiró mi silla y se sentó en ella, dejándome a mí la superficie del escritorio para apoyarme—.Para serte sincera, bajamos el ritmo mientras él estaba enfermo. Aunque suene un poco crudo, queríamos mantener un perfil bajo. Era contraproducente aparecer demasiado en los medios, por ejemplo; al recordar la situación a la opinión pública, los inversores podían ponerse nerviosos y…

—Y ahora ha llegado el momento de volver a salir en las portadas —dije, sobre todo para darle a entender que me hacía cargo de la situación. Howard Phil Holdings & Acquisitions se dedicaba al negocio de comprar y vender empresas, y pese a que mi tío había contratado a algunos de los profesionales más brillantes para que evaluaran todo tipo de oportunidades, Phil seguía siendo la imagen de la empresa. Su muerte iba a cambiar las cosas, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Y no culpaba al departamento de relaciones públicas por querer restar importancia a su enfermedad de cara a la galería. Sin embargo, una vez muerto, era imposible evitar la cruda realidad.

—Pues sí —dijo—, pero creo que lo tenemos controlado. En realidad, quería hablarte sobre la posibilidad de que concentres tus responsabilidades profesionales en la fundación. Las cosas se están complicando un poco allí.

—¿Por las transferencias?

Asintió y luego se dispuso a explicármelo con más detalle.

—Nuestro objetivo es aumentar los activos y los ingresos de la Fundación Phil —dijo Esther—, y utilizar ese aumento de los ingresos para poner en marcha un programa coherente de redistribuciones. Educación, conservación y restauración. Los intereses de tu tío se centraban en la juventud, el arte y la historia. Hay demasiados niños que no tienen acceso a la educación que se merecen, y demasiados documentos y cuadros excepcionales que no sobrevivirán a esta década, y mucho menos otro milenio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije, aunque supongo que captó la cautela en mi tono de voz. Si la había entendido bien, me estaba pidiendo que trabajase para la fundación. Y ese, sencillamente, era el trabajo de mis sueños.

Y entonces la realidad cayó como un mazo sobre mí. De hecho, fue un golpe tan duro que hasta me tambaleé un poco, y agradecí estar apoyada en el escritorio.

—Esther —dije con un tono de voz monocorde—. Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea lo que tengas en mente, sería maravilloso. Pero me marcho de Chicago. Me voy a ir a vivir a Washington —le dije, y me miró boquiabierta, incrédula—. Me voy a trabajar a Capitol Hill.

—Ah. —Por un momento se quedó perpleja, pero entonces se le iluminó el rostro—. Pero, cariño… ¡eso es maravilloso! Tu tío se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Tú crees? —exclamé, deseando que mi voz no dejase traslucir la desesperación que sentía.

Si advirtió algo extraño en mi tono de voz, lo disimuló muy bien.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que sí! Sentía casi tanta adoración por su hermano como admiración por lo que hacía. Saber que vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre en política le habría hecho muy feliz.

—Me alegro —dije de corazón.

—Claro que yo esperaba… pero no importa. Son cosas mías. Y esto no es asunto mío. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Isabella.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, esto cambia las cosas. —Abrió su portafolios en mi espacio de trabajo y se puso a hojear sus papeles—. Pues entonces te mantendremos en relaciones públicas hasta que te marches. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de reuniones y comentamos algunas ideas sobre la confianza del consumidor?

La seguí y pasamos las dos horas siguientes hablando de la manera de conseguir que HPH&A siguiese muy presente en la mente de los accionistas sin asustar a nadie con el hecho inevitable de que Howard Phil no volvería a ponerse al timón. A decir verdad, no recuerdo del todo los detalles que discutimos, pues estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las oportunidades perdidas. No volví a conectar por completo con lo que sucedía a mi alrededor hasta que Esther suspiró, cerró su portafolios y dijo:

—Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente. Aunque quisiera pedirte que hagas otra cosa. Tiene que ver con la fundación, así que si prefieres no hacerlo, lo entenderé perfectamente, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya conoces a muchos de los amigos de Phil…

—¿De qué se trata?

Me explicó que el único acto oficial de la fundación desde la muerte de Phil se limitaba al anuncio de un futuro evento para recaudar fondos y señalar el comienzo de la nueva etapa.

—Queremos empezar la nueva etapa de la fundación con un acto por todo lo alto. Relacionarlo de forma elegante con el fallecimiento de Phil. A fin de cuentas, se trata de su legado.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para celebrar el acto. La verdad es que ya se han puesto en contacto con nosotros varias empresas y filántropos locales interesados en participar y ofrecernos sus instalaciones. Va a ser complicado. En cuanto escojamos el lugar de la celebración, corremos el riesgo de ofender a los que hayamos rechazado…

—Y probablemente de perder sus futuras contribuciones benéficas —dije—. Lo entiendo.

—Es una labor que requiere grandes dotes de diplomacia —dijo Esther, con una sonrisa apenas contenida—. Tengo la impresión de que una mujer joven con una prometedora carrera política por delante sería muy capaz de sortear esa clase de escollos de forma eficiente.

—¿O fracasar estrepitosamente y luego huir a Washington?

Se echó a reír.

—Eso también.

No tuve más remedio que reírme yo también. Por lo menos era sincera. Y, francamente, a pesar de la política que regía los actos de sociedad, sonaba más divertido que escribir comunicados de prensa en clave optimista para los inversores.

—De acuerdo —dije—. Cuenta conmigo.

—Estupendo. —Recogió sus papeles cuando empezó a sonarme el móvil—. Y ahora me voy para que puedas contestar tranquilamente. Y también —añadió, apuntándome con un dedo con la uña pintada de rojo— para estar muy lejos de aquí cuando cambies de opinión.

Puse cara de resignación y contesté la llamada. El corazón empezó a latirme más deprisa cuando vi que era el número que Edward me había dado el fin de semana.

—Hola —dije—. Llamas en el momento perfecto.

—Ya lo tenía planeado, por supuesto.

—¿Parecería muy desesperada si te dijera que cualquier momento sería perfecto?

—Si es por mí por quien estás tan desesperada, no tengo ninguna objeción.

Me puse a reír como una tonta, con una risa muy, muy tonta. Dios…

—Bueno, vale. Me has descubierto. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Esta noche. En mi casa. A las siete.

—Está bien —dije—, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde vives.

—Enviaré un coche a recogerte. ¿Al ático o a tu despacho?

—Al ático —contesté—. Una chica siempre necesita acicalarse un poco antes de una cita amorosa.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, en ese caso esperaré ansioso los resultados.

—Sí —dije—. Estoy segura.

Cuando colgué, estaba sonriendo. Tal vez fuese a abandonar la ciudad para aceptar un trabajo que en realidad no deseaba, pero al menos, por el momento, tenía una vida de puta madre.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Aquí? ¿En serio? —Me asomé por la ventanilla del Volvo que había enviado Edward para recogerme. Acabábamos de entrar en el puerto de Burnham y estábamos dejando atrás los embarcaderos—. Creía que iba a llevarme a casa del señor Cullen.

El chófer, que se había presentado como Red, me miró a los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Y es lo que hago, señorita Swan.

—¿En serio? ¿Vive en un barco? —Tuve que admitir que le pegaba bastante a Edward. A ver, ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Y la verdad, eso era alucinante. Aún alimentaba más mi fantasía de que era capaz de echar a volar en cualquier momento… y de que podría llevarme con él a donde fuese.

Me recosté en el asiento, sonriendo, y seguí observando por la ventanilla un atracadero tras otro. Me inventé un juego, tratando de adivinar cuál de aquellos barcos sería el suyo, pero cada vez que llegábamos a uno que parecía verdaderamente espectacular, Red seguía adelante y pasaba de largo. Ya empezaba a pensar que Red se había equivocado de muelle y era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo cuando, por fin, llegamos a nuestro destino.

El barco de Edward estaba anclado en el último atracadero de todos, y cuando salí del Volvo le vi en la cubierta, con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa estilo polo. Tenía el pelo alborotado por el viento y parecía como si hubiese pasado la mayor parte del día en el agua. Aunque tal vez eso fuese lo que había estado haciendo todo el día; de todos modos, me resultaba imposible saberlo.

—¡Vaya barco! —exclamé, y me sonrió como un niño, lleno de vida y entusiasmo—. ¡Tienes una casa flotante!

—Tu capacidad de observación es realmente espectacular. —Se precipitó hacia la rampa instalada para facilitar el acceso y acudió a mi encuentro a mitad de camino.

Había tenido la audacia de llevarme una mochila con unas cuantas cosas: una muda de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y un poco de maquillaje, y me la quité del hombro para dársela. Y aunque podían ser imaginaciones mías, creo que no solo adivinó lo que había traído, sino que le parecía una iniciativa magnífica.

Fue un milagro que no me tropezara al subir la rampa, de tan absorta como estaba maravillándome ante lo que veían mis ojos. Era un barco enorme, todo blanco, de elegantes líneas que le daban un toque futurista. Yo no sabía gran cosa de barcos, pero sí sabía que era gigantesco. Y que debía de haber costado una fortuna.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué te decidiste a vivir en un barco? —le pregunté cuando llegué a la cubierta. Tuve que admitir que, con lo poco que había visto hasta el momento, la cosa tenía su atractivo. La cubierta era amplia y estaba bien equipada, con muebles diseñados para comer o descansar, pescar o nadar. Joder, si hasta tenía una bañera de hidromasaje…

—Fue un impulso —dijo—. Por lo general, no soy una persona impulsiva, sino que suelo planificar todos mis movimientos, tanto en mi negocio como en mi vida personal.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tienes planeado para mí?

—Muchísimas cosas —dijo—. Te prometo que vas a quedar muy satisfecha.

—Ah. —De repente sentí un calor abrasador.

—Aunque para ser sincero —continuó, volviendo al tema de la embarcación—, a pesar de que técnicamente esto es una casa flotante puesto que vivo en ella, la mayoría de la gente diría que es un yate. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque yo tampoco lo llamo así: para mí, este barco se llama Luna nueva, como la película.

Me eché a reír, maravillada.

—¡Me encanta!

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—Pero todavía no me has dicho por qué.

—Supongo que la idea de vivir en un barco apelaba a mis fantasías de ser un pirata. De soltar amarras y largarme en el momento que me apetezca. Y, por supuesto, tiene todos los compartimentos esenciales para esconder mis riquezas acumuladas por medios fraudulentos.

—Claro, claro —exclamé con un tono frívolo, a pesar de que me preguntaba si lo decía en serio—. ¿Por qué molestarse en comprar una casa flotante si no está bien equipada?

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la popa. ¿O era a estribor? Nunca se me había dado bien la terminología náutica. El caso es que lo seguí a través de una puerta de madera hacia un salón impresionante que parecía la sala de estar de un ático de lujo. Daba a una zona de comedor, y supuse que más allá, al fondo, estaría el puente de mando, pero no lo comprobé porque Edward me condujo por una pequeña escalera al nivel superior, que consistía en un único camarote gigante. Aquello no me sentó muy bien, sobre todo porque mi mente empezó a evocar la imagen de todas las mujeres que sin duda habían estado allí antes, mujeres que no habían ido con propósitos platónicos y luego se habían quedado a dormir en su propio camarote. Porque, vamos a ver, «Sube un momento, que te enseño mi casa» es una frase para ligar que está ya muy trillada, pero ¿y si la frase es «Ven, que te enseño mi barco»?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó—. Pareces pensativa.

—Eso solo es una observación sin fundamento —contesté—. Nunca pienso si puedo evitarlo.

Me besó en la nariz.

—O tal vez piensas demasiado.

Arrugué la frente porque, en el fondo, Edward tenía toda la razón. Por suerte, el móvil le sonó en ese preciso momento, así que no pudo seguir preguntándose en qué pensaba. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y luego me miró.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que contestar esta llamada sin falta. Hay algunos bañadores en aquel armario, en el cajón superior de la izquierda. ¿Por qué no te pones uno y subes conmigo a la cubierta?

—Claro —le dije, aunque por dentro se me encendía la sangre. Por lo visto, tenía razón: no solo había llevado allí a multitud de mujeres, sino que eran tantas que incluso les proporcionaba la ropa.

—Hola —dijo mientras contestaba la llamada y salía de la habitación—. Cuéntame.

Y luego desapareció y me quedé a solas en el camarote con el bañador de otra mujer, pero cuando empecé a hurgar en el cajón descubrí que todos los bañadores aún llevaban la etiqueta. Miré hacia la puerta, como si Edward siguiera allí, como si, de algún modo, pudiese invocar su presencia y desvelar todos sus misterios. Como el cajón era muy espacioso, me tomé la libertad de sacar mi ropa de la bolsa y colocarla dentro. Cogí un biquini verde esmeralda, me cambié y me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia el salón. No encontré a Edward, así que continué andando hacia la cubierta en su busca. Todavía estaba hablando por teléfono cuando llegué, de pie, de espaldas a mí y frente a la extensión del lago.

—Vamos, hombre. Tú sabes que yo no soy así, y joder, desde luego que no voy a dejarte colgado. Sí, estoy pensando en dos años, en líneas generales. Pero primero tenemos que ocuparnos de esa historia de California. Sé que es un desastre, pero va a ser aún peor si se confirman los rumores y vienen a por nosotros. Sí, bueno, tenemos que estar seguros. —Se echó a reír—. Eres un capullo. Está bien, está bien. De acuerdo, cuéntame el resto.

Lo oí lanzar un silbido.

—Denali es un gilipollas, pero tienes razón, podría convertirse en un problema. Jasper es bueno, pero sí, ya lo sé. No debería bromear con esas cosas. Deja que piense algunas opciones y te llamo, ¿vale? En cuanto a lo otro… ¿qué? No, tío, no. Sabes perfectamente que cuanto más volátil, antes querré deshacerme de ello. Pues sí, joder, parece que con los años me está entrando cada vez más aversión al riesgo. En cuanto rondas los treinta, te cambia toda la perspectiva.

Se rió y luego siguió hablando en voz baja.

—Vete a la mierda, no me vengas ahora con esas… Ya te he dicho cuáles son mis motivos. No puedo arriesgarme a joderlo todo por ella.

Arrugué la frente, sintiéndome como una voyeur mientras trataba de encontrarle el sentido a aquella especie de monólogo. No creo que hubiese reparado en que yo ya estaba en la cubierta, y desde luego no tenía ni la más remota de a quién se refería con lo de «ella». Era como si viera la palabra suspendida encima de su cabeza, parpadeando en rojo en una especie de bocadillo gigante, como en los cómics. No quería ponerme celosa, porque lo nuestro, por definición, era algo pasajero, pero aunque racionalmente yo era consciente de ello, el resto de mi ser se estaba poniendo muy, muy nervioso.

Bueno, a la mierda.

Me perdí parte de la conversación, ocupada como estaba en sentirme celosa en mi cabeza, así que al cabo de un momento vi que lo tenía a mi lado.

—No te he oído subir.

—Es que tengo los pies muy ligeros —bromeé.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó, y luego me arrimó a él, situando la mano izquierda sobre mi mano derecha y apoyándome la otra en la espalda, como si fuésemos a bailar un vals. Todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron de un plumazo.

—¡Edward!

Se desplazó por la cubierta, guiándome, y teniendo en cuenta que soy incapaz de seguir los pasos de baile con música —conque mucho menos sin música—, no tuve más remedio que admirar su capacidad para ir sorteando mis pies, que eran cualquier cosa menos ligeros.

—No era mi intención espiar tu conversación —le dije—, pero ¿qué pasa con Denali?

—¿Denali?

Me reí.

—Sí, ¿te acuerdas de él? Era el tipo que tenía el Bestiario auténtico. Acabas de mencionar su nombre por teléfono. Como he dicho, no pretendía espiarte, pero he reconocido su nombre, claro. ¿Es por el Da Vinci?

—¿Qué relación podría tener eso con el Da Vinci? —preguntó, y tenía parte de razón. Sin embargo, antes de darme tiempo a reconocerlo, me hizo dar un giro y luego me inclinó completamente hacia atrás con una floritura. Me eché a reír, disfrutando de aquel lado alegre y frívolo de su personalidad. Entonces me levantó y me besó, y mi estado de ánimo efervescente se transformó en algo mucho más intenso. Abrí la boca y mi cuerpo se incendió de inmediato, igual que siempre que estaba cerca de Edward. Los juegos preliminares nunca estaban de más, pero, desde luego, a mí no me hacían ninguna falta en ese momento. Bastaba con un roce o una caricia para que me excitase. Como si fuera una cerradura y él fuese la única llave capaz de encajar en ella. Como si fuéramos dos mitades de un mismo mapa del tesoro.

Como si llevara esperándolo toda mi vida.

Me aparté, confundida de pronto.

—¿Issy?

Oí la preocupación en su voz y me obligué a sonreírle.

—Lo siento. Creo que me he mareado un poco cuando me has echado hacia atrás.

—Siéntate —dijo, llevándome a una tumbona—. Te traeré un poco de agua.

Se fue antes de que pudiera protestar y me quedé en la cubierta, sintiéndome culpable por mi mentira, porque la verdad era que cuanto más conocía a Edward, la fantasía que yo misma me había forjado de adolescente, alimentada por aquel hombre, se acercaba cada vez más a la realidad.

La realidad.

Esa sí que era una palabra curiosa.

Me acordé de los secretos que Phil había dicho que guardaba Edward. Pensé en las acusaciones de James, en los fogonazos oscuros que había visto en el callejón y en los comentarios crípticos del propio Edward diciendo que no era un buen partido. Todo eso había alimentado mi fantasía del chico malo y peligroso que siempre va un paso por delante de la ley. Y, sin embargo, de pronto… yo quería algo más que la fantasía. Quería ver la realidad de aquel hombre. Yo había sacado a la luz los aspectos más oscuros de mi pasado, que yo misma había mantenido ocultos hasta entonces, y de pronto esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo, regresando a toda prisa a cubierta. Llevaba un vaso de agua con gas y una rodaja de lima y cuando me lo dio, se arrodilló a mi lado y me apoyó la mano que le quedaba libre en la frente.

No pude contener la risa.

—Que solo me he mareado —protesté—. No por eso voy a tener fiebre.

—A lo mejor solo busco una excusa para tocarte —dijo.

Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

—No te hace falta ninguna excusa.

—¿Ah, no? Pues me alegro mucho de oírlo. —Miró hacia atrás, a las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior—. ¿Puedo tentarte con un poco de brie al horno?

—Mmm, sí. Me encanta el brie —le dije, y así era.

—Lo sé. Phil siempre se empeñaba en comprar brie cada verano, para cuando vinieras.

—¿Y te acuerdas de eso? —Estaba sonriendo como una idiota.

—Me acuerdo de un montón de cosas. Bocaditos de beicon rellenos con judías verdes.

Patatas al horno sin mantequilla, pero con toneladas de crema agria. Y filetes al punto. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Creía que no sabías cocinar.

—Por ti, soy capaz de hacer el esfuerzo.

Extendí las manos y dejé que me ayudara a levantarme. Lo sorprendí con un beso, lento, húmedo y sensual.

—¿Debo sentirme especial o cocinas para todas las mujeres que te traes al barco?

Se lo decía medio en broma, bueno, solo en parte, pero me respondió con un gesto absolutamente serio.

—Nunca he traído a una mujer a este barco.

—Ah. —Me estremecí levemente entre sus brazos, enfebrecida por la forma en que me miraba, como si nunca fuera a apartar la mirada. Y de pronto, estaba perdida. No acababa de entender el efecto que ejercía sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo. Lo único que sabía era que nunca iba a cansarme de él—. Edward. —Su nombre me electrizó todo el cuerpo—. Dios, Edward, me apetece mucho el brie, de verdad… pero en este preciso instante lo único que quiero es que me folles.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa lenta y sexy, y entonces pensé que esa sonrisa era solo para mí. En ese momento, durase el tiempo que durase, aquel hombre era todo mío. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo duro y delicioso.

Muy despacio, recorrió con el dedo la parte superior de la braga del biquini. Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo se me endurecía la parte baja del vientre y experimentando un cosquilleo en toda la piel, anhelando el momento en que ese dedo se hundiría dentro del elástico, y luego se deslizaría más y más allá hasta…

Apartó la mano, sonriendo cuando se lo recriminé con la mirada.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Issy. Y la expectación es un afrodisíaco de la hostia.

—Tal vez —repuse de mala gana—, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta, contigo no me hacen falta afrodisíacos.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Se acercó a mí y luego me recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada. Intenté no reaccionar, pero, joder, tenía los pechos cada vez más turgentes, y los pezones, erectos. Y cuando demoró la mirada sobre el vértice de mis muslos, mi sexo empezó a palpitar en respuesta a un deseo insatisfecho, porque el muy cabrón no pensaba tocarme—. Debería tenerte siempre así —dijo en voz baja y suave—. Toda cachonda y húmeda y ardiendo en deseo.

Tragué saliva, y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no deslizar los dedos por el interior del maldito biquini.

—Así estoy siempre contigo —dije, porque él ya lo sabía, y porque no había ninguna razón para ocultarle nada a aquel hombre.

—Me alegra mucho oírlo —dijo—. Sobre todo porque a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Me tienes siempre ardiendo, Issy.

Me rozó la parte superior del hombro con la punta de los dedos y luego fue deslizándolos perezosamente por mi brazo, produciéndome un escalofrío. Y entonces, justo cuando yo empezaba a entornar los ojos, apartó la mano. Lo miré, pestañeando, ávida de más caricias, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es suficiente por ahora —comentó con un tono de voz arrogante.

—Eres un cabrón, Edward Cullen. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Créeme, nena, me han llamado cosas peores. —Me dio un suave empujón—. Vamos. Tengo que empezar a preparar la cena.

—A lo mejor debería esperar aquí. Esta tumbona es muy cómoda. Podría terminar lo que has empezado.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no… —Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí—. Quiero dejarte con las ganas, nena. Nada de masturbarte. Tu coño me pertenece. Tu orgasmo me pertenece. Quiero que cada oleada de placer que te recorra el cuerpo sea obra mía. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo un leve mareo repentino, y no por el balanceo del barco. Y tuve que admitir que, aunque me hubiese dejado frustrada sexualmente en ese momento, no podía negar que la promesa que encerraban sus palabras hacía que mereciera la pena.

Cogí un albornoz de rizo del brazo de una tumbona y lo seguí a la cocina. Fiel a su palabra, había un buen trozo de brie, y lo sirvió junto con un surtido de tostaditas y fruta del que estuvimos picoteando un poco mientras él se enfrascaba en la preparación de la cena, cortando las puntas de las judías verdes, metiendo las patatas en el horno y sazonando los filetes. Yo lo observaba en silencio, preguntándome por las distintas facetas de la personalidad de Edward Cullen, las visibles y las ocultas. Quería saberlo todo y, antes de poder contenerme, le formulé la pregunta que más a menudo me rondaba.

—Edward—le dije—. ¿Por qué dices que no eres un buen partido?

Levantó la vista de la botella de vino, que estaba descorchando en ese momento.

—Hay muchas razones —respondió, y capté el deje de cautela en su voz.

—Me gustaría conocerlas.

—¿Te estás replanteando la idea de mudarte a Washington?

—¿Qué? —Negué con la cabeza, confusa—. No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Me sostuvo la mirada durante largo rato y, aunque traté de adivinar qué estaba pensando, su expresión no me dio ninguna pista.

—No importa —dijo—. No importa.

Cogí la copa de vino que me ofrecía y bebí un sorbo. Pensé en dejarlo correr y olvidar el asunto. En el fondo, Edward tenía razón. Yo no iba a quedarme allí: me iría al cabo de tres semanas. Entonces ¿qué más daba si nunca llegaba a rascar bajo la superficie brillante y jamás descubría al hombre oculto en el interior? Solo que sí importaba. No sabía decir por qué, pero importaba mucho.

—¿Es por el tipo de negocio al que te dedicas?

—¿Te refieres al club de striptease?

—Me refiero a lo que sea que hagas que no te convierte en un buen partido.

Se apoyó en la encimera y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino, sin apartar los ojos de los míos en ningún momento.

—Me parece que cierto agente del FBI te ha metido algunas ideas en la cabeza.

Me humedecí los labios, convencida de pronto de que no debería haber abierto aquella puerta.

—Oye, no importa. No quiero estropear la cena.

—Todavía no he puesto los filetes en el fuego. Tenemos tiempo. —Soltó la copa y atravesó la cocina para situarse frente a mí, al otro lado de la barra—. ¿Qué te dijo James?

Pensé en la posibilidad de responder con alguna evasiva, pero conocía suficiente a Edward para saber que seguiría insistiendo.

—Me comentó algo de que el FBI te vigila. Que estás metido en un montón de líos y mierdas así. No fue muy específico, la verdad.

—Y tú le crees, ¿no? —No había rastro de emoción en su voz. Ni ira. Nada. Solo una pregunta, formulada en un tono inexpresivo.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Lo único que quiero saber es por qué dices que eres un mal partido.

—Porque es la verdad —dijo.

—Edward…

—¿Qué? —Su tono de voz apenas había cambiado pero, en cierto modo, se había vuelto más duro—. ¿Quieres que te llene la copa de vino y te cuente un cuento antes de irte a la cama? ¿Algo que te excite? ¿Algo que evoque la clase de hombre que es capaz de convertirte en una fiera salvaje?

Aparté la vista, porque eso había sido el comienzo de todo, pero yo quería mucho más.

—Algo con mucha acción, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez la historia de un chaval cuya familia se fue a la mierda cuando él aún estaba en secundaria? Alguien que se dedicó a hacer lo que fuese para ganar algo de pasta y mantener a su familia para que no tuvieran que vivir en la calle. Drogas. Objetos robados. Coches robados. Lo que fuese. Y tal vez esa historia sea una tragedia, ¿qué te parece?

Hablaba rápido, pero medía cada una de sus palabras. Yo contenía la respiración, absorbiendo cada palabra, consciente de que Edward Cullen me permitía que me asomara a su interior, mientras yo hacía lo imposible por distinguir la verdad de la historia que me relataba.

—A lo mejor lo detienen y lo envían a uno de esos correccionales para menores. Uno con todas esas mierdas para cagarse de miedo. Pero ¿y si el final de la historia no es un final típico? ¿Y si no pasa lo que pasa siempre? ¿Y si le añadimos un poco de gracia al asunto? Supongamos que el chico conoce a otros chicos. Supongamos que se hace muy amigo de otros dos, y que se convierten en uña y carne. ¿Los reformó el reformatorio? Nada de eso.

«Jasper. Emmet.»

Recordé que Phil me contó que los tres se habían conocido en algún campamento cuando eran adolescentes. Joder…

—Y cuando los tres se hicieron mayores y más listos —dijo, alejándose de la zona de la cocina y rodeando la barra—, aprendieron a burlar el sistema. A correr riesgos. A hacer lo que tuviesen que hacer para salir adelante, porque los tres sabían que el universo no juega limpio.

—Lo tenía justo delante de mí, todo ardiente, todo poder y control—. Y si el universo no juega según las reglas, entonces ¿por qué diablos iban a hacerlo ellos?

—No deberían —dije, con el pulso latiéndome en los oídos.

Me acarició los brazos desnudos, y me sentí vulnerable y expuesta a pesar de que llevaba el albornoz de manga corta encima del diminuto biquini.

—Tú no quieres un buen partido, Issy —dijo en voz baja—. ¿A que no?

—No.

—Tú quieres un hombre que viva al límite. Esa es la clase de cosas que te ponen caliente, ¿verdad? —Toqueteó con los dedos la cremallera del albornoz, que arrancaba en la base de mi garganta.

—Sí —admití mientras me deslizaba el albornoz por los hombros. La prenda cayó al suelo hecha un fardo. Las palmas de Edward empezaron a acariciarme los brazos, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y no era la simple fricción la que me quemaba la piel y alimentaba el fuego que me recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Quieres a un hombre al que le guste volar —dijo, recorriendo con la yema del dedo la curva de mis pechos, por el contorno de la parte superior del biquini.

Me costaba trabajo respirar. Tenía la piel completamente erizada. Y detrás del minúsculo trozo de tela, tenía los pezones tan duros que me dolían.

—Quieres experimentar un poco de peligro. —Deslizó el dedo por debajo de la tela para pellizcarme el pezón, arrancándome un jadeo—. Quieres saber que el hombre que está en tu cama no sigue las reglas. —Ese mismo dedo descendió por mi vientre hacia el elástico de la parte inferior del biquini.

Cambié de postura, separando un poco más las piernas y sintiendo que me ardían las mejillas cuando oí su risa suave y maliciosa.

—Dime que tengo razón —exigió, aunque ya sabía que era verdad.

—Tienes razón —le dije.

—Dime que quieres que te folle.

—Quiero que me folles. —Sentí la descarga a través de todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera tocando un cable de alta tensión. Cerré los ojos—. Te deseo, Edward. Quiero que me folles.

—Quítate la parte de arriba —me ordenó.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que no me miraba los pechos, sino la cara. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y tragué saliva, debilitada por la fuerza de la emoción que vi en sus ojos. Alargué los brazos hacia la espalda y me desaté el nudo de la tira del biquini, entre los omóplatos. Luego los subí y me aparté el pelo a un lado antes de tirar del lazo de la nuca, que era lo único que sostenía la parte superior del biquini. La dejé caer y me quedé allí inmóvil, frente a él, con los pechos desnudos y turgentes, los pezones duros y erectos y prácticamente suplicándole que me tocase.

Se acercó y se pasó el pulgar por la lengua para humedecerlo antes de frotarlo despacio sobre uno de mis pezones, que estaba muy sensible. Sentí la sacudida eléctrica de sus dedos recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, obligándome a retorcerme mientras el placer húmedo se me acumulaba entre las piernas, como una llamarada de lava líquida y abrasadora.

Extendió las manos, me sujetó los pechos con las palmas y luego se inclinó para succionarlos con avidez, tan lenta y meticulosamente que tuve que agarrarme a la parte de atrás de un taburete por miedo a desplomarme en el suelo. Cuando se incorporó, sentí el frío del aire en mis pechos húmedos y vi su tierna sonrisa de satisfacción. Me mordisqueé el labio inferior, preguntándome dónde me tocaría a continuación.

No me sorprendió cuando me dijo que me quitara la parte inferior del biquini. Le obedecí enseguida y vi el destello del fuego en sus ojos. También descubrí la protuberancia que le tiraba de la parte delantera de los pantalones cortos. Se arrodilló frente a mí y luego me pasó la yema de los dedos por el pubis. Yo estaba desnuda, con cada pliegue visible e hinchado por el deseo. Estaba muy sensible, increíblemente sensible, y cuando se agachó y me sopló en el clítoris, pensé que iba a correrme en ese preciso instante.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo—. Me encanta mirarte.

Se acercó aún más y luego me lamió despacio por toda la hendidura, desde abajo hasta alcanzarme el ombligo; la sensación fue tan sorprendente y erótica que solté un grito, incapaz ya de contener los gemidos ni los temblores de placer que me estremecían el cuerpo.

Entonces se detuvo. Se puso de pie y quise gritar a modo de protesta. Yo quería más. Quería su lengua encima de mí, sus dedos acariciándome, su polla dentro de mi cuerpo. Lo quería todo y lo quería ya, todo a la vez. Quería sentirme desbordada por las sensaciones hasta abandonarme y perderme por completo, y alejarme flotando a la deriva en una nube formada únicamente por Edward.

Pero él no tenía ninguna prisa. Estaba dosificándome el placer, y pese a las ganas que tenía de culminarlo, debía reconocer que aquello también estaba muy bien. Me tendió la mano y luego me condujo hacia la escalera.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la cubierta —dijo, y aunque pensé en protestar, temiendo que hubiese otras personas allí arriba, me mordí la lengua. Estaba convencida de que estábamos solos. Y en caso de que no lo estuviésemos, no podía negar la excitación que me producía la posibilidad de que nos vieran—. Es la hora del postre.

—Ah. —Decidí no preguntar qué había pasado con la cena—. ¿Y qué hay de postre?

—Tú eres el postre —dijo, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Llegamos a la cubierta y me acompañó a una de las tumbonas acolchadas, una de las de mayor tamaño. El sol se había puesto y el lago estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

—Túmbate —dijo, y le obedecí, con la mirada fija en el cielo de la noche y las estrellas ocultas tras el brillo gris del resplandor de la ciudad.

Me recorrió el cuerpo entero con el dedo, demorándose al deslizarlo entre mis piernas, hundiéndose en mi río de lava líquida e hincando luego dos dedos dentro de mí. Separé aún más las piernas, ávida de él, consciente de que estaba tan húmeda que podía adentrarse mucho más, que podía ahondar en mí todo lo que quisiera. Pero no lo hizo, sino que retiró el dedo, me sonrió y regresó abajo. Yo me quedé en la tumbona, frustrada. Y entonces, como no regresó de inmediato, deslicé la mano entre las piernas y empecé a masajearme lentamente el clítoris, ansiosa por aliviar la tensión creciente que se acumulaba dentro de mí.

—Has sido muy traviesa —dijo Edward, hablando en voz baja desde donde estaba sentado, al otro lado de la cubierta—. Eso solo lo puedo tocar yo y solo yo.

—Es que…

—Soy muy posesivo con mis cosas —dijo—. Pero ya nos encargaremos de tu castigo más tarde. Ahora mismo, tengo un regalo.

Se acercó más y vi que sostenía un tazón lleno de fresas. También llevaba un bote debajo del brazo y enseguida reconocí la nata montada. Me eché a reír, pero me callé cuando me presionó un dedo sobre los labios. A continuación cogió una fresa y me la metió en la boca para que me la comiera. Estaba madura y deliciosa, y lancé un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Ahora cierra los ojos —dijo—. Y a lo mejor te doy un poco más.

Reprimí una sonrisa, pero le obedecí. Entonces oí cómo agitaba el bote y a continuación, que presionaba el tapón. Y en ese preciso instante sentí el escalofrío fresco, suave y mojado en mi pecho, luego por mi vientre y, por último, deslizándose hasta mi sexo.

—Ay, Edward. Joder, qué gusto… Extraño. Pero bueno.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Ahora abre los ojos pero no te muevas.

Le obedecí y percibí un mundo entero de sensaciones mientras él cogía una sola fresa, la frotaba sobre uno de mis pechos recubiertos de nata y luego se la metía en la boca. Cogió otra, y luego otra. Y durante todo ese tiempo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por quedarme quieta.

—Te he puesto toda perdida de nata —dijo con una sonrisa diabólica—. Será mejor que te la limpie. —Acercó la boca a mi pecho y yo lancé un grito ahogado y me retorcí mientras me limpiaba hasta el último resto de nata a lametones, haciéndome enloquecer, pero no del todo.

Y entonces utilizó una fresa para recorrer el camino que iba del pecho a la parte baja de mi vientre. Se me contrajeron los músculos del estómago mientras Edward seguía avanzando, cada vez más y más abajo. Me palpitaba el sexo. Estaba tan caliente que tenía la certeza de que la nata se había fundido y se había transformado en un líquido gelatinoso, pero él no parecía dispuesto a darse ninguna prisa. Me lamía entera con la lengua, devorando la nata, haciéndome gemir de placer a la vez que él tragaba y saboreaba la nata, sin dejar de mordisquear y succionar.

Ante mí se expandía la línea del horizonte de la ciudad y los edificios iluminados como piedras preciosas en el cielo nocturno. Me sentía igual que los edificios, como si estuviera iluminada desde dentro y solo unos destellos de luz lograran alcanzar el exterior, allí donde su lengua había querido retozar conmigo y provocarme. Edward continuaba jugando con mi cuerpo y la nata, cada vez más y más abajo, hasta que al final solo quedaba el vértice de mi sexo. Y luego los pliegues húmedos, por la mezcla de mi propia excitación y la espuma de la nata.

Su lengua me acarició de manera profunda y precisa, como si se hubiera propuesto limpiarme hasta la última gota de nata. Y con cada lametón, sentía que el orgasmo iba creciendo dentro de mí, cada vez más y más intenso, hasta que al final superó incluso los límites del horizonte y me incendió con el mismo fuego que prendía las luces del cielo.

—¡Uau! —exclamé cuando regresé a la tierra de nuevo—. Me ha encantado el postre.

Lo miré con ansia renovada y advertí la erección bajo sus pantalones cortos antes de ladear la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Tienes más nata? —le pregunté, y luego me humedecí los labios con la lengua con un gesto exagerado—. Porque si tienes más, sé exactamente la clase de postre que quiero tomar yo ahora.

Su risa retumbó por todo mi cuerpo.

—Cariño —dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones—, puedes comer todo el postre que quieras.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo para mi solita =0P. Disfruten**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 17**

Pasé las noches siguientes en el barco con Edward, y solo iba al ático de vez en cuando para tranquilizar a Paul, dar señales de vida y recoger ropa limpia. Pasábamos la mayoría de las noches a bordo, haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas, tumbados en la cubierta con una botella de vino o encerrados en el camarote, viendo toda clase de películas, desde Terminator hasta Resacón en Las Vegas, pasando por Los Intocables. Nos instalamos en una plácida sensación de rutina y familiaridad que me gustaba muchísimo, y las únicas veces que me sentía un poco triste o insegura era cuando recordaba que aquello iba a acabar… y que el final llegaría muy pronto.

—Edward —le decía, y él ya lo sabía, solo por el tono de mi voz. Me estrechaba en sus brazos, me besaba y me decía que lo único que importaba era el presente. Y cuando me hacía el amor, lenta y delicadamente, yo ponía mucho empeño, todo mi empeño, en creerle.

A veces, casi lo conseguía.

No es que estuviésemos siempre los dos solos, encerrados como dos ermitaños. Una noche acudí con él a una exposición con todos los alumnos de la clase de arte que Jasper impartía en un centro universitario público de las afueras de Wrigleyville. Las paredes del centro estaban recubiertas de toda clase de obras artísticas, desde bodegones hasta murales de grafiti o primorosos dibujos al carboncillo. Jasper se dedicaba a pasearse por delante de todas ellas como un padre orgulloso, y Edward parecía casi tan orgulloso como su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece, pequeña? —me preguntó Jasper, abrazándome.

—Estoy impresionada —le contesté—. Y parece que tus alumnos se lo están pasando en grande. —Era verdad. Los alumnos, de edades comprendidas entre los doce y los ochenta, se paseaban como si fuesen auténticas celebridades. Parecía evidente que la exposición era el momento culminante del curso académico—. ¿Dónde está Emmet? —le pregunté cuando caí en la cuenta de que no lo había visto entre la multitud.

—En California —dijo Edward.

Me acordé de la llamada telefónica que había oído en el barco.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Nada que no pueda arreglar. —Me agarró del brazo—. Vamos a por una copa —le dijo a Jasper—. Buen trabajo, amigo.

—Gracias, tío.

Eché un vistazo a la inmensa sala mientras Edward me conducía hasta la barra.

—Tal vez debería hacer algo parecido para el acto de la fundación para recaudar fondos — comenté—. En lugar de elegir un anfitrión, podría celebrarlo en un terreno neutral.

— ¿Quién compite por el honor de acoger el evento? —quiso saber Edward mientras esperábamos a que el camarero preparase las bebidas.

—La pregunta es quién no compite. Y en cuanto escoja a uno, será como hacer un feo a todos los demás. No estoy convencida de que haga falta cabrear a la flor y nata de la sociedad de Chicago. Están Thomas Claymore, Reginald Berry… Bueno, es que la lista es muy larga. El mismísimo Eleazar Denali aparece en ella, y ya sabes el cariño que le tengo… —Hice una mueca de disgusto.

—Cielo, si te sirve de consuelo, yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

—Tengo que admitir que no encabeza mi lista de posibles candidatos. No es solo que Phil no lo soportase, es que el muy capullo ni siquiera se ofrece a donar una pequeña parte de su colección a la fundación. Tengo entendido que ya ha firmado el acuerdo para donar su colección de manuscritos a un museo de Bélgica. Y creo que está negociando con el Museo Británico la donación de algunos de sus cuadros. —Miré a Edward a la cara—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Había oído rumores, pero no sabía que el trato con Bélgica ya estuviera cerrado.

—Estás pensando en el Bestiario, ¿verdad?

Torció la boca con una sonrisa amarga mientras cogía el whisky escocés que le ofrecía el camarero y me pasaba mi copa de vino.

—Qué bien me conoces.

—Sí, bueno, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo. Me encantaría conseguir el cuaderno original para la fundación. Hasta le pedí a Esther que le preguntase a Denali al respecto.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dijo?

—Imposible. No puedo decir que me sorprendiera. Pagó un montón de pasta para impedir que el cuaderno formara parte de la colección privada de Phil, y no me lo imagino donándolo ahora por voluntad propia.

—Ni yo —convino Edward. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a un asunto espinoso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que no me gusta nada ese tipo, simplemente. —Miró a su alrededor, e intuí que buscaba a Jasper con la mirada—. Tengo que comentarle algo a Jasper. ¿Te importa quedarte sola un momento?

Me eché a reír.

—Soy la hija de un hombre que se presenta a candidato a la vicepresidencia —le contesté —. Créeme si te digo que sé desenvolverme con naturalidad en cualquier reunión.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—En ese caso, vuelvo en un momento.

Mientras lo observaba alejarse, no pude evitar preguntarme qué era eso tan urgente que tenía que hablar con Jasper… y por qué el Bestiario se lo había recordado. Aunque tampoco tuve tiempo de darle más vueltas, porque Jasper había preparado la inauguración para sus alumnos y había invitado a buena parte de la élite de Chicago, así que no tardé en encontrarme al lado de Thomas Claymore, quien con el pretexto de una charla amigable y cortés se ofreció como candidato para albergar la gala de la fundación. Lo escuché educadamente y después me las arreglé para desembarazarme de él; entonces me puse a hablar con una joven alumna de Jasper y luego con un hombre bajito vestido con un traje de corte perfecto que me tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—Señorita Swan —dijo con un gesto afable—. Me alegro de verla por aquí.

—Gracias —le dije—. Lo siento, pero no he oído su nombre.

—Cayo —dijo sin soltarme la mano.

Empecé a tirar con disimulo para apartar la mano de la suya, pero Cayo me la apretó con más fuerza. Arrugué la frente, pensando que sería uno de esos hombres que no habían llegado a dominar el arte del apretón de manos, pero entonces tensó aún más los dedos y, antes incluso de que me hablase, sentí que se me erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Dile a tu novio y a sus amigos que se olviden del asunto y lo dejen de una puta vez —dijo sin un atisbo de amenaza en la voz, y precisamente su tono agradable hizo la conversación mucho más espeluznante—. Diles que si no lo hacen, tendrán problemas. Más problemas. Diles que es una promesa. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Pues… —Yo quería hacerme la dura y soltarle una respuesta brillante para ponerlo en su sitio, para demostrarle que no me daba ningún miedo. Pero no era verdad, y yo no era una gran actriz, así que lo único que hice fue quedarme mirándolo boquiabierta, como un pez atrapado en un anzuelo. Me miró fijamente a la cara; sus rasgos antes afables se habían vuelto amenazadores.

—Sí, creo que me has entendido.

Luego me soltó la mano, inclinó la cabeza y desapareció entre la multitud. Me quedé allí, helada e inmóvil. «Edward.» Obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse. Necesitaba encontrar a Edward. Tenía que advertirle. Que viera a aquel tipo, Cayo. Preguntarle qué demonios pasaba. «Muévete, maldita sea, muévete.» Eso hice. Un paso y después otro. Y luego otro hasta que moverme volvió a parecerme lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando al fin logré atravesar la sala no encontré a Edward, sino a James. Lo saludé con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Bella —dijo—. Te he echado de menos.

Le sonreí otra vez, sintiéndome un poco incómoda, porque no le había respondido como cabría esperar, diciéndole que yo también le había echado de menos. Pero no era verdad. No lo había echado de menos en absoluto, y la verdad era que deseaba que pudiese pasar página y seguir adelante con su vida. Por desgracia, James no parecía desear lo mismo que yo, y precisamente ese había sido uno de nuestros problemas durante toda la relación.

—Bueno, ¿con quién hablabas hace un momento? —me preguntó.

Volví a experimentar la misma sensación angustiosa de hacía unos instantes.

—No… no lo sé. Con un tipo normal y corriente.

—Pensé que a lo mejor lo conocías —dijo James con el tono de voz que sugería que sabía exactamente quién era Cayo y qué hacía allí—. Parecía un poco tenso. —Dio un paso hacia mí

—. He estado a punto de acercarme por si podía ayudarte. ¿Debería haberlo hecho? ¿Necesitabas ayuda, Bella?

Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos. Me obligué a disimular el miedo que me atenazaba. Ojalá lo lograra.

—No, no pasaba nada. Solo era un tipo cualquiera, James. —Me encogí de hombros—. Me parece que tienes demasiada imaginación.

— ¿Tú crees? —Torció la boca en una mueca—. Pues no sé. —Se calló durante tanto rato que creí que iba a despedirse, pero por lo visto no era mi día de suerte.

—Parece que tú y Cullen vais en serio.

No dije nada, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizada, porque sabía leer perfectamente entre líneas. Cayo era un personaje oscuro, ligado a la parte de la vida de Edward que este mantenía oculta. Y James trabajaba para el FBI.

—Pensaba que te ibas a ir a vivir a Washington —me presionó.

—Pues sí —le respondí con recelo. ¿De verdad creía que iba a dejarme en paz tan fácilmente?—. Mi madre ya está planeando una salida para ir a comprarme ropa en cuanto llegue a la ciudad, y mi padre me ha enviado como cien mil anuncios de apartamentos en venta.

Sonreía como una idiota, convencida de que se me notaba a la legua que lo hacía a la fuerza.

—Bueno, ¿y qué harás con Cullen entonces? —inquirió, haciendo añicos mi fantasía de que iba a dejarme en paz—. ¿Solo es uno de esos rollos de chica buena que conoce a chico malo?

— ¿Qué coño te pasa, James? —Pretendía que mi tono de voz sonase intimidatorio, la frase ofensiva perfecta para zanjar la conversación, pero me salió un tono cansado y algo vacilante.

—Todavía me importas. Es más, me preocupas.

Levanté la mano para interrumpirlo.

—No pienso mantener esta conversación contigo. —Tenía que moverme. Tenía que irme de allí, pero cuando eché a andar, me agarró del brazo. Me zafé de él.

—Joder, James…

—Si no cortas con él cuanto antes, no sé si podré ayudarte.

—No sé de qué me hablas —le espeté. No era exactamente una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —dijo—, porque ya te lo dije, y te conté más de lo que debería haberte contado. No es trigo limpio, Bella. Igual que Jasper Whitlock y Emmet McCarty. Mantente alejada de ellos.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que apenas oía mis propias palabras por culpa del zumbido en los oídos.

— ¿Sabes qué, James? Me gustaría decir que ha sido un placer verte, pero sería una mentira como una casa. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a buscar a mi acompañante.

Solo que no fui en busca de Edward, sino que me fui de la sala principal y me metí en una sala contigua, más pequeña. Luego me apoyé en la pared, cerré los ojos y me concentré en respirar mientras trataba de poner orden en toda aquella mierda.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Sabía casi desde el principio que lo que había dicho James de Edward seguramente era cierto. Que había algún trapicheo ilegal en el fondo de todo aquel asunto. Además, hasta el mismísimo Edward prácticamente me lo había confesado, joder. Y, maldita sea, ¿acaso esa misma posibilidad no me había puesto cachonda? La posibilidad de que Edward llevase de cabeza al FBI lo convertía en todo un héroe a mis ojos. En un personaje excitante. Sensual. Emocionante.

Pero de pronto…

Con gusanos como Cayo amenazándome y James acosándome… oh, Dios… todo parecía demasiado real. Demasiado aterrador. Me acordé del miedo nauseabundo y paralizante que sentí cuando me detuvieron. No, no era miedo, era terror. Saber que podían arrebatarme en un instante todo aquello por lo que había trabajado y todo lo que amaba, mover el suelo bajo mis pies y sustituirlo por unos barrotes y una celda fría, mientras los ojos del mundo me miraban con aire acusador, sabiendo que había metido la pata. No deseaba eso para Edward… ni para ninguno de los tres caballeros. Es más: no lo deseaba para mí. No quería correr el riesgo de que me llamasen a declarar como testigo, de tener que sentarme en una sala a que me acribillasen a preguntas. Y no quería correr el riesgo de que pudiesen arrancar de mi lado a alguien a quien amaba.

Alguien a quien amaba…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ahuyentando aquel pensamiento. Respiré hondo, tratando desesperadamente de mantener un poco la compostura. Unos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta me dieron un susto de muerte. Abrí los ojos y, al volver la cabeza, me encontré de frente con Edward.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Acerté a esbozar una media sonrisa.

— ¿Es tan evidente?

Se acercó a mi lado.

—Te conozco, ¿recuerdas?

—También me conoce un tipo llamado Cayo. —Lo observé mientras le hablaba y vi que la tensión se apoderaba de los músculos de todo su cuerpo—. Me acaba de dar un mensaje para ti. Se supone que tengo que decirte que te olvides del asunto. —Contuve la respiración—. ¿Vas a decirme quién es?

Se quedó callado durante un minuto eterno y luego levantó la mano, enseñándome los nudillos.

—Ya te he hablado alguna vez de él —dijo—. Es uno de los cabrones que se metía con las chicas.

—Ah. —Ya lo había pensado, así que decidí no insistir. Edward ya sabía de qué se trataba. Y no vi ni una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. En cambio, sí percibí un atisbo de ira cuando extendió la mano y me acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Te ha asustado.

—Me ha dado escalofríos —admití—. Pero ya estoy bien. —Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que era verdad. Por muy cursi que sonase, la verdad era que estaba bien porque tenía a Edward a mi lado.

—Te he visto hablando con James.

—Menuda suerte la mía.

— ¿Todo bien con él, también?

Asentí. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué me había dado cuenta de que tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a Edward y que, ah, por cierto, tal vez estuviera enamorada de él? Me decanté por otra cosa.

—Sí, todo bien. Me ha visto hablando con Cayo.

Lo miré a los ojos, y aunque se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, supe que había entendido mi mensaje implícito: «Ten cuidado. Por favor, ten cuidado».

— ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

—Me ha dicho que me echaba de menos.

—Ya. —Descubrí un rastro de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, y tuve que reprimir un grito ahogado cuando de repente me di cuenta de que tal vez Edward fuese culpable de todo aquello de lo que James le acusaba. Podía ser extremadamente peligroso, pero, en ese instante, era yo quien tenía el poder de hacerle daño. Alargué la mano y le acaricié el labio con el pulgar.

—Le he dicho que yo no le echaba de menos para nada —añadí.

Me sostuvo la mirada durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, y entonces descubrí una expresión de alivio en sus ojos. También me pareció descubrir amor en su mirada. Al cabo de un momento, apartó los ojos.

—Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto —dijo en voz baja, y aunque no se lo pregunté, tuve la sensación de que Cayo era la razón de aquel cambio de planes—. No tardaré mucho. Espérame en el barco, ¿vale?

Sentí que se me emborronaba la sonrisa.

—Creo que me iré a casa —contesté. Quería estar en terreno familiar para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Edward me miró con recelo.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Me acerqué y lo besé con fuerza; fue un beso largo e intenso.

—Estoy bien. Mi padre me ha enviado un montón de fotos de apartamentos. Debería echarles un vistazo.

Su expresión se endureció.

—Sí, claro. Estará esperando tu respuesta.

— ¿Vendrás luego?

—En cuanto pueda.

—Vale —le dije.

—Le diré a Red que te lleve a casa. Yo me voy con Jasper.

El trayecto apenas duró unos minutos, y en menos de una hora ya estaba en el ático, sirviéndome una copa de vino. Tenía un mensaje de Edward en el móvil, y deduje que debía de haberme llamado en el corto espacio de tiempo en el que estaba sin cobertura en el ascensor.

_«Cambio de planes. Tengo que coger un vuelo a Indiana para encargarme de unos asuntos, pero estaré de vuelta mañana. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo. Pensaré en ti a cada momento.»_

Me llevé la copa de vino a la cama y me repetí sus palabras. Yo también pensaría en él a cada momento. En todo lo que lo rodeaba; en las amenazas, los delitos y el FBI. En Washington. Y sí. En volar también.

Me quedé despierta el máximo de tiempo posible, luchando contra el sueño. Las noches anteriores no había sufrido ninguna pesadilla, pero esa noche, sin Edward a mi lado, sabía que volverían a atormentarme. Sueños con olor a agua salada marcados por los gritos desgarradores de mi hermana. Pesadillas que extendían los brazos y me arrancaban del sueño, tan dañinas que incluso me persiguieron hasta el trabajo al día siguiente, cuando me senté con cara de sueño a mi escritorio y traté de concentrarme en la voz de Alice, metálica y débil, al otro lado del teléfono.

—James es un capullo —me decía—. Se pasea por ahí enseñando su placa para sentirse un tipo duro.

—Puede que tengas razón. No lo sé. —Le había contado lo de James, pero no le había hablado de Cayo—. Pero no quiero pensar en James. —Suspiré—. Hoy todavía no he sabido nada de Edward. Necesito algo de distracción. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Jacob trabaja esta noche. Podríamos ir al bar a agobiarlo un poco.

—Suena divertido. ¿Nos vemos allí a las ocho?

—Perfecto.

Le dejé un mensaje a Jacob en cuanto llegué a casa del trabajo diciéndole que nos esperara esa noche y luego, como disponía de un par de horas antes de cambiarme y salir para el bar, decidí coger un cuaderno de dibujo y una copa de vino y salir a la terraza. Estaba dibujando el rostro de Edward de memoria cuando sonó el interfono del exterior, seguido por la educada voz de Paul.

—Está aquí el señor Cullen. ¿Puedo decirle que suba?

Pulsé el botón para responder.

— ¿Está aquí? ¿O está abajo?

—Lo tengo aquí mismo, delante de mí.

Se me aceleró el pulso.

—Dígale que suba. —Me levanté y empecé a pasearme arriba y abajo. Joder, estaba tan ansiosa e impaciente que me sentía como una idiota. Había estado fuera menos de veinticuatro horas y a mí me había parecido un suplicio de un año. En otras palabras, que lo mío era grave. En otras palabras, que al cabo de una semana aproximadamente iba a pasarlas canutas. «Peligroso.» Edward Cullen era algo más que peligroso: era lo más peligroso que me había pasado en mi vida.

Le oí empujar la puerta y salí corriendo en su dirección; acto seguido, paré en seco al verlo tranquilo y relajado, con el pelo alborotado y más sexy que nunca. Quería quedarme allí y comerme con los ojos aquella maravilla. Quería conservar aquel momento para siempre, en el que estábamos los dos solos, sin secretos ni amenazas. Entonces extendió los brazos y yo me lancé a ellos, abrumada por la repentina sensación, muy real, de que aquello era como volver a casa. Solo que era una ilusión, nada más. Apenas conocía superficialmente sus secretos, lo que él había querido revelarme, y de manera velada. Y aunque había tratado de convencerme de que estaba bien así porque yo iba a marcharme a Washington, de que era lo mejor, incluso, la verdad era que quería más. Quería mucho más.

Porque entonces me di cuenta de que no era la fantasía que yo misma había tejido en torno a la figura de Edward Cullen lo que me procuraba la emoción que tanto necesitaba: era el verdadero hombre. Su presencia, su humor, su ternura… Incluso sus secretos. Y lo único que quería en ese momento era conocerlo a fondo, conocerlo de verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás para observarme detenidamente.

Me reí solo a medias. ¿Qué era lo que yo misma había dicho? ¿Que veía a través de mí? Al parecer, había dado en el clavo: para él, yo era transparente. Imposible guardar secretos con aquel hombre. Quería rogarle que me contase sus secretos, pero tenía un miedo atroz a que se negase si se lo pedía, y no quería enfrentarme a eso, al menos no en ese momento. Justo cuando acababa de cruzar el umbral de mi puerta. Así que guardé mi propio secreto, escondiendo mis verdaderas necesidades bajo una sonrisa falsa.

—Nada —le dije—. Es que no te esperaba esta noche y ya había hecho planes con Alice y Jacob en el pub. Pero puedo cambiarlos.

—No, ni hablar. Iré contigo. Jasper quería salir a tomar una copa esta noche de todos modos. Le diré que nos acompañe.

— ¿Sí? —No pude evitar sonreír. Era tan maravilloso, tan «normal» estar planeando una salida nocturna con amigos…—. ¿Qué hay de Emmet?

—Emmet opina que tú y yo no deberíamos estar juntos. Es una mala idea.

Asentí con la cabeza, con una incómoda sensación de ahogo en el pecho. Quería a Emmet como a un hermano y detestaba la sensación de decepcionarlo de algún modo.

— ¿Y Jasper no opina lo mismo? —Desde luego, no había sido lo que se dice la personificación del apoyo incondicional en el Destiny.

Edward torció la boca en una mueca.

—Él cree que lo nuestro es un disparate, pero también sabe que te vas a ir muy pronto. Dijo algo así como que podemos hartarnos todos estos días para quitarnos la espinita y así olvidarnos luego el uno del otro para siempre.

—Vaya. Entiendo. —Sentí un nudo en el estómago—. Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. Siempre he sabido que Jasper era un tipo inteligente. —Sonreí con aire vacilante—. Un rollo sin importancia antes de Washington. Casi suena a título de película mala.

Traté de esbozar una sonrisa forzada, pero la expresión de Edward era muy seria. Extendió la mano y me acarició suavemente la mandíbula.

—Eso no va pasar nunca, ¿sabes? Es imposible que yo me olvide de ti. Aunque te fueras ahora mismo muy, muy lejos, aunque no volviera a verte nunca más, siempre te llevaría muy dentro de mí.

El nudo se deshizo al instante y me sentí más ligera que el aire. Fui incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente a sus palabras, pero cuando me puse de puntillas y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, creo que lo entendió. Su boca sabía a menta, y aunque solo habíamos estado separados una noche, lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Ni siquiera quería pensar cómo iba a sobrevivir en Washington. Bueno, al menos el congresista Winslow estaba a punto de contratar a la mejor ayudante del mundo, porque pensaba sumergirme de tal forma en el trabajo que no me quedaría tiempo ni energías para pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en el hombre del que me había enamorado.

Me estremecí entre sus brazos, reconociendo al fin el pensamiento que había tratado de ignorar en la exposición: había fantaseado con Edward Cullen desde hacía años, pero me había enamorado de él durante los últimos días. Cuando tuviera que marcharme, padecería una herida sentimental.

—Oye —dijo interrumpiendo el beso e inclinando la cabeza para rozarme la punta de la nariz con los labios—, ¿qué piensas?

—Que te quiero dentro de mí —le contesté.

Echó un vistazo al reloj y luego volvió a mirarme. Me dedicó una sonrisa tan sensual que me derritió por completo.

— ¿A qué hora se supone que tenemos que estar en el pub?

— ¿Te importa si llegamos tarde?

—Te aseguro que no me importa nada —dijo.

—Pues entonces no importa. —Me aferré a él—. Deberíamos ir al dormitorio.

—Deberíamos —convino.

—No quiero moverme.

—Entonces no te muevas.

—Quiero algo bruto —dije—. Nada de hablar ni de sutilezas. Solo tú dentro de mí. Ahora mismo.

—Joder, Issy… —gruñó, y luego me levantó en el aire de manera que mis piernas le rodearan la cintura. Estábamos a solo unos metros de la cocina y me depositó sobre la encimera, subiéndome la falda bruscamente, y entonces se desabrochó los pantalones tan deprisa que me sorprendió que los botones no saltaran por los aires. Me abrí de piernas, incapaz de contener el deseo, incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más, y luego bajé el brazo para intentar quitarme las bragas. — No —dijo, y cuando ladeé la cabeza con un gesto interrogante, extendió la mano y apartó la tela de la parte central de las bragas a un lado.

Me metió dos dedos dentro, con tanta fuerza y de manera tan rápida y profunda que lancé un grito, y a continuación se situó entre mis piernas, colocando su miembro donde hasta entonces habían estado sus dos dedos. Yo ya estaba empapada, pero cuando bajé la vista hacia donde se unían nuestros cuerpos, cuando vi cómo se movía dentro de mí y cómo lo acogía mi cuerpo, me puse más húmeda todavía.

—Más fuerte —exigí mientras me bombeaba, sujetándome las caderas con las manos. Yo me eché hacia atrás, agarrándome a la encimera—. Sí, por favor, más. —Ya no lograba expresar ni un pensamiento coherente. Toda yo era necesidad en estado puro. Puro deseo.

Y entonces, más rápido de lo que recordaba haberme corrido en toda mi vida, estallé en un frenesí salvaje de moléculas, toda yo derritiéndose en Edward.

—Nena… —Suspiró con el cuerpo aun temblando contra el mío mientras me aferraba a él.

Al cabo de un momento, me retiré de mala gana.

—Será mejor que me cambie de ropa antes de irnos.

—No —dijo mientras cogía unas servilletas y nos limpiaba a ambos—. Déjate la falda y las bragas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta —dijo—. Me gusta saber que estás recién follada, que hace solo unos minutos estabas completamente abierta de piernas y yo estaba dentro de ti, bien adentro. Me gusta verte ahí sentada, con tu traje del trabajo, con ese aire tan formal, y saber que yo soy la razón de que lleves las bragas mojadas. Me recuerda que eres mía. Al menos durante unos pocos días más.

—Soy tuya —le dije. «Siempre lo seré.»

No dije lo último en voz alta, pero él lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? ¿Acaso no había descubierto que Edward Cullen me conocía mejor que nadie?

—Lo digo en serio —afirmó Alice, sujetando su tercera cerveza—. Creo que vosotros dos deberíais probar el paracaidismo.

Miré a Edward, que al parecer encontraba los comentarios de mi amiga borracha muy graciosos.

— ¿Y por qué? —le preguntó Edward.

—Bueno —dijo Alice, inclinándose sobre la mesa con una expresión muy seria—, por si no te has dado cuenta, a nuestra pequeña Bella le van las emociones fuertes.

—No… —dijo Edward, con la voz impregnada de sorpresa fingida.

—Pues sí. —Alice asintió unas cuantas veces más de lo necesario, como si estuviese imitando a uno de esos muñecos con la cabeza bamboleante—. Y tienes que hacer lo posible para que se quite esas cosas de la cabeza, porque en cuanto aterrice en Washington, su vida va a ser soporífera. Tiene asuntos pendientes con su padre… —añadió, haciendo como que susurraba—. Es verdad. Te lo juro.

—Lo que te juro yo es que te vas a ir en un taxi a casa —le dije, obligándome a sonreír y hablar con un tono desenfadado cuando en realidad quería estrangular a mi amiga. Mi traslado a Washington era como una tortura para mí, y no quería que nadie me lo recordase. Es más, no quería que nadie se lo recordase a Edward.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que estoy borracha?

—No es ninguna sugerencia: lo afirmo rotundamente.

—Borracha o no —dijo Edward—, creo que tu amiga ha tenido una gran idea. ¿Quieres que organice una salida para tirarnos en paracaídas?

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Y yo que pensaba que querías volar…

Por debajo de la mesa, apoyé la mano en su polla y le sonreí con dulzura.

—Para eso te tengo a ti —le dije. Le hablaba en tono de broma, pero lo decía muy en serio.

Decidí atenerme a las reglas del decoro y empecé a desplazar la mano, pero él apretó la suya sobre la mía para impedírmelo. Me miró a los ojos, con una expresión divertida, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Lo cierto es que no le falta razón —dijo Edward, y no tuve más remedio que reír. Yo no era la única a quien le iban las emociones fuertes.

—Esta te tiene muy pillado —dijo Alice.

—Es verdad —confirmó Edward alegremente, y Alice me dedicó una sonrisa radiante de aprobación.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está Jasper? —Pregunté mientras Alice hacía señas a una camarera para pedirle otra ronda de bebidas—. Son casi las ocho y media.

—Le he enviado dos mensajes —dijo Edward—, pero no me contesta.

Solo habíamos llegado diez minutos tarde, gracias a la habilidad de Edward para conducir el Thunderbird a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y peligrosa, pero al final resultó que nos habíamos dado prisa para nada: Jasper seguía sin dar señales de vida y Jacob estaba ocupado cubriendo otro turno, así que la hora que se había reservado para estar con nosotros debía dedicarla a matarse a trabajar detrás de la barra. Y cuando no estaba corriendo de un lado para otro mezclando cócteles y combinados, lo acaparaba una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años, que lo llamaba una y otra vez para que hablase con ella.

Alice ya se había fijado en ella y me la había señalado. La observamos juntas, tratando de adivinar qué significaba ella para Jacob. Supuse que nada importante, solo sería una mujer con ganas de ligarse al camarero más macizo del bar. Seguramente recién divorciada. Seguramente había tenido un mal día en el trabajo.

—Creo que esa está tonteando para divertirse un poco mientras su marido está de viaje de negocios —dijo Alice cuando fuimos juntas al lavabo.

—Espero que no. Lo último que le hace falta a Jacob es tener que vérselas con un marido cabreado.

Fuera quien fuese, mantenía a Jacob muy ocupado. Solo había conseguido llegar hasta nuestra mesa una vez, y únicamente para conocer a Edward. Yo tenía la esperanza de que cuando apareciese Jasper el otro camarero hubiera empezado su turno de trabajo y Jacob podría tomarse un descanso.

—Ahí está —dijo Edward, mirando hacia la entrada. Luego empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. Algo va mal…

Como yo era más baja que Edward, no pude ver a Jasper acercándose hasta que me levanté yo también. En cuanto me puse de pie, supe que Edward tenía razón. Jasper había entrado como un vendaval y se dirigía hacia nosotros con una expresión furibunda. Incluso sus ojos, de costumbre afables, despedían un brillo colérico que no se molestaba en ocultar.

— ¿Qué cojones…? —preguntó Edward, a todas luces tan desconcertado como yo.

Jasper me miró.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Necesito hablar con él un momento —me dijo señalando a Edward—. Tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exclamé, pero Jasper ya se estaba alejando y Edward lo seguía a toda prisa, con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

— ¿Qué coño pasa aquí? —exclamó Alice.

—Cosas de negocios, supongo. Edward me dijo que tenían un problema con una de sus empresas en California. —Traté de aparentar indiferencia, pero estaba preocupada, y la advertencia de Cayo y la voz de James me retumbaban en los oídos.

Llevaban fuera cinco minutos cuando Jacob se acercó y se sentó con nosotras.

— ¿Adónde se han ido?

—Al aparcamiento, creo. —Miré a la barra y vi que la pantera ya se había marchado.

— ¿Dónde se ha metido tu amiguita?

—Que le den —dijo Jacob.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Creíamos que eso era justo lo que pensabas hacerle tú —bromeó—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es como una negociación —dijo Jacob—. No hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo.

—Más rollos de negocios —comenté, y luego me tragué el último sorbo de cabernet mientras Jacob y Alice se reían—. ¿Otra ronda?

—Hostia, sí, por favor —soltó Jacob mientras hacía señas a una de las camareras—. No tengo que trabajar hasta dentro de treinta y seis horas.

Yo me había bebido dos copas de vino y cuando Edward regresó ya empezaba a sentir sus efectos. Jasper no estaba con él y descubrí un gesto de decepción en el rostro de Alice, expresión que se acentuó aún más cuando Edward se negó a explicarnos por qué Jasper no iba a acompañarnos.

—Cosas de trabajo —dijo, una explicación en absoluto satisfactoria.

Lo peor fue que Edward se pasó el resto de la velada completamente ausente. Se mostraba amable con mis amigos, decía lo que se suponía que debía decir, se reía de sus chistes y pagaba las rondas, pero, en cierto modo, era como si no estuviera. Aguanté hasta que nos fuimos, pero en el coche ya no pude soportarlo más y le exigí algunas respuestas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Cosas de trabajo —dijo. Se detuvo en un cruce y me miró de reojo—. Ya se solucionará.

—Bueno, ¿y qué ha pasado?

—Problemas —dijo—. En el Destiny.

Me mordí el labio inferior, recordando sus nudillos rojos, en carne viva.

— ¿Ese tipo? ¿Cayo? ¿Las chicas están bien?

Fijó la mirada en la carretera.

—Están bien. Nos estamos encargando del asunto.

Saltaba a la vista que le molestaba hablar de aquello, pero insistí de todas formas.

—Bueno, ¿y todo esto tiene que ver con algo lícito? ¿O debería preocuparme por si el FBI va a por ti?

Dio un volantazo a la izquierda y pisó a fondo el pedal del freno a la vez. Lancé un chillido y el sonido de mi voz se superpuso al chirrido de los neumáticos cuando el coche derrapó para entrar en un aparcamiento. Edward apagó el motor.

— ¿Qué narices quieres, Issy?

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué diablos quieres? —insistió.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber qué pasa, Edward. ¿Es que Jasper te ha dado un golpe en la cabeza? Porque, de repente, te has convertido en otra persona y no sé qué pasa, pero te estás desquitando conmigo.

— ¿Te quedarás?

— ¿Quedarme? —repetí, porque de pronto no entendía nada.

— ¿Te quedarás en Chicago o te irás a Washington dentro de poco más de una semana?

Me humedecí los labios.

—Solo quiero salvar esta distancia que hay entre nosotros, Edward. De pronto, aparece Jasper y tú te vas con él, y cuando vuelves, es como si estuvieras en otra parte, detrás de un muro de silencio. Y lo entiendo. Hay cosas que no me puedes contar, cosas que ambos sabemos, pero que hemos estado evitando, y es culpa mía, porque yo también las he intentado esquivar. — Aspiré una bocanada de aire, sin saber si las palpitaciones que sentía eran a causa de mis palabras o como efecto retardado de su conducción temeraria—. Se acabaron las evasivas. No quiero historias ni alegorías de qué pasaría si… Te deseo, Edward, pero te quiero a ti, quiero estar con tu verdadero yo.

Le hablaba con el corazón en la mano, con una sinceridad absoluta, al mismo tiempo que escudriñaba su expresión, buscando algún signo de ternura, de aceptación o de alivio. Pero solo vi los rasgos duros y angulosos de su rostro. También descubrí una expresión de tristeza, y eso me provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Volvió la cara, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto fuera del parabrisas.

—Yo también quiero eso mismo —dijo al fin.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y esperé a que dijera algo más. A que me dijera la verdad. A que me dejase entrever al fin qué se escondía bajo su brillante armadura de caballero. Pero no fue eso lo que me dijo.

— ¿Te quedarás en Chicago? —repitió, esta vez muy despacio y con mucha claridad—. ¿O te irás a Washington dentro de una semana?

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! —Grité, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Por qué continúas preguntándomelo?

Siguió con la vista fija hacia delante, pero su voz conservó el mismo tono de dureza.

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Sí… sí —solté—. Sabes que me espera un trabajo. Y dentro de unos días, incluso tendré un sitio donde vivir.

Volvió a poner el motor en marcha y salió a la calle. Me quedé paralizada, convencida de que acabábamos de cruzar un límite que él había trazado y del que yo ni siquiera era consciente. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, pasó de largo el servicio de aparcacoches y detuvo el vehículo junto al bordillo. Se quedó en silencio y tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que estaba esperando a que me bajara del coche.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa, Edward?

—No estás siendo sincera contigo misma, Issy —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí—. No esperes de mí lo que ni siquiera tú misma estás dispuesta a darte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Como siempre, gracias a todos mis lectores silenciosos por seguirme en esta locura mia. Gracias por sus follows y favorites y a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos y espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Las quiero mucho **

**Christianna**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo para mi solita =0P. Disfruten**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 18**

«No estás siendo sincera contigo misma.»

Durante el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente, sus palabras me martirizaron una y otra vez, como una cantinela horrible convertida en una molesta melodía pegadiza e irritante.

«No estás siendo sincera contigo misma.»

Al principio estaba muy cabreada. Me paseé arriba y abajo por la casa, estuve bebiendo y logré reprimirme y no tirar cosas al suelo y romperlas, pero solo porque me gustaban todas las que había en el apartamento de Phil, y porque ya había sacrificado una taza de café por culpa de Edward Cullen.

Así que mitigué la ira quemando calorías, andando a grandes zancadas por todo el piso, enfurecida, hablando sola como una loca psicótica y soltando algún que otro taco muy ocurrente.

«No estás siendo sincera contigo misma.»

Entonces me senté e intenté ver la televisión con el propósito de sofocar aquella incordiante vocecilla que seguía resonando en mi cabeza y que me decía que Edward tenía toda la razón. Pero la voz era demasiado fuerte y no podía concentrarme, ni en las noticias de la CNN ni en los episodios de Buffy, La caza vampiros. Ni siquiera en la fascinante figura de Gordon Ramsay vociferando y echando pestes de los pobres aspirantes a chef.

«No estás siendo sincera contigo misma.»

Maldito Edward Cullen.

Tenía toda la razón.

Tenía toda la razón, pero a mí me daba miedo cambiar: llevaba tantísimo tiempo viviendo la vida que otros querían que viviera que temía no saber hacer otra cosa. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía del todo cómo ser yo. Dios santo… Cómo había llegado a complicarlo todo… Mis padres no habían perdido a una hija, sino a dos. Porque ni siquiera conocían a Isabella, ya no. Me había esforzado tanto por ser Marie para ellos que había enterrado por completo a su hija menor.

«No estás siendo sincera contigo misma.»

Desde luego, eso era quedarse muy corto. Y había necesitado nada menos que enamorarme para darme cuenta al fin.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

Estaba en la terraza, de pie frente a la pared de cristal, mirando el lago, aunque en realidad no lo veía. Me volví al oír la voz de Paul.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo traerle alguna cosa? Debería comer algo.

—No tengo hambre.

—No ha desayunado. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarla, tal vez?

—No. —Él no podía ayudarme. A mí misma me estaba costando un mundo ayudarme. En realidad, me estaba costando un mundo ordenar mis pensamientos.

Sabía lo que quería: quería quedarme en Chicago. Quería a Edward. Quería trabajar para la fundación. Quería ser sincera conmigo misma, pero tenía miedo de apartarme del camino que yo misma me había trazado. Y me aterrorizaba la idea de decepcionar a mis padres.

Tan solo podía ayudarme una persona. Tan solo había una persona que podía abrazarme con fuerza y lograr que me sintiese segura mientras me lanzaba a correr el riesgo que me disponía a correr. Necesitaba saltar, y sabía con absoluta certeza que solo podría hacerlo si tenía a Edward a mi lado.

—Paul —lo llamé, volviéndome antes de que desapareciera con su discreción característica en el interior del apartamento—. Espere. Hay algo que sí puede hacer por mí.

—Lo que usted diga, señorita Swan.

—Necesito un coche.

El chófer me llevó primero al despacho de Edward, en el centro de la ciudad, pero a menos que su secretaria me mintiera para encubrirlo, él no estaba allí. Luego fui al barco, pero tampoco lo encontré.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve de vuelta a casa, señorita?

—No —contesté bruscamente. Saqué el móvil y estuve a punto de marcar, pero no quería darle la opción de que me dijera que no quería verme—. Vamos al Destiny —dije, y miré pacientemente por la ventanilla el resto del trayecto.

Esperaba con toda mi alma que estuviese allí, porque de lo contrario me quedaría sin alternativas. Y aunque ya había recurrido a la ayuda de Jasper, no quería volver a hacerlo a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

No vi el coche de Edward cuando nos detuvimos frente al local, pero tampoco veía todo el aparcamiento trasero. Di las gracias al conductor e, imbuida de un repentino espíritu positivo, le dije que no me esperara. Luego entré, pagué la entrada, esta vez a una morena más bien menuda, y accedí por una de las puertas a la sala principal.

Parecía exactamente igual que la otra vez: las chicas seguían bailando y los hombres seguían mirándolas. Todo parecía igual que la última vez que había estado allí. Lo único que había cambiado era yo.

—Yo te conozco.

Cuando levanté la vista vi el rostro de una mujer rubia que me resultaba familiar, vestida con una minifalda diminuta y nada más. Tardé un segundo, pero la reconocí: era la chica que estaba en la entrada la vez anterior.

—Hola —le dije—. Estoy buscando a Edward.

— ¿Otra vez?

— ¿Cómo dices?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora mismo está en una reunión —dijo la chica, y di un salto de alegría para mis adentros. Al menos estaba allí, en alguna parte.

—Lo esperaré en la barra. —Eché a andar en esa dirección y luego me senté. La chica me siguió y se desplomó sobre un taburete a mi lado—. Mmm… ¿Pasa algo?

En lugar de responderme, me repasó de arriba abajo.

—Así que tú eres la de este mes.

La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Es que folla con un montón de tías, ¿sabes? Con ninguna de nosotras, por supuesto. Son las reglas y todo ese rollo, pero las trae por aquí. Para ponerlas cachondas, ¿sabes?

No dije ni una palabra.

—Total, que la cosa nunca dura mucho tiempo. A ver, no te estoy diciendo nada que tú no sepas, ¿a qué no? Ha sido sincero contigo, ¿verdad? Te ha dicho que lo vuestro solo es un rollo pasajero, ¿no?

Muy a mi pesar, noté que se me hacía un nudo enorme en el estómago.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estemos manteniendo esta conversación?

La escena era surrealista: estaba sentada en un taburete hablando de mis relaciones sexuales con Edward con una mujer con las tetas a escasos centímetros de mi cara. ¿Cómo coño era posible?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Considérame una especie de servicio de avisos ambulante y parlante, porque si él no te lo ha dicho, entonces deberías saberlo. Deberías saber que para Edward solo existe una mujer.

Puede que se folle todos los coños del mundo, pero al final siempre vuelve con ella, todas las putas veces. Joder, si hasta la lleva tatuada en el brazo.

— ¿Que la lleva…? Espera un momento. ¿Qué?

—Ivy —dijo la rubia—. El tatuaje de la hiedra que lleva en el brazo: es por el nombre de su chica: Ivy. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabías?

—Sí, ya lo sabía —le dije, bajándome del taburete—. Y también sé que tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo.

No intentó detenerme cuando crucé por la misma puerta por la que Edward me había llevado la última vez que estuve allí. Recordaba que había visto algunos despachos allí dentro, y como no se me ocurría nada mejor, supuse que estaría en uno de ellos.

Eché a andar y, como no encontré a nadie al otro lado que me detuviera, seguí adelante. «Ivy.» ¿Qué demonios…? Me imaginé el esqueje de hiedra del tatuaje. Ivy. Incluso le había preguntado al respecto, y él no me había dicho que tuviese nada que ver con un nombre de mujer.

«Mierda.»

¿Significaba eso que Edward me estaba mintiendo, o la mentirosa era aquella rubia de mierda? Yo ya sabía qué respuesta quería. Incluso sabía qué respuesta creía. De lo que no estaba segura era de si lo que yo creía era cierto.

Oí voces al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la sala de reuniones y me detuve, ladeando la cabeza mientras trataba de reconocer la voz de Edward. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Edward estaba allí delante, y di un salto tan repentino que por poco me golpeé la cabeza en el techo.

— ¿Issy?

— ¡Hostia puta, Edward! —grité, más por la vergüenza de que me hubiesen pillado in fraganti que porque estuviese realmente asustada.

Detrás de él pude ver a Emmet y a Jasper sentados a una mesa de reuniones repleta de planos, dibujos técnicos y toda clase de bocetos. Los tres parecían agotados, y ninguno demasiado contento de verme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Edward.

Tragué saliva, como si me hubieran soltado en mitad de la obra de fin de curso del colegio sin que nadie me hubiese dicho qué tenía que decir. No era así como me había imaginado la escena. En mis fantasías, yo iba a buscar a Edward, le confesaba que él tenía razón y luego me arrojaba en sus brazos.

En ese momento, en cambio, me estaba preguntando si me habría echado de menos siquiera. En ese momento, en cambio, me estaba preguntando quién sería Ivy.

—He cometido un error —le dije, arrancándome a duras penas las palabras de la garganta atenazada por las lágrimas—. Lo siento. No debería haber venido.

Percibí un destello de inquietud en sus ojos, pero no tenía tiempo para analizarlo. Me di media vuelta y eché a correr hacia la puerta de la parte trasera, la empujé y salí al sol radiante de la tarde. Supe de inmediato que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. El edificio era enorme, y si quería llegar a la calle, tendría que rodearlo por completo.

—Mierda —solté, a pesar de que estaba sola.

Rebusqué en mi bolso para sacar el móvil mientras empezaba a rodear el edificio. Llamaría a un taxi. Llamaría a Paul. Haría lo que hiciese falta para largarme de allí de una puta vez, porque no podía quedarme. Y, sin embargo, tampoco podía moverme, porque las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalarme por las mejillas y el mundo era borroso a mí alrededor, y lo único que quería era sentarme en el asfalto y llorar hasta que todo dejase de herirme tanto.

—Nena…

Edward me rodeó con los brazos, fuertes y firmes, y aunque quise quitármelos de encima, dejé que me abrazara mientras me hundía en el bordillo, donde la acera daba acceso a la entrada del aparcamiento.

—Cielo, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

Me zafé de él, pero luego tuve que abrazarme a mí misma, porque en cuanto sus brazos dejaban de rodearme, me sentía perdida de nuevo.

— ¿Issy? Joder, Bella, dime algo. Estás empezando a asustarme.

Aspiré aire con fuerza, pues tenía la respiración entrecortada; me aparté el pelo de la cara y me volví hacia él.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunté, forzando la voz para que no me temblara—. ¿Quién es Ivy?

Abrió los ojos como platos y habló muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una bomba que pudiese estallar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Me dije a mí misma que no iba a gritar. Que iba a comportarme como un ser racional. Que confiaba en él y no iba a ser una de esas mujeres que perdían los estribos por un ataque de celos. Me dije todo eso a mí misma, pero me costaba horrores seguir mis propios dictados. Alargué la mano y le toqué el brazo. La manga de la camisa lo ocultaba, pero casi sentía el calor del tatuaje quemándome por dentro.

—Necesito saber que no estabas jugando conmigo, Edward. Quiero decir, supongo que si era eso lo que estabas haciendo, entonces es culpa mía, maldita sea. Fui yo quien dijo que no quería que fuera una relación seria, que sería algo temporal, ¿verdad? Fui yo quien dijo tres semanas.

Me levanté del bordillo y me volví para mirarlo. Sentí las lágrimas resbalándome por la cara, aunque ya no lloraba. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero al menos era un desastre con cierta apariencia de control.

—Pero luego me preguntaste si me iba a quedar en Chicago y supongo que pensé… a lo mejor esperaba…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Era solo una palabra, pero lo dijo con un sentimiento de esperanza tan tenue que me infundió valor.

—He venido aquí porque tenías razón. Porque no estoy siendo sincera conmigo misma. Quiero dedicarme al arte, no a la política. A la belleza, no a los proyectos de ley ni a las negociaciones. Y por eso he venido aquí, para decírtelo. Porque, porque… —Sacudí la cabeza, sin estar preparada todavía para expresarlo todo en palabras—. Pero a lo mejor he dado demasiadas cosas por sentado. Porque yo no sabía nada de ella. Yo no sabía nada de…

—Ivy —dijo, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para acallar el dolor que me causaba escuchar ese simple nombre.

Me sujetó los hombros con las manos.

—Mírame —dijo.

Vacilé y luego abrí los ojos, muy despacio. Vi una expresión de afecto en su rostro. Afecto y deseo, y algo extraordinariamente parecido a la felicidad. Creo que tal vez incluso vi amor.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, se inclinó y me besó con tanta ternura que casi me hizo llorar de nuevo.

—Vamos —dijo cuándo se apartó. Entrelazó los dedos con los míos y echó a andar hacia su coche.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas —dijo—. Creo que empezaremos por Ivy.

El trayecto en coche fue tranquilo, en especial porque Edward no dijo absolutamente nada, ni yo tampoco. Parecía contentarse con esperar. A mí me daba miedo romper el silencio por si estaba equivocada y no era felicidad lo que había visto en sus ojos. Y si me estaba llevando a presentarme a la novia que tenía escondida en una torre, no quería saberlo hasta el último momento.

Sin embargo, en realidad, simplemente estaba dispuesta a rendirme. Yo misma había entrado en una dinámica delirante por algo que empezaba a creer que era un malentendido, y había boicoteado mi propia vida y mi futuro por los remordimientos y por miedo. Tenía que aprender a dar un paso atrás… y Edward era la única persona del mundo en quien confiaba. Esperaba con toda mi alma no equivocarme. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a Evanston, ya no pude más.

— ¿Cuánto falta?

—Cinco minutos.

Tragué saliva y asentí.

—Está bien —dije, y me enfadé conmigo misma al ver que se me quebraba la voz. Lo miré de reojo—. No me rompas el corazón.

—Eso nunca —dijo con tanta seguridad que una lágrima solitaria me resbaló por la mejilla. Me la sequé, rabiosa por estar tan sumamente sensible.

Habíamos llegado a un barrio cerca de la universidad de Northwestern. Edward enfiló hacia una calle más estrecha y luego avanzó hacia la verja de entrada de una mansión impresionante con una hermosa parcela de césped bien cuidado.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo mientras tecleaba un código en la puerta de acceso. La puerta se abrió y él siguió avanzando hacia la casa, y cuando el camino de entrada se hizo más amplio, vi una piscina, una pista de tenis y una casa para invitados.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté.

—En mi casa —dijo, y luego apagó el motor.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? —Aquello no me lo esperaba—. Pero ¿y el barco…?

—Prefiero vivir allí. —Abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche—. Vamos.

Respiré hondo y lo seguí, sin saber muy bien qué debía esperar, pero segura de algo: si intentaba hacer conjeturas, sin duda me equivocaría.

La puerta principal disponía de su propio teclado de acceso y Edward introdujo el código y entró. Lo seguí y miré alrededor con mudo asombro al ver aquel interior tan magnífico y espectacular. Yo me había criado en una casa preciosa, y el ático donde vivía era impresionante, pero el interior de la mansión de Edward era una mezcla absolutamente perfecta de belleza y confort. Irradiaba dinero y buen gusto, además de una agradable sensación de ambiente hogareño. Era una casa acogedora y bonita, lo que hacía que me resultara aún más chocante que no quisiera vivir allí todo el tiempo.

— ¡Soy yo! —gritó, y el volumen de su voz me sorprendió—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Al cabo de un momento, una mujer gruesa vestida con unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta de trabajo salió de una habitación contigua con un paño de cocina en las manos.

— ¡Señor Edward! ¿Por qué no ha llamado para avisar de que venía? Le habría preparado la cena.

—No te preocupes, Emily. Ya nos espabilaremos y prepararemos algo nosotros más tarde. — Me señaló con la cabeza—. Te presento a Isabella Swan. Se quedará a pasar la noche.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a esa novedad, Emily me agarró la mano y me la estrechó con sumo entusiasmo.

— ¡Qué maravilla! Hemos oído hablar tanto de usted…

Miré a Edward asombrada.

—Gracias. Le agradezco que pueda acogernos después de presentarnos así, sin avisar.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a mis palabras y creí que iba a decir algo más, pero el ruido de unos pasos correteando en el piso de arriba captó toda nuestra atención. Al correteo le siguió la voz de una mujer que gritaba:

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Imaginé que sería Ivy, pero había algo extraño en aquella voz, algo que no supe identificar.

Y entonces apareció precipitándose escaleras abajo con la ilusión de una niña pequeña corriendo a abrir un regalo. Tenía el pelo largo y despeinado, y lo llevaba de tal manera que le cubría la cara. Llevaba una sudadera de color rosa con el estampado de un corazón púrpura gigante y unas zapatillas de deporte Converse. Se detuvo en seco delante de nosotros y se apartó el pelo de la cara… y entonces tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener un grito ahogado.

El rostro de la chica tenía tantas cicatrices que casi no parecía el de una mujer. Solo conservaba la mitad de la nariz, no había ni rastro de las cejas y tenía la boca torcida en una especie de mueca risueña. Sin embargo, la mueca irradiaba tanta alegría de ver a Edward que parecía iluminarla desde dentro, lo que me emocionó e hizo que se me humedecieran los ojos. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo y luego se arrojó a sus brazos, gritando:

— ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Qué me has traído? ¿Qué me has traído?

—Algo muy chulo —dijo Edward, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo. Sacó su cartera, la abrió y sacó un billete de dos dólares—. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó mientras se lo daba.

La chica lo examinó con atención.

— ¿Dinero?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Bueno, sí, claro. Pero ¿cuánto?

Sus ojos llenos de marcas se abrieron un poco más.

— ¡Es un billete de dos! ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca lo había visto! ¿Es de verdad? ¿Podré comprarme una bolsa de tiras de regaliz?

—Exacto, y claro que podrás comprar regaliz.

— ¡Gracias! —Le echó los brazos al cuello—. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te echo de menos!

—Yo también te quiero y te echo de menos. Y adivina qué más te he traído —dijo, soltándola. Me señaló con la cabeza—. Una nueva amiga.

Se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, revelando unos dientes perfectos.

— ¡Hola! ¡Eres muy guapa!

Se me escapó la risa.

—Gracias —le dije—. Y tú también —añadí, y me recompensó con su deslumbrante sonrisa. — Y a mí también me encantan las tiras de regaliz.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Uau! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —me preguntó.

—Casi veinticuatro —contesté.

— ¿En serio? —Exclamó, como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo—. ¡Yo tengo veinte! Eso es un dos y un cero porque son dos decenas, ¿a que sí, Edward?

—Exactamente. Se llama Isabella —añadió, señalándome—. Issy, te presento a mi hermana, Elizabeth Ivy Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas mis lectoras por sus comentarios y también a mis lectoras silenciosas. Por favor si encuentran muchos errores en la historia no teman en avisarme para arreglarlos.**

**Para contestar sus preguntas yo no tengo dia específico para actualizar. Pero siempre trato de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana, todo depende del tiempo disponible que tenga.**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero planeo secuestrar a Emmet y tenerlo para mi solita =0P. Disfruten**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 19**

Pasamos las horas siguientes en el jardín de la parte posterior de la casa, mientras Ivy iba cambiando de actividad, lanzando un disco volador primero, jugando luego en una caja de arena y contando chistes. No hice más preguntas a Edward, no habría sabido por dónde empezar. Además, sabía que ya me lo explicaría a su manera cuando lo considerase oportuno.

— ¡Ivy! —La llamó Emily desde la cocina—. Es la hora de tomarte tu medicación y de irte a la cama.

— ¿Puedo ver Bob Esponja? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Si Emily te deja… —respondió, poniéndose de pie—. Vamos, te acompañaremos. —La agarró de la mano y cuando Ivy me ofreció la otra, yo también se la cogí.

Estaba llena de marcas y cicatrices, y tuve la horrible sensación de que cuando se quitase la ropa tendría todo el cuerpo repleto de extensiones de tejido cicatricial. Al pensarlo, me invadió una profunda tristeza. Sin embargo, Ivy estaba feliz y contenta como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Estarás aquí mañana? —me preguntó.

Miré a Edward.

—Estaremos aquí para el desayuno —dijo—. Luego tendré que volver al trabajo.

—Trabajas demasiado —señaló ella.

Él se echó a reír.

—Ya, voy a ver si cambio eso. En cuanto lo consiga, tendré más tiempo para estar contigo.

— ¡Yupi! —Se puso a dar palmadas y luego echó a correr hacia la cocina, junto a Emily.

—Es maravillosa —dije cuando se hubo marchado.

—Básicamente, es como si tuviera seis años —dijo con una voz llena de afecto—, lo que significa que aunque esta noche se haya portado de maravilla, mañana por la mañana podría entrarle cualquier berrinche y montar un número en toda regla.

Me buscó la mano y sonrió cuando se la cogí.

—Nadie sabe nada de ella —dijo—. Nadie, excepto Emmet y Jasper.

— ¿Y Phil?

Edward asintió.

Recordé lo que había dicho sobre lo mucho que le costaba confiar en los demás y en ese momento comprendí la magnitud del regalo que me estaba haciendo: no era solo su confianza, sino la oportunidad de verlo como era en realidad, de conocer completamente a aquel hombre.

—Creía que tu madre y tu hermana vivían en otro estado.

—Y me he esforzado mucho por conseguir que lo creyera todo el mundo.

— ¿Por qué?

Habíamos llegado a los escalones del porche y se sentó, dejándome espacio a su lado.

—Para mantenerla a salvo —dijo—. El mundo en el que me muevo es peligroso, y a veces la familia se lleva la peor parte.

—Estás hablando de cosas muy feas —dije con valentía.

—Pues sí —contestó—. Y sí, te hablaré de ellas, pero primero quiero saber cómo has descubierto lo de Ivy. ¿No habrá sido James?

—No —le dije enseguida, entendiendo su miedo—. Por una de las chicas del club. Una rubia. Trabajaba en la entrada la primera vez que fui allí.

—Kate —dijo—. Es un mal bicho, y lleva intentando meterse en mi cama desde hace más de un año.

—Creía que no te acostabas con las chicas.

—Y no lo hago —dijo—. Y Jasper y Emmet tampoco. Emmet tuvo un rollo con una de las camareras justo después de que compráramos el local. No acabó bien. —Se volvió hacia mí—. Solo para que quede muy, muy claro y no haya malentendidos entre nosotros: he salido con muchas mujeres y me he acostado con montones de chicas, pero nunca significaron nada más que alguien con quien pasar un buen rato y compartir una cena. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Me humedecí los labios, tratando de apaciguar los latidos desbocados de mi corazón.

—No estoy segura. No quiero imaginarme cosas y estar equivocada.

Me dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Quiero decir que nunca ha habido ninguna otra mujer. Tú has sido la única, Issy. Incluso antes de que fuera consciente de ello, siempre has estado aquí, dentro de mí.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, y me di cuenta de que por primera vez desde que Jasper había entrado en el pub de Jacob y se había llevado a Edward, estaba tranquila y relajada.

—Te he echado de menos —le dije—. Has estado a mi lado durante horas, todo este tiempo, pero te he echado de menos igualmente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. —Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme.

— ¿Me contarás qué le pasó a Ivy?

—Sí —dijo mientras me conducía al interior de la casa, a la planta de arriba—. Te lo contaré todo.

El dormitorio al que me llevó era pequeño, con una cama doble, un escritorio y poco más.

—Este era mi cuarto cuando era adolescente —dijo—. Apenas he cambiado algunas cosas, pero duermo aquí cuando vengo de visita.

— ¿Quién duerme en el dormitorio principal?

—Ahora mismo nadie. Mi madre murió hace casi un año, pero Ivy y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo allí dentro.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Gracias. —Se tendió en la cama y se apoyó en un codo. Me senté a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas—. La historia empieza y acaba con Ivy, por eso quería que la conocieras. ¿Leíste lo del incendio?

—Sí, claro. Salió en todos los periódicos. Siento lo de tu padre.

—Pues no lo sientas —comentó Edward con dureza—. Pero Ivy… —Se le apagó la voz y luego respiró hondo, como si estuviera reordenando sus pensamientos. O quizá armándose de valor.

—Oye —le dije—, no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres, lo comprendo.

Extendió la mano y la apoyó en mi rodilla, y el simple gesto me pareció tan íntimo como todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor.

—Quiero contártelo —dijo—. Ella tenía seis años, y como sufre un trastorno autoinmune, los médicos tuvieron muchas limitaciones con la cantidad de cirugía reconstructiva que su cuerpo podía soportar, puesto que seguía rechazándola. Además, también inhaló mucho humo. Y por si fuera poco, estuvo clínicamente muerta durante más de un minuto antes de que consiguieran reanimarla. Sufrió daños cerebrales muy graves, que se manifiestan en el hecho de que va a permanecer en la edad mental de los seis años durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez madure un poco más, pero, en el mejor de los casos, llegará a desarrollar capacidades cognitivas propias de los nueve años. Para ser sincero, yo no lo creo, y sus tutores tampoco. Pero la quiero, y pase lo que pase, me ocuparé de ella.

—El incendio lo provocó un fallo eléctrico, ¿verdad?

—Esa es la historia que hicimos circular mi madre y yo.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que el cabrón de mi padre decidió suicidarse y casi se lleva a Ivy por delante.

Lo miré horrorizada.

Se incorporó y luego se recostó de nuevo, apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama. Ya no me tocaba. Tenía la mano por encima de la cabeza, agarrada a una de las barras metálicas que formaban el armazón de la cama, mientras con la otra mano retorcía distraídamente el edredón hasta formar un nudo. No creo que fuese consciente de ello siquiera.

—Trabajaba en el sector de la banca. Hizo una fortuna y luego, cuando lo perdimos todo, fue demasiado cobarde para intentar dar la cara. Así que se suicidó. Fue a la casa de invitados y se tomó un bote de pastillas para dormir, pero llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano y prendió fuego a la colcha de la cama. Ivy solía colarse en la casa de invitados para jugar, y ese día estaba allí.

—Dios mío… —Ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar lo asustada que habría estado la pobre niña—. ¿Recuerda algo?

—No mucho, por suerte.

— ¿Y tu madre?

—Estaba destrozada. No había trabajado en su vida, y resultó que mi maravilloso y brillante padre había pedido un préstamo con su propio seguro de vida como garantía, así que nos quedamos en la puta ruina, no nos quedó nada más que un montón de deudas y una pila enorme de facturas médicas por pagar.

—Los periódicos insinuaban que tu madre tenía un fondo fiduciario, y que eso os ayudó a manteneros a flote. —Le escudriñé la expresión de la cara—. Vaya, ya veo que eso también os lo inventasteis.

—Él no nos dejó una mierda, pero yo necesitaba inventarme una historia. No quería que la gente empezara a investigar y meter las narices en lo que yo hacía.

— ¿Y qué hacías? —pregunté, aunque creía poder adivinarlo. Quizá no todos los detalles, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que no ganaba el sueldo mínimo trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Mi hermana prácticamente vivía en el hospital, y mi madre cayó en una depresión y se entregó al alcohol. Yo tenía quince años y hasta entonces había sido el típico niño rico, mimado e imbécil. Tenía demasiado dinero, compraba alcohol sin tener la edad legal y fumaba marihuana detrás del patio del colegio con mis amigos. Podía seguir siendo un gilipollas o tomar las riendas de mi vida y convertirme en el hombre de la familia. Escogí lo segundo.

—Pero la mayoría de los chicos de quince años trabajan en McDonald's. Y con eso no ibas a pagar las facturas.

—No —dijo—. La verdad es que no.

—Y como el universo no juega limpio… —empecé a decir, recordando lo que me había dicho.

—Yo tampoco tenía que jugar según las reglas.

—Sigue. —Me acerqué más a él y apoyé la palma de la mano suavemente sobre su pierna—. Quiero saber cómo sobreviviste.

—A base de necesidad y adrenalina —dijo, y sonrió—. Y cada vez que hacía algo peligroso y salía airoso del asunto, me sentía como si le hubiese marcado un gol al universo y mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Empecé a correr riesgos para experimentar emociones fuertes y sacar más dinero. Hice de todo: robar coches, traficar con drogas… Joder, si hasta empecé a labrarme cierta reputación como ladrón de casas… aunque nadie llegó a enterarse nunca de que era yo el que andaba merodeando por ahí.

— ¿Y no tenías miedo?

—Todo lo contrario. —Sonreía como un niño—. A mí también me gusta el subidón de adrenalina.

Siguió contándome más cosas. Me habló de que la escuela secundaria resultó ser el mejor campo de entrenamiento, porque allí podía investigar cualquier cosa y aprendió de forma autodidacta a reventar las cerraduras de los coches y desactivar los sistemas de alarma. Hasta hizo una incursión en el terreno de las falsificaciones. Y a lo largo de todo el tiempo guardaba un registro detallado, calculando cuáles eran los «proyectos» más lucrativos para poder mantener a su madre y a su hermana de la forma más eficiente.

—Pero en el último año de secundaria la cagué. Me mezclé con la gente equivocada, gente que no era tan cuidadosa como yo.

— ¿Y te detuvieron?

—Y me condenaron.

— ¿De verdad? —Cogí una almohada y me la apreté contra el pecho. El corazón me latía con fuerza al recordar mi propio arresto, y me parecía increíble que hablase como si tal cosa sobre una condena—. ¿Y no estabas muerto de miedo?

—No fueron unas vacaciones de placer, si es eso lo que quieres decir, pero me cambió la vida.

Acabó en un programa piloto para menores y lo mandaron a un reformatorio, donde conoció a Jasper y Emmet.

—Lo que nos enseñaban en el reformatorio no nos sirvió para nada —explicó—, pero nuestra amistad sí.

—En resumen, resulta que tres de los hombres de negocios más íntegros de Chicago no son tan íntegros, a fin de cuentas.

—Yo diría que eso es así, efectivamente —reconoció con una sonrisa—. Aunque ya no tanto, en mi caso. He vendido mi parte de los negocios más turbios a Jasper y Emmet. Y he dado cobertura legal a mis propias operaciones. Para serte sincero, he llegado al punto en que me produce el mismo subidón seguir una dura negociación con un competidor que robarle todos sus activos sin que se dé cuenta. Tal vez más.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué siento un subidón?

— ¿Por qué quieres dejar los negocios turbios?

—Ya la has conocido, por Ivy —dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero seguía sin entenderlo.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque mi madre ha muerto. Cuando estaba viva, sabía que Ivy siempre tendría una familia, pero ahora que ella se ha ido, quiero asegurarme de que no estaré encerrado en una celda de seguridad cuando me necesite.

—Pero aunque te pases al bando de la legalidad, aún podrían detenerte.

Se echó a reír.

—Gracias por la dosis de realismo.

Me arrepentí al instante.

—Lo siento. Es solo que me acuerdo de lo que sentí cuando me metieron en aquella celda. Y la idea de que te detengan a ti me produce verdadero pánico.

Me buscó la mano.

—A mí también me asusta. Por eso mismo. Por eso quiero dejarlo.

—Edward… —Su nombre sabía delicioso en mis labios. El mundo entero era delicioso. Y sí, temía por él, pero siempre y cuando abandonase de veras aquel mundo…

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó, y me di cuenta de que estaba arrugando la frente.

—En que si realmente vas a salir de ese mundo, entonces es probable que no tengas por qué preocuparte. Quiero decir, si solo cometíais delitos de guante blanco, probablemente a nadie le importarán cosas que son agua pasada, ¿verdad? Y al final, los delitos acabarán prescribiendo, ¿no? Porque hablamos de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Solo fueron delitos de guante blanco?

Asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacéis exactamente? O mejor dicho, ¿qué hacíais?

—Empezamos con cosas de poca monta, pero luego fuimos ampliando el terreno, desde contrabando hasta blanqueo de dinero y el mundo del juego y las apuestas. Nada de drogas: esa era nuestra línea roja. Y luego, cuando nos asociamos con tu tío, fuimos escalando puestos en el mundo de la alta sociedad. Él nos introdujo en el mundo del arte. Incluido el submundo del arte.

—Espera, espera, repite eso. ¿Qué? ¿El tío Phil? —No daba crédito a lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿El tío Phil se asoció con vosotros tres?

—Al revés, cariño: tu tío era nuestro mentor y, básicamente, el hombre más inteligente que conozco. ¿Recuerdas esa clase que daba? La utilizaba como tapadera. Era una clase normal y corriente, pero si estaba trabajando con alguien, lo metía en su clase y así siempre había una razón para que los vieran juntos. La historia funcionó estupendamente y nadie sospechó nunca nada.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo? —pregunté. Me di cuenta de que me había levantado de la cama y me paseaba arriba y abajo por la pequeña habitación.

—Cerca de ocho años con las clases, pero ya llevaba décadas con el contrabando, las falsificaciones y todo lo demás. Por lo que nos dijo, empezó a coquetear con el robo de obras de arte cuando tenía unos trece años.

—Joder… —Había una silla debajo de un pequeño escritorio. La saqué y me dejé caer en ella de golpe.

¿Cómo era posible que no conociese a aquel hombre, al que tanto había querido? Entonces recordé lo que me dijo sobre sus esposas, quienes siempre acababan abandonándolo.

«Demasiados secretos.»

—Joder… —repetí. Mi tío había vivido una doble vida, una vida de la que ni siquiera los que pertenecíamos a su círculo más íntimo habíamos sabido nunca nada. Aquel pensamiento me entristeció. Sobre todo porque yo también había guardado muchos secretos. —Bueno, ¿y te falta mucho para poder salir de todo ese mundo? —pregunté.

Quería que lo abandonara, que cortase con todo aquello, y me preguntaba si eso me convertía en una mala persona, pero no quería que se alejara de ese mundo porque yo tuviese algún reparo moral por su pasado criminal. No, yo quería que dejara ese mundo porque sabía que James lo tenía en su punto de mira y no estaba dispuesta a que siguiera expuesto a ese riesgo.

—Muy poco —dijo, y respiré aliviada—. Ya has oído hablar de los problemas que tenemos en el Destiny.

—Cayo —dije, y sentí un escalofrío—. Pero desconozco los detalles. Solo que tiene algo que ver con las chicas, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Algunas de ellas eran prostitutas, pero no, no te preocupes, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esa mierda. Y el Destiny es un negocio legal, aunque sí que lo utilizamos para blanquear dinero.

Arqueé una ceja.

—En ese caso, tengo que cuestionar tu definición de «legal».

—En eso tienes razón. De todos modos, eso se va a acabar. Yo no quiero renunciar a mi participación en el negocio y Jasper y Emmet no quieren pasarse por completo a la legalidad, así que la operación de blanqueo de dinero se va a trasladar a otro sitio.

— ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Y pienso asegurarme de que no me lo digan nunca.

—Vas en serio.

—Completamente. —Me miró a los ojos—. Estoy muy motivado.

—Te creo. Y me alegro. —Seguiría preocupada por Jasper y Emmet, pero no podía negar que mi principal preocupación era Edward.

—Bueno, el caso es que ya no se prostituye ninguna de las chicas y parte de su sueldo consiste en pagarles la matrícula de la universidad si quieren volver a estudiar. Eso suele cabrear a sus antiguos chulos. —Levantó la mano y me enseñó los nudillos, ya del todo curados—. Tenemos porteros y personal de seguridad, pero a veces es más fácil encargarte del problema personalmente. Eso también tuvo que ver con nuestra pequeña crisis del otro día. Cuando Jasper apareció en el pub y nos fuimos…

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó, alargando el brazo para tocarme—. ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿En qué pienso? —Me incliné hacia delante y le agarré la mano, y luego dejé que me arrancara de la silla y me llevara a la cama de nuevo—. Estoy pensando que estoy preocupada por ti porque el FBI vigila todos tus movimientos, y estoy pensando que no hay muchos hombres capaces de plantar las semillas de todo un imperio a los quince años. Ni tampoco de derribar ese mismo imperio para asegurarse de no exponer a otras personas a determinados riesgos. —Le acaricié la cara—. Eres un hombre increíble, Edward Cullen.

Empezó a trazar el contorno de mi cuello con el dedo.

—Hay otra razón por la que voy a derribar ese imperio.

—Te refieres a otra razón aparte de Ivy.

—Sí, a eso me refiero —dijo.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón?

—Una mujer muy hermosa —respondió, con unos ojos tan abrasadores que creí que iba a consumirme en ellos.

— ¿Ah, sí? Háblame de ella.

—Es una mujer excepcional, y ella hace que quiera ser un hombre mejor. —Yo llevaba una fina camisa de algodón con botones, y en ese momento empezó a desabrochármelos—. Una vez le dije que yo no era un buen partido. Esa mujer hace que quiera cambiar eso. Hace que desee un futuro. —Me quitó la camisa deslizándomela por los hombros—. Hace que desee…—susurró.

Empecé a temblar cuando sus dedos soltaron el broche delantero del sujetador.

—Que desees… ¿qué?

—Todo —dijo, y luego se inclinó para atrapar mi pecho con la boca. Arqueé la espalda al sentir el contacto, regodeándome en sus caricias. Pero yo quería más, lo quería a él, de modo que deslicé la mano hacia abajo, forcejeando con la bragueta de sus pantalones, y luego se los bajé hasta las caderas.

—Quítatelos —le pedí en tono suplicante—. Por favor. Quiero sentir el roce de tu piel sobre la mía.

No protestó, y mientras se quitaba los tejanos y la camisa, yo también me despojé del resto de mi ropa. Se deslizó sobre mí, y sus músculos duros se apretaron con fuerza contra mis suaves curvas, haciéndome sentir femenina y entregada al más puro abandono.

—Quiero ir despacio —dije—, pero nada de preliminares. Esta noche no. Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero sentirte moviéndote dentro de mí hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda soportarlo más. Por favor, Edward. Quiero llegar al límite, y no quiero que termine.

—Oh, cariño… —exclamó mientras me abría de piernas y levantaba las rodillas para poder embestirme de manera lenta y profunda—. ¿Así? —dijo mientras yo entrelazaba los tobillos por detrás de la zona lumbar de su espalda, tensando las piernas al ritmo de sus embestidas, lentas y lánguidas, luego más rápidas y después lentas de nuevo a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo. Me di cuenta de que Edward se estaba conteniendo por mí, y el hecho de saber que estaba reprimiendo su propio placer a fin de satisfacerme lo volvía todo aún más erótico.

—Más rápido —murmuré—. Más fuerte.

No lo dudó ni un instante y empujó con fuerza dentro de mí mientras mi cuerpo lo atenazaba por completo, como si estuviera decidido a no dejarlo escapar jamás. Me sujetaba las caderas con las manos, y nos movíamos al unísono, siguiendo un ritmo que parecía sosegado y frenético a la vez, un ritmo que iba aumentando de intensidad, cada vez más y más, hasta que al final no pude soportarlo y grité su nombre mientras el mundo estallaba en pedazos a mi alrededor.

Estaba desintegrándome, toda yo era pura sensación, un cúmulo de sensaciones, y pese a todo, Edward todavía fue capaz de sujetarme y arremeter adentrándose una vez más, con un movimiento más profundo y más fuerte, hasta que sentí cómo explotaba él también, su orgasmo sofocando el mío, acoplándose a él para fundirnos los dos mientras nuestros cuerpos, trémulos y entre convulsiones, exprimían hasta la última gota de placer de aquel momento compartido. Lancé un grito ahogado cuando bajé de nuevo a la tierra, a salvo en los brazos de aquel hombre, aquel hombre tan peligroso que me había hecho el amor de una forma tan salvaje y tan tierna a la vez.

—Edward —murmuré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, y al abrir los ojos, lo vi sonriéndome.

—Solo estaba pensando en lo segura que me siento contigo. Es un poco irónico, dadas las circunstancias.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo con una expresión más grave de lo habitual—. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que estés segura, Issy. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Ya lo sé —dije, y luego me levanté para acercar mis labios a los suyos. Volví a recostarme hacia atrás—. Me siento tan feliz que debería ser un delito.

Puso cara de exasperación y me reí a carcajadas.

—No me has contado qué es lo segundo —le dije, acordándome de repente.

— ¿Lo segundo?

—Has dicho que tenías que solucionar dos cosas. Antes de que tu presente criminal pueda pasar a ser tu pasado criminal. Me has contado lo que pasa en el Destiny, pero no me has dicho qué es lo otro.

—No, supongo que no.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es?

—Hay un trabajo que pensábamos que estaba terminado y que podíamos dar por cerrado, pero ha surgido algo últimamente. Algo que podría volverse contra nosotros.

— ¿Y no puedes solucionarlo? —le pregunté, preocupada de repente.

—Lo he intentado, pero sigue habiendo un obstáculo.

— ¿Y cuál es? —le pregunté, y la respuesta, tan simple, me golpeó con la fuerza de una bofetada.

—Tú.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Solo queda darle las gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas asi como a las lectoras que se toman su tiempo para comentar. Tambien gracias por sus follows y favorites.**

**Las quiero chicas**

**Christianna**


End file.
